The Survivors
by Kaidon of Mdama
Summary: The story of how a brave paladin and his comrades survive the horrors of the Third War. But perhaps at the cost of their humanity Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft, that belongs to Blizzard. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Death at a funeral

**No POV**

Lordaeron has fallen and Terrenas is dead.

Those words still ring around Uther's head even weeks after Arthas had returned and murdered his father. He now leads his small party eastwards to Andorhal.

"Faster all of you!" Uther shouts, looking back at the nine other Paladins riding to keep up with him. "We're nearly at Andorhal."

"Why are we going there? Shouldn't we join the rest of the army in the resistance against the Undead?" One of the younger Paladins asks.

Uther stops and wheels his mount around to face the one who said that. "Because lad, Terrenas led this kingdom fairly and justly for fifty years. The least we can do for him is make sure he receives a proper burial." His face hardens. "And I'll be damned before I let Arthas get his hands on this."

They all respond by urging their mounts forward.

He hefts the urn that is cradled under the crook of his arm while the other grips the reins of his charger. The urn was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship with intricate carvings of the late king and the monarchs before him, stubbed around it are a few jewels.

It was no surprise that Uther was hit hardest by the loss of their king so no one complained when he continued to push his men to their limit.

After an hour of riding, a settlement comes into view.

Andorhal was once one of the largest cities in northern Lordaeron. Everybody gasps to see what is has been reduced to. Out of the four city districts, three were destroyed.

Much of the buildings were once proud buildings have been reduced to ash while the rest were merely the skeletal frames. The corpses of the dead are still, rotting on the ground. The smell of charred and rotting smell flesh assaults the nostrils of the riders, with the less experienced members gagging and throwing up.

"I can't believe the Scourge did all this." The Paladin who spoke up a while ago breathes out. He slows his mount down, running one hand across the ruins of a building.

Uther nods stiffly. "Ironically, Arthas was the one who saved what's left of this town Arius."

Arius looks away, feeling a knot in his stomach twist tightly. Before he could do anything else one of the Paladin shouts at him to catch up.

Keeping their weapons close at hand they keep moving. The Paladins horses slowly trot through the empty streets.

Uther suddenly orders them to stop. "I hear something." He says, drawing his hammer and dismounting from his horse. The sound of feet trudging on the ground begins getting louder.

The other paladins follow suit and make their way to the source of the sound. They're all relieved to see a squad of Lordaeron soldiers, though many don't look like they're native to the region.

"Captain, what are you and your men doing here?" Uther asks the leader of the soldiers.

The man salutes, lowering his sword. "When it was clear we weren't going to hold the Capital City, me and my men gathered any survivors we could find and regroup here. Some men told me that Andorhal still had hundreds of civilians living in it's walls."

That last part is what surprised everyone. While the news that there survivors within the city was expected, the Paladin's had assumed most fled southwards, away from Arthas's army.

Uther was the first to compose himself and nods. "Captain. Arthas's army is advancing eastwards, right through Andorhal."

"T-then why are you here then?" He asks, stuttering in his shock.

Uther shows him the urn in his arms. "We have some unfinished business."

The captain nods in understanding and gestures for them to follow him. As they walk, Arius moves beside Uther. "So what of the people here? We can't just leave them to the undead."

The senior Paladin smiles at his younger friends compassion. "I have no intention of leaving the people lad. As soon as we bury Terenas, we'll lead them through the mountains to Dalaran.

The captain waves his hand at the sentries in the gate towers. The gates creak and groan as the guards begin to open it.

To everyone's surprise, their group was greeted by a sector of the city abuzz with activity. Most of the people were residents who quickly shrink away for cover as they see the Paladins entering. Though there were a few armed soldiers watching in a nearby street.

Some of the guards reach for their swords, but they quickly salute as they see their captain. "Captain Felwyn!" They snap at attention. "Whats going on here sir?"

"These are Paladins are from the Capital City." Felwyn explains. "They've come to bury King Terenas ashes. I need you men to gather the citizens and prepare them for an evacuation. Once they're finished, we're all leaving."

The soldiers nod and run off. "I know a nice spot you can use." Felwyn smiles sadly and walks to the park.

* * *

Captain Felwyn leads them down to a small patch of grass in the park. "This is a nice spot." Uther nods appreciatively.

Arius nodded back as well and picks up a shovel that he brought with him. Slowly he sticks it into the earth and starts to dig. Another Paladin joins in and so do some of the guards. Meanwhile, the rest of his group are making preparations for the funeral.

Uther himself pulls out a mammoth leather wrapped book from his satchel and starts to look through songs. Once everything is in place, he hands Arius his song book and nods at him.

The younger Paladin mumbles to himself as he reads the song. He removes his helm and places it on his belt as he begins to sing. At first it was a quiet whisper, his voice steadily grows louder as he pours his emotions out. Damn it Arthas. Why?

Beside him the other Paladins join in the singing adding their own voices filled with raw emotion to the mix. Two of them approach the open grave and place two candles that were lit at the graves. Another steps forward, bearing a painting of the late king and sets it in between the two lamps.

Uther finally steps forward and gingerly places the urn into the hole and wipes a tear from his eye. One of the older Paladins leads the prayer.

Throughout this the soldiers watch at a respectful distance, keeping their heads bowed in silent mourning. Only Felwyn steps forward beside us and joins in the prayer.

"And lets us offer our final blessings to our king as he departs this world to return to the Light." The Lightbringer finishes his sermon and extends his hand to the urn. His hand begins to glow as he begins his prayer.

Arius soon follows along with the other Paladins. The urn glows brightly as we offer our blessing.

But their concentration was interrupted by a scout running forward. "Captain!"

All heads whirl around to face him, including the angry glares of the Paladins. Had it been under different circumstances the scout would have been given a furious reprimand, but after seeing his badly beaten armor and terrified expression Uther's face becomes a bit softer, but firm nonetheless. "What is it boy?"

"It's Prince Arthas!" He rasps out weakly. "He's approaching here with a large force of Undead!"

The Paladins change from anger to shock. Their town guard counterparts look at each other with uncertainty. Arius could easily sense the panic about to overtake the men.

Luckily their captain was quick to restore order. "Prepare yourselves men!" He shouts, his voice carrying across the crowd. "We knew that the Undead were going to come sooner or later. What difference does it make if it's now or in a week."

"But sir, didn't you just hear? It's a large army of Undead!" One protests.

"We signed up to protect our lands from bandits and gnolls! Not from monsters this unnatural!" Another cries, throwing up his arms.

"This is just like the Second War all over again!" One of the older one adds.

Felwyn slams his sword against a stone so hard it sparks. "Enough! What does it matter what we fight. Or how many they are. Our duty is to protect the people of Andorhal." He looks around, daring anyone to argue. "Well then if you are willing to uphold your duty and fight for their safety then prepare yourselves. If not, then leave now."

One of the men shifts around nervously, then drops his weapons and leaves. Another joins him, and soon a third joins. Soon at least twenty have left, the rest stand stoically, ready to fight and die. Arius nods in approval before turning to Uther who's already has his hammer drawn. "How long?"

The scout closes his eyes to think, the opens them a moment later. "An hours march perhaps."

The Paladin nods, unaffected by the grim report. "Very well then. We will need to prepare. I think the first thing to do is get the town's citizens out of harm's ways."

Around him the other knights nod in agreement. "How long will that take." Uther says, meeting the Captains brown eyes.

"Longer than an hour." He replies.

One of the other Paladins slams the mace of his hammer on the ground and pounds one fist onto his armored chest. "I will do what I can to buy you the time to get the people out of here."

Uther clasps the man by his shoulder. A sad smile appears on his lips as he looks at the bear of a man who said that. "Thank you Gavinrad. Take whoever you need to keep Arthas back."

Gavinrad bows his head humbly and salutes to him. He gestures to the two men who brought the candles. "Sage, Ballador! Come with me!" He roars and leads his horse to the city gates.

Felwyn orders three platoons to join them. Arius begins to murmur silently, praying for the souls of those men.

Uther did not spend that hour idly. Quickly he began organizing defenses while the townspeople were gathered in groups and began to be evacuated one by one. Slowly as the hour draws to a close the sounds of battles grow much louder and closer.

Arius only hopes that the time Gavinrad and the other brave men gave them won't be in vain.

He does his best to keep the troops morale up. "Well this time you have seven experienced Paladins at your side." He says, trying to sound upbeat. "That would be more than enough to deal with Arthas."

Right?

Finally, the battle dies down and the sound of steel ringing on steel is replaced by the noise of boots marching across the floor.

"I see them sir!" A sentry at the top of the wall shouts.

Before anyone can react, I hear the distinct sound of a catapults payload being launched, followed by the sentries screams as he hits the ground with a sickening crack.

At last a mounted man rides through the ruined walls, swaggering bordely as if killing Paladins was a menial task.

He would have once been quite handsome before. His once golden hair is now snow white which is wild and hangs loosely around his scalp, his face has a number of wrinkles and seems to have a mad gleam in his eyes.

Behind him are hundreds of undead warriors marching behind him.

The silver and white armor of a Paladin is gone and replaced by dark plate armor that gives off an icy aura to all nearby. Arius feels his stomach turns as he watches all of this. "Damn it Artas, what happened to you." He laments quietly.

"Well, I hope I'm not too late to hear your magnificent singing Uther." Arthas smiles cruelly. He dismounts from his skeletal horse and approaches our groups. He catches Arius's murderous glare. "It's good to see you too old friend."

Uther grinds his teeth together. "You're father ruled this land for seventy years, and you've ground it to dust in a matter of days."

The fallen prince rolls his eyes and draws a wicked blade covered with runes that sends a chill down Arius's spine. "Very dramatic Uther." He points his sword at the open grave. "Just give me the urn and I'll let you die quickly.

The vein in Uther's neck bulges out like it's about to pop. For a dreadful moment it would seem he would snap and attack Arthas, but he takes a deep breath and looks at Arthas with righteous fury. "Those ashes contain your fathers ashes boy!" He cries indignantly. "What? Were you hoping to piss on it before leaving your kingdom to rot?"

For a moment, Arthas insufferable grin disappears and he seems to falter. But then a moment later, he truly showed that the once noble Prince of Lordearon was no longer there as he laughed and chuckled through the quiet breeze of the desolate plains. "I didn't know what is held in there." He said as he unsheathe THE WEAPON, a runeblade of frost and ice, its aura shivering the ghosts of the land as noticed by the sudden change of temperature, not even the legendary Uther can resist the shiver that he felt down his spine. Arthas readied the blade as the hilt was held by one hand, while the other touched the tip of its blade, grinning as he watched the older Paladin narrow his brow for what was to come. "Nor does it matter I will take it one way or the other..." He ended, his voice was filling the air with the essence of despair

In response the senior Paladin readies his hammer. "The last promise I made to your father is that I would make sure his ashes are treated with respect." He slams the head of his hammer onto the ground with such force that it sends a shockwave all around him.

Several of the undead are thrown off their feet, more are killed on the spot and even Arthas stumbles a bit. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DESECRATE THE LAST REMNANTS OF HIM!" UTher roars and throws himself at Arthas.

The attacks was so sudden that Arthas only barely manages to block Uther's attack. Still, the force of the attack causes his hands to shake. His opponent pulls his hammer back and prepares for another attack. "Kill them all!" Arthas shouts to his monstrous warriors.

As one the Undead let out an ear piercing roar and charge. Arius was one of the first to react, he smashes in the skull of a ghoul that came at them. He whirls around and swings his hammer fluidly in a wide arc that takes several more.

The other Paladins and soldiers let out their own warcry and move to attack the Undead force. They rely not only on their weapons to fight, but also the Paladins Light given gifts to either heal the injured or literally burn the Undead to ash.

Uther found himself holding his own quite well against Arthas. Although he was much faster, the aging Paladin had decades on this boy. A golden aura that radiated from him, protects him from Arthas's attack and counters his own frozen glow.

The fallen prince swings his runeblade down at the Uther. Though at the last second his warhammers shaft comes up to meet his attack and halts it. With a clever twist of his wrist he swings the hammers pommel at Arthas's face and sends the traitor careening into the side.

Arthas snarls furiously and points his sword at Uther who's fighting off a group of undead. At sickly green skull surrounded by shadows fires out of the tip of Frostmourne like a bullet from a gun.

The skull smashes into Uther and the shadows wrap around him like an octopus's tentacles. Uther roars defiantly, the Light around him grows stronger and shadows melt immidiately.

Arthas, screaming incoherently as he presses his attack.

Around them human and undead continue to clash. One of the Abominations, patchwork creatures made up of dozens of corpses sown together swings an oversized cleaver at a line of men and easily bisects all three of them and begins to advance.

Arius looks up from the soldier he was healing and shoots one hand forward. A hammer made up of pure Light strikes the monsters abdomen and leaves a large gash where it's insides pour out like water from a bucket.

Still it continues to move, only hindered from slipping on it's own innards. Arius readies himself to attack the creature head one when a flash of gold and blue rushes past him.

There Felwyn stands behinds the Abomination. As the creature begins to turn around, the captain leaps up, using the Abomination's exposed spine to hoist himself up on it's back and slashes his sword at it's thick neck.

Arius doesn't watch as the monstrosity tumbles to the ground, instead his focus is on the battle around him. The Abomination's attack had weakened the men's left flank and now undead advance through the gap. Most of the Paladins stand in the heat of the battle, a golden speck amongst a sea of dead, and thus too occupied to do anything.

Arius rushes forward and swing his hammer at a skeleton warrior as it raises his sword. As the warrior falls he sends a blinding light across the advancing undead. The creatures hiss and cover their eyes as it singes them.

He rams his shoulders at them. The older corpses quickly break under the full weight of Arius's armor and break apart. He climbs to his feet and spots a group of Necromancers directing the undead.

Without thinking he hurries forward to the group, perhaps without the cultists directing them the undead will lose any semblance of order. "Light, give me strength." He whispers quietly as a holy aura envelops him.

With renewed strength he lowers my hammer at waist level and charges forward. His hammer acts as a battering ram, throwing undead aside. He spring at a cluster in a kneeling position in in the center.

All have sword and dagger pointed at Arius and advance. He counts three heartbeats and whirl around in a circle with his hammer. The mace sails at them, shattering skulls and cracking bones.

Almost as once they all collapse to the ground. The lesser knight raises his hammer to launch the killing blow against one of the dying cultists. He spats at him and raises his arms. "D-death and decay." He rasps weakly and summons the spell.

The knight recoils in pain and doubles over as he tumbles down. A tar black beam of energy strikes him in the chest. The holy aura dissipates around him as he feels his strength sapped from him. He crawls around like a dog to where he dropped his hammer.

Looking at a puddle Arius looks at his reflection in shock as he sees himself. His raven black hair is now streaked with grey from age. "To arms!" Someone shouts behind hi,.

Arius spare a quick glance to look behind, to his relief it's captain Felwyn and about a dozen of his men running to help them.

Five of his men are armed with pikes, jabbing at the nearest Scourge. The rest are armed with sword, cutting down undead who get too close or those attempting to flank the pikemen.

Felwyn fights his was beside him. "Milord, the undead are blocking the southern gate. My men cannot get past them alone. Until then the last of the refugees are trapped here."

"Uther!" Arius shouts, scanning the battlefield for his mentor. Biting his lip he sees him near a destroyed house. He sidesteps one of Arthas's sword swings that shatters the pillar where he stood a moment ago.

Even so Uther was exhausted. The color has drained from his face and part of his hammer had been broken off. Arthas kicks him into the building with a loud crash. Arius rushes forward and swings his hammer at Arthas.

It was only a glancing blow, but still the blow causes Arthas to wince and turn to face him. Arius feels a chill run down his spine as he gets a close up view of his former friend. His green eyes are glazed and have a dead look into his eyes as if being controlled.

Arthas's face twists into a grin as Frostmourne lashes out. Now having any room to dodge, Arius instead bends backwards. His spine strained at the effort but the blade passes over his head.

He drops the ground and Arthas grins. "You never could beat when we sparred old friend." He chides, putting particular emphasis and venom on the last two words. The Death Knight raises his sword at his throat and prepares to deal the killing blow.

At the last moment Arius's foot hooks around his adversaries leg and yanks it back. Arthas screams as he loses his balance and hits the ground with a loud thud, his blade falling dangerously close to him.

"And you always fell for that trick." Arius replies coolly, he hurries to Uther who's still trying to climb to his feet.

"We have a problem. The undead have blocked the last group of refugees from leaving."

Behind me Arthas snarls, trying to stand "Arius, go with the refugees." Uther urges.

"B-but my lord, my place is with you." He protest.

"Those refugees need you to protect them."

"But-"

"As your superior I order you to go with Felwyn!"

Arius knuckles tighten around my hammers hilt and I bite my lip. Finally, I salute. "Light be with you."

Uther nods. "Light be with you as well." He leaps past me and brandishes his hammer. "ARIUS GO, NOW!" He shouts, lunging at Arthas.

The fallen prince was taken by surprise and barely manages to bring up his blade to block the attack.

Felwyn gathers his men and signals a retreat back to the gate.

He takes a quick detour to the stables to get some horses to ride. Mounting quickly on his warhorse, Arius follows him to the gate.

There several rows of soldiers have formed a shield wall against at least two hundred undead. Although the soldiers are protected by their shields and heavy plate-mail armor, the undead are slowly wearing them down with their relentless attacks.

By the building, dozens of civilians are hiding.

One of the soldiers in the rear lines breaks off and runs up to us. "They just keep on coming sir. I don't know how much longer we can last."

"Captain Felwyn, have several of your men mount on horses. I have a plan." Arius says.

Felwyn rushes off, barking orders and pulling men away from the back rows.

Soon Arius and over twenty men are mounted on warhorses. He raises his arm in the air. "On my signal."

He counts quietly to three then brings his fist down. "NOW!" Felwyn shouts at the top of his lungs.

The soldiers react quickly, opening their lines enough for four horses to pass abreast.

Many undead who were trying to stream through the gap are either cut down by swords or trampled beneath our horses hooves.

Behind him a knight lets out a short cry as he's dragged off his horse. Another is thrown of his mount and lands a few feet beside Arius. The undead quickly surround the man and tears him apart. The rest of us however, manage to make it.

The other soldiers charge out no longer in formation but in a giant mass, killing any remaining undead. Thankfully with the refugees close behind.

"An excellent maneuver," Felwyn compliments "though it cost us fifteen men."

"At least now we can lead the civilians to safety." He mutters, looking to the Alterac mountains.

 **A/N: So this the first rewritten chapter. What do you guys think about it? Good? Bad? Feel free to leave a review and don't forget to Follow or Favorite.**

 **Again a big thanks to HammerTide in editing and proof reading this.**


	2. Exedus

**No POV**

A Dragonhawk lays curled on one of the many tiled roofs of Dalarans residential district. It looks over the edge and flutters down to a balcony where a snoozing High Elf.

The orange Dragonhawk lands on her chest and squeaks softly several times to her ear, as if trying to wake her up. She seems to stir as the elf grouses and shift around in her chair. "Ya, I'm up." The elf groans, rubbing her eyes as her pet flies off her and hovers in front of her.

She stretches her long legs and stands up to look over her balcony. The elf smiles and watches the beautiful city she lives in for a few long moments. Her Dragonhawk nuzzles her shoulder to get her attention, then points its beak at the clock tower.

His owner looks up and frowns as she sees the time. "Alright Skytear, but just let me finish some things first." She says, running her fingers across the mess of blonde hair that flows down her head in curly locks. Grabbing the leather boots that rest beside her chair and tugging them on as she heads to her mirror.

Looking over herself, the elf smooths the wrinkles on her white cotton shirt and brown trousers before closing her eyes and extending an arm at her mirror, a gift from her mother.

She begins to think of the place she wishes to see. "Lymara Morningshine, Silverglen village." She whispers to the mirror. It begins to ripple and her image disappears. The image then shifts to her mother who's carrying dirty plates.

"Mother!" She shouts to the mirror, trying to get the attention of the auburn haired elf.

Lymara look to her own mirror and nearly drops her plates as she shrieks happily. "Nori." She smiles brightly at her daughter.

The silly grin on Nori's face only grew. "How are you mother? I miss you all so much."

"I miss you too dear." Her mother coos, setting the dishes down and placing her hands on her hips. "We're all doing fine. And hows your stay in Dalaran? Is Garmin treating you well? Cause if he isn't that Wildhammer will never hear the end of it from your father."

Nori giggles as she runs her fingers across her tangled blonde hair and tying them into pigtails. "Yes, he is treating me quite well mother. I love the city, you should see the apartment I found. You can see almost the entirety of the park from here."

The older Quel'Dorei smiles, wishing dearly she was beside her daughter to embrace her. "Well, I suppose when you're the daughter of one a former Archmage, you receive a few benefits."

She laughs as her daughter's pale blue eyes widen. "You didn't-"

"Magic" Lymara replies simply, letting ice and a snowflake flurry at her palm.

Nori smiles. "Well, can I speak to father and Thari?"

Her mother's smiles disappears. "Unfortunately, both of them are out. You're father said something about a disturbance outside the town. He took your sister and a few rangers to investigate."

"What?" Nori's ears drop as she frowns as well. "Whats out there? Did anyone get hurt? Did someone die?"

Sensing her daughter's anxiety, Lymara smiles reassuringly. "It's probably just some Gnolls causing trouble, or those Bloodhill bandits." She replies, trying to sound upbeat. "In the meantime, shouldn't you be heading to work?"

Skytear craws from the outside of her apartment, as if to say I told you so.

"Shit," Nori mutters, hastily grabbing her things and waving one last time to her mother. "Bye mother."

"Mind your language you lady, and have a great day." Her mother says before Nori waves the mirror for it to return to it's original reflective purpose.

"Just a minor disturbance." She says to herself, as if trying to calm herself down.

* * *

Arius's POV

I was beginning to despise snow. For almost a week I've trudged through the passes the curve through the mountains. The refugees stumble around, barely able to keep up with the snow slowing them down and leaving them barely able to keep balanced.

In front of them are a detachment of soldiers led by one of Felwyn's best scouts, a young trapper named Rendal. Meanwhile, the captain watching with the rest of his men acting as rearguard.

"Rendal?" I whisper, keeping my voice low, hoping not to alert anyone of our presence. Alterac Mountains has long since fallen into anarchy and the last thing anyone wants is another fight with bandits, renegade orcs with the Scourge.

'I'm here sir." He answers, creeping past the mob of refugees trailing behind the men.

"What does Felwyn have to report?"

The young man's brown eyes a full of relief. "He says we lost the bandits, it looks like they have no intention of chasing us past their own territory."

I breath a sigh of relief, though that relief is quickly replaced by anger. Perhaps if you actually have your men doing their job and enforcing order in Alterac instead of using them as a bargaining chip against Terenas, this unrest wouldn't be happening." His mother had said before storming out Thoras's court.

It seems even now Thoras's decision is still haunting me. As if his ghost still wishes to torment my family.

"Very well, but have the men in the rearguard stay ready." I say as he salutes and heads back to the group.

"At the very least we should he reaching the slopes of the mountains in an hour." He replies, letting his shoulders slump with assurance that we'll be soon be out of this frozen hell. Rendal vanishes into the crowd as I gesture everyone forward.

"This way everyone." I say, making the beckoning gesture to the people before sliding down the slope.

"The city!" A refugee cries, practically sobbing as he sees the purple and creme colored towers of Dalaran.

I wrap my cloak tighter around my body as a cold breeze brushes past me. But beyond that I can make out the grassy plains and rolling slopes of Hillsbrad foothills. "Let's go." I urge them.

They don't need anymore convincing and start to stride forward with new vigor. I stay behind and keep watch as the refugees and soldiers flood past me.

Rendal told me that the sloped lf Alterac mountains were normally used as hunting grounds for Wendigos. I've heard enough stories of their ferocity and savagery to know that they were only a slight improvements from bandits.

As if formed from the snow, three massive forms let out an ear piercing roar and charge out of a group of trees. Three 10 feet tall and stoutly built like bears with long horns, shaggy white fur and a primal appearance.

They surge forward with speed that belied their short legs and clumsy appearance. One swats it's massive paw and throws aside one of the men approaching it carefully with his sword.

Another clamps its jaws around a womans neck and crushes it like a twig. "To arms!" Felwyn shouts, pulling his sword out and jabbing it into the side of one of the beasts while the rest of his rearguard circle it.

The Wendigo roars and swats it paw out as Felwyn pulls his sword out and retreats and his men close in around it. The two remaining Wendigos have fall to all fours, searching and hunting down the remaining refugees who have now scattered around the snow, scrambling for safety.

Behind me, some of Rendal's men have gone to helping the refugees and leading them away. Rendal and the others are rushing forward, the trapper himself fires his crossbow at the one of the beast as it picks up a cowering civilian.

An arrow hits it forearm and it's grip loosens. The Wendigo roars and charges at him while his soldiers locks shields at and advance.

"For the Light!" I shout, raising my hammer in the air. A blinding erupts from the head and blows all around.

"GRAAAHHH" The final wendigo roars, covering it's eyes with it's paws and scrunching down. I swing my hammer at it's. The snow monster stumbles back and swats it's massive paw at me. I roll to the side

Just as the wendigo begins to regain its bearing, I thrust my hammer up at the beast's jaw in a vicious uppercut. The beast doesn't stand a chance and the bone snaps like a twig. It tries to let out a fierce shout, but all that came out was a soft garbled noise.

It falls on all fours and one of it's paws struggles desperately to reach me. With one swift move, I whirl around and swing my hammer at it's skull, giving it the coup de grace. Around me the others have also managed to deal with their Wendigos.

One of them lays on it's back with Felwyn, and six of his men's swords dug into it's back, while the other with close to a dozen arrows sticking out, finally succumbs to its injuries and falls.

Breathing heavily, I point my hammer at the city. "Over here. We're almost there."

* * *

Dalaran was even more beautiful up close. Unlike the ravaged lands of Lordaeron, Dalaran is bright, healthy and bristling with activity. It's curving tower reaching to the sky, the stain-glassed windows depicting great magi throughout Azeroth's history and the events that centered around them.

I stop my walking and stare at one of the windows. The runes around the window float around glow brighter as I like them. Each one gives a powerful aura that compels me to come closer, as if a voice whispers to me to tell me a secret.

"I see you've fallen under the glasses spell young one." An elderly voice rasps at me just as my fingers were mere inches from brushing up against the brightly colored glass.

Seeing my puzzled look, the archmage chuckles and steps closer, using his polished iron staff as a walking stick. He was a Dalaran mage dressed in the purple robes which seem to fit his slightly overweight body poorly, though with his lanky height it doesn't seem too noticeable. His snow white beard flows down to his chest, while in contrast his olive head is completely bald, while his weathered face is covered with wrinkles.

His nebbish appearance reminds me a bit of greatfather winter.

"We enchanted the windows so our knowledge will always be remembered, though it seems that the runes we used were a bit too powerful and can overwhelm lesser minds."

I try not to look off offended as he continues to speak about the runes for several more minutes. Finally he notices my bored look and gives me an apologetic smile. "Sorry my boy, I didn't mean to ramble. I am known as Conjurus Rex by my students."

"Sir Arius of Stromgarde." I reply, bowing respectfully.

"A pleasure to meet you." He smiles kindly, much like a man who's spent years nurturing the minds of others. "May I inquire what brings you here to Dalaran?"

The color drains from my face as feel my face darken. "I brought a group of refugees here from Andorhal. The guards have already taken them and begun looking for some accommodations in the outskirts for them. Didn't you hear the news about what happened to Lordaeron."

"I did indeed hear what happened." He replies in a soft tone, barely above a whisper. "It's just tragic to see what a prince would do for his kingdom, then see him throw it all away for something like this. At the very least the survivors are finding some solace in fact that they are safe here."

I nod before having glancing at the clock tower. "Well, it appears I must get going. I have to report to Archmage Antonidas and see if he has a task for me. It would be good to be in the front to help."

Conjurus looks at me and nods, standing up and beginning to hobble in the opposite direction. "Well I suppose I must be going too. I have a class to teach as well."

I say my farewells to him before running across the labyrinth of roads and buildings. It's no wonder why the city was inhabited by magic users. One would need magic just to find their way around here.

After almost an hour of wandering and thanks to one surprisingly helpful water elemental, I find the venerable leader of the city standing by one of the pools. Thankfully this time without anymore runes playing tricks on my mind.

The stone faced Archmage doesn't immediately take notice of my presence. Instead he's staring at the distance in deep thought.

Antonidas looks a bit like Conjurus with a snow white beard, and bald head, though unlike the latter Antonidas is reed thin and with a stern face. His ancient body is almost skeletal as his robes seem to hang around his body. Yet his eyes are still alert and piercing. Despite not being amgci user I could still feel the aura of power around him.

Finally he raises his head and lifts an ancient hand to me. "What brings a Paladin here in the city of magi?"

It was a fair question, magi have had a tendency to look down on men of the holy orders. And the clergymen in return have branded magic users borderline heretical. "I've come here from Andorhal bringing refugees."

"Ah, more refugees. It seems that their numbers seem to grow everyday." He sighs, hanging his head. "There are just too many of them that would have care to have in Dalaran."

"Well where do you expect them to go? They just lost their homes and their kingdom!" I cry, a bit more sharply than I intended.

"Don't think me apathetic." He snaps back angrily, reminding me of some of the instructors back in the fortresses I trained in as an adept. To my embarrassment I find myself silenced by the old man.

"It's just, more continue to come and I fear we might not be able to produce enough food to keep up with the new influx. And I fear the day I have to choose between feeding them, or feeding my people."

I nod, feeling my cheeks burn as I haven't really considered the strain the people must be going through to accommodate these refuges, or the difficult decisions the leader must make.

He places a hand on my shoulder. "Now lad, tell me about what happened?"

I take a deep breath as I recall the dark memories tugging at my mind. "The undead came in the form of a vast army. At the head of this army was Arthas himself. He came to take the urn that held the ashes of his father. I don't know what he intended to do with it, and I don't think I want to."

Antonidas was about to say something, but as he opens his mouth another voice utters something. "Why?" The soft voice whispers behind me.

At once I have my hammer ready and spin around to see nothing.

The mage places his hand on my chest and shakes his head. An unspoken order to stand down. "Jaina, please come out."

The vague outline of a cloaked young lady appears in front of me. She removes her hood to reveal her golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Unlike most magi here, she was dressed in practical trousers and shirt.

I drop to one knee before the princess. "Miss Proudmoore."

"Please, none of the that Paladin." She replies, looking a little self conscious at the use of her formal title. "Now tell me, did you see Arthas?"

I sigh. "Yes, I did."

"What happened? What did he do?" Jaina presses, moving closer to grasp my hands. "Please tell me."

"As I said, he came to Andorhal to claim his father's urn. In his attack he slew the Paladins guarding it." A choking noise comes out as I continue. "Including Uther himself."

"No." Jaina says softly, shaking her head. "No, he would never do that. I knew him growing up, he would never do this."

I grab her small frame and grip her tightly. "Miss Proudmoore, I knew Arthas growing up as well. Arthas has done many things I don't think anyone thought him possible. The Arthas we knew growing up was gone."

Antonidas looks at the two of us and strokes his chin. "Well, as of now the only thing we can do is try preventing more people from dying. I have a task for you Paladin. That is if you're up for it."

"Anything, Lord Antonidas." I insist, placing my hand squarely on my chest.

He appears mollified and continues to speak. "Very well. Have you heard of Fenris Isle?"

I nod. "Yes, it is an island on Lordamere lake that houses a Fenris keep."

"Indeed, the keep houses a large garrison of soldiers as well as a small number of magi. They have been sending me weekly updates on any unusual activity. However they have stopped sending letters completely." Antonidas's brow furrow.

Behind him Jaina gasps. "What! When did this happen?"

"A week ago." He replies sorrowfully.

There were hundreds of soldiers stationed in that fortress. If there was a disturbance, then it certainly is worth getting into.

"Perhaps you can investigate?" He went on.

"I'll see what I can fine, though I might need some transportation."

The Archmage points at the marble building shaped like an eagle head. "The flight master will provide you with a Gryphon to take you to the keep."

"Understood." I salute one last time and begin to walk off.

* * *

Compared to the rest of the city, the aviary was more modest in its constructions, lacking the massive spires or the bright purple paint.

Although the building sports runes etched at its structure. The beak is open in a squawk for Gryphons to fly in and out.

The inside resembles a stable for horses, being covered in hay has pens for each animal to rest in as well as a wide open space for the beasts to play around comfortably. The mezzanine circles around the buildings circumference which are used as additional pens.

The only thing missing was the loud laughter of the Wildhammer dwarves who would normally be here taking care of their Gryphons. Instead, the only one here is a High Elf girl snoozing on one of the benches placed on the side.

She was certainly attractive in a rustic sort of way. Her blonde hair is tied back in pigtails while flecks of dust cover her overalls. Her long legs are crossed and her hands are folded at her chest as she slumbers peacefully.

While the elf was certainly beautiful, she was by no means delicate. Her strong arms ripple underneath her white linen shirt. Her torso is well toned and looks like someone accustomed to riding and hiking.

I roll my eyes as I look at the lazy elf. I was about to leave to look for someone to help me when an idea suddenly pops into my mind. I raises my hand and recall the way my instructors used to wake me and the other trainees up during my time at training in the Scarlet Monastery.

I burst of blinding light bursts from my hand and spreads all around me. The girl gasps and covers her eyes as she rolls off the bench. I barely suppress a laugh as she groggily tries to climb to her feet. As she her feet slip on they hay and she falls to her knees, banging her arm on the bench.

My humor however disappears as I notice she's rubbing a bruise on her arm as she tries to get up. "Oh my. Let me help you up." I say, running to her and helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?" I ask frantically.

"I'm alright." She says in a surprisingly kind tone for someone who was just woken up so rudely. She looks up at me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back upon seeing her.

I glance at the bruise on her right arm. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you, it was just meant to be a harmless joke." I say, lowering my head.

She pushes her fingers up at my head. "It's alright, I don't mind a joke, and you didn't mean to hurt me now did you?"

"Of course I didn't." I reply readily. "Now let me assist you in healing that." Before she can protest, I cup her arm with one hand and it glows with a golden Light for a moment.

My hand lingers at it, feeling her skin, it was soft and delicate. It was only when the stable girl was beginning to blush that I release my grip. She stares at me in awe. " That was amazing. Thank you milord." She flexes her arm and sits down. "Now what brings you to the stables?"

"I was sent by Antonidas to investigate Fenris isles. I need a Gryphon to get me there." I reply. "Do you have one I can use?"

"Of course I do. I'm Norindari by the way, but you can call me Nori."

She runs to a stall and leads a Gryphon out, it's quite big, being a bit bigger than my warhorse. It's covered with brown and silver feathers and it's beak is unusually sharp. The male squawks proudly and holds its head high, spreading its wings and lets the light gleam off the silver and showing its 15ft wingspan,

"This is Razorbeak." Nori's eyes shine with pride as she gently strokes the Gryphons beak and kisses its forehead. "He's the pride of the flock, and a big show off." She bursts into a fit of giggles as she feeds him some treats.

"Is he fast?"

"The fastest." Nori replies, bouncing happily on the balls of her feet like she can't contain her excitement. "You also might need this." She digs into the pockets of her shirt and pulls out a whistle. It was a simple copper piece with at the center, of course more runes.

"Use this to call him." She says, opening my hand and placing the whistle. I pocket it and my heart does a flip as I see her kind smile, her face practically glowing in the afternoon sun. Beautiful.

"Thank you milady." I say, kissing her hand.

Nori blushes slightly, angles her demure face away. "You're welcome milord."

"And by the way, my name is Arius." I say, gripping the reins and pulling upwards. Razorbeak squats down, his eyes locked onto the hole of the aviary. Like a spring, it launches himself into the air. Tucking his wings it easily fits through the hole.

Then he plunges down to the ground below.

I grip my reins, desperately trying to pull up as my eyes begin to water. Razorbeak's wing extend out to full length and he glides upwards a few feet from the ground. He flaps his wings a few time and angles himself to the sky until he we were high above the city.

I grip my chest, feeling my heart beating so fast that I'm afraid it might burst out of my chest. But Razorbeak on,y gives my a moment to recuperate when he kicks his strong hind legs into the air behind him, propelling him forward like a bullet from a musket.

I find myself ending up gripping its brown coat, clinging for dear life as we soar through the skies. Razorbeak for his part simply spreads his wings and raises his head to the clouds as if to feel the wind against his face.

From there I could see the entire city. Below were the elegant buildings of the city of wizards. Countless of its citizens are simply going about their lives, most are dressed in the purple hues of the city and occasionally accompanied by a water elemental or a magic tome. The sight gives illusion that there is no war going on.

Its outside however where the reality hits.

Hundreds of tents have been set up outside the city. The tents of refugees from Lordaeron.  
People huddle around in small groups around fires, sometimes roasting a boar or a cow. Most are dressed in rags, with the same hopeless expressions that I've only seen once before as a young boy when the survivors of Stormwind  
stumbled to the shores of Lordaeron.

"Damn you Arthas. Look what you've done to your people." Anger burns inside me, looking down at the outskirts.

I force myself to calm down, pushing that thought out of my mind and order myself to focus on the mission. I glance back and see the image of Dalaran city rapidly disappearing. Below me is the calm waters of Lordamere Lake, which is still surprisingly healthy.

In the center of the lake is a rather large island. The only settlement there is the massive fortress of Fenris keep. The walls are over twenty feet high and each corner is guarded by a watchtower. Ballistas and catapults bristle all around the keep and walls.

A true fortress that could hold its own against even the undead. Yet here I am having to investigate it.

At first I consider landing inside, but then I notice something. No sentries on the wall.

A lump forms in my throat as I begin to get a bad feeling about this. Instead I tug the reins of my mount to the small port, directly north of the keep. The port is nothing special, just a single dock and no buildings, what surprises me however is that there is a ship there.

And not just a small dingy, a full sized battleship decorated with skulls and an ominous black hue. The front of the warship is covered with a massive skull.

The gangplank is lowered and a pair of skeleton warriors march down. My stomach begins churning as a cart pulled by two undead horses is brought down as well. This couldn't be possible.

The fortress should have been able to hold out for much longer as the undead could not have been easily able to bring reinforcements up. Yet here was a battleship approaching the forest without a single shot fired.

I bring Razorbeak down to get a closer look, making sure I keep out of sight behind the trees.

I resist the urge to vomit upon smelling the foul odor coming from the cart. Suddenly I realize that it's filled with dozens of coffins.

The skeletons lead the cart down the long dirt road leading to the keep. A lone human cultist sits atop the cart and holds the reins of the horses with a black cowl over his head.

I land down a behind a tree, a few meters from the cart. I quickly dismount and sprint after the cart, fortunately it wasn't moving very fast and was easy to catch up with.

As quietly as I can I climb aboard the cart. I hide behind a pile of coffins neatly stacked as driver stops and glances back. He darts his head back a few times, raising the his weapon. A dull axe that has rusted slightly.

I grip my hammer and prepare to attack when he turns back and continues to drive.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath. Exhaling softly, I slide the lid off one of the coffins and crawl inside. Immediately I come face to face with the corpse of a fallen soldier, his face twisted in a scream.

The first thing that hits me is the smell, it's clear from that alone that the man has been dead for some time.

Covering my nose and breathing through my mouth, I utter a short prayer for him.

I do my best not to move as I feel the cart coming to a stop. I feel the coffin being lifted up and move. This was followed by two voices grunting and complaining about the weight.

"Where do we bring this one?" A deep voice asks, sounding strained by the his efforts to keep the coffin up.

A much thicker and heavily accented voice chirps in. "Aye lad. This thing weighs more than one my rams back in the ranch."

Rams. So there are dwarves in the cult as well. I take a mental note to report that to Antonidas later.

"In the basement with the others." An elderly voice replies.

Both cultists groan audibly, but continue to move. Suddenly the coffin tilts down and I slide down, hitting the top. The next thing I hear is the sound of wood creaking under the heavy weight.

"Here's good." The gruff voice says, and I feel the coffin being unceremoniously dropped on the floor with a heavy thud.

One hand immediately wraps around my weapon. I've traded in my large war hammer for a smaller one-handed one and a shield. I scrunch up my legs close to my chest, then jerk the both against the lid.

The wood splinters from the force and a gaping hole forms. I pull my shield over my face then ram it upwards against the rest of the lid. It was no match for the well forged steel and breaks underneath me.

The cultists all look at me in shock. Two of the lesser acolytes and a necromancer in the back. "Intruder!" The Necromancer cries as his two compatriots draw axes and leap forward to attack at the same time.

As their axes come down I raise my hammer and shield to block each attack. One axe scrapes against my shield, sending sparks flying while the other meets the head of my hammer. The Necromancer begins to prepare a spell as the two cultists keep me occupied.

The dwarves cultist pushes his axe downwards closer to my shoulder. With a clever twist of my wrist my hammer strikes to dwarf at the side of his head.

"Ack!'" He shouts, tumbling to the side and freeing my arm. I drop my hammer and grab the human and shove him in front of me as the Necromancer finishes his spell.

The cultists eyes go wide as the dark energy seems to consume him. I throw his body aside and launch my own spell.

A burst of light takes the form of a hammer and slams into the wizard's chest. As he falls I take a moment to examine the bodies. Oddly enough I don't feel any regret for what I just did.

Because of these people and their mad beliefs an entire kingdom fell and hundreds of thousands are dead. A land is now dead and the dead are now rising. Instead all I do is sneer as I make my way up the stairs.

Creaking the door open ever so slowly as I peer through the crack. Outside was the kitchen where one of the cultists grumbles unhappily as she keeps cutting vegetables, muttering how she has do the cooking. "Why does everyone automatically assume I know tailoring and cooking?"

Another human cultist comes in, but what's surprising is the creature beside him. A squat creature that bears a strong resemblance a hyena. Although clearly a gnoll, there's something off about it. It's skin is wrinkly and rotten and its eyes are a strange milky white.

It walks beside the human and sniffs the air. "Smell something strange."

The acolyte rolls his eyes. "It's probably just the food." He replies jokingly.

His gnoll companion cackles loudly, living up to its hyena heritage. The cook glowers at the pair. "I'm going to spit on your food." She hisses, her grip tightening on the kitchen knife.

The gnoll keeps sniffing around. "In there." He points his rusted hatchet at the door I'm hiding in. I curse silently and hide behind the door. The gnolls footsteps thud softly as he draws closer. It sticks his nose in and sniffs the air.

It bears its teeth and then I slam the door shut as hard as I can. Instead of just pinning his snout, the door instead snaps it in half. I nearly throw up my lunch as it's mangled snout falls at my feet.

I rip open the door and burst out with my hammer raised. The male cultist doesn't get the chance to even pull out the dagger hidden in his robes before I swing my hammer across his face.

I barely bring up my shield as a cleaver thrown from the cook bounces of it. She grins viciously and pulls another cleaver free and prepares to throw it. "Well as the gnolls always liked human meat."

As she's about to throw, my shield slams into her and sends her tumbling into the ground, followed by my hammer crashing down on her. "Then they'll enjoy eating you later." I mutter coldly.

I glance back to the body of the male and carefully strip off his cloak and hood. I make sure it's covering my armor before pulling the hood up and walking out.

Outside in the hallway the cultists walk around. Each one escorted by gnolls or undead. Most don't even give me a second glance as I walk past them. Occasionally a gnoll would give me a speculative sniff, but just as quickly they would simply shrug and leave.

I continue searching for anything, laboratories, plans, orders And in a faint hope that there might have been some people kept alive as prisoners.

Finally after several minutes of looking through the floor I begin to take a step to on the stairs. "You there." Someone calls out to me.

To my surprise it was an orc that was standing, clad in the same robes as the other members of the cult of the Damned. "Where are you going?

I gulp deeply. "Um, just upstairs sir."

The orc grunts and removes a parchment from his pouch. "Very well. Please leave this in the masters desk for me then."

I stare at the parchment. It was rolled up and carefully sealed with an important looking seal. I hesitate taking it. The orc bare his teeth and reaches for the mace hanging at his hip. "Well?" He snaps.

Quickly I reach forward and take the document. The orc continues to scowl at me for a moment before leaving with a grunt.

I climb up the steps, each one only bringing more dread to what I will see. I come across a doorway flanked by two skeleton warriors with their spears and shields held ready.

The slam their polearms against the ground as I walk past them.

Thankfully the office was empty. It probably was once the commander's office, but now it's become a bizarre chamber to whatever monstrosity was in charge here.

A pair of candelabrum attached to long poles are the only light in the room. The fires on it are are a dark blue that is of no natural creation.

The paintings and tapestries have been ripped off viciously and long claw marks drape the walls, along with what I hope is not dried blood. Ghostly tomes and spellbooks were messily stacked onto the tables.

I set the parchment down on the table and with great care, remove the seal without breaking the seal.

Master, I am pleased to report that my troops have taken Fenris Keep in your name. It appears the traitor has kept his word and opened the gates for us. Our soldiers had little difficulty in slaughtering the troops within. Now I have making preparations for our grand offensive in Silverpine forest. Soon the blight of the living will be wiped clean from its land.

-You're truly, Din Frostfire.

For a too long moment, I couldn't breath. The only thing I hear was the pounding of my heart against my chest so quickly that I fear it would burst out.

Looking over to my side, I see the map of Silverpine. Many of the largest towns were pinned with bright red pins. I wipe a bead of sweat from my brow as I keep looking through the tables for anything else of value.

Suddenly, I feel a chill running through my spine as the temperature drops drastically. "Curious one aren't you." A hollow voice rasps in my head.

Then I feel my back on fire.


	3. Heart to heart

**Arius's POV**

It took a few precious moments to realize that burning sensation was in fact my cloak which was lighted on fire. In a desperate panic I swat at the flames to try batting it out.

After a few futile attempts I simply removes it and turn to face the source.

A magi stands before me with another fireball growing in the palm of his hands. He was surprisingly young to be in a battle like this. He had well trimmed gray beard that would have made a Wildhammer dwarf proud. Unlike the others who wore the dark robes to signify themselves members of the Cult of the Damned, he's dressed in the purple and gold of Dalaran.

His hazel eyes widen in surprise that I haven't burned to death and launches another fireball. I was ready this time and sidestep it. The flames move past my back, leaving it blistered under my chestplate.

My hand moves forward in his direction and I cast my own spell. The mages muscles tightens as he tries to move, but finds himself frozen in place.

I raises my hammer as our eyes meet. This wasn't a cultists who zealously killed the inhabitants of this keep because they at least believed what they were doing was right. Instead I see a man who gladly sold out his friends, colleagues, and the hundreds of men in this keep just to save his skin.

I lower my hammer, which was now glowing intensely with the holy light. The cowardly mage manage to tilt his head towards me with much difficulty, his face contorted in pain as much as surprise.

Striding forward in a quick run I slam my shield into him with such force that he's thrown back several feet. A person like him didn't deserve to be touched by the Light even if it was to strike him down.

He struggles to sit up, blood dripping from his nose as he closes his eyes. "Help me master." He whispers.

Before I could deal the killing blow, both doors fly open to a frigid wind. The gust blows towards one direction, buffeting me and allowing the mage to climb to his feet. I swing my hammer around, fruitlessly trying to fight the air.

It suddenly stops and flows past me, circling around taking shape. A mad cackle echoes from the winds as first a pair of skeletal hands form, both extended in the air as if reach for the sky. Those hands are connected to a twig-fragile frame that was garbed in robes that sport the colors of red, black and violet.

Its face is completely bare of any flesh and muscle tissue. As far as I can see, it's feet if it has any do not touch the ground. Some of the wind does not form up and instead blows around him and lets his robes flow around.

"I see you've met my favorite spy." It rasps, gesturing to the mage. "Thune Ravenclaw."

Thune looks a little uncomfortable with the attention and backs away.

I climb shakily to my feet, once I feel that I"ve regained my balance I point my hammer at him. "Din Frostfire I presume?"

"You are correct in your presumption." He replies coldly, summoning a rod of wood with golden carvings on it and a glowing orb on top.

"Then I demand your surrender." I say, despite regaining my composure, I still struggle to keep my knees from shaking.

A hollow sound escapes his mouth, I realize it's laughter. "As much I would enjoy killing you, I am far too busy. Summon your minions Ravenclaw." He says, waving his hands of dismissively, seemingly shrugging my off as a minor annoyance.

Thune nods grimly and chants a spell from his book. At once he's surrounded by half a dozen skeletal warriors in chainmail armor.

With a fierce war cry I charge at the nearest warrior. My hammer penetrates its armor with ease and shatters it's ribs and spinal cord.

But even as it falls the others surround me and attack. Thankfully they lack any sense of coordination and simply strike at any random spot instead of the chinks and openings between the plates. A few find their mark and graze my arms and legs, leaving a few cuts.

The force of their attacks throw me to my hands and knees, three of their swords striking my back. Even with their uncoordinated attacks they still slowly begin chipping at my back armor. "Light, give me strength." I whisper, clenching my hammer to launch a desperate counter-attack.

I feel a small nudge at me, something pushing me forward and to keep fighting.

Then the attacks seem to weaken. "Whats going on!?" Thune shouts, summoning another fireball at me. Surprisingly the fireball just glazes past me and doesn't even touch my armor.

"The Holy Light." Din hisses, backing away and reviling in horror.

I glance around to see the Light had manifested to barrier around me. The undead snarl in anger and continue to press their futile attack. It takes me a few moments to climb to my feet and summon the Light again.

The shield explodes in a blinding collection of gold light that burns through the undead nearest to me with ease. The remaining two skeletons back up to protect Thune who moves to a safer distance.

"GAHHH!" Din cries and sends a torrent of ice at me. Thousands of tiny particles of ice comes together to form hundreds of jagged shards. I drop to one knee and raise my shield in front of me.

The first wave of ice shards shatter under the Lordaeron steel. I feel myself pushed back a bit as my boots, grind against the wooden floor. The Lich growls and fires another volley of ice shards.

This time the ice dents through my shield and the steel crumples. I throw my shield aside and grip my hammer with two hands. The Lich hovers towards me, his cape flowing behind him. The two of us circle around each other.

I brandish my hammer and charge. The steel connects with the wood of his stave. Our weapons lock together as he easily holds matches my strength. One of his hands moves past the crosses weapons and an icy blast shots out of the palm of his hand.

The cold air washes over me and causes me to stumble back. It gives him enough time to cast another spell. "Death and Decay." Din Frostfire mutters, raising his hand and I feel my skin began to burn. The wood creaks underneath me.

I feel blister start to appear all over my body, singing me. Then I see the green circle around, covered in runes and perfectly shaped. The wood underneath my feet rots and decays rapidly.

I leap out of it as the wood gives in and collapses, leaving a gaping hole on the floor.

He casts another spell and I feel myself thrown by the invisible force. I skid across the hall and hit the wall with a hard thud.

"That spell takes much mana from me." Din admits. He suddenly blasts me with a sickly green beam of energy. Fatigue washes over me as I feel my strength being sapped from me.

He stands up. "Much better." He says.

 _"If I must die, then at least grant me the strength to accomplish my mission."_ I utter quietly. Slowly the pain subsides, not completely disappearing but enough for me to to get back up. I point my hammer at him and a beam of Light shoots out.

The light narrows to a thin lance, and moves swiftly like an arrow that sails through the air. It strikes hard into the Liches chest.

Din Forstfire lets out an ear-piercing screech as he recoils in pain. The spot where he was struck has smoke coming out. "An impressive feat." He gasps, one of his hands is clasped over the chest. "But it shall not be enough.

His other hand lashes out and strikes me in the face. Though his hand seem to act more like a claw and his fingers rakes across my cheek. Pain stings in the three lines gouged at my face. Blood trickles down my face as the Undead raises his hand and prepares to attack.

This time my hammer comes up and intercepts his hand. The mace head smashes his hand against the wall, then breaks apart. The Lich looks at the stump of his hand. In the backswing I strike his face and the Lich tumbles to the ground.

It tries to rise, though it's clearly not in good shape. Din's skull is partially caved in and his chest is still smoldering. "You will never defeat us. Even now my master is mustering his forces to overcome your land."

I raise my hammer above my head and aim it at his fractured skull. "Perhaps, but you will not be there to see it."

His good hand extended forward, though not at me. "Thune. Help me." He rasps to the mage who's watched the whole ordeal, wide eyed with fear. His two guards stand behind him ready to attack if I get too close.

I raise my hammer, the metal glinting in the firelight. It's head is still dripping in black ichor and bits of bone. The young mage takes off out the door, his guards quickly following. I smirk at the Lich. "Don't work with traitors and expect them to stab you in the back later on." I bring my hammer down and shatter the remainder of its skull.

Kicking his body aside I run to his office table. Most the things there were untouched save for a few specks of ichor and blood that dripped on some of the documents. I give all of the a cursory read then select those that look most important before stuffing them to my satchel.

Pain throbs in my leg as I barely manage a limp. Blood has already begun to soak my undershirt. I force myself to keep going as a dozen gnolls block my path with their hatchets ready.

I quicken my pace and lower my hammer, as I waded through them, using my hammer as a battering ram I crush gnolls against the wall while letting my armor protect me.

As the last gnoll falls to the ground I snatch up its hatchet and shut the door as another group of cultists run up. I bar the hatchet through the door knob.

This was followed by a loud banging and an axe slamming through the wood. I keep hobbling upstairs to the castle ramparts. I then stop short of the entrance and press my back against the wall.

A squad of archers have been stationed there and stand in attention with their bows ready. Then I remember something in the pocket of my cloak. After digging around for a little bit I find what I was looking for: a copper whistle.

I pull it out and blow as hard as I can. The skeletal warriors standing around suddenly have their weapons ready. They look around to find the source of the noise when a pair of talons suddenly grab two of the archers by their skulls. The hapless warriors flail under Razorbeaks grip until he releases them over the edge.

The Gryphon spins upwards as the remainder of the archers let loose a volley of arrows. I take this chance to move out and throw my hammer. Either my aim was better than I thought or the Light itself was guiding my hammer, because the mace smashes the first guards head clean off, then bounces off the wall and hits a second one.

No without weapon or shield, the remaining archers turn their attention to me. I duck back into the stairwell just as several arrows strike the area where I was just standing. Razorbeak dives to my rescue and rams the three remaining skeletons.

One clings onto the majestic creature desperately, clawing at his wing. Razorbeak squawks angrily and tries to shape it off but its grip does not slacken. Instead the undead warrior withdraws a dagger and repeatedly begins stabbing in any mass of flesh,

The great beast screeches in pain, tumbling from the sky with its wings flailing wildly as it desperately claws for air and tries to flap his wings to gain altitude.

In its precarious state, the Gryphon is easy pray to the archers of the outer wall who begin to rain arrows down at the rapidly sinking mount. Cursing wildly I squat down, digging my feet into the hardwood floor as I timed my jump carefully before launching myself off the ramparts.

I tuck my arms and legs together to increase my fall speed, angling myself towards Razorbeak. Extending my hand forward as I try to reach for the reins that flutter around.

Suddenly an arrow in a one in a million shot strikes the chink between the armor of my forearm and upper arm. I scream in agony, retracting my hand as I pull the arrow free. The color drains from my face as we were only a few feet from hitting the ground.

I bite back my fear and reach forward. After a few failed attempts I feel my fingers curl around the leather reins and grip it tightly.

With all my strength I pull the reins upwards. Razorbeak screams from the strain but it's certainly a better alternative than splattering on the ground. "Open your wings!" I shout through the violent gusts.

Fortunately Razorbeak understands and spreads its bloodied wings as wide as it can. It catches an updraft soars back up to the sky.

The archers continue to fire at us, but now Razorbeak was now longer an easy target, and soars past any missiles they throw. Still, the damage they did to Razorbeak was considerable and he flew much slower than before and with much more effort.

It would now take at least half a day to return to Dalaran. I remove some bandages out from my bag and begin treating our wounds. Since it would take longer, then I might as well make good use of that time.

* * *

Nori's POV

"Hurry up lassie!" A gruff voice shouts from down below, causing me to come back from my daydreams. I jump back in surprise and give him an apologetic smile. "Yes master, sorry sir."

The Wildhammer huffs and folds his arms impatiently. "Well ye better hurry up lass. We're already behind schedule."

I leap from stall to stall, moving with the grace and agility of one of the lynxes in Quel'Thalas. Skytear flies closeby, carrying a bucket of Gryphon food. Nori runs across the stables second floor, easily tossing the different kind of food the Gryphons need such as bird feed, raw meat or vegetables seemingly having memorized what the animals need.

"Done!" She grins triumphantly and looks over the edge. Her master, Garmin nods with grudgingly.

"Fine, well done lassie. But hurry up, we still need to finish up. I have te meet up with the lads down in the tavern."

My grin broadens. "Do you need my help sir?" To many of his friends it came as a surprise that his secret weapon in drinking competitions was demure High elf to by her people's standards was barely of drinking age.

That was until they saw her down four Dwarven ales.

Garmin chuckles but politely declines. "Just finish yer job lass. I need te go."

I think for a moment and peer outside. The sun had long set and in its place is the pale light of the moon and stars. She took note of the dark sky with some surprise. I suppose I wasn't expecting it to be so late already. "Why don't you go ahead master? I can finish up here."

His brows press together to a small frown. "Are ye sure yer up fer da task lassie?"

I nod solemnly. "Positive master. I've been you're apprentice for almost a year. I can handle it."

Garmin scratches his bushy brown beard as if contemplating this for a second. Finally he shrugs and begins walking out. "Alright, I trust you lassie te finish things up when yer done. Thank ye."

With that, the Wildhammer dwarf collects his things and begins to leave. He waves at me goodbye and leaves the building. Skytear nudges me with his beak and points at the food for the Gryphons.

"I know." She grumbles and picks up the feed and proceeds to continue giving the Gryphons their food. The final stable was that of Razorbeak's. I set the feeding buckets down and lay rest me head on the door.

I've been thinking of that Paladin for almost the whole day. I feel myself frown as I remember what he was here for. Arius was on a mission to investigate a military garrison.

I begin to wonder if he was alright. She's heard of tales of their heroism in the Second War, and Arius seemed like every bit as the ones she's grown up admiring. It also didn't hurt that he also shared the same handsome visage of those very knight's.

Shaking my girlish fantasies aside, I finish what little work is left before relaxing on the stables. Garmin had told her to lock up when she was done, but he never said that she couldn't get stay here a while. Not that he even minded considering he would occasionally show up in the aviary with a bottle of ale.

I smile and place my hand on the Gryphon entrance, using it to support my head as I lean there. The stars twinkle brightly tonight, each one is like a little gem. I trace my fingers across them, linking the constellations together like an artist painting on her canvas to create a masterpiece.

Where there other elves doing the same thing in Quel'Thalas, were any of my friends in her hometown of Silverglen, or even here in Dalaran. With my life changing first from leaving Quel'Thalas to Silverglen, then to Dalaran it was nice to know that something would remain constant.

Then my long ears begin to twitch sensitively as it pick up a noise in the distance. I scour the sky carefully, until I hear another piercing craw to the right of my peripheral vision.

I see a bloodied Gryphon half flying, half tumbling towards the avery. I clear out of the way as it hits its wings in the entrance and plows into the hay covered floor.

A tiny gasp escapes my mouth as I stare in horror at the sight. The proud Gryphon is covered with his lifeblood. A number of its main features are missing as its body are covered with brutal cuts that were clearly caused daggers and missiles. My heart seems to stop as I just gape at the injured beast breathlessly. Our eyes meet and I see in the sharp brown the normally proud Gryphon is filled with agony before collapsing from exhaustion.

The only thing that looks in even worse shape was his rider.

Arius's armor was badly dented and were cut as if it were simple cloth. An arrow is protruding from the back of his shoulder. His armor is stained with blood that I fear is his. His bloodshot eyes meet my glowing blue ones. The number of rough bandages around the pair indicate that first aid was attempted by him, though clearly not done very well. Judging by the way he walks, it looks like he has some broken bones.

I give him a breathless nod as I grab the first aid kit that Garmin left for this such occasion. I help him to his feet and let him lean into me as I lead him to the side of the wall. My boots slip against the floor as it was now slick with his blood. I gently set him down and coughs harshly.

Pulling out the medicines and bandages I run towards him and begin to clean up the bigger wounds. I bite my lip as I stop for a moment.

"Now I need to to, um...remove your armor." I say, blushing heavily.

Arius's cheeks flush bright red. "Um, excuse me?"

I mentally scold myself, realizing how stupid that sounded. "I meant you chest plate so. So I can treat your injuries."

He also seems to be hesitant, but relentless quickly and begins to unbuckle the straps of his armor. I try to help, though I find myself terrible lost and the Paladin ends up removing it mostly himself.

But soon the chestplate is gone and his upper body is only covered by a tattered cloth shirt. I gently peel it off.

My cheek flush bright pink as I stare at his bare chest. Like all other paladins he's quite muscular, though he was not overly bulky and was extremely athletic in stature. I remember back to my old homeland of Quel'thalas and all the elves there I've treated. Although many were quite handsome, they just can't seem to match the humans build. His back was where the real damage was. It was burned badly, covered with blisters and burns that run across his back like a lash from a whip.

The color drains from my face as I can't tear my gaze off him. I pull out a small tin filled with my mother's salve. "This is a special medicine I'm going to apply it to your chest. It will sting a little bit."

He nods soberly as I begin to remove my gloves and dip two fingers into the tin and begin to apply the medicine to the burns. The Paladin croaks and grimaces in pain as I press my fingers a bit deeper.

"How does it feel?"

The Paladin tries to move to get more comfortable, thankfully it seems that he's moving with less pain. "The pain seems to be dulled, but I still feel sore."

"That will go away in time." I assure him, coating the rest of his wounds, and the spot where it looks like his ribs are broken. "This stuff will help, though you'd better get looked up by a healer."

"Agreed." He began to get to his feet until I gently, yet firmly place my hand on him and push down.

"I didn't mean leave now. You need rest now." I coo softly, putting the salve away and shaking my head.

He still persists on trying to get back up. "No, I have to give this information now."

I fold my arms and tilt my head forward in a stern don't you dare gesture that more than once I had to use on my younger sister. "Tell me, do you honestly think that you are in any shape to give your report now?"

He gives me a glare, though whatever resistance he was going to put up collapses as he winces in pain and clutches his ribs which have not yet fully healed. "But my information." He protests feebly."

"Will still be here after you rest." I assure him, placing my hand on his gest and gently setting Arius down. "Just rest. Not for long, just an hour or so to regain your strength."

Arius grunt and closes his eyes. "Very well."

"Thank you."

Once Arius was properly settled in a bed of hay I had set for him to rest, I begin to move onto treating Razorbeak's injuries. Thankfully they were not quite as severe. As soon as his condition was stable enough for him to be moved, I attach a leash and collar around his neck.

The Gryphon growls threateningly at me, though it comes out as a weak whimper. I kiss his forehead and stroke him gently until he calms down before leading him to his pen. "I'm going bring Razorbeak back to his quarters. Can I trust that you won't run away?" That last part was said with a very small smile.

"Oh haha." He says flatly with an unhappy look, tough I see a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Inwardly my heart was soaring as I lead Razorbeak back to his stall and leave him some extra lamb chops.

As I descend back down to him, I grab a pair of dark green blankets and drape them over Arius and myself. "So," I smile, sprawling on the makeshift straw bed in front of me. "What was so important that you risked your life to retrieve it?"

"Information. Fenris Isle has fallen and now the dead are mounting an offensive to the villages of Silverpine." There was a haunted look in his eyes that doesn't seem to go away even as the rest of his body is healing. Arius had clearly seen things in his missions that have left him shaken up.

I privately fear that no amount of healing will make that go away. "I'm sorry." I whisper and hug him tightly.

Soon I feel his own strong arms wrap around my body. "Do you see why I have to give my report now?"

After a moment of thinking, I look at him and shake my head. "No."

The Paladin gives me a long, unblinking stare. His expression was emotionless, but I can see the shock and irritation beyond that. "Why not?"

"Because with an attack like that. We're going to need everyone we can get to fight them. If you're going to be able to do anything to help, you'll need some rest to recover. Besides, you'll be no used to those old mages if you're at risk from collapsing every five minutes."

He seems to understand the logic of my words, but he doesn't seem happy with them. "Very well. Although from what I saw it appears most of their forces are not directed here but somewhere else."

My brows rise with intrigue. "Then, where are the undead headed?"

"Quel'Thalas." He replies grimly. "You're homeland."

I feel like the air was punched out of my lungs as the shock comes crashing down on me. "Well," I say, regaining my composure. "I'm sure King Anasterian and his people will be able to hold them off."

Then something gets his attention. "His people?"

"Oh." I suddenly get very interested in my boots as I can't bear to meet his gaze.

He notices my passiveness and places one of his hands on my knees. "Do you want to talk about it."

I look up and nod timidly. "During the Second War my father served as a captain in the ranger corps with Alleria Windrunner. After the initial battles, he was tasked to take his troops and secure the lands in the Hinterlands and southern Lordaeron. In his station here he saw the destruction left by the Horde and wanted to stay and help when the war ended."

"You're father sounded like a good man." Arius's tone softens and becomes less aggressive.

"He was." I agree readily, smiling softly as I look up the window to the forest beyond. "Well, that and he also fell in love with the primeval forests. After the war he and those who agreed with him moved here with their families. After a while we just grew apart from our kin in Quel'Thalas."

Arius nods slowly, taking everything in. "So how did you feel about moving away from your homeland."

"Honestly, I quite like it the change." I chuckle.

"And why is that?" He asks curiously. "If you want to tell me that is."

"Well I never actually fit in with my people. I don't act like them. While most of the girls in my village spent their time gossiping about the royal family or discussing arcane magic, I spent my time tending the hawkstriders or getting dirty. While other garbed themselves in flowing silk dresses, I wore grubby pants and simple linen shirts. I actually became what you humans refer to as a tomboy."

"So you were more at home with humans?"

"Yes." I admit, feeling a little uncomfortable. "So anyways, I guess we won't be expecting much help from the elves."

Arius's gaze darkens as he lets out a deep sigh. "It appears so."

"Well," My voice trails off as I try to put a positive spin on it. "The dwarves will certainly help, and the gnomes. Not to mention the other human kingdoms."

The Paladin laughs without humor. "The other kingdoms? The Dwarves and gnomes would send help, but how long will it take for them send troops? Stormwind has their own issues and Kul Tiras is a sea power. It doesn't exactly have legions of footmen ready to match to our aid. That leaves only our neighbors, Gilneas doesn't give a damn to what happens to us and Stromgarde…." His voice trails off as he seems to get lost in thought.

I recoil as if physically punched. After years of living in a quiet village or in an isolated city like Dalaran I sometimes forget that there are separate kingdoms instead of the united nation I remembered from the days of the war. "But, we will hold out." I say, trying to assure myself, then I look into his dark brown eyes and feel more sure. "We will hold out until they arrive."

He looks at me skeptically. "Oh? And how are you so sure about that?"

"Because in the conflicts I've seen in the two hundred years I've been alive I've learned one thing about war is that as long as there are strong and courageous souls willing to stand for their nation and fight, then they are never truly defeated."

As long as there are people like you. I wanted to say to him. His face crinkles into a smile and he gently lays his head back against the wooden post. It wasn't until he drifts off to sleep.

I smile and begin packing up, though it wasn't long until I join him and I drift off to a blissful slumber.


	4. Preparations

**Arius's POV**

I trudge through the abandoned streets of the Capital City, keeping my hammer ready in case any stray undead remain. The fighting in this section of the city had largely died out in this part of the city save for a little scattered action here and there.

The only reason I was here was to make one final sweep for survivors before leaving. But by the looks of it the only thing left were the hollowed out shells of the buildings which even still were barely left standing, the scattered bones and bits of flesh of Arthas's troops and the human corpses too badly damaged to be of use.

The part that hits the hardest was the smell. The whole area reeks of rotting flesh and the smoke from burning buildings. _'I wonder if the residents survived.'_ I muse as I walk past a shop with smog still coming out.

I keep my hammer close to my chest as I accidentally step on some gravel and jump back in surprise. A tight coil grips around my chest as I try to keep my breathing steady. Aside from the gravel breaking under my boots , the only thing I hear is the CRACKLE of burning buildings in the distance.

I was about to turn back and leave when a high pitched scream pierces my ears.

My instincts kick in and I let my legs carry me to the source of the scream, my heart pounding as I instantly recognize it as the sound of a woman screaming, clearly alive.

But for how long?

I turn past a corner to find a cloaked figure with it's blade buried deep into a young womans chest and into her heart. The girl is slumped against a corner. All around her are the bodies of her companions, many have their faces alight in fear and shock. By the look of how tightly they grip the tools and makeshift weapons in their hands they had foolishly attempted to fight. And payed dearly for it.

My chest contracts in response to see how brutally they were slain and I nearly spit out my lunch.

The horror quickly morphs into righteous fury as the figure twists his blade a bit in the girls body before pulling it out.

"You there!" I shout, pointing my hammer at dark figure.

He turn and meets my glare. My expression crumble upon seeing the figures face. It was that of a young man, his brown eyes are full of malicious intent. He grins at me viciously as the wind was blowing the snow white hair from his face.

Whats worse is that I recognize him.

From his energetic dark brown eyes, his wavy black hair which was now ice white, the young face I remembered last seeing in the tavern beside me with a drink in his hands.

Captain Marwyn, once one of Lordaeron's most promising officers and one of Arthas's most trusted friends. And like many of his friends, he had joined him in his foolish expedition to Northrend.

I steel myself and stand ready. "Lay down your blade traitor, and perhaps you will be granted mercy from the Light!" As the words come out I was surprised on how steady I manage to sound.

Marwyn throws his cloak off, revealing and dark metal set of plate armor. With jagged spikes and the skull molded onto the knee guards and shoulder plates it was hard not to be terrified.

He holds his runeblade in both hands and points it at me. "Do your worst paladin."

Letting out a fierce battle cry I charge forward, pulling my hammer back and swinging. Marwyn skillfully parries the attack with his sword then twists away, though not before the edge of my hammer grazes his hip.

He snarls, pressing one hand at the injury and slashes his sword down at me. I block the blow with the shaft of my hammer then grazing his cheek with the mace.

Marwyn moves his hand up to the injury on his face, looking at me in shock as if landing a blow was unthinkable, much less a second one. His surprise quickly changes into anger. "Impressive, no in the city has yet to land a blow at me."

"That's because you only attack unarmed women and children! Why not face a real warrior coward!" I spat at him, pressing my attack and unleashing all my anger on the blow.

He leaps to the side, narrowly avoiding my attack and smirks. "My turn." He raises his blade and the air gathers around his sword and turns into frost.

My eyes widen as a lance of ice shoots out directly at me. I drop to one knee and slam hammer to the ground. The shard connects at me-

and shatters into a million pieces against the holy aura surrounding me.

I look up only to see his boot slam into my face. I recoil in pain, crashing into the ground as Marwyn is standing above me and grinning.

He raises his sword above his head and brings it down at me, I could only close my eyes as I faced the inevitable.

* * *

I woke up screaming. A heartbeat later I realize I'm back in the Gryphon aviary in Dalaran. With a few heavy breath, I calm down and survey my surroundings. I was still on the hay bed with a blanket thrown over me. The morning sunlight already peeks from the windows and beside me was a pair of worn out work boots.

Beside them was a blonde haired elf snoozing with a blue blanket wrapped around her tiny body.

Looking at her, my memory quickly flashes back to the events of last night. After that I feel immensely grateful that she wasn't there in the Capital City when Arthas attacked. She had a sweet innocence that needed to be nurtured and taken care of.

She seems awoken by the ruckus and begins to stir. "You were having a nightmare Arius. You Woke up half the Gryphons." Nori says, rubbing her eyes.

I rub the side of my head. "Sorry."

"What were you dreaming about?" She asks, still frowning. Part of me wanted to sit down and tell her everything that happened. But another part of didn't want to expose her to the horrors of the undead just yet. She deserved a few more days to live a normal life before the war came to her.

"I...I don't wish to speak about it." I finally say.

She looks a bit disappointed but nods. "Very well then."

Climbing to my feet I feel at my stomach and realize the pain is gone. I touch my to inspect the wound to my surprise the wound is nothing but a fading mark. Nori's frown turns into a happy grin. "My mother's herbs always work." She smiles cheerfully.

Allowing myself a small smile as well as I pick up my breastplate. "I thank you for your kindness Nori, but I must be going." Nori helps me into don my armor then offers me a small satchel.

I open the bag to see it's filled with some plants. She smiles and hugs me tightly. I was taken back by the gesture and slowly return the embrace.

My heart was racing as I wish this moment would last forever. But she soon pulls away and looks at the floor, awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Some more herbs in case you get injured again." She says quickly, not wanting to meet my gaze.

I pick the satchel and nod thankfully. "Thank you my friend."

I sling my hammer over my back and give her one last hug when a loud voice groans. "Aww, not again lassie!" We both look up and a massive blush form on her face as a Wildhammer dwarf drops his saddlebag and face palms.

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" The gruff voice of Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos echoes, commander of the Southern Lordaeron army and the defense of Hillsbrad echoes throughout the meeting room. Around him are the other distinguished officers and magi of the region.

He paces the floor and continues to rant for five minutes. With heavy eyelids I try to pay attention to what he's saying, but my mind slowly wanders off. Instead I find myself thinking of the rather humorous conversation between Nori and her master Garmin.

After assuring her that nothing happened between the two of us, or the last time she brought a friend over he reluctantly agreed. And after her pointing out the time he came in half drunk with a flagon of dwarven ale but an end to the discussion.

"We should end this threat now by sending all our forces against them!" He shouts at the end of his tirade.

By the looks on the officers faces, many are not impressed by his plan.

"Grand Marshal." Antonidas says, thankfully stopping him from talking anymore. Although I have great respect for the house of Garithos, one thing is painfully clear: Lord Othmar is not the man his father was. "While I will leave the military matters to you, surely it would be unwise to divert all resources to one offensive."

"Especially since this is only a small portion of the army and majority of their forces are heading east to my homeland." Prince Kael'thas, heir to the Sunstrider crown and a member of the council of Six.

Garithos shoots him an annoyed look then waves the comment off and continues to pace to floor. It didn't take a genius to know there is little love between the two men. "Nonsense. You have made it very clear you care not for our help. After all, you elves always seem to like to boast on how you're more than capable of protecting your lands."

Kael's beautiful features pull into an angry scowl as his blue eyes glow dangerously. The air around him heats up as he clenches his fists. Even though he carried no weapons or wore any armor, it wasn't hard to see him destroying Garithos with a simple thought. "Well Grand Marshal," He spats out. "When they reach Quel'Thalas, they will at least face a unified force. So unlike your kingdoms who are too busy bickering to do anything."

Most of the other officer bristle at that comment though the Grand Marshal doesn't seem intimidated in the slightest and reaches for the sword hanging from his hip. "Tell me Prince, are you like you're father? All bark and no bite."

The elven prince meet his gaze and for a dreadful moment it would look like the two men would come to blows. Antonidas, whose for the most part of the exchange was speaking to the others notices the conflict, seemingly for the first time.

He stands up and slams his staff on the ground with immense force that it's sound reverberates throughout the entire chamber. "Thats enough out of all of you! This meeting was meant for planning and discussion! Yet there's a battle ranging in its walls. I have discussed both proposals with the others, and we have determined neither of them are feasible."

"What!" Both men cry in unison.

"Indeed." He nods. "We do not have the numbers to attack Arthas's troops in Quel'thalas, and even if we did we would never reach them in time. At the same time it would be most foolish to waste all the forces we do have on a small portion of the undead. We will wait for any other proposals."

"But surely you understand the need for defeating the undead in Silverpine." Garithos argues, not wanting to give in. "If we were to give them a foothold there then they may be able to launch an offensive against Dalaran."

"I see you're point, but-" Antonidas attempts to say.

But Garithos was not done and continues to speak. "And, if we were to retake that region, it would give us a path to stage future attack to reclaim Tirisfal Glades and the Capital City."

The mention of that name sends the whole room into an unsettling silence. Even Antonidas stops talking and seems to be seriously considering that idea. Indeed the loss of the Capital City was a huge blow to everyone. Both militarily and psychologically.

Fortunately miss Proudmoore breaks that silence. "With all due respect Grand Marshal. We don't have the numbers to launch an offensive to Silverpine, much less the Capital City."

He stops his pacing and glares at her, clearly infuriated that the young girl is speaking against him. He traces his finger across the length of Silverpine forest. Only a short ride from the city. If the undead were to take it, the results would be disastrous.

"Milady." He says in a calm voice that surprises me. "I understand your concern. but surely you do not suggest we give all of this to the undead."

She look a bit nervous and looks as if she wants to melt away in the crowd of mages. She takes a deep breath and finally says. "If it is necessary, then yes. I would."

Garithos looks at her with a cold gaze that could that made the woman shrink back. "Well I believe that we've already lost so much. I believe that we must take a stand against the undead. Because if we don't, they will never stop."

He takes notice to me and gestures at me almost imploringly.. "Surely a paladin like you understands what I'm saying."

All eyes suddenly shift to me. I stand up, shifting my weight from foot to foot. "Well I certainly see the points of both arguments. I believe that action must be taken. But losing a few miles of forest is not what concerns me. What concerns me are the local villages there. At the same time, we cannot let the undead get close to a major city like this."

Many nodded at each other and murmur in agreement. From what I manage to hear, many did not think of the people there. Antonidas raised his staff in the air. "So what do you suggest?"

I pondered that question for a minute before I answered his question. "I think we should send troops and magi into Silverpine, but this should be a much smaller force, one that would go to the various settlements there and evacuate the people there, recruit volunteers to help fight, and when possible, halt the undead's progress."

The whole room falls into silence as everyone waits for Antonidas answer. "Very well then." He claps his hands together and looks to the Grand Marshall. "What do you think of this plan?"

He folds his hands together on the table. Clearly this wasn't what he wanted. "I believe this is a sound plan. I will assemble a single legion for you to use."

I stared at him, stunned, there was no way I believed Garithos would have agreed. From what I've heard about him he was an aggressive warrior who always fought his enemies head on.

Taking a few moments to regain my composure. "With all due respect. There are also some men I would like to recruit into this force."

"Very well." Antonidas agrees, nodding. "Recruit whomever you need. In the meantime, we should better make preparations for a defense, and in an evacuation."

With that, the meeting was over. Men begin drifting away, slowly dispersing from the room. After a while of thinking I begin to leave as well.

My feet carry me to the city barracks where most of the soldiers are staying. The main building was a square simple keep made of dull gray stone slab on the bottom, while the roofs were painted blue. On each corner was a battlement that stands above the keep.

Outside was a training ground filled with soldiers of various ages and from different kingdoms training and sparring with swords, spears, shields, guns and bows. I approach the facility, nodding in greeting to the soldiers I pass until I find the man I'm looking for armed to the teeth as two footmen surround him.

Felwyn moves with the ferocity of a bear, blocking their attacks with his shield and moving back until his back is only a few inches from touching the wall. Then in a burst of movement he does a one-two maneuver, first slamming his shield into the first soldiers chest, followed by the blunt end of his training sword.

He easily moves aside to avoid another downward slash from the other soldier. Felwyn lashes out and hits his opponents thigh then rams his helmeted head forward at the soldier's face. The force of the blow causes his eyes to vibrate underneath his helmet before crumpling to the ground.

Felwyn smirks and helps the two to their feet. "Enjoy your fight captain?" I ask, making my way to their area. The two soldiers head to a bench where a pitcher of water was set up and begin talking there as they splash their faces with it.

He grunts and salutes to me. "Just getting some new recruits into shape. With the Arthas and his army growing we'd need to be ready to face."

"The war may come here sooner than we thought." I reply darkly.

The recruits cease their conversation to look at me in surprise. Even Felwyn is giving me a questioning look. "What do you mean milord?"

"We'd best speak somewhere private." I say, steering him away from the crowded training ground and into the keep. Once I found that there was no one in the immediate area I sigh. "I've discovered that there is an undead army in Silverpine forest that is going to invade."

Felwyn's eyes widen as he also glances around to make sure no one heard what he said. "Are you sure?"

I nod regretfully. "I saw the reports myself. They have already marked some villages they plan to attack. I saw it when I infiltrated Fenris Keep. I still remember some by memory."

His jaw tightens as he takes it all in. For a hardened military man like him, he would have already been mentally prepared for a situation like this. "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well Captain, I was given a small army to counter this invasion while simultaneously evacuating the villages. I would like for you to accompany me."

Felwyn straightens his posture as he stands a bit straightens, his eyes gleaming with determination. "It would be an honor sir. But can I ask some of my men to join? I'm sure a number of them are eager to fight the undead again and beat them back."

I grin viciously, even I couldn't help but feel excited despite the task laid before me. For weeks the undead have advanced and beaten the Alliance. Now it's time for us to fight back. "Of course. I'll need everyone I can get."

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" The gruff voice of Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos echoes, commander of the Southern Lordaeron army and the defense of Hillsbrad echoes throughout the meeting room. Around him are the other distinguished officers and magi of the region.

He paces the floor and continues to rant for five minutes. With heavy eyelids I try to pay attention to what he's saying, but my mind slowly wanders off. Instead I find myself thinking of the rather humorous conversation between Nori and her master Garmin.

After assuring her that nothing happened between the two of us, or the last time she brought a friend over he reluctantly agreed. And after her pointing out the time he came in half drunk with a flagon of dwarven ale but an end to the discussion.

"We should end this threat now by sending all our forces against them!" He shouts at the end of his tirade.

By the looks on the officers faces, many are not impressed by his plan.

"Grand Marshal." Antonidas says, thankfully stopping him from talking anymore. Although I have great respect for the house of Garithos, one thing is painfully clear: Lord Othmar is not the man his father was. "While I will leave the military matters to you, surely it would be unwise to divert all resources to one offensive."

"Especially since this is only a small portion of the army and majority of their forces are heading east to my homeland." Prince Kael'thas, heir to the Sunstrider crown and a member of the council of Six.

Garithos shoots him an annoyed look then waves the comment off and continues to pace to floor. It didn't take a genius to know there is little love between the two men. "Nonsense. You have made it very clear you care not for our help. After all, you elves always seem to like to boast on how you're more than capable of protecting your lands."

Kael's beautiful features pull into an angry scowl as his blue eyes glow dangerously. The air around him heats up as he clenches his fists. Even though he carried no weapons or wore any armor, it wasn't hard to see him destroying Garithos with a simple thought. "Well Grand Marshal," He spats out. "When they reach Quel'Thalas, they will at least face a unified force. So unlike your kingdoms who are too busy bickering to do anything."

Most of the other officer bristle at that comment though the Grand Marshal doesn't seem intimidated in the slightest and reaches for the sword hanging from his hip. "Tell me Prince, are you like you're father? All bark and no bite."

The elven prince meet his gaze and for a dreadful moment it would look like the two men would come to blows. Antonidas, whose for the most part of the exchange was speaking to the others notices the conflict, seemingly for the first time.

He stands up and slams his staff on the ground with immense force that it's sound reverberates throughout the entire chamber. "Thats enough out of all of you! This meeting was meant for planning and discussion! Yet there's a battle ranging in its walls. I have discussed both proposals with the others, and we have determined neither of them are feasible."

"What!" Both men cry in unison.

"Indeed." He nods. "We do not have the numbers to attack Arthas's troops in Quel'thalas, and even if we did we would never reach them in time. At the same time it would be most foolish to waste all the forces we do have on a small portion of the undead. We will wait for any other proposals."

"But surely you understand the need for defeating the undead in Silverpine." Garithos argues, not wanting to give in. "If we were to give them a foothold there then they may be able to launch an offensive against Dalaran."

"I see you're point, but-" Antonidas attempts to say.

But Garithos was not done and continues to speak. "And, if we were to retake that region, it would give us a path to stage future attack to reclaim Tirisfal Glades and the Capital City."

The mention of that name sends the whole room into an unsettling silence. Even Antonidas stops talking and seems to be seriously considering that idea. Indeed the loss of the Capital City was a huge blow to everyone. Both militarily and psychologically.

Fortunately miss Proudmoore breaks that silence. "With all due respect Grand Marshal. We don't have the numbers to launch an offensive to Silverpine, much less the Capital City."

He stops his pacing and glares at her, clearly infuriated that the young girl is speaking against him. He traces his finger across the length of Silverpine forest. Only a short ride from the city. If the undead were to take it, the results would be disastrous.

"Milady." He says in a calm voice that surprises me. "I understand your concern. but surely you do not suggest we give all of this to the undead."

She look a bit nervous and looks as if she wants to melt away in the crowd of mages. She takes a deep breath and finally says. "If it is necessary, then yes. I would."

Garithos looks at her with a cold gaze that could that made the woman shrink back. "Well I believe that we've already lost so much. I believe that we must take a stand against the undead. Because if we don't, they will never stop."

He takes notice to me and gestures at me almost imploringly.. "Surely a paladin like you understands what I'm saying."

All eyes suddenly shift to me. I stand up, shifting my weight from foot to foot. "Well I certainly see the points of both arguments. I believe that action must be taken. But losing a few miles of forest is not what concerns me. What concerns me are the local villages there. At the same time, we cannot let the undead get close to a major city like this."

Many nodded at each other and murmur in agreement. From what I manage to hear, many did not think of the people there. Antonidas raised his staff in the air. "So what do you suggest?"

I pondered that question for a minute before I answered his question. "I think we should send troops and magi into Silverpine, but this should be a much smaller force, one that would go to the various settlements there and evacuate the people there, recruit volunteers to help fight, and when possible, halt the undead's progress."

The whole room falls into silence as everyone waits for Antonidas answer. "Very well then." He claps his hands together and looks to the Grand Marshall. "What do you think of this plan?"

He folds his hands together on the table. Clearly this wasn't what he wanted. "I believe this is a sound plan. I will assemble a single legion for you to use."

I stared at him, stunned, there was no way I believed Garithos would have agreed. From what I've heard about him he was an aggressive warrior who always fought his enemies head on.

Taking a few moments to regain my composure. "With all due respect. There are also some men I would like to recruit into this force."

"Very well." Antonidas agrees, nodding. "Recruit whomever you need. In the meantime, we should better make preparations for a defense, and in an evacuation."

With that, the meeting was over. Men begin drifting away, slowly dispersing from the room. After a while of thinking I begin to leave as well.

My feet carry me to the city barracks where most of the soldiers are staying. The main building was a square simple keep made of dull gray stone slab on the bottom, while the roofs were painted blue. On each corner was a battlement that stands above the keep.

Outside was a training ground filled with soldiers of various ages and from different kingdoms training and sparring with swords, spears, shields, guns and bows. I approach the facility, nodding in greeting to the soldiers I pass until I find the man I'm looking for armed to the teeth as two footmen surround him.

Felwyn moves with the ferocity of a bear, blocking their attacks with his shield and moving back until his back is only a few inches from touching the wall. Then in a burst of movement he does a one-two maneuver, first slamming his shield into the first soldiers chest, followed by the blunt end of his training sword.

He easily moves aside to avoid another downward slash from the other soldier. Felwyn lashes out and hits his opponents thigh then rams his helmeted head forward at the soldier's face. The force of the blow causes his eyes to vibrate underneath his helmet before crumpling to the ground.

Felwyn smirks and helps the two to their feet. "Enjoy your fight captain?" I ask, making my way to their area. The two soldiers head to a bench where a pitcher of water was set up and begin talking there as they splash their faces with it.

He grunts and salutes to me. "Just getting some new recruits into shape. With the Arthas and his army growing we'd need to be ready to face."

"The war may come here sooner than we thought." I reply darkly.

The recruits cease their conversation to look at me in surprise. Even Felwyn is giving me a questioning look. "What do you mean milord?"

"We'd best speak somewhere private." I say, steering him away from the crowded training ground and into the keep. Once I found that there was no one in the immediate area I sigh. "I've discovered that there is an undead army in Silverpine forest that is going to invade."

Felwyn's eyes widen as he also glances around to make sure no one heard what he said. "Are you sure?"

I nod regretfully. "I saw the reports myself. They have already marked some villages they plan to attack. I saw it when I infiltrated Fenris Keep. I still remember some by memory."

His jaw tightens as he takes it all in. For a hardened military man like him, he would have already been mentally prepared for a situation like this. "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well Captain, I was given a small army to counter this invasion while simultaneously evacuating the villages. I would like for you to accompany me."

Felwyn straightens his posture as he stands a bit straightens, his eyes gleaming with determination. "It would be an honor sir. But can I ask some of my men to join? I'm sure a number of them are eager to fight the undead again and beat them back."

I grin viciously, even I couldn't help but feel excited despite the task laid before me. For weeks the undead have advanced and beaten the Alliance. Now it's time for us to fight back. "Of course. I'll need everyone I can get."

A few days later my army has been assembled. Between the forces Garithos had sent and the volunteers that joined, my troops amounted to about two thousand. Many of those present are soldiers eager to take the fight to the Scourge. Some are local citizens who have family in Silverpine, and a few are magi who volunteered to open portals to help evacuate refugees, offer their insight or simply to bring their destructive magics to bear against our foes.

The who expedition has begun assembling outside the city. Now we're waiting for the last minute arrivals and for a few cart bearing provisions for the journey.

Felwyn appears from the crowd, his golden war helm cradled under his arm. "Is this your first time commanding an expedition milord?"

I glance at the crowd then back at him. "Yes." I say, keeping my voice low. "Other times it was either out of sheer necessity or there were others taking command."

"Nervous?" Felwyn asks, guiding his mount beside my own.

"No." I reply, trying to put a confident smile for the men. "These men are ready and can accomplish any task given to them."

The older captain's eyes furrows, then he shakes his head. "The belief that you and your men can accomplish anything will lead to their downfall." He warns, his tone was quite sharp that I actually wince from his scoldings.

I give him a questioning look, looking a little nervous. "How so? Isn't confidence in being able to accomplish our task a good thing?"

"Aye it is," He admits, nodding his head and seemingly calming down a bit. "Though one of the hardest lesson an officer needs to learn is to know when to stop pushing, and to call it quits." He suddenly lowers his head sadly. "I had to learn that lesson the hard way."

My brows raise as my curiosity is suddenly peaked. "Oh? What happened?"

Felwyn grimaces and his expression becomes pained, and even ashamed. "Three years ago when I was first promoted to captain, one of my first assignments was to hunt down a band of escaped orcs. This was during the time Doomhammer begun freeing his imprisoned kin."

"I was given a task force and told follow a group that broke away from the main force and started heading north to the Hinterlands instead of east to the Highlands like the rest of the army. My intelligence said that they were likely foraging for supplies, or recruiting local trolls as allies. According to them there couldn't have been more than thirty orcs."

I listen intently, taking in every word and picturing this. "What happened?"

"We shadowed the orcs until we cornered them to the southwestern corners of the Hinterlands. I approached their chieftain and demanded his surrender. However, the brute simply laughed and said in reply 'You amuse me human. I will allow you and your soldiers to leave now safe and unharmed. But if you choose to fight, we will kill you all.' And to right after that, more orcs emerged from the forest. They were joined by some trolls and even an ogre, over twice the number of soldiers I had with me. In hindsight, I should have taken the orc up on his offer. But I was younger and angrier back then, instead I ordered my men to attack. And as expected, the attack was a disaster. By the end of it, only a third of my task force was able to escape, we took five times as many losses as the orcs did. In that day I vowed to never get my men killed because of hubris."

I didn't know how to reply, instead all I could do was nod somberly. "Thank you captain. Though I think I'm feeling nervous now."

"Good. That means you're aware of the dangers this mission has, it means-"

"ARIUS!" A slightly high-pitched voice screams.

I look back to see Nori sprinting up to us. She stops a few feet from me, stopping to catch her breath. My troubles suddenly vanish upon seeing her, even in her messy state now. Her blonde hair has been tied back into messy pigtails and she's dressed in rumpled up overalls. She places her hands on her knees as she breathes heavily. "I-I heard that you're marching into Silverpine. I want to come."

Felwyn shakes his head. "Absolutely not. You're far too young and inexperienced to join us. You would not last a day in Scourge territory."

"And how do you know that?" She protests, looking him straight in the eye.

He steps forward to meet her, undeterred by her angry face. "Because child. I've been in the army for most of my adult life, most of my men have. These civilians have at least received basic militia training. Have you received any military training."

"No." She say begrudgingly, balling her fists. "But I'm far more than meets the eyes captain. I'm going on this expedition one way or another."

He growls, partially, pulling his sword out of it's sheath. "Would you care to duel me in order to see what you're capable of?"

To Nori's credit she doesn't back away and look like she would face him with only her fists. I decide to step in between the two. "Thats enough from the both of you. Nori, captain Felwyn has a point. So I insist that you go home. This is not a place for you."

"But I can help!" She whines in protest, stomping her foot and looking at me pleadingly, almost on the verge of tears.

A knot forms around my heart as what I was about to say next. "Please, go home. I'm asking as a friend." I say, holding her hands gently. Even as the words come out I feel a bitter taste in my mouth. It felt wrong to deny Nori a chance to join in. She also had family in Silverpine like a good number of my troops.

"The battlefield is no place for you."

She nods reluctantly. "Ok." She lowers her head dejectedly and heads back to the city. Once she's gone I look at Felwyn harshly. "That was uncalled for captain."

He looks slightly ashamed, but resolute. "It was the only way to get her to listen. I didn't enjoy doing it."

A sergeant rides up to us. "Excuse me milord, captain. The last of our caravans have arrived." He points at two horse drawn carts rolling through the streets of Dalaran escorted by a group of footmen. These would contain the last of their supplies they need for the journey. Mostly water and money as we could resupply in the towns.

"Then let's go!" I snap the reins of the warhorse and begin to move down the winding path into enemy territory.


	5. Opening Skirmishes

**Arius's POV**

For almost two days my army treks through the dark forests of Silverpine. From Dalaran we've passed through Pyrewood to resupply and warn off the villagers of the danger. Though they were happy to give us any aid we needed, they refused to heed our warnings and said they would not evacuate yet.

Light have mercy on their souls. I close my eyes as I ride outside of the camp on my warhorse.

In all fairness, the army has been making good time. Within the first two days of the expedition the force have already marched a good distance and is already approaching the first village, Silverglen.

Silverglen was what from the guides said, was a rather large town of about five thousand souls which is located along the main road of southern Silverpine, not too far north from Shadowfang Keep. This meant that is the undead were going to launch an invasion of Silverpine, that village would most likely be attacked.

I slowly begin to turn my stallion around and head back to camp. It was built based on standard protocol. This meant a shallow ditch was dug around the circumference of the encampment, past that were wooden stakes piled on earthen mounds just beyond that if the undead got past the moat. Within the inner circle where the soldiers tents.

Many of the soldiers were resting or cleaning their weapons save for the sentries on duty. I dismount my stallion and give the reins to a waiting stable boy.

Felwyn and some of his other officers are waiting for me outside the command tent located in the center of the camp. "Status Captain."

"We're about five miles from the town. They don't seem to have been attacked by the Undead, though they seem rather quiet." There was a brief pause. "The men I've sent into town haven't reported back yet."

"Is something wrong?"

"I've already sent riders into the surrounding area in order to secure it."

"Excellent." I smile and holds my arms behind my back as I entered the command tent. Inside was dominated by a rectangular table with maps and reports. I begin to look through them and make plans for when we enter the town with the other officers.

Most seemed competent enough, though none of them have the same level of experience as Felwyn. Even some of the legions original officers seemed to be more suited for administration than actually. Shouts begin to rise outside and soldiers begin to rush in one direction.

I stand up and run up to Felwyn whose directing the men forward. "Whats going on?" I demand.

"The scouts have returned. They look shaken." He replies running up to one entrance of the camp.

I follow after them and see a crowd of men gathering around three horsemen who are trying to keep to calm their mounts. As Arius approaches, the mount rears back and nearly throws his rider back. "Whats going on? Did you run into the undead?"

Rendal grips the reins of his horse and leaps off it. "Our horses didn't even reach a mile out before something spooked them."

"Oh? What was it?" My brows shoot up.

"We're not sure. We didn't really get a good look, but I saw it through the trees. It was a large winged creature that swooped from the sky above to a nearby clearing. It didn't look like it was attacking though." The Trapper explains. "I would have checked it out, but whatever it was scared the horses spitless."

"You saw only one?" I ask, intrigued. The more I listen the less likely it sounded like an attack. It didn't even seem like whatever the creature was realized they were there.

He nods in confirmation.

"Then take some men and find out what it was, but try to avoid engaging it if possible. If it's an undead kill it." I saw as a stable hand takes the panicking horses away. Rendal salutes and gestures for the two scouts to who accompanied him out earlier and leaves.

Slowly the crowd begins to trickle away. Many by what they were muttering to each other seem disappointed that there was nothing of interest. I return to the tent and finish my meeting with my officers. For the most part it was just finalizing certain details such as what route we should take, how will do the talking when we go to the towns and how to bring them to Dalaran.

After about half an hour I head out the tent, stretching my arms. I've been sitting for so long it feels as if my legs were about to fall off. Maybe getting some work done on the field would be good for me.

Felwyn was already waiting from me outside with a scowl on his face. "Rendal and his men have returned."

I sit up straighter and look at him. "And? Did they find something of importance?"

He grunts and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Well, I think I'll let you be the judge of that." He jerks his head up. "Rendal! Bring them here."

My breathing stops as I see them leading in a Gryphon which is making a big fuss, flapping its wings and kicking its legs around. Rendal ducks in order to duck its swinging talons. He growls and jabs its hide with the blunt end of his spear.

The Gryphon roars in protest as its heralded by men armed with spears. "Please stop! You're hurting him." A voice protests meekly.

Behind the Gryphon, two guards forcibly haul a girl by her arms and shove her in the middle of the crowd. My breathing lags and stop as Nori looks up and offers me an embarrassed smile. "H-hello there Arius. Fancy seeing you here."

"Uh huh." I cross my arms together, scowling at her like a parent might to a disobedient child. I tap my foot and gesture for her to start talking. "So care to explain the commotion you've been causing."

"Well um, Gryphons have never been fond of horses since the knights that hunt them were on horseback so they aren't too fond of them now, so-"

"That's not what he meant!" Felwyn snaps angrily and points his finger accusingly at her. "Why are you here? We told you not to come here."

Nori clicks her tongue and stands akimbo. "Technically, you told me that I couldn't join you. So I came here on my own."

The Captain makes deep rumbling sound in his throat. "Go home now girl. This isn't a place for you."

However Nori meets his steely gaze and lets a growl of her own. Then I notice a fire burning brightly in her eyes that I don't think I've seen in her before. "No." She pushes her cloak behind her hand. As it shifted, he caught sight of a slim shortsword hanging on her belt.

Why did Nori have a sword? And by the look of the notches and scratches on it, it was one she had used quite a bit. I bite my lip. Perhaps I judged her too quickly. "Arius. Talk some sense into her."

I tear my gaze away from the sword, then back at the Elf who clenches her fist and looks ready to fight anyone. "Draw your sword." I order her quietly.

She nods and in one fluid move of her wrist, pulls it out and raises the sword in front of her body. I grab Felwyn's sword from its scabbard. "Excellent." My attack was sudden and swift that by the time I leap a step closer,the blade was already swinging at her giving her no quarter.

It was intended to stop a few inches from her neck, but she was clearly not the inexperienced girl I thought she was and meets my swing with her own sword. Steel sparks as it meets steel and she growls, gripping the sword with both hands-then suddenly drops down to one knee.

My swing moves over her head, slicing a stray strand of hair at the top. I jerk my leg up, striking her chest and causing her to stumble back on her ass. But as soon as she hits the ground, she springs up and lunges again.

I turn my sword up into a blocking position and shove her back. My foot cuts into her leg and before she can comprehend what was happening, falls to the ground. Nori grunts in pain then pushes herself to her elbows. Her cheeks are burning as she feels all the people eyes staring down at her,

Felwyn taps his foot and looks at me. I extend my hand to help her to her feet. "She comes with us." I announce to all of them before returning to my tent."

* * *

 **Nori's POV**

At dinner the camp was packed with soldiers gathering together in small groups around big roaring fires. Any empty space between tents were used for the fires, though they make sure to set them up a foot away from tents to avoids setting them on fire. They all talk casually with one another, sharing laughs and telling stories.

Yet their voices die down as I walk past the. I feel their eyes trail on me as I find a quiet corner away from everyone else. I wonder how they see me. An arrogant elf? A spoiled child?

I gather a few sticks and pile them together then begin arranging the rocks in a circle around them. I pick up two smooth stones and begin to rub them together to find a spark.

"You're doing it wrong." One of the younger humans says as he approaches my fire. He was curly haired, dark-eyed and looked about in his early twenties.

He sets the bowl of porridge he's carrying down and starts to rearrange them, letting them lean on each other to form a loose pyramid. "You're supposed to set them like this. It's to increase the strength of the flames."

"Thank you." I offer him a seat beside me on the bench. "I'm Nori."

"Rendal at your service milady." He bows dramatically and plops himself down to the chair.

I roll my eyes and throw a grape at him, Rendal catches it and winks at me. He pops a piece of boar into his mouth. "So mind telling me what brought an elf all the way out in the forest alone?"

I pick at my plate absently before taking a bite from my stag flank. "Well my family lives in Silverglen. I wanted to make sure their ok." I looks back at Felwyn laughing with some of the footmen.

"Don't worry about the Captain." Rendal shrugs and keeps eating. "He's a good man, though just a bit wound up tight. But he only does that because he cares about us."

I snort and start eating. A moan escapes my lips as I taste the roasted boar and start eating as well. "Alright if you say so."

"The Captain lost a lot of men in his command before. So he's not too keen on losing any more. Especially pretty elves like you." He flashes me a wink, nudging some stray stones with a stick.

I chuckle and eat quietly. "Not gonna work on me, but feel free to keep trying." Looking around at the rest of the camp and seeing all these people talking and enjoying each others company made her feel a bit homesick.

She missed all her friends back in Silverglen and her family. There was a long silence for a while after that.

But after a bit Rendal pips in again. "Well, since you ruined my last scouting mission. I guess it's only fair that you join me again."

A tiny smile plays on my lips. "Well if I must."

* * *

The next morning the two of us have set out early. They didn't have an extra horse so I ended up using my Gryphon.

"So. How long have you lived in Silverglen?" Rendal calls out from ten feet below.

I glance back at him and hover on Grayquill's back. The Trapper is riding on brown stallion. "About almost twenty years." I shout back to him.

"You spent your whole life there?" Rendal shouts back, pulling out his waterskin and taking a swig.

I allow myself a small smile. "Thats so sweet of you to think that I'm that young. But I'm over two hundred years old."

Rendal gasp and water spills onto his tabard. "Two hundred."

I point at my elongated ears. "Elf." Even though the two of us looked the same age, it was hard to remember that we were centuries apart.

"Right." He turns back to the dirt road in front of his. "Anyway. We should be approaching the main road soon."

Grayquill squeaks loudly and rears back. My ears pick up a steady thump, thump, thump not to far away. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rendal looks around and sees nothing.

Nori purses her lips and swings my reins forward. My Gryphon zips forward up at the elf and land just a few feet away from the intersection with this and the main road. Then my heart drops.

Advancing on the road was a single column of Undead meat wagon and other assorted siege weapons. At their flanks were the dark robed cultists and undead gnolls. Some were carrying banners of their army. All of them possessed swords, axes and daggers.

From this voice I hear the muffled voices of the men talking to each other.

I nearly tumbled off my mount as I force the reins to the side. Though thankfully Grayquill gets my message and veers off to the trees. I peer through one of the bushes and stares at the column in disbelief.

Then as if something wraps around my chest, I couldn't breath. I remember that there was only one place of interest that the road led to: Home.

The I hear the clomping of hooves behind me. Rendal was riding up to them and was just about to crest the hill.

"Shit." I mutter and try to wave my hands to get his attention. "Rendal. Rendal!" I hiss loudly.

But still he keeps going.

I calculate that he still has about a minute until he sees them. Or they see him.

Then the sunlight catches against the blade of my sword. I pull out my sword and angle the light towards him. The light shines like a beam at his eyes.

Rendal curses and covers his eyes with his hand. He looks around for the source and finds me waving at him. I point frantically at the Undead force which he was only a few meters away.

His stallion flew like a comet to the forest, darting beside me and leaving a trail of dirt. He pulls to a stop right beside me and leaps off his horse. "Holy Light." He mutters.

I nod grimly. "We have to do something about them?"

"There is nothing we can do about them, at least not alone. We better head back and tell Arius." He replies, not taking his eyes of the column until the last stragglers move out of sight.

Wordlessly I nod and climb onto Grayquill's back. He growls and with a great leap, throws himself into the air. He catches a breeze and sails through the clouds.

The forests underneath us were beautiful. At this time of the year all the leaves were a greenish-silver. There were plenty of animals like wolves, bears and stags wandering the woodlands. Yet I couldn't bring myself to enjoy it. Not with the army of the dead coming to destroy my home.

She tries to do her best to put those thoughts aside as the last of the undead army disappear from my view and in its place is the circular encampment of Arius's army legion.

I ground Grayquill in space between the rough and ready stables and the kitchen area. Even before Grayquill's legs touch the ground I leap off and run to up to Arius's tent. The flaps were left partially open to reveal him and his men seemingly in a deep discussion.

But what I have to say was far more important. I push the tent flaps open and burst in. All the men jump back in surprise as the air rushes in. "We have to talk." I shout, getting everyone's attention.

"I don't think you've noticed, but we are in the middle of something." One of the officers growls, baring his teeth at me.

I ignore him and all the withering looks they're all giving me. Instead I focus my gaze intently on Arius. "The Scourge has begun to attack Silverglen. I saw an entire column of their troops marching to the town a while ago."

One of the men snorts, but Nori whirls around, glaring murderously at him. "You think I'm lying? I go out on a scouting mission for you, and here you all are denying the information I give. Maybe that's why the Undead have beaten you back. Because you're all too arrogant to listen to what you're subordinates have to say!"

Everyone rises to their feet and shout at her, some hurling accusing profanities. It was out of line, and most certainly disrespectful, but I didn't care. People's lives were on the line and I was ready to take them all if it meant getting them to listen.

"Enough!" Arius shouts, anger plain and silencing any possible protests from them. "I'll handle it myself." He looks back to his stunned officers. "Mathius get your cavalry brigades ready!"

Arius grabs his helmet that was resting on the table and straps it on. "Meeting adjourned." He says, following Mathius out.

"Thank you." I whisper as he walks past me.

* * *

 **Arius's POV**

"It looks like that the elf was right." One mounted soldier reports, looking at his spy glass. "There's at least a dozen of those siege weapons."

My jaw clenches up tightly as I remove my own spy glass and look. "Damn. There's only one place where those roads lead to that siege equipment would matter."

The scout brandishes his lance. "So what are your orders sir?"

"Tell your captain to prepare his forces. We're going to charge them." He salutes and rides off to where the rest of the cavalry are waiting. I shift around on my saddle and pull out my hammer, tracing the holy glyphs engraved on it and asking for the Lights blessing.

Then I turn to the mass of horsemen massing just behind a hill. They have formed themselves in a wedge for maximum momentum as soon as they strike their enemies. Like a spear piercing through armor if could deadly for those who get caught. The men's horses knicker nervously in anticipation. On the other side was undead siege train.

I let my horse move in a slow trot to the join them. "Prepare to charge!" I raise my hammer above my head and let its energy bath the warriors.

Mathius, his cavalry officer barks orders to his men the turns and nods to me. "Charge!" I kick the sides of my charger and spur forward.

It rears back and bursts into a full gallop, kicking up dust and dirt as it makes the turn. Behind my the rest of my mounted soldiers are close at my back, with lances leveled and swords raised.

The undead are concentrating on bringing their heavy weapons forward that none even glance back. Some of the cultists hear the thunderous sound of the attack and spare a look at their backs.

But by this point we've covered almost the entire distance and were upon them in moments. One cultist raises his voice in alarm, but my hammer comes down on him like a blacksmith forging a blade and the acolyte drops on the ground.

The rest of horsemen collide with the convoy, throwing living and the dead alike aside like rag dolls, their blades flash in the sunlight as they lash out, heavy lances impale anything that gets within ten feet of their owners.

What helped was that virtually none of the cultists wore armor and those that the undead wore were rusted and badly damaged. The Gnolls who charged ahead of their comrades were the first to fall, trampled under hoof by the horses and their riders. But still a few were able to hack and bite at some men while others fired crossbows at us.

We whirl around, dancing circles around the undead and smash through their ranks again.

A few cast spells or attack the riders up close with melee weapons, some even start to pull at their mounted foes in attempts to drag them down, but it did little more than delay their inevitable death.

A pair of cultists try to aim one of the meat wagons at us, but at this range they'll more likely cause more damage to the wagon than us. His warhorse leaps over one of the meatwagons wheels and lands hard on top of the man.

His hooves trample over his body and gallops over his body. His partner raises a sword defensively. "My blood of Ner'zhul!" He shouts, charging at me. I duck under cultists blade and slam my hammer into his gut.

I didn't bother sparing him a second glance as I smash grab a torch from my horse and light it. With a soft prayer to the dead I throw it into the hold in the center of the meat wagon where it it spreads to the corpses in there.

Now at least the people's bodies won't be used to claim more lives. When I turn back to the battle, most of the undead have been defeated and the last ghoul topples to the bloodied ground.

"It looks like Silverglen is safe for now." Mathius says. He's using a strip of his torn cloak to clean blood off his longsword.

A gurgled laugh escapes from one of the bodies. Two knights shove some dead gnolls aside and find a human buried underneath their bloated bodies. "Fools. Fools!" He rasps weakly, a stab wound on his side churning blood on the hard packed dirt.

One of the footmen steps forward and draws his sword. "Allow me milord."

"Kill me if you must. But my death will cost you your town." The half-mad cries hysterically.

I place my hand back to the soldier. "Step back soldier. Explain yourself cultist."

"You think this was the invasion force of Silverglen? Why do you think your scouts haven't returned? This was merely the relief force. Those foolish elves will pay for their resistance." He chortles, sputtering wildly before falling still.

The information hits him like a charging bull.

How could that have been possible? A force large enough to take out the four hundred man garrison should have alerted someone. Surely when the town was attacked someone could have called for help. Even if they blocked the town there was still the harbor that could be used.

I took all my willpower not to tumble down from where I was standing.

By the look of the other men, they too were dumbfounded. All were staring at me slightly open mouthed and waiting for orders.

Then another thing comes to mind. "During the Second War my father served as a captain in the ranger corps with Alleria Windrunner."

Her father probably taught them. But if the undead were sending a relief force that means the the town hadn't fallen yet.

Theres still a chance.

I whip my head back as fast as an adder to the nearest rider. "Get back to the camp and tell the men to begin moving to Silverglen. Now!"

The runner salutes and gallops off.

I turn back to the remainder of the cavalry. "The rest of you let's go ahead. We'll clear the woods and make sure the route is safe for the troops."

* * *

 **Nori's POV**

"Faster everyone!" I sprint ahead of the long line of men, easily outpacing the slow moving soldiers and reaching the front where the few cavalry who remained are riding ahead.

As soon as the out of breath rider had returned informing them of the news, Felwyn quickly took command and ordered a forced march through the main road. Still, while the men were moving at a steady pace they needed to be in Silverglen. Now!

After a few moments of pacing, and hoping the infantry would speed up, she bites her lip in frustration and sprints ahead of the horses. "Double time everyone!"

Yet no one pays her any heed and don't change their pace. She resists the urge to claw at her hair which is now in messy tangled locks. She glances among the mounted soldiers and spots a set dented gold armor. "Captain! The men are moving too slowly." I slide in between the horses and start walking alongside him.

"The troops are actually making good time, and shouting at the men won't change anything. You do not have the authority to command them." He doesn't even glance down at her and keeps his face impassive.

"But the city is under siege right now! We need to reach them." I insist, wanting to leap into the dense forest and run the res to the way.

"We will help them." Felwyn says calmly. "But we must also not tire the men too much." He then notices my boots bracing on the ground, ready to run. "Don't you dare try running."

"But I need to help them!" I protest.

"One elf wouldn't make a difference, assuming you would be able to reach them. If we rush now our men will end too tired to fight properly."

I curse under my breath. As much as I hated it, his logic was sound and I couldn't fault it. "Very well." I concede.

Felwyn places a hand on my shoulder. "Just be patient. We'll be there in half an hour at most."

"Just get them moving!" I snap.

* * *

 **Arius's POV**

The stench was horrific. The reek of carrion mixed with gunpowder and burning flesh sent most men in my detachment reeling. Suddenly I was grateful for my helmet. Not must to protect my head but also to hide how green my face probably was.

My soldiers gag and cover their mouths as they rode on.

The destruction of Silverglen was in some ways even more terrible than that of the Capital City. Yes. At least there the city was left sill intact. Here, many buildings in the settlement was left in rubble. Even the street had large holes blown into it, scattering the cobblestones everywhere.

A fire burn hotly in my veins and heart. All this destruction because of a few madmen who were obsessed with death. For every person who died because of these bastard, I would kill a hundred cultists.

Still my troops slog past the rubble and the gory remnants of bodies too damaged to be used. The only thing that was pushing us forward was the steady sound of cannons coming from town citadel.

Smoke was still rising in such amounts that it nearly blocked the sun. That was good. It at least meant that there was someone alive and fighting. I kick the sides of my horse with my ankles and order it forward.

The other men gallop forward as well. Zipping through the empty streets, dodging rubble and continuing to ride until we reach the walls of the town keep. Even though it was still standing, the walls have taken a tremendous beating. Crack and chips are displayed prominently and it's begun to crumble apart

The barred gate was smashed open and collapsed and now undead are flooding through the arched entrance.

"Charge!" I shout, kicking my armored war horse into action. It nickers loudly and bursts into a speedy gallop.

Around me are the other cavalry force join in and lower their lances to form a literal wall of spears.

The horses hooves pound loudly against the ground and several undead turn to face us. About half of those in the archway turn to face us. Most are gnolls who cackle and snarl and charge at us.

Yet in such tight spaces my heavy cavalry was nearly untouchable and was like a wall of steel. Many a chopped down by the dozens of spears bristling, then crushed by hooves of the horses.

Though unlike before, they're coming in far greater numbers. Even as my hammer crushes one gnoll against the wall, a skeleton warrior comes at me with a sword raised. I barely pull my hammer back as his blade scrapes against its steel shaft.

I slash my hammer back and the undead warrior it reeling to the ground before being trampled. Beside me, cracks begin to show in my troops wall of steel.

One gnoll was impaled in the stomach by a knight's lance. Yet instead of falling it pulls at the polearm and drags the warrior down too were the gnolls comrades tear at him.

A corpse of what appears to be an orc limps forward despite the vicious stab wound it received on its leg and smashes a pike aside with its shield. It throws its axe at a knight before being cut down for good.

A third rider goes down, writhing in pain as a human necromancer casts a spell on him.

But still my troops press on. We soon reach the end of the tunnel, though the sight outside wasn't any better.

Outside the keep, its courtyards was a killing field. Dozens-no hundreds of undead warriors are advancing against the citadel's defenders. The reek of decay was so powerful that it was a miracle that no one collapsed from the smell.

Dozens of men in women dressed in ragged and worn platemail over leather, armed with whatever weapons are fighting desperately to keep the at bay. They are fighting in small clusters against the sea of fallen warriors.

Cannons have been set up by the entrance above and are firing at the undead. A group of skeletons burst into gore and debris where a shell landed in the center.

As the survivors in that group try to reform, they're suddenly struck by musket fire brought from snipers on the ledges and balconies of the citadel. Following them were arrows that came down in waves. They were lighter than human made arrows, and more elegantly carved. Then I catch a glimpse of a set of glowing aqua eyes and a pair of elongated ears perched on a gargoyle.

Elven rangers. That could mean Nori's father is still alive.

"These men need help!" I shout, swing my hammer back and forth at the walking dead. Around me the men rally. They form a semi-circle around one of the walls and attack, clearing the immediate area of enemies. Though most of the undead's attention seem to be focused on the men defending the keep.

"Dismount everyone! Our horses won't be much good here." I leap of my horse and raise my weapon. "Head to the keep!"

The ground underneath me suddenly shakes violently. "Fire again!" I hear someone from the ledge above shouts.

Another volley of cannonballs tears through several skeletons, sending bones flying in many directions. We made slow progress to the castle. Thankfully the living defenders take this as an opportunity to attack again.

Our combined forces slowly begin thinning the ranks of the dead. Even as more of them drop by my hand, it slowly begins to get easier. Unlike fighting gnolls or bandits who had lives and family, even the orcs were more human than these things.

And as for the cultists directing them, I didn't feel any regret for them either. They destroyed countless lives and violated the laws of nature itself by bringing monstrosities like this to the world.

I snarl, taking my anger and frustration on the advancing dead. The monstrosities in front of me offered a great outlet for violence and I fight savagely like a bear in the woods. Powerful. Brutal. Vicious.

My legs give way underneath me. The last walking corpse drops to the ground with a dozen arrows, and doesn't rise up again.

I let myself lean on my hammer as I try to get up. Sweat matted my hair. I survey the sea of corpses with grim satisfaction. To their credit, the monsters fought with unparallelled savagery. For that they were slaughtered to a man.

Yet it came at a cost. Although are casualties were tiny compared to what the undead lost, they were still appalling. It's highly unlikely we would survive another 'victory.'

Mathius appears at the foot of the steps with another man in tow. "Sir. We found the defenders leader."

The young man removes his helmet and wipes sweat from his brow and makes a halfhearted attempt to smooth his hair back. "My name is Arthur sir."

"Well Arthur, would you mind telling me what the hell happened here?" I salute to him and swallow the water in my waterskin.

He sighs, looking at the dead. "It's a mess they've been attacking us for almost a week. At first it was small raids. We didn't think it was much and just thought it was some rogue wizard causing trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle. But two days ago a massive army attacked. They struck the garrison and practically wiped it out."

Light help them.

"So who's been defending the town?"

"The militia sir." Arthur sets his spear down and looks at some of his men who are milling around the corpses. "Along with a few of the surviving troops we organized a defense here. The civilians are all inside the castle."

By the Light. I glance up the castle. It wasn't especially large, and it definitely couldn't fit a population of five thousand. That would mean-I shake that thought out of my mind. I couldn't bear to think about that.

Mathius nudges a corpse with his foot. "Well, at the very least it looks like we got them all."

"For now." Arthur mutters under his breath.

Me and the cavalry commander give him a questioning look.

He stares into the horizon. "Well. This was just the first wave."


	6. The battle of Silverglen

**Nori's POV**

Finally here. I feel my irritation grow, not at the men for they in all respects made good time and stopping only for one or two short breaks. No my anger was reserved to only one man. The golden armored Captain leading the column up front, in quiet discussion with his most trusted officers.

At first it seemed like he understood the full gravity of the situation. He ordered a forced march through the day, smashing any feeble resistance we came across until he decided to stop and reorganize the armies disposition.

Instead of a single broad column that would sweep across the undead, he instead changed it to three smaller armies. All his most experienced troops were sent to the left and right detachments while his less reliable troops made up the massive center force.

This change of plan caused considerable time to the point that almost all the time saved in our rapid march was wasted.

The only thing that I could solace in was that Arius mentions that he had secured the keep with the rest of the militia and that they've given non-combatants a place to evacuate. Even though I'm not particularly religious, I pray to every god and holy entity I know that my family is safe.

Well, that wasn't the only thing that helped keep my together. Just fact that Arius was there made me feel better. He was a good commander, decisive and always one to take the initiative. So unlike the men who were with her now who are still debating and discussing their plans.

"Prepare to advance everyone! We move now." Felwyn announces, riding around the men and raising his sword high.

Its about damn time. I wanted to snap at him, but that would just waste more. time. Instead I grip my reigns and fall into formation with the other horsemen. I pass the Captain before I feel a hand being lain on my shoulder. It wasn't warm and reassuring, but cold and commanding.

"I'm not going to stop you." There was no kindness in Felwyn's eyes and he addressed me as he would any other of the soldiers present. "But I am going to ask you to do something."

I don't say anything to him, he takes it as a sign and shoves an envelope into my hands. "Take this to Arius. Don't open it and just give it to him."

"Right." I nod and move away from the formation of cavalry.

"And when your done. Make sure you family is safe." He adds silently.

I bite back a lump in my throat, unable to speak. I look down at the envelope he gave me. It was sealed tight with yellowish wax and had the seal of the Lordaeron army stamped on it, it was clearly some important military document.

But I had my own reasons for keeping it safe. "Thank you." I mutter, barely above a whisper before racing to the city.

I moved like lightning striking the ground. Buildings have blurred together as I sprinted across the town. Nothing could have slowed me down, although the horrific smell that was left over from the battle came pretty close.

Even though it had been almost six months since I left for Dalaran, I still remember every street and house from this sleepy town that I spent nearly twenty years of my life.

As I turn a corner, the massive keep looms closer. Its three arches had their iron bar gates lifted and gave me free passage. It reminded her of a monster's maw ready to swallow her whole.

What was beyond was both uplifting, and infinitely worse.

The courtyard was torn up from cannon fire which left massive craters on the ground. Chunks of soldiers and dead, those parts that were too damaged to be raised were left rotting on the ground. The sky had turned grey from all the smoke left by the artillery.

But the soldiers there are what gave her hope. They filled up nearly half the courtyard and were spread out all over, whether alone or in small groups. Some Were chatting idly with one another, though most were preparing for the impending battle sharpening their swords or training with their comrades.

There were a few in metal suits of armor, though most only had makeshift militia armor, yet all stand ready to fight to the death. On the highest spire of the castle was the Lordaeron flag. Granted it was torn and ripped, its still flying proudly.

And the most relieving sight there was Arius. In his golden armor and and war helm, he looked every bit a knight in shinning armor from those silly bedtime stories my mother used to tell me.

Now he was standing on a platform with some other officers. He recognized them from the army camp while others were some of my father's friends. They all seem to be in deep discussion about something. I don't spend any more time gawking and run up to him. "Arius." I fumble around with the envelope and hand it to him. "A message from the Captain."

Arius stops his discussion and approaches her. He plucks the envelope from my hands and nods his thanks. "Thank you Nori."

A tiny smile tugs my face. "You're welcome. So what do you want me to do now?"

"Get some rest Nori." He smiles gently and cups my hands in his own. "Maybe you could check if you're family is here?"

Quickly saying my thanks, I run to the doors of the keep which were smashed open. I got one foot inside when another all too familiar voice causes me to freeze. "Nori." I spin around and see a dark haired elf standing on one of the platforms where the cannons were placed. He was staring at me equally as shocked as I was to see him.

For a moment I forgot everything that was happening. The undead. The war. Everything. "Vol." I run up to him and wrap my arms around him. He quickly returns the gesture and I feel myself nuzzle my head on the warmth of his chest. "Thank the Lights you're alive."

Vol'ren was one of my oldest friends in Silvermoon and one of the elves who joined my father.

"It wasn't so much the Light as your father." He mumbles quietly.

I pull away from him, looking at him with a trembling look. "W-what do you mean?"

He clenches his gloved hands into fists. "When the undead first attacked, he evacuated the Elven districts of the town and rallied his fighters to drive them back." His expression became pained and he looks like he wanted to scream. "I wanted to stay and fight with him, but he told me to leave and escort them to safety."

I hug him tighter, feeling hot tears stream down my eyes. "Is he-"

"I'm not sure Nori." His voice breaks. "He never made the trip here, but from the smoke I saw at the Elven district, there was still fighting going on."

A tiny glimmer of hope forms in me. If there was fighting, he could have still been alive, fighting the undead. My father was one of Silvermoon's best warriors and incredibly resourceful, if anyone could have survived the undead it was him. He wasn't even alone. His best fighters were with him.

I suddenly whirl around and begin to run towards the main gate. "Nori." Vol calls out. Nori!" But his voice was drowned out in my ears. All that mattered was reaching the elven district. The guards at the gate try to stop me, crossing their spears to block e entrance.

I hiss and drop to my knees, sliding underneath them before doing a flip and coming up on my feet. My knees burn and ache, but adrenaline pumps into my blood, pushing me forward. Behind me I hear footsteps of Vol'ren and his men. "Nori." He shouts, though his voice might as well have been miles away.

Right now the only thing that mattered was reaching the Elven district. Soon his voice and everything else vanishes from my mind.

* * *

 **Arius's POV**

I couldn't tear my eyes of the sight. I peer into my spy glass and see Nori running like the wind towards the western part of the town.

Despite Vol'ren's best efforts, he was unable to keep up with her and eventually had to give up the chase to return. I bang my fist against the wall and resist the urge to scream.

I was half tempted to send the cavalry after her to bring her back, but the logical part of my mind knew that it would be a waste of resources. The undead have already begun preparing for another attack and we would need the horses refreshed if they would be of any use on the battlefield.

Still, watching her go was like having my chest crushed. It felt too much like abandoning her and after what happened in Andorhal, the last thing I ever wanted to do was abandon someone. With much reluctance I turn around and continue planning, praying fervorous to the Light that Nori would be safe.

After reading Felwyn's plan of attack I was quite skeptical. If the center was overrun, then no matter how skilled the flanks where it would be impossible to reform the lines. But so far Felwyn hasn't let him down and he prepared his own troops accordingly.

His army was to form a large wedge with his cavalry in the center and the militia on the flanks. Their job would smash the undead's center to ease the pressure off Felwyns recruits. With the center held back, the flanks would sweep in and surround the undead. Meanwhile cannons and snipers would add supporting fire, taking out important leaders or stronger corpses.

At least that was the plan.

He joins the rest of the cavalry as they begin to form up. Arthur was at my left, he and his men were crouching behind their bucklers and have their spears leveled at the shoulder. Mathius was at my right, having dismounted and added the survivors of the town garrison into his force. They all watch grimly with their steel armor gleaming where gore didn't cover it.

I strap my hammer back and pull out a shorter bastard sword which would be much easier to use than a heavy warhammer on horseback.

We all prepare ourselves and wait.

And we wait some more for almost an hour. The men began to talk to each other uncertainly, sometimes about deserting or surrendering. Waiting was taking its toll on the men, many of them weren't soldiers so they weren't used to how quite a battlefield could be before the actual battle commenced.

Thankfully though, before any of those words could be turned into action, a scout returns and salutes to me. "Sir. The undead have arrived."

A deathly silent fall over the men. Through the visors of their helms I can see the fear in many of their eyes, but in others there was relief on their faces. At the very least they would be able to face their enemies now and not live in fear just waiting for them to arrive.

Let's see how long until they would wish to have the fear instead.

"What about Felwyn's army?" I ask.

"I think they were right behind them. Perhaps half an hour away." He leaps off his mount.

I nod. "Excellent job. Now everyone prepare yourselves!" I raise my sword and advance forward at the front ranks.

The silence was then shattered by the scrapes of thousands of pairs of feet. My nerves tense as I lean forward, keeping my gaze fixed on the center arch where the undead are advancing. First came the standard foot soldiers of zombies and skeletons that seemed to lack any intelligence. Directly behind them were skeletons armed with bows.

What did surprise me was what came next. Instead of the Necromancers and cultists who were to lay support in the rear, there were dozens of spider like creatures skittering through the darkness. Each one was massive, one was barely enough for one to squeeze through the arches. All had rotting gray skin and were partially mummified with loose bandages hanging from their torso and legs.

Followed by them were the dreaded Abominations of the undead. The monsters were made from patchwork corpses sewn together. The cultists clearly didn't care for aesthetics or accuracy as each Abomination was mutilated far beyond recognition and had multiple extra limbs sewn on them.

It's only after their new monsters have passed is when the cultists and necromancers arrive. In their ranks was another Lich. It drifts lazily beside its cultists.

"Fire!" Vol'ren shouts and snaps his sword down.

Three cannons fire at once at the two nearest Abominations. The first raises the arm sewn on its shoulder to protect itself as the cannon blows it right off, the second blows ups its head. The second one wasn't so lucky and the cannon ball goes right through the gaping hole in its chest and sends gore everywhere.

The rest of the undead army advance closer to my army in total silence. Arthur and Mathius's first four rows raise their spears overhead. I begin to count silently as they draw closer. Sixty yards.

Fifty feet.

Forty feet. Now is the time. "Spears!" I shout. At once, all the spears are thrown at an upward angle, so many that it briefly blocked out the sky. It was a beautiful sight as it was deadly. They fall onto the undead like hail and countless fall like hundreds of stalks of wheat against the powerful torrent.

Many fall at once to the assault and are shattered to broken bones as they march. Others were hit in the arms and legs, pinning them to the ground and immobilized to be dispatched later. Without their spears, the militia draw swords.

"Charge!" I kick my horse in the sides, and raise my sword. The cavalry were quick to follow and gallop behind me.

The cultists wave their hands and those undead in the front ranks raise their shields in front of themselves as an attempt to defend themselves. My heavy cavalry collides into their ranks, hooves stomping onto their shield and throwing their wielders back several paces. My sword whirls around, looping off the head of a ghoul and slashing another in the chest.

At my sides the other riders are having similar success, smashing through the poorly held shield wall and driving the defenders back despite their master best efforts to move them forward. Now matter how hard they pushed to regain the lost ground, my mounted warriors just keep fighitng harder to drive them back some more. Meanwhile in the wings of the army, Mathius and Arthur have their forces advance slowly.

My charger knickers and veers off to the side as to avoid the spears of a group of skeletons that managed to regroup and form a second row of defense. I couldn't blame it as I struggle to rein him under control. Even the greatest warriors would hesitate in attacking a spear wall, especially if the wielders are the living dead.

"Keep pushing!" I shouts, hacking my sword left and right at the undead. Only the center had really suffered from my charge, the flanks were still strong and holding. Though wedge that we formed had thrust deep into their lines. A large hole was punctured into their main force that if we capitalized on now could cut their army in half.

The rest of the cavalry men shout triumphantly ride up to me and hacking their swords into the advancing. The archer of the second row were just a few meters away, separating us from them was about a hundred undead.

I glance back to see the undead have already reached the infantry and are fighting in hand to hand. Then I hear bowstring snap as arrows are notched. "Incoming!" One of the riders shouts. It was the only warning anyone was able to give before the arrows whiz above us.

Praying to the Light, I stretch my hands over my face as the missiles rain down. But instead of having the arrows cause me a thousand painful deaths, the arrows snap and break before hitting me. A shield of holy energy had surrounded me and protected me from the arrows.

But the rest of the men weren't so lucky. Many of the horsemen were killed outright and others were thrown off their horses. The charge had lost all its momentum and all that remains is a ragged group of horsemen.

Whats worse is that the undead from the left and right flanks have begun to fill up the gaps. I bite back a curse and signal my men to follow me. "To the back men!" I yell, spinning my horse around. If the undead are able to surround us then there will be no hope of escape.

I shake my head. That wasn't going to happen with me. My sword gleams in the afternoon light as it flashes through the neck off the skeletons. "Paladin, on your left." A bearded horseman pulls the reins of his mount back and parries a blow with his lance.

An undead orc with a yellow skull grins, showing its mouth of missing teeth and swings a mace at me. Too late, I tumble off my horse, with every bone in my chest screaming in pain. I touch my chest and wince. It feels like a few ribs were bruised.

The orc swats my horse aside and swings my mace in a long lazy arc. I struggle to my feet and peer up as a pair of worn out boots stop right in front of me. The undead farmer brandishes his scythe blade.

Quickly, I ram my sword up its groin and shove him with my boot. The zombie hits two more undead soldiers advancing past me. Behind he the orc warrior grinds furiously and charges. I dodge his attack and let it strike one of the walking corpses.

The second corpse breaks away from the advancing army and joins the orc. I swing my sword down at him, but a mace comes up to block it-

And shatters my blade in half. Throwing the useless end aside and move back a step. When they advance I pull out my hammer to a swing. It moves in a swift arc that ends with a snap as their legs are severed from their body.

I bring my hammer down at the orc's skull and look around for more enemies. The rest of the cavalry had dismounted and is now engaging the enemy on foot. Still they were badly outnumbered and the undead blocking our path are slowly increasing.

The horses added to the chaos, galloping around madly and trampling corpses of friend and foe. They were all war horses, breed for battle but even they weren't prepared for the undead. My own stallion was trotting past me when it suddenly rears back wildly as if trying to kick an invisible foe.

I roll to my back and see my horse being lifted up by a stiletto sharp claw that has gone completely through it's armor, bones, and flesh. The owner of the claw, an insect like creature wrapped in ragged bandages looks at me and makes a chittering noise.

Its claws jab at me like lightning. I blocks it first attack with my hammer, but the second one moves so quickly that it would have been impossible for me to stop it. It pierces through the thinner part of my armor and rips through the plate, mail and flesh.

A macabre of screams pours out of my mouth and the barbed pincer retracts and the spider creature sways its body back and forth, staring at me with black soulless eyes. It was toying with me, waiting for me to get back up before attacking again.

The pincer comes slashing at me legs. I leap up then slam my foot onto its extended limb. It lets out a piercing shriek that nearly causes my ears to bleed as I hear a loud snap. The spider pulls its limb free, though the last segment with the pincer is now gone and in its place was a stump that spurts out a thick green fluid.

Not giving it the chance to recover, I grip the handle with my good hand and throw all my energy as I swing it. The creature's legs thrash viciously as the force of the blow throws it back to the ground and the hammer crushes its head like a ripe fruit.

I kneel down and feel the like my arm was on fire. I cup a hand around the wound and pray to the Light before anything else happens. The warm glow eases into my body, filling the wound with its power, slowly mending the wound. It would take some time, but it will recover.

The spider creatures have joined the fray, focusing their attention on my men who were encircled by the undead. They were nightmares incarnate, piercing through even armor and shields with their barbed claws or snapping off limbs with their mandibles. They spat out gobbets of acid that corroded steel and webs that held my troops in place to be killed later on.

But still my troops fought against them through the acid and razor sharp claws.

This distraction allowed the rest of the army focus on Mathius and Arthur's men. To their credit they certainly didn't back down. The men in the front ranks were the best equipped soldiers. Those who had a full set of platemail armor, steel swords and kite shields.

Against undead armed with little more than their claws and worn out weapons they were more than a match for them. But still they were outnumbered by more than three to one and slowly being pushed back to the citadel.

A thunderous sound rattle the entire town. Cannons roar and another wave of undead are consumed by the flames, splintering bones everywhere. Vol'ren was crouching beside the cannons and sniping undead with his bow.

I cup my hands on my mouth and shout to the soldiers fighting around me. "Form a circle and lock you're shields together, protect the men around as well as yourself."

The men begin to rally and are pressed closer together until they stand back to back with one another. They're shields overlap like the back of a serpent. So although we have less room to maneuver, out defenses our much stronger. I find myself in the center of the circle.

I try to lift my hammer up but a lance of pain that shoots through my arm quickly cause me to drop it. My hammer scrapes against the stone ground and breath heavily. I use it to lean on the ground breath heavily.

A wave of anger washes over me. As much as I wanted to join in the fight, this injury is leaving me too weak to do much. I satisfy myself in healing the soldiers around me. Whenever one of them begins to falter or is struck by a lucky blow from the undead I offer a quick prayer of healing. Though I'm careful to pace myself as I might burn myself out from overusing holy energy.

Taking a moment to spare a glance over the circle to see how the rest of the battle was doing. On the right Mathius and his men were actually holding their own in their side. They haven't given an inch and his soldiers were standing shoulder to shoulder with each other.

On the left is was total chaos. Their defenses and any semblance of strategy had evaporated. In its place was a simple brawl in the courtyard. Men and women scream and hurl insults at their foes while in single combat or in small groups.

A loud trumpet shreds the air for a few seconds. It whistles two long notes and three short ones. This seemed to have gotten the dead's attention and their assault briefly weakens. The troops surrounding me all peek above the rims of their shields in confusion.

That was a signal to attack.

"For Lordaeron!" Someone from the archways roars at the top of their lungs. His voice echoes throughout the stones and for a second time, everyone was unable to speak.

A solid legion of soldiers charges out of the three archways. The Lich hisses as he faces them. He waves a hand at them and a wall off ice forms in one archway and begins spreading towards them.

The men behind it shouts and scream frantically and the sounds of swords hacking on the ice. Though the men in the arches on the side continue to stream past unimpeded. These men were clearly well drilled and experienced in combat. None of them backed down at the sight of the undead and continued to fight.

A cheer goes out amongst my beleaguered men and the sight seems to revitalize their spirits. A loud explosion behind me suggests that the men in the center tunnel have simply blasted their way through the ice.

Now with more men freed up, parts of the undead army break away from the main force on my men in order to deal with this secondary attack on the sides. Soon maybe about half their forces including the Nerubians have left to deal with Felywn's troops.

The remainder continue to attack the garrison and leave their lines weakened. I struggle around, looking for a weapon and feel my hands wrap around a sword in the hands of a skeleton orc. I tug it if and break a few fingers off.

It was imbalanced and felt awkward in my hands, but it will have to do for now. "Come on men! We're almost through theirs lines." I shout through my hoarse throat. "One more push!"

A few heads turn to me. Many of them had theirs eyes flooded with desperation and defeat. Although they may think that death is a upon them, I had no intention of dying here. Not when there are still innocent people who are at risk of being killed by these monstrosities.

"We have tried and failed to break their lines and now we find ourselves trapped between their forces." I shout. "But their troops are now weakened, one last push and we'll be freed and reunited with our comrades. What do you say lads? One more push."

The soldiers look up from their shields and seem a bit more heartened. "One last push!"

"One more push!" They repeat. The chant begins to come up amongst the men and they start to push their way past the enemy and change formations from a circle until they formed two long lines side by side of one another.

One was facing Arthur's men who were hard pressed against the abominations. The other was acting as a rearguard, protecting their backs from undead there. I move forward and attack my first foe, a ravaging ghoul that charges ahead, swinging his claws.

I swing my sword in a wide arc that catches it in its neck and severs its head clean off its shoulders. I manage five feet forward and slam my foot into a necromancer and drive my sword into his heart. Glancing around to see that there were no more undead in the immediate area. I move to a sprint, ignoring the undead that were just mindlessly moving forward.

I only stop to kill undead moving towards me when a thunderclap of cannons causes me to stop. Twelve cannons fire and three abominations fall. The men in front begin to back away to avoid getting caught in the blast of the inevitable second volley.

"Fire again." Vol'ren shouts.

Another attack brings down more abominations and the undead troops who just so happened to be standing near them. Although the creatures have learned. By the time the third volley fires, they've taken to using rubble and their own limbs as shields.

We're almost through! I feel a spark of hope and proceed to fighting my way through the mob until there was nothing left. Mathius runs up to me and helps me stand. "By the holy Light I didn't think that you were going to make it."

I grab my waterskin and swallow its contents. "How is the battle going?" I rasp, not wasting my breath.

"See for yourself." He points to the battle beyond. Though the men on the sides have solidified to a single unit, those on the center have lost the initiative and are now on the defensive. They begin to back away to the tunnel as the undead advance steadily forward, more and more undead advance in. Their fellow soldiers on the side were still engrossed in battle and made no attempt to help them.

Then it all clicks together. "By the Light it's brilliant." I breath out.

Mathius looks at me in surprise. "What is?"

"Look there." I point to the middle archway. "The undead are being sucked into that point, but in such tight quarters it will become a choke point where the undead relegate their advantage in numbers and even raw recruits can even defend that point without much difficulty."

His eyes widen with realization before lifting his sword with a grin. "Then let's give them some help shall we?"

The two of us run down the steps accompanied by any still able to fight. The last cohesive thought in my mind before battle rage took over was whether Nori was able to reach her family.

* * *

 **Nori's POV**

Come on, just a bit further. I stumble through the streets, clutching my wounded shoulder. It had already clotted so at least the bleeding stopped, though the bandage that was dyed red around the wound was not a good sign.

I hadn't seen a single living soul since I left save for the cultists who remained to scavenge for magical trinkets. One of whom left me with this cut from his dagger.

Just a bit further. I remind myself. My family spire was just at the end of this street. I hadn't failed to notice the change of scenery as I ran down the road. From the squat human buildings it changed to tall elegant spires that elves preferred.

The only thing that kept me aware of the battle going on was smoke rising from the town center to the sky like a great black cloud and the sound of cannons. Even if I wanted to, I knew there was no turning back. Not with that massive army between me and legion.

There. I spot the tallest building at the end. I redouble my efforts to reach it, dumping my armor and pack in order to help me run faster.

Then I pause barely a hundred paces from it.

An acidic smell fills my nostrils and leaves me in tears. I cover my mouth feel my eyes waters, but there was something else in the air. The smell of rotting flesh and burning metal. The smell of death.

Suddenly I feel a dark feeling forming from the pit of my stomach. My legs wobble and threaten to collapse underneath me. This couldn't be true. My family can't be dead, this is all just some crazy dream.

I glance back up at the tower and gulp. There was only one way to find out.

Steeling myself I begin to walk up to my home. Even n the dark I can see the first floor was empty, though it wasn't a pretty site. The insides looked as if a hurricane went through it. Everything was thrown around and furniture was in shambles. I quickly walk away to the ramp that leads upstairs.

There were no bodies left which didn't surprise me. There were broken weapons, bits of clothing and even severed limbs. I look through all of the body parts and thankfully none were my fathers. That was quickly replaced by shame and I pray to every god and spirit that I can think off for their souls and that my family was alive and well.

Those hopes were completely shattered when I reached the top floor. This time I didn't have the strength to stay up and my legs give way underneath me.

The entire top floor of the building had collapsed like straw house under a stone. The furniture and keepsakes were thrown around the platform with was built on and mixed amongst the rubble.

But almost all of their bodies were gone. The only thing that remained of my mother was half buried under the structure. While my father was gone completely, all except for his head which was still inside his war helm. His lips were curled in a shout defiance, but in his dead eyes there was a trace of fear. His warblade was carelessly discarded on the ground a few feet away from him.

Their was writing on the floor beside them made from their blood that had already dried and left a horrific reminder of what happened here.

This is the cost of defiance.

That was what it said. I read those lines over and over feeling a lump in my throat as I can feel a sob forming. But before I can even grieve over their deaths I hear the growing sounds of voices all around me. None of them were familiar. I reach down for my blade and then remember I threw it away. I curse myself for such stupidity and grab the warblade.

Gripping it with two hands I look around as a handful of dark robed figures emerging from behind the ruins of my home. All of them were talking amongst themselves and had their arms filled with their spoils: jewels and magical items. One was carrying a heavy leather bound book my father always kept with him.

One of the spots me. He points a finger at me. "Well lads. It looks like their little princess has returned. A bit too late though.

Fear takes over as I try to speak. I wanted to shout at them to got to hell, but my mouth was dry and all that comes out was a faint whimper. Instead all I did was lift my sword up pathetically in an attempt to intimidate them.

They all begin laughing and a large hand grabs my arm and twists it violently. "Drop the weapon girl." A husky voice that could only have belong to an orc warns.

In response I pull the weapon closer to my chest.

The cultist who first spoke chuckles. "Well it's not too late to have a little fun. Right Zog?"

The orc holding me gives his friend a dumb grin and with a string tug, pulls the blade from my grip.

Instantly I feel its blade pricking at the back of my shirt."It would be fun to rip your clothes off and take you screaming." His whispers softly to my ear then begins to bite on it. His other hand reaches down from my stomach to my groin. My eyes widen as his fingers seem intent on exploring.

"Please no." I beg softly.

All my begging seems to make increase his hunger. In the second our gazes meet I can see the carnal lust in his eyes. His large hand brushes off against my trousers. He squeezes my groin from underneath the fabric of my undergarments and pants.

I feel my bowels loosen and a dark stain begins to spread across the crotch area of my trousers. This earns jeers and mocking from the orc and his compatriots. "Shame you had to ruin such fine clothes, but I suppose it would also be ruined when we tear it off you and took you screaming." He stops biting. "Just like what we did to your mother."

I look again at my mother, as much as it pained me to see her like this I had to check something. Her dress was in tatters and her legs were spread far apart to show her nakedness.

But something snaps in my mind. My fear vanishes and in its place was a hunger. A hunger to see all the men before me die, not just die but die slowly. The pain from it screams at me, calling for retribution or it will surely tear me apart.

I grab his hand that was fondling me and squeeze it hard. The orc grunts in surprise as I shove it away from there and look at him with murderous intent. He growls and uses his free hand to grip my father's blade.

Then I grab his other wrist and stare at him. He begins to bark out in pain. "I-it burns!" He shrieks as his arms begin to steam. "Help me you fools."

The others drop their booty and scramble forward, knives drawn.

An anguished scream escapes me as they were consumed by the shadows.


	7. Aftermath and loss

**Arius's POV**

The worst part of a battle's aftermath was the cleanup. To look at the faces of those you knew who would never wake again and subjected to watch those who were lucky, or unlucky enough to survive as they are carried away with ghastly wounds that almost make me wish that they had died. Having to search desperately in the carnage for those missing, and dealing with the pain of not knowing what happened to them.

Against the living dead.

With orcs or bandits I could at least take comfort in the excuse that these were brigands and barbarians who I never knew and probably deserved what they got. But with the living dead I had to slay those whose only crime was not being able to receive peace at death.

With each one I kill it feels as if though my humanity was slowly being chipped away.

This was likely another part of Arthas's psychological warfare. _Damn you to hell and back you bastard_. I curse then traitor princes as my men slay the last of the undead guarding the port. Compared to the rest of the city, then garrison here was light.

It seemed like the undead didn't think that anyone would survive to use the harbor. And now they have paid the price for their arrogance. A vicious smiles crosses my face as I descend to inspect the damage.

Even with their exhaustion, then soldiers fought hard and well to secure the remainder of the city. The harbor was the last and probably most important piece of the puzzle. After the city was secured, the next matter of business was on what to do with the remaining civilians still there.

At first it seemed simpler to simply have them evacuated by the road and head straight to Dalaran, but after seeing that undead caravan passing through it was agreed that the road was too risky. With Arthas and his army up north it seemed that then waters were safe from any undead at least. So instead the officers opted using a route that would take them to Southshore village. There they can be transported under a military escort to Dalaran.

Even better was the fact that many of the militia were sailors and fishermen who have been sailing these waters for years.

But as I approach the port, my heart sinks to see the state of the ships there. All were badly damaged to the point of being beyond repair or outright destroyed with their wreckage bobbing in the shallow waters.

Rendal salutes to me and shakes his head. "Sorry sir. The undead got to the ships before we could stop them."

I curse violently to myself as I watch the men try to gather anything might be used. I notice that several of the docks were empty and there doesn't appear to have any signs of damage.

He spots Arthur wiping gore off his spear with his cloak and motions him over. "What happened here? There doesn't appear to be any signs of the ships docked here."

"That's cause then ships there left before then undead attack." He explains, approaching my side and looking at then empty dock. "You see even before the undead came people were already getting pretty squeamish. Although the mayor tried to assure everyone that everything was fine, some of the villagers left anyway."

"But where did they go?"

Arthur shrugs but I can see the uncertainty in his eyes. "I'm honestly not sure. The sailors with them said they would come back as soon as they dropped the villagers off, but they never did. Though I wouldn't come back if I were in their position."

That certainly wasn't out of the ordinary. I suppose I would have fled as well if I heard rumors of an undead army. But still, that means there's no point in waiting for boats that probably won't arrive. "Is there anywhere else we can get ships?"

He thinks for a moment. "There's a goblin shipyard not too far from here. It's deep enough in the forest so I doubt then undead would have hit it."

What a goblin would do setting up shop in a forest and away from society is beyond me, but at least it would us a way out of here. "Alright, prepare some men. I wanna go and see this goblin shipyard."

Arthur salutes and runs off just as another militiaman appears. It was Vol'ren. He snaps a salute. "We've secured the town sir, though I haven't heard from Nori yet."

All my anger quickly evaporates and is replaced with a dreading sense of unease. Nori! In all my worry about the evacuation that I forgot to check on my friend. The last time I saw her, she was riding away to the elven district amidsts the battle.

She could be hurt. My heart suddenly sinks to the pit of my stomach. She could be dead. "Finish up here Arthur!" I shout and quickly ride off to the direction of the elven district.

I spur my horse forward, repeatedly kicking it as he gallops. It whinnies at my urgings but I ignore it and keep kicking. An animal's inconvenience was hardly comparable to the bright life that was at risk.

I suddenly pull the rein of my horse and leap off as it struggles to halt itself. I approach the side of the road and pick up Nori's shortsword. There didn't appear to be any signs of damage on it, but that still meant that Nori was somewhere without a weapon.

I was running now. I wasn't sure where, just down wherever this damned street would take me. I grabbed the prayer beads that I always kept with me and hold it close to my face, praying dearly that she was alright, or Light save her attackers for what I would do to them.

Suddenly there was an explosion that rips through one of the spires of the highest towers. The ground shakes as a shockwave ripples through the nearby houses and shatters the windows. Even though I was just a paladin and not a mage, I could feel the magic rippling across the area.

My horse neighs in panic and gallops away. "Damnit!" I scream and punch my fist against the wall before making my way through the remainder of the street. I ready my hammer and climb the tower, my feet carrying me to the top as quickly as the wind.

Before I even reached the top I sniff at the scent of charred flesh and then salty tang of urine.

At the top of the tower everything was rubble. The entire structure was crushed and furniture was thrown around. To his utter relief Nori was there. She was kneeling on the ground with her face buried into her hands as she sobs loudly. At her feet was a double sided Quel'Dorei warblade, one used almost exclusively by the High Elf Spellbreakers and city guard. Her clothes were ripped and dirty with a large spot on her trousers. She appeared unharmed but she was surrounded by corpses.

Dear Light the bodies.

About a dozen of them garbed in the cultists robes and varying degrees of mutilation. From having unnatural claw marks that gauged their chests open, cracked skulls that spilled their brains like eggs, and there were others who burned up so badly that it was impossible to even determine what race they were.

Their faces with a mixture of emotions: Fear, anger, defiance.

I force myself to look away as my stomach tightens so much that I thought it squeeze all its contents out. What the hell had done this.

Then my gaze falls to the High Elf.

She was the only one unhurt and they had surrounded her. But she had no magic, it was impossible for her to even accomplish something like this. Capabilities aside she _wouldn't_ have done this.

While Nori has proven herself to be a capable warrior, it wasn't in the sweet girls nature to be so murderous and brutal in killing. But there was not denying that she was here when the explosion happened.

"Nori." I say, barely above a whisper as my hand grips her shoulder gently.

She turns around to show her puffy blue eyes which still welled with tears. As if something had drained all the joy and kindness in her, the blue orbs were not devoid of life and simply stared back at me blankly.

In its place was a darkness, one that crept up slowly at her and reminded me nothing off the beautiful elf that I befriended. Of the one I fell in love with.

While these cultists have failed in killing her, they did succeed in destroying something inside. Something pure and innocent. She dips her head down and turns away.

"Nori." I ask more urgently and desperately as I grip her shoulder and shake her. Desperate to see anything that resembled then girl I knew, but saw none of it.

"They're dead. My parents, my sister, all of them." She says, her voice cracking like broken glass.

I look over her shoulder and see a pair of bodies partially buried under the house. "Nori, I am so sorry." I say as I pull her closer to a tight embrace. I feel her warm tears dripping my armor.

"I killed them." She says suddenly.

I break away and stare at her in disbelief, blinking several times as the full implication hits me. "You did what? You killed who Nori?"

To my horror, a vicious smile forms on her lips. One that resembled an animal that had slaughtered its prey. "I killed them." She jerks her head to the dead cultists, and for the time I notice the blood that caked her fingers and hands, the nails were broken.

I struggle to form the words on my mind. Damnit what would I even say to her? "Do you want me ro stay with you?"

She suddenly turns away. coldly brushing past me. "No. I want to be left alone." When she looks back I see the pain in her eyes. And for the life of my I couldn't deny her this, not even after what she's done.

"Very well." I nod and shuffle away. Still, I feel as if I had failed her. As soon as I'm out of the range, I wipe a tear from my eyes.

* * *

At the very least when I returned to the town square the cleanup was nearly complete. Most of the nodes have been taken away to be properly disposed.

The casualties were appalling despite destroying an undead army. Over six hundred of my legion was wiped out along with nearly the entire town garrison and a third of the militia.

Some victory, I shake my head as I watch some men pile bodies in mass graves to be burned in order to prevent them to be reanimated as undead. It might have been disrespectful and borderline descation, but better upsetting the dead than having them rise up to fight again.

The closest thing to a silver lining was that at least the armor and weapons of the fallen can be reused to arm those who lack such equipment. So my army may leave smaller, but at least it will be better armed.

Arthur salutes to me with a handful of men including Rendal. Three of them are carrying coffers. "These are the men who will go with us to then goblins."

"What's in the chests?"

"Gold. Then goblins don't give things freely."

"Also what do we do about then prisoners sir?" Rendal pips in.

My brow raise curiously. "What prisoners?"

He jerks his head to a handful of cultists on their knees, surrounded by my soldiers. All have their heads bowed as my men keep their weapons pointed at them, taunting them to resist.

An icey fury takes over me as I stare at them. Even as prisoners they still keep their arrogance, staring down their guards and seem equally eager to challenge them to kill them.

They did all of this. I remember that it was their doing that engineered the plague and spread it through Lordaeron. It was because of them that the undead have been able to destroy everything and lead to the deaths of millions.

I approach them and pull a sword free from on of the soldiers. He gives me a confused look but doesn't protest when I point it at the leader's throat.

He was a middle aged man with a bushy brown beard. Despite the dire situation he's in, the man has the audacity to grin acidly at me. "And what will you do to me Paladin?" He barks a laugh and speaks with contempt. "Kill me? Because wouldn't that go against your code of honor?"

I scowl and seize him by the throat. The acolytes eyes widen slightly, but aside from his initial shock then man doesn't seem to fazed. Damn him! Damn him to hell and back.

But unfortunately he was correct, it was against my code as a Paladin to slay an unarmed man. Not matter how much of a bastard he is.

To breach this oath was one of severe offenses a Paladin can make. This most vile and recent of which was the Culling of Stratholme. He raises his eyebrows quizzically and gestures for me to act.

Most importantly it was them who took Nori's family.

I steel my heart run my sword right through his stomach. Then man's eyes bulge in surprise as I feel the sloshy feeling of my blade sinking into his insides until it was hilt deep. Then with a quick tug I pull the blade free and let him fall to the ground.

My warriors and then other cultists stare at me in shock as the man doubles over on the ground, holding his stomach as spittle mixed with blood dribbles from his mouth.

Damn my oath. These men deserved what was coming to them. I'm sure the Light will forgive me for slaying infidel like them.

Besides, at this point won't do shit to stop the undead. A sword however might be able to. I throw the sword back to then surprised looking footman and nod to the men watching then cultists.

A few grin viciously as they all run their swords and spears through the other prisoners. "Now let's go." I walk past Arthur.

"Wait." A voice rasps to me. It was then bearded cultists who was crawling on the ground, extending a blood soaked hand towards me.

I smile and turn back to face him, gesturing for him to speak as if I was a king addressing a peasant. "Please, kill me." He croaks, nearly collapsing as he managed to crawl a little bit closer to me. "End our suffering."

My smile widens as I genuinely consider what he says, because at this moment, his life is mine. "Hmmm. Why not I make you a deal. Since you worship you're undead prince so much, why don't you let him decide your fate. This is, if he bothers looking from some worthless cultists like you."

I turn at my heel without another word to them. And for one, I allow myself to enjoy this retribution without guilt.

* * *

Nori's POV

For hours I don't move an inch from where I'm kneeling. I couldn't tear my eyes from the broken bodies of my family. There was no point in leaving, on going on.

I had come here to look for my parents and make sure they were safe. But even there I had failed.

The sky had already begun to darken to a dark blue as the sun begins to set. Slowly I feel a drop of water hit the sleeve of my shirt and leave a tiny dark spot. Soon more droplets begins to drop and at much fast pace.

I don't do anything to block out then rain and just press my head on the ground. I was exhausted, too exhausted to even cry anymore.

As the wind changes I catch a whiff of a choking breeze that causes me to cough viciously. It was smoke. I notice and move away from the direction of the breeze to see a large plume of it passing through my family's home.

I trace the smoke back to the city square to see a massive column of smoke rising to the air. I look back at my parents and sigh. This was the one thing I was dreading the most, burying my family.

As far as I've seen, I could only see the corpses of my parents. My sister's body was nowhere to be seen, that probably meant she was already a walking corpse.

But I knew that if I didn't they would be raised as undead and the one thing that would tear me apart more than seeing them like this. But to do so would mean I have to accept that they are truly gone.

With a heavy heart I pick up a stone and hurl it aside. Each one that I do seems to get harder and harder to move. Finally I roll one large brick aside and see my father's broken body. He was fully dressed in his armor and was crushed underneath everything, but it was clear that he was dead long before the house came crashing down on him.

Parts of his armor were melted by acid which reveals his burnt flesh underneath. In his hands was his sword and shield. I pull him out off then debris and to then flat ground. Slowly and with great care I begin to remove his corroded helm.

Immediately my gut wrenches as I barely recognize my own father's face. His once handsome features were now covered and seem to have been slightly decomposed. Half his face was burned, leaving reddened and raw skin. His brown hair which was once long and luxurious, is now only found in small patches in his scalp.

I pull him close to an embrace and shake my head. No, this can't have been happening. I close my eyes and open them again, hoping and praying to wake up back in my bed and realizing it was just a bad dream.

But this was real. Cold, brutal reality.

But oddly enough, there was a leather bag pressed tightly in between the crook of his arm. I recognize it as my father's work bag. In all my life that was the one thing he never let me near.

He always told me it was dangerous and drilled into my head that I should never look into it. For my whole life I obeyed save for one time as a child where I pecked into it, even so he gave me a vicious thrashing for it.

That was the first and only time he had ever hurt me.

Now, my hand trembles vigorously as I reach for the leather bag. It was held tightly around his arms that I had break his arm just with a loud snap that nearly broke my heart. But soon then satchel in my hands.

It got off the battle remarkably well, aside from some scratches on the leather it was largely ok. I move back indoors and sets the bag down, but quickly leave and begin to carry my bodies there as well.

Maybe I could find Vol'ren later and have him help me with disposing with their bodies. Once we were safe at home, I pull open the bag and hold it upside down, letting its contents drop to the couch.

It was mostly a few papers and notes, but there was also a book bound and wrapped by thick leader that protected it from the rain. There was a large lock on it with a skull shaped keyhole. I recognized it as a magical lock.

When I touch it, it feels like touching an river of magic, waves and waves of magic pulse around me and wash over me. I quickly let go and was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer power. Not the magic of the book, but of the sealing spell used to bind the book.

Because if the spell was a river then the tome was a vast ocean of magic. I touch it again and this time applies some of my own magic. While I wasn't a mage like my mother, I was still naturally attuned to magic like the rest of my own people.

I then realize just how important this book was. A binding spell was extremely difficult to crack, even a skilled mage would be given a run for their money to get this book open. But my mother had taught me then spell to unlock the books in our house.

From my fingers come five thin lances emerge from each of my fingers and they all converge into the hole of the lock. The sounds of a lock opening fills my mind as I murmur then spell that was supposed to unlock the books.

Finally there was a loud click as the lock falls and allows me to open the book. Then pages inside were remarkably old and it was a miracle that they didn't fall apart in my hands. Contained inside were ancient looking runes that glowed with power.

There were also illustrations of demons made with great detail down to the smallest thing. Complementing them were noted scribbled in a language I don't recognize and looked even older than the elves. Yet for some reason I was able to discern the meaning perfectly.

It was talking of a time before when dragons were plentiful and then Gurubashi and Amani empires were still mighty nations. I let out an involuntary shudder at the mention of my people's age old enemy.

It sounds like a time I wouldn't want to live in.

It speaks of great host of demons called the Burning Legion. They had once invaded Azeroth because a few corrupt magi of the Kaldorei sent them here to help take conquer the world.

Kaldorei.

I heard of that word several times in Silvermoon. An anti-magic cult would scream that name to the people on the street. They proclaimed them as our ancestors and saying that they had forbidden magic before and would forbid it now.

I flip the page and get an illustration of one of said creatures. It was similar to a normal high elf, but much larger and bulkier, yet still maintained the elegance of the Quel'Dorei.

Many including my parents had dismissed them as mad old men who were simply bitter over the loss of their power. But here they were keeping one of them very relics then cultists would have killed for. Why would they keep it? Evidence that would vindicate everything those 'mad old men' believed in.

I continue reading with rapt attention. They came in such great numbers that the world seemed doomed until an alliance between the Kaldorei and the other races of the world banded together to throw them back to the great dark and beyond.

Yet it says that there was one unsung hero of the war. A Kaldorei by the name of Illidan Stormrage. He discovered the powers to use the demons magic against them. "Listed here are the very notes and spells he took in this ancient war." I read aloud and fail to hear the sound of boots softly scraping against the soft carpet. "Nori." A hand reaches for her shoulder.

I yelp in panic and throw my fist at my attacker, only for it to collide with then metal plate of Vol'ren's breastplate.

I curse silently as my hand throbs from that attack. Vol steps back, holding his arms up to show he isn't attacking. "Sorry." I mutter, lowering my fist.

"I'm so sorry for you loss. It's going to be alright." He says gently as he pulls me to a hug. I stiffen at first and was about to pull away and yell at him for saying that, but slowly return the gesture. Vol had been like a brother to me and I knew how much he cared about my family as well. I wasn't about to push him away.

"Do you want me to help you bury them? I know we have to dispose of the nodes properly, but no one has to know." He offers.

I stare at him in shock. Vol was never one to break orders. "Thank you." I bow my head. "But there's something you need to see. My father had this book with him when he died."

I hold up the tome of him. He takes it and reads through the mages, he long thin brows raise in surprise. By the time he looks up his tan face is as pale as death. "Nori, this kind of magic hasn't been used in years. And it seems like it just wasn't forgotten. It looks like no one wanted to use it."

"I know." I mutter quietly. "But this power can help us beat back the undead."

"Or corrupt the user." He adds. "The source of this magic is from demons. Fel magic. What would separate us from then warlocks in the Horde if we use this?"

"We'll be fighting for the Alliance."

Vol doesn't seem convinced and his lips form a thin line. "Still, it doesn't seem right to learn this kind of magic."

Still he wraps me in a bear hug. "Vol please. These, these creatures took everything from us. Now I can't even bury my parents. Instead I have to burn them just to make sure they won't become those monsters." I hiss and push him away. But even as I said them I hated myself. "Well I'm done just letting them, take everything. Now I'm going to take something back."

I feel his gauntleted hand squeeze my fingers. His face was wrinkled with concern as he looks over me. "I've never seen you so aggressive Nori, so on edge, though it's not like I can blame you. But still, I've never seen you so determined for something. Just promise me you won't do anything crazy."

"I promise." I reply solemnly.

He claps his hands. "Good. Now let's see what you need?"

"Wait? You're going to help me?" I blink back my surprise.

"No." A lopsided grin forms on his face. "I'm going to learn it with you."

For the first time in what felt like eternity I smile. "Thank you so much." I get to my feet and skim through some pages. "Come on. We have a lot of stuff to get."

* * *

Arius's POV

I was initially skeptical about the chances of finding a goblin port in the middle of nowhere. Yet those objections quickly came home to roost as soon as my small party and I reached the coastline.

Many of us were probably expecting a single run down building and some patchwork ships. But instead we came face to face with a modestly sized town that could hold perhaps a few hundred residents.

They seem to range from shipwrights, sailors, bruisers, merchants and inventors. There were dozens of scattered buildings made from scavenged scrap metal and a variety of other things.

All were built around a single port that build abutting the water.

But as we come in I notice that it was surprisingly unpopulated for the number of buildings. I approach the port and take a deep breath.

Anyone in their right mind wouldn't trust goblin made products or buildings except if you were desperate. And we were particularly desperate.

At that didn't mean I couldn't be unnerved by how badly constructed the structure I was entering looked, especially considering the roof looked suspiciously like an oversized landmine.

Behind it was a large tower that has a pair of zeppilins tied there.

Arthur and the rest of the men wait outside as I approach the entrance

I throw open the door and push my way in through the tiny door frame. Although it looked quite large on the outside, yet inside my head practically brushed off the ceiling.

The goblin behind the desk didn't seem to notice me enter as his attention was fixed on the book he was reading labeled on the cover saying Steamy Romance Novel.

He chuckles to himself as he turns the page and reclines his chair to put his feet up. I clear my throat again which causes him to jump back in surprise. "Oh, sorry." He adjusts the red goggles on his face and looks at me. "Whats a paladin doing here?" He looks past me and notices the militia outside. "I didn't forget to pay my taxes?"

"We're not here for that." I raise my hand up to silence him. "We are here because we would like to use some of your ships."

The goblin relaxes and sits right back on his chair, digging his finger into a bowl of nuts and throws a handful into his mouth. "Well in case you didn't notice, everyone kind of wants to get out of here now. So I'm gonna have to charge you extra."

I nod my head as I try to hide my disgust. Typical for a goblin to use a tragedy like this for a chance for profit. "We will be glad to pay whatever fees are needed. How much will it be?"

He runs his grubby hand on his chin. "I'd say about ten gold pieces a head, seven for children."

Practically highway robbery.

"Very well." I gesture for two of the men to bring in the first chest. Then goblin sets down his book, his eyes as large as bowls. "Uhhh, how many seats do you guys need?"

"About two thousand." I reply calmly, grinning slightly as I hear bits of nuts fall from his mouth and trickle on the floor. I dig into the coffer and pull out a handful of coins. I begin to stack them on top of each other. "We also need them by tomorrow." I flick a coin away. "Otherwise, no tip."

"Absolutely sir, and its Gerbo Ironwrench."

* * *

Nori's POV

"Come on, this way." Vol'ren grunts as he hefts his bags and leads me across the inns darkened hallway. Since the barracks was destroyed, soldiers had to stay in the town's inns. Sometimes as many as seven per room.

Though it seems that at this particular hour no one was present which was a good thing considering all the noises the supplies we're bringing made it impossible for us not to be noticed.

"They're all probably gone for dinner." Vol explains the lack of guards as he fishes his keys out of his pocket and opens the door to his room.

Thankfully his six bunkmates weren't there either which meant that we had the room to ourselves to work. For now.

"Come on, dinner will be over in half an hour." Vol'ren says and sets down the bundle. He unwraps it to show an assortment of Quel'Dorei warblades. One was my father's own sword while the others were antiques that we scavenged from the house.

I pull out the book and begin to quickly flip through the pages until I find the chapter I was looking for. "Demon Hunters require a deadly arsenal when fighting demons." I read aloud. "The most common weapon of choice would be warglaives, but other bladed weapons may be used as well. Though all weapons are normally infused with magic in to give the wielder an extra boost in combat."

The rest of the chapter goes on to explain how to infuse magic to the blades and what sort of ingredients are needed.

The supplies needed aren't too far of a stretch from those I posses. 

I pull out my pouch where I keep my enchanting supplies. Enchanting was a common way to add special runes to a weapon in order to give its owner an edge in battle.

First I bring out a copper rod about the size of my hand and covered with feather and other trinkets on top. Then I pull a curved carving knife that glistens in the torchlight.

Very carefully I begin to dig into the rod, scraping off the bark on the top until the surface was smooth. Then I begin to trace the runes from my book onto the rod, careful to copy them perfectly because any mistake would render it useless at best, and burn me alive at worst. All the while Vol stands by the doorway and keeps watch.

Once I was satisfied with my work, I set the rod on the table. I reach for a pouch of magical dust and pull out a handful. I slowly begin to sprinkle it onto then carved runes, first at a trickle, but I steadily add more until my hands were empty.

I hover my hand over it, focusing my energy as I concentrate on enchanting it. My palm glows a light blue color, as does the rune. Finally I drop my hand as the glow fades from it, though it doesn't fade from the rod which still had its light blue aura.

I pull out some jerky and nibble on it, wiping some sweat from my brow. "Are you alright?" Vol frowns and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. I think I'm fine." Even as I say it, I feel a little light headed. I was now mage so I couldn't do this for long.

I look back at the book and begin to murmur the incantation spells there. I feel the large magic reserves artificially placed inside. It was like a ball of clay, ready to be molded to whatever shape I wish.

Beads of sweat drip from my face face as I concentrate on then spell, twisting the magic on the runes until the blue glow vanishes. Moments later a green color begins to bloom in then runes. It was a sickly green color, one that burns through my soul and is forever embedded in my mind.

I tap the rod onto my new weapons. Two of the Quel'Dorei warblades. The glow of then want suddenly shines brighter, so brightly that I had to avert my eyes. Magic pours into the blades like water coming from a pitcher, filling the weapons with their power.

Then weapons throb with the same sickly green light, then stop until only a small green glow continues to radiate from the weapons.

I smile raising the two fel glowing blades. 


	8. War at sea

**Arius's POV**

Ever since I returned from Goblin port I spent all my time at the harbor, pacing around the pier. For the past two days I waited for the promised Goblin ships to arrive and had no sign of them so far.

As the hours drag on sour thoughts begin my mind. Perhaps it wasn't the best choice to pay the entire Goblins price up front. Or better yet, maybe leave some men to make sure that he upheld his side of the bargain.

I banish those thoughts aside and shame myself for considering action like that, but this war was pushing everyone to their breaking point and I was just about to reach mine.

And today wasn't bodding any better.

A thick fog had been rolling in throughout the morning and had left me unable to see anything five feet in front of me. Well then goblins certainly won't be arriving in this fog. Not even they are that insane. Unfortunately the town's food supplies is running out and at best then would last only a day or two unless the severely ration what they have.

I absently tap my foot against the wooden pontoon and try to pass the time with cleaning my hammer or looking around for anyone. Normally I would expect Felwyn coming to consult me about our strategy or one of the town's surviving officials with a report on the supplies, but today it looks like everyone had the good sense to take shelter from this dreadful weather.

Well everyone except me.

I remain where I was for another hour before shaking my head in resignation. They wouldn't be coming today, that's for sure. I begin to walk back to my quarters when I stop. In front of me was a strange silhouette in the fog.

My hammer was still back in my room in the inn, hanging above my mantle, but I still had a shorter sword hanging from my side.

I pull the blade from my belt and approach. I halt my movements suddenly as I see the wisp of honey colored hair blowing with the strong breeze, only a tiny strand that wasn't covered by the black veil. Nori wasn't looking at me, and instead shuffled forward with her head facing the ground with her eyes never looking up from where she was walking.

She was dressed in a dress as black as midnight that flowed freely down to her ankles and hugged her slender figure. With each step she took the gown would flow behind her like one of the wings of one of the Black Dragonflight. On her head was a thin veil that partially hid her face under its threadbare fabric.

I continued to stare at her, not quite comprehending her change of attire. In the short time we known each other I had pictured Nori in a dress. She always wore mud splattered trousers, loose tunics or work overalls.

But as I look and see the clay urn in her hands I understood everything.

"Nori." I say, letting my sword clatter on the wooden floor. She turns and regards me for a long moment. Her face was a mask emptiness and emotionlessness, but her eyes were then gateway to the hollowness within.

Her body was completely still as the misty breeze blows past the two of us and wisps her veil over her face as she disappears into the fog.

I knew that Nori doesn't want to talk to me now, she was still grieving like the rest of the people here. Even though my heart ached to see her smile again or just to be with her, I will endure until then.

Suddenly I was drawn back to the harbor by the sound of fog horns. Then fog would split to reveal a number of ships approaching through. They were big ugly hunks of metal that seemed to be a combination of a dozen different things.

Still they were a welcoming sight to me. I wave my hands around to the nearest ship, shouting at the top of my lungs. My efforts were rewarded as a green head pokes out the deck of the lead ship and swivels to me. He would turn back to the ship and begin shouting something to the rest of the crew.

Guttural yells would come in return as the ship changes course to our direction. Behind it then rest of the ships adjust their heading and drift towards the port. At it draws closer I could make out some of its features. A large copper statue of a bizarre mixture of a goblin and a mermaid sat underneath the prowl of the ship. Aside from that the boat was a floating abomination.

Its base was made of plates made from different metals bolted or welded together were placed on top of each other while thin strips would attempt to cover many leaks. On the top was a funnel that continued to spout out steam like a coughing man while its engines would groan loudly.

Finally the ships for to a stop and a gangplank was lowered down. Gerbo Ironwrench was the first to step down accompanied by a guard flanking him on either side. He nods in greeting, a gesture which I return. "Sorry about the late arrival, but after your trip to the port a lot of people started getting pretty jumpy and wanted to join in." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "It took a couple days to restock supplies and evacuate everyone."

"Will there still be enough room for everyone in Silverglen?"

"Oh absolutely." Grebo agrees readily. "It should be a bit of a squeeze but we can get everyone in."

"Then we better get to work." I reply and turn around. At least this would give me something to do to take my mind off Nori.

* * *

 **Nori's POV**

I watch in inner contemplation as then gathered crowd, all elves continue to sing their funeral song for not just my parents, but all those who fell in the attack. It wasn't one of those simple human hymns that they've grown to sing in their time here, but the traditional songs of their people before they left Quel'Thalas.

The sound that came out was supposed to be musical and melodic, but instead it became broken and was filled with raw grief. Slowly those bearing urns with the ashes of the dead begin to step forward and place them into fresh graves.

Vol steps beside me with the urn of my mother's held tightly in his arms. My father's was in mine. Thari's body was never found in the rubble so I can only assume that she had already been turned into a walking corpse.

I quickly shut that thought from my mind. Now with other people here wasn't the time for that. When I was alone was when I would break down for my sister. My sister that I never got along with and most of the time just wished would just disappear.

Now, I look forward and take a deep breath as it was my turn. Vol'ren places his hand on my back reassuringly, giving me a nod that tells everything. Be strong. I swallow the lump in my throat and begin to move forward.

My fingers dig into the urn, scratching the simple clay as I kneel down and set it down to an open grave. Unlike humans who liked to bury their dead in graveyards, elves preferred to leave theirs in the forests. That was where they spent their lives and got most of their livelihood from. For my father is was particularly appropriate. Born and died in the forest.

I'm sure he would have approved. I think to myself as I gently set his remains down. For a moment I actually feel a smile threatening to form on my lips, but then feeling quickly disappears as I get up and return to my seat. Though on my way back I don't fail to notice that some of the elves wore armor, some ranging from the sleek elven suits of Spellbreakers and Rangers or of the bulky steel made by the humans for footmen.

The ceremony lasts a couple of hours for the young priest to finish his sermon as well as for the relatives of the dead to say their final goodbye. As soon as the whole funeral was over I pull my veil over my face and begin to head back to my quarters when someone steps in front of me and blocks my path.

"Not just yet Nori." Vol'ren steers me back to the group. "Some of the elves would like to speak to you."

"Please Vol, I don't think I can talk to anyone right now." I whisper quietly to him as I avoid the looks of the other elves. "I don't even know what to say."

He ignores my complains and leads me forward to the center of the group. "Then don't say anything, just listen."

Another elf moves forward from the crowd, this was an older man whose chestnut hair had already started to gray. "Nori, you're father had led us well in his nearly eight hundred years with us. Although we mourn his and Lymara's deaths, but we are also pleased to know that at least one of their progeny are still with us."

"Thank you." I say quietly, trying to shake off then dozens of eyes on me.

"While many of us plan to search for refuge somewhere else, some of us will join the expedition to fight the undead. Which is why we would be honored if one of their family continues to lead us." An armored elf steps forward, planting his spear into the dirt, puffing up his chest and saluting.

I didn't reply immediately, the heart and conviction of his words struck me and left me unable to speak. When I do find the ability to speak again his message still hasn't hit me. "I don't understand."

"Nori." The warrior replies, taking a step closer along with the other elves. "We pledge ourselves under you and where you go, we will follow."

For another moment I was unsure what to say. My reasons for joining this relief force was to make sure my family is ok, but now with them dead I honestly had no plans on lwhat to do after. But now the remains of our old community asking me to lead them.

I look to Vol who was happy to remain behind and watch from a distance. I scan his face for anything to help me but it was a mask of neutrality. It was when I reached his eyes that I saw the fires burning in them, craving for blood, magic and vengeance.

Placing my hand on my heart I gesture for strength to the ghosts of my family as I step forward and remove the veil of my head. I look at each elf that surrounded me, staring them in the eye to see similar flames in their pupils before tightening my fist."I will be honored to lead."

* * *

 **Arius's POV**

I trudge through the ruined remains of Dalaran city, carefully looking for any sign of life. The once proud spires had been brought down to the city floor, like twig simply snapped underfoot. These left great cracks in the mosaics and cobbles stones and left bits and pieces of it everywhere.

I duck under a fallen beam that was part of the structure a church. It had fallen outwards and broken then beautiful stained glass window in a million different crystal shards.

What could have caused so much destruction, I lament to myself as I reach the town square. Like the rest of the city it was deserted, not just as if there were no living creatures, but as if they had never existed. There were no bodies which was understandable, the Undead would simply cart them off to become new soldiers for their army.

But here there was simply no trace of them, all as if they had ceased to exist. As I wake past the hallways, a shadow passes over me. I quickly glance up and a shape quickly moves past me. It was too far to make out what it was but I find myself moving much faster.

I don't even manage to sprint ten paces when I hear a crash and splinters clink off my armor. I glance back and see the most terrifying creature I've ever laid eyes on standing on top of the two halves of the broken beam.

I kept my gaze first down to his hoofed feet, both of which stand on the shattered beam and I venture upward I see the demons porcelain white skin that was cracked and looks as if it were bleached. His broad chest was covered in red and black plate armor and at his belt was a jagged crystal sword. He was huge, nearly as tall at the two story house beside him counting then two ram horns on his head that were obsidian black and curved to look more like scimitars. Then demons head resembled a skull, save for its glowing eyes that held nothing but anarchy.

He leaps down from the fallen beam which spreads out his leathery bat wings that were so large they brush off against the ends of the street.

My heart was rattling in my chest, moving against my ribs. I felt my bones melt and turn to liquid when he turns to regard me with simple amusement as if he was seeing a new plaything. "Greetings." It growls in a deep raspy voice that felt like a dagger being sharpened on stone. My legs felt weak I can't seem to reply and simply bob my head.

He simply chuckles and waves his hand. "Fear not little human. I have no intention of killing you. If anything, you are too valuable to simply be killed."

"V-valuable?" I swallow some spit forming in my throat and try to straighten my position.

"Aye." He nods and kneels down to me. I suppose it was supposed to be a friendly gesture, but it only served as a reminder of how small I truly was compared to him. "Allow me to introduce himself, I am Nerithos. Lieutenant of Tichondrius and vassal to the Legion."

"Legion?" I ask curiously, feeling myself momentarily rally. "What is the Legion?"

"That is not important at the moment." He waves off my question and fixes his gaze upon me. "What does matters is that I have come to offer you some information that you will find quite valuable"

I look up at the demon cautiously, daring to look into its eyes. He leers back filled with amusement as if he's already won. If I decline he would have information to use as leverage. If I accept he would force me to accept. To him, either way would still be a victory.

To me humiliation would be a better loss that lack knowledge, so I simply bow my head. "What is it that you know Nerithos?"

He smiles, revealing his crooked fangs. "Ahh yes, you're once beloved Prince had murdered his father and taken the crown for himself, though now he wishes to lead a kingdom of the dead. Quite tragic really. But as he runs about making war with his own Kingdom, he leaves an opportunity for you."

"And why should I trust the word of a demon?" I ask, feeling my spirits rally for a bit.

He absently looks at his claws and picks dirt out of them. "Well little human, we may not like each other but we have a common goal. That fallen prince is a liability that we would both benefit from having deposed. As for the information, he has taken most of his army eastwards to campaign there and left his lands exposed."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Arthas had left his own capital unguarded, and now rests an opportunity to take it right out from behind him. The loss of the Capital City was a huge blow to everyone, just the idea of retaking it would be a huge morale boost to my men.

If we were able to retake it then it would be a huge blow to Arthas's army. Maybe even be the jumping off point to take all of Tirisfal Glades back.

I also knew that Arthas was no friend of the demons, especially not after chasing him literally to the ends of the world to slay one. But looking at then demons sinister appearance sends a shudder down my spine. That was of course, before Arthas joined these Undead bastards.

Even as reckless as he was, Arthas wasn't one to be so foolish as not to protect his Capital. "I don't believe you." I reply shakily.

I expected the demon to let his anger get the better of him and slay me where I stand, but to my surprise he didn't seem bothered by it and simply shrugs. "I simply wish to inform you of the opportunity. It is up to you if you are willing to take it."

Nerithos squats down and spreads his wings out. With a great leap he throws himself into the air and causes a whirlwind of durst coming at me. The last thing I saw was a dustdevil of wind slamming down on me.

* * *

I bolt upright and raise my fits, shouting in a challenge. But the only reply that came was the loud snoring of sleeping men.

I rub my eyes and see I was no longer in Dalaran, but back in the Goblin boat. The ship was clearly meant for merchants and their cargo rather than transporting people as there were not many quarters for crew and passengers and instead most of us simply had to satisfy ourselves with sleeping below decks. The boat continues to list from side to side, like a woman gently rocking her child to sleep.

My rude outburst had thankfully not awakened any of the passengers save for the guards standing on either side of the doorway. I rub my forehead and feel it drenched in sweat like my sheets, though I was sure that wasn't simply from the mixing of the bodies so tightly packed together.

I decide to get some fresh air and pull out a waterskin from my bag. I kick my sheets off and pull on some fresh clothes before climbing to my feet. I pick up my hammer and begin to move through the mass of bodies sprawled across the floor, careful not wake anyone.

Outside in contrast, was wide open and quite cold. The moon's White Lady and Blue Child were at their fullest forms tonight which shines down on me, the boat and everything else in the water. I lean on the ship's rail and take a sip from my waterskin, admiring the way the water sparkles in the moonlight. It was much like being surrounded by a sea of stars.

If only Nori was here. I sigh sadly. I could already imagine her at my side, staring at the water's, the stars reflecting off her eyes.

Her face distorts into the sinister face of Nerithos. I still wasn't sure what to do about that problem. My first instinct was to bring this to Grand Marshal Garithos and let him decide what to do. He was the highest ranked military man available and then overall commander of the Alliance army. But then again he didn't exactly seem like a very experienced officer and was overall an unsavory character.

If only there were other Paladins I could talk to. I had heard that other clerics and Paladins who have received visions from the Lights in time of crisis who offer their guidance. Could this have been one of those visions?

The Light works in mysterious ways, was it possible that this demon was truly a vision given to me to tell me to take the initiative?

"Rough night?" Someone asks, interrupting my musings. I swivel my head around to see Grebo approaching my side and giving me a friendly smile. He was accompanied by a pair of human mercenaries who acted as his bodyguards. He gestures to my side. "Mind if I join you?"

I shrug noncommittally and look back at the water. "Something bothering you?" He presses on, digging his thin fingers into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a cigar. He lights one end and places it in his mouth.

I sigh. "I was just thinking of what happens next now that we've evacuated this village. While my mission is clear, help the remaining towns there I feel that there's more to do aside from that. Hell I've even entertained the possibility of retaking the Capital City."

Grebo chuckles and puffs smoke. "Big plans eh? Well I ain't now general but my daddy always had a saying: reach for the stars but always keep your feet on the ground."

"He sounds like a wise man."

"Not that wise, he died when he tried building a rocket to one of the moons. Guess he should have practiced what he preached eh?"

For the first time in weeks I laugh. Taking a swig from my waterskin I raise it up and offer it to Grebo. "So what are your plans after you get to safety?"

Grebo takes then water and gulps down a bit, twirling his cigar in his fingers around thoughtfully. "Hmm, honestly I never gave much thought about it. My entire business was in that little town, though at least I was able to take most of the money from the bank." He shrugs. "Maybe I'll set up shop somewhere else less violent. I hear Kul Tiras is pretty nice. Hey did you realize how foggy it is?"

I look around then ship and for the first time I notice the dense cloud of mist rolling in. Unlike the one in the port however, this one didn't feel quite as natural. A shiver runs down my spine.

We all turn to the direction of a loud thundering noise that doesn't sound too far away. Me and Grebo's guards ready our weapons as the goblin peers through the fog cloud and squints his eyes. "I don't see anything."

Regardless of our lack of sight, the sound doesn't vanish and I could have sworn it was getting closer. My knuckles turn white as I tighten my hold on my weapon. This didn't feel right at all. "You think it could be undead?" One of the mercenaries asks, nervously changing his sword posture.

"I don't think so, I'd assume Arthas would have brought his fleet with him." I try to assure him. "Besides, the Kul Tiras fleet rules Baradin Bay. If Arthas had any ships here, they'd have to get through them." In truth I wasn't so sure about that. I had never seen undead in naval combat and then Kul Tiras navy wasn't what it used to be.

I look to Grebo who's still trying to look past the fog. Grabbing his shoulders, my hand trembles slightly as I shake him away. "Does this ship have any weapons?"

"Uh, we got a few cannons, but I don't know how good they'll be with this visibility."

I curse silently. Of course just my luck, then one time I actually ask for a goblin to blow things up and it's impossible. Just then the thing making the noise finally reveals itself. It was a ship, but one that I don't recognize. It was long, squat and made from mahogany. There was no mast or sail but now quarters or lower decks, instead the center was covered by a tarps and hides.

On the prowl of the boat was a moss green creature with both arms outstretched as it cackles some strange chanting. The elaborate green robes he wore coupled with his wooden tiki mask marked him as a shaman or a priest of sorts. Behind him were more trolls on two rows that were rowing the boat to the beat of a drummer that was rhythmically banging on his hide drum.

"Trolls!" Grebo shouts and reaches for something inside his jacket. His guards advance forward and ready their swords. But then ship suddenly shudders to the left and causes the men to stumble mid stride.

I half-walk, half crash to the other side of the ship. At first it seemed like that we had simply struck another rock, but that was of course until the rock sank down to the to the water and swims away. I would have looked for the 'rock' again, but behind me one of the mercenary screams. "Harpoons! They're trying to board us, raise the alarm n-" He was cut off as another spear ran him right through the chest. His body jerks back as the spear was pulled back.

A moment later, a pair of trolls would leap and pull out their weapons, separating me from the others. Then Forest Troll grins, baring his teeth and fangs, thrusting his spear forward.

I manage to sidestep the brunt of the attack but the tip of his polearm slashes then side of my bicep. I hiss in pain, seeing the blood trickle from my torn tunic. Anger boils inside me as I don't give him a chance to pull his spear back and slam my hammer against his skull.

The trolls skull is caved in and he stumbles around for a few inches before dropping to the ground. Meanwhile Grebo and his guard were able to dispatch the second troll who collapses beside his partner with multiple sword cuts.

We barely get a moment to catch our breath before more harpoons get attached while those already there were pulled taut which could only mean something was being pulled up.

Alarm bells ring in my head as I desperately look around for the bell alarm. Within moments then ship would be swarmed with trolls and then three of us would be overwhelmed. "Cover me!" I shout, picking up a lantern and running towards an unlit brazier. I smash the lantern against the brazier and cover my eyes from then bits of glass that fly everywhere. But thankfully the sparks were enough to light the brazier.

I back away, covering my eyes from the glass and heat. It wasn't very bright with the foggy night, but it still glows through the darkness as a signal to everyone else. Slowly the other ships which had disappeared in the fog now light their own beacons. Shouting rings out from the other ships and I can make out then sight of soldiers running around with their weapons drawn.

It seems that the other ships had suffered a similar fate.

The sound of a pistol cracking causes me to look back and see another troll fall as Grebo reloads his flintlock, moving behind his bodyguard. The two of them were surrounded by trolls who ready their weapons, a mad assortment of curved swords, small throwing axes and long thrusting spears.

At this point soldiers had finally begun pouring out from the lower decks and rush out to engage the intruders. But plenty of the trolls had already managed to get on board. I run back down and join the battle, sweeping my hammer low and sending a troll tumbling over the edge of the ship.

Then ship was struck again by then mysterious creatures and sends friend and foe alike to the water. One man manages to pull himself up above the water and gasps for air. Before I could help him though, one of the rocks emerges and a reptilian head pokes out of it and drags the man back down by his shoulder blade, leaving a pool of blood in his place.

"Holy Light!" Rendal takes one look over the edge and blanches and doubles over, clutching his stomach as if to make sure his insides were still in place. When I lean down to help he simply holds out his hands and struggles to get up. "Giant turtles?"

"Aye." I nod.

They swarm around then panicked men in the water, easily plucking them off and dragging them to the watery abyss below.

He takes aim at one as it snaps another man in two and fires. The crossbow bolt bounces right off its shell. If anything it only agitates the creatures some more and they continue to bash against our boat, though this time it leaves a small breach in the hull.

"Damnit!" He curses and pulls out a red fletched arrow again. He takes aim at the head creature and fires, However instead of simply bouncing off again, it explodes in a blossom of fire that causes the turtle to disappear into a pile of floating chunks.

The remaining ones swim away in fear of being shot as well. "Explosive arrows. Some new invention by then goblins." He explains, suddenly an arrow embeds itself into his side.

I pull him by his shirt behind me and raise my hammer at the direction it came from. A troll with a bow grins and throws it aside, drawing a long curved sword. I raise my hammer and leaps at me.

Closing my eyes I swing my hammer and hear a faint off as he tumbles to the side. I peek open and see then troll laying on the ground, seemingly out cold. The rest of the fight doesn't seem to be going well. Even though the troll were dressed in little more than loincloths, they moved with surprising coordination as if they've done this many times before.

Meanwhile my men still outnumbered the trolls and were better armed, but then trolls did a good job in stopping any coordination from happening so it resembled many different fights rather than as single battle. And it was in this kind of fighting that the trolls were extremely proficient.

I raise my hammer and join the battle. I thrust my off hand forward and a massive fist of solid light slams into another troll and sends him overboard. "TAKE HEART, THE LIGHT IS ON OUR SIDE!"

The humans charge again into the trolls and force them back closer together. "Face da powa of a priest of Mueh'zala!" A priest snarls at me and fires a burst of shadows that would have engulfed me if I had not summoned a shield around myself.

An anger forms as I charge then troll who dares desecrate the title by calling himself a priest. I bring my hammer down on his skull and crush it between my maul and the floor. I step over him and search for my next opponent.

Filled with the righteous fury of the Light none of my enemies stand before me. Each troll goes down with one, two or at most three moves. Around me, my human soldiers rally together and force these raiders off their ships, men above scramble with rifles and pepper the pirates with musket balls on top of the spears and swords they face in front of them.

Slowly the trolls find themselves bunched together in an increasingly smaller semicircle. I advance past my men and ready my hammer to slay the last few who dare board my ship. But mid step a bolt of thunder flashes past me and strikes the ship's mast, already flames have started to form and spread upwards to the sail.

I hesitate for a moment as I watch the flames reach the sail and turn the canvass sheet into a wall of flame. I immediately force my eyes to look away from the fiery sight and feel the heat begin to prick my skin. It was that indecisiveness that gave the surviving trolls a chance to leap back to their own vessel and begin to row away.

The shaman fires another rod lightning, though this time he aims lower and strikes the boat's hull. Even a deck above he felt then breach happen, first then soft lurch as the helmsman tries to regain the balance, then slowly it begins to tip to one side as the water floods in and lastly the brief lapses of flood as those below, including several magi try to seal the breach formed.

Grebo and Rendal rush forward to the side, the latter who was bandaged and still being tended to by a healer, yet still manages to aim his crossbow with one hand. Together they fire at the ship, armed with explosive shots, twin columns of flames burst on the boats hide roofs.

Now in full panic the war boat comes to an abrupt stop as the passengers on board desperately try to bathe flames off their bodies, dancing around like living fire demons or trying to put out the flames on their roof or simply abandoning ship. The shaman was the only one not affected by all this.

He cries out in indignation off a noble trying to inspire his men, but even the greatest leader couldn't stop panic like this. He pounds his staff against the ships floorboards. Slowly thunder begins spiral around his staff as he prepares for another attack.

But before he can finish his spell, the troll is thrown back by a large thunderclap, blood spewing out of the hole in his forehead as the shaman. Behind be Grebo pulls his arm up and blows smoke from his pistol.

I nod in approval as the ship begins to tip over and slide to the bottom of the Great Sea. A cheer goes up amongst the remaining defenders who raise their weapons in triumph.

But moments later the ship would rock violently and cause everyone to stumble. A man appears from the deck below and runs up to me. His clothes were drenched from head to toe and his hair clung to his scalp like plaster.

"Sir there's a breach below decks." He gasps, vomiting out saltwater and bile. "A couple mages and some of them people have been trying to seal it but they're not having any luck."

I help the man up and turn back to Grebo. "Do we have any lifeboats?"

He nods. "A couple."

"Then start getting people on them. We're abandoning ship." Grebo begins to wave his hands around, directing the soldiers to lead then people into the boats. The fog had already started to dissipate and now I can see the rest of the fleet. It looks like the shaman was controlling the fog. Three ships were still in the water, badly damaged without a doubt, but at least they were still floating.

The rest of the fleet I had know idea where they were, but I hope dearly that they had simply withdrawn to a safe distance. "Where are you going sir?" One of the soldiers cries as he tries to help an injured woman to shelter.

"I'm going to see if there is anyone still downstairs." I disappear to the stairs below. In the main hold a pair of magi were focusing on a miniature ice glacier. They had summoned to try and seal the hole. However it seemed to be an uphill battle as the torrent of water melts the ice just as quickly as it is summoned.

Water had already risen up to their ankles, waves splashing against the hem of their robes. From the tiny crack that then ice hadn't filled up has water leaking through. The two young men adjust their posture and stretch their arms forward. Orbs of blue light form as they redouble their efforts to seal the breach.

I was through the water and grab one by the shoulder. Then Mage head snaps to me in surprise, his concentration was broken and then edges of their barrier disappear.

He quickly returns to his original stance. "What is ti?"

"The ships being evacuated, you better join them." I urge, shaking then mage's shoulder again.

"Not yet, there are still people here." He nudges his head to another room. "We're not leaving without them."

"I'll get them." I assure them. "Now get out of here!"

The magi share a glance, before nodding. They both scream and grunt as they redouble their efforts on the ice shield. Sweat streaks their clothes and then orb grows larger. A large burst of magic explodes from their fingertips and launches itself into the ice, spraying mist and frost everywhere.

I cough and blow the sleet from my face to see what happened. The barrier was still there, but it seemed more secure and completely sealed the hole. Still it was quite thin and I could see the water swishing beyond it.

The two men were now dropping to the water, sinking to their knees as they struggle to stay up. "That will hold it for a while. Go while you still have a chance." One shouts as his friend helps him upstairs.

I hurry around the room ships corridor behind its hold. Hands desperately reach out from a doorway, clawing at the bits of ship that kept them barricaded. "Get back!" I shout, readying my hammer, aiming at the thickest planks.

Quickly the hands would disappear into the dark room as I bring my hammer down. The wood shatters easily under the holy weapon and leaves a wide hole. Someone inside began to fall outward, but I quickly snatch him up and hoist him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"We are thanks to you sir." Others quickly follow him out.

"Are there anyone else here?"

"I think there was another room being used at the end of the hall."

I feel the water beginning to rise once again, this time now touching my knees. "There are skiffs upstairs. I'll find the others."

I release my grip of him and dash off to the hallway. Infact there were two more groups of people trapped in the remaining rooms. I release them just like the first group. At this time it had already flooded above my waist and then vessel was rocking as if being shook by an angered child.

"Let's go!" I lead the remaining stragglers down the hall as the ship begins to tip to one side, sending the people and water tipping to one side. I scoop up those who stumble into the water and head back to the main deck bellow.

Much of the barrier had melted away, leaving only parts of the side and then upper half of it still there. Cracks begin to form at the ice as water nearly breaks through. I push then people up, herding them up then overturned stairs just as the ice breaks behind me.


	9. New powers and crisis

Nori's POV

Spring was already in full bloom today. The sun was shining down on my back but it wasn't unpleasant like the blistering heat of summer. Flowers would spread open and reveal their delicate petals to all while their fragrant smell filled the air. But pretty flowers wasn't what I was looking for when I knelt down to the earth.

I scoop up a handful of dirt and swish it around my gloved hand, my fingers pushing the clump together as I bring it to my nose and inhale its smell. It smelled earthy, a bit moist but nothing out of the ordinary.

Except.

I take another sniff and frown. A deep sulfurous smell, followed by a sickeningly sweet tang. No, it couldn't be. The soft sound of feet hitting the ground makes me aware of Vol's presence right behind me. "Take a whiff of this."

He holds his hands out and takes the dirt. He smells the dirt several times and based on the troubled look that crosses his face, comes to the same conclusion. I look at him grimly and begin to stand. "It smells old. It could just be left over from before."

"Do you honestly believe that." I reach towards my back and rip my blades from their straps.

Vol doesn't reply immediately. He spreads his fingers out and lets the dirt fall between them. "No, I don't." He readies his own weapons out.

"Smellin dirt again elf?" A slurred voice cackles from the bushes, dripping with mockery. A human with a thick brown beard stumbles out of the bushes, swinging his musket around to knock the branches aside.

"Yes we are." Vol replies calmly. "Perhaps should do so as well seeing as making sure the route is secure is your job as well."

The man throws his head back and laughs. When he does, I catch the smell of ale in his breath. "I am securing these woods. Me and my boys are setting up traps in the forest."

"Well if you are setting up traps here. have you found any undead?"

"No, not yet." The trappers shakes his head. "But if we do we'll be ready for em." He holds up his gun in the air. I was half sure the man didn't even bother loading it yet. The other men and women soon join him.

When I was sent ahead by Felwyn to scout the path I would have been fine with just Vol'ren. But given the recent undead invasion, he had insisted on having an additional twenty trappers come with us for support. If he had bothered to trust me with this task the I would have been finished by now.

"This area is secure, lets just get moving. This pass goes on for miles and we still need to scout the rest of it." I begin to advance forward.

The others begin to obey except for the bearded man who is smirking and hanging back. "Why so eager to find the undead?"

A deathly silence fall over the group as those words leave his lips. Though it the man was either too drunk not to notice or simply too stupid to understand. "Care to tell me why?"

I stop walking and face him, a dagger slides from the sleeve of my shirt and flicks in between my fingers. Suddenly I bury the blade hilt deep into a tree trunk, causing everyman including the drunk to leap back in surprise. "You want to know what those monsters took? They took my home, my friends and my family. So yes I am eager to find them so I can tear each one of them apart."

Pulling the blade free I tuck it back into my shirt. "Thats one way to cope I suppose." He mutters quietly. I look into his tone for any sound of sarcasm but find none.

"And tell me. How do you cope?"

The man pauses, a frown forming on his lips. "With this." He says, pulling a wineskin from his pouch and waving it about which causes its contents to swish around and spill a bit. "A fine drink like this eases the mind, it takes your thoughts away from the slaughter you just witnessed after each battle. With blood on your hands, human or orc it never truly washes away."

His gaze becomes distant as he finds himself staring at the horizon. He uses his free hand to reach down and unclip something else from his belt. With trembling hands he raises his pistol. "Its this." He holds up his wine. "Or this." He holds up his gun and points it at his head.

I simply nod in understanding. The others go silent as if someone had dropped a cold washcloth on their backs. With this somber mood settling over they maneuver through the remainder of the forest.

I couldn't quite shake off the old trappers words. Pity forms in my heart for him, to be reduced to such a state was something that shook me. No. I wasn't going to end up like that. He fought his fellow men and orcs. To kill one of those was murder. To kill undead, that was justice. Good, cleansing justice. And I would not hesitate to meet out justice.

I decide to look around and take not of the surroundings to take my mind of it. The forest was quiet, devoid of the sound its many creatures that normally kept it buzzing with life. It didn't feel like.

Vol's ears prick with uncertainty as we share a look. "Stop." He says raising his fist up.

The trappers stumble to a halt as they look at us questioningly. "Do you hear that?" Was all Vol said to answer their questions.

They all stop and begin to look around, doubt and suspicion now starting to etch on their face. After a few heartbeats one of them would speak up again. "There's nothing to hear."

"Exactly." Vol says, leaping onto a rock and spying around. "No animals, no wind. Nothing."

"That's what you're worried about?" A man cries out angrily, glaring at the high elf. "That we're missing a few animals?"

"Don't you find it strange soldier?" Vol keeps his voice patient.

Suddenly I freeze as I look to the man's direction. Behind him eight glowing red eyes shine from the direction. Before I could shout a warning, a massive pincer snaps out of the darkness like lightning right as the trappers back. The stiletto sharp blade goes right through his back, snapping bones and armor and emerging on the front of his chest, blood leaking out.

He barely manages a scream as he was lifted off the ground and slammed violently to the ground with a bone snapping crack.

The bearded man was the first to react and fires his musket at the creature. The buckshot sends shrapnels directly at the creature's eyes. Shrieking in pain then monster staggers backs, his pincers clawing at its eyes, trying to dig the bits of metal out and leaving it exposed to two others to run it through with their polearms.

"What the hell is that thing!" A young trapper hisses and fires her musket again at its head to make sure it's truly dead.

"I've seen this thing before. They were used by the undead as warriors to disable flyers with their webs. They were believed to be the legendary Aqir. A race of insectoids that ruled Azeroth at some point."

The silence that descended over our little group was suddenly broken as a piercing shriek that forced me to drop my weapons and cover my ears. A trio of then undeads flying gargoyles fly up from the tree and rush towards us.

The center one extends its claws and plucks the woman on the dead spider from the earth. She screams in terror as she was carried off in the air. "Shoot it!" Vol shouts as the others quickly begin to fire as the remaining two fly in opposite directions of our flanks.

Vol rolls to one side and holds his thumb up at the flying monstrosity and takes aim. He mutters several calculations and the throws his weapon. The blade flies in the air in a smooth arc, curving and cuts cleanly through its neck, sending both monster and human crashing to the earth.

The woman screams in agony, but at least that meant she was alive. Meanwhile more of those unholy spider creatures would burst out from the ground. This time they were joined by living necromancers who raised their staffs in unison. At once dozens of skeleton warriors would emerge to add to their numbers. As they reach the forest edge, several of humans traps go off.

Some are set on fire that easily seared through the living foes but the undead advance for a but before also succumbing to the flames. Others were struck by ice traps and frozen in place which leave the vulnerable to strike at their leisure.

But even so many still advance, far too many for a few trappers to bear. But not for a pair of demon hunters. My weapons green glow begins to brighten and shake.

Voices begin to blood into my mind, it was an ancient and raspy voice, screaming for vengeance. Well, it was no or never. Focusing all my energy onto my arm I close my hand and concentrate. A tongue of dark green fire ignites in the palm of my hands.

A smile forms on my lips as I pull my palm closers to my face, feeling the unearthly heat touch my face. I slowly begin to close my hand, pushing the flames together as my fingers form a cage of sorts.

Felfire was unlike flames, the more it is contained, the more it struggles to get out. When I pull it out a moment later, it was now as large as my head.

Pulling my hand back I take aim at my first target, a young necromancer charging from the forest, tripping over his robes. I smirk and hurl my felfire at him. The flames strike him right in the chest. The man crumples to the ground, screaming as clothing and flesh burns, he lets out an ear splitting scream and tries desperately to bathe the flames with his hands.

But these flames continue to spread around his body, to his legs, arms, and head to turn him into a mad torch. Skin and muscles were simply burned away like a piece of paper to a candle as the ashes spread to the wind. There was not a single drop of blood left as his insides were vaporized and only a blackened skeleton remained.

Those around me look at my handiwork. The fighting had died down for a bit as undead and human alike look at me in shock and horror, even the undead who are nothing more than mindless monsters still seem to recognize the threat I pose and keep away from me in their attack.

Only Vol'ren was unaffected by it and simply gives me a small nod. He lets out an unearthly battle cry and charges forward into the battle.

I search the around for another target, feeling my power tugging at me, screaming for release. There. I fix my look onto a hulking undead warrior that was too large to have been a human in life. Most likely an orc slain during the Second War.

Focusing my powers on him I raise my hand and point my fingers at him. Thin green lines of fel energy would shoot out from the tip of my fingers towards it. Each passes cleanly through him, burning through bone, armor and cloth.

The fallen orc would continue to walk forward for another two steps before it drops to its knees and dies for a final time.

At this point everyone was engaged in a close quarters melee with swords flashing and hacking off rotting flesh, pincers and sharpened claws digging into the living and even then magic wielders would remain close to the battle.

Having done everything I can as a spell caster, I draw my own blades and look at them. The glow surrounding the weapons glows brighter with anticipation. Vengeance at last.

I begin to step back, taking small steps until I feel my back hitting a tree. Planting a foot against its trunk I take a deep breath. Then I kick back with all my strength and fling myself forward, pulling my swords back I slash it forward as I pass a Nerubian warrior.

The great spider beast doesn't stand a chance against my attack and collapses on the ground. I drop to a roll and come back up on my feet. A necromancer notices me and wave his hand to the nearest undead.

They stop their mindless advance and redirect themselves towards me. I grin and sprint towards them, swinging my weapons in wide arcs and letting my magic replenish my strength every time I felt that I was beginning to tire.

My mind blanks out as my instincts, and the pure lust for battle takes over letting my think only of what's happening right in front of me. Duck to the side as an arrow whizzes past me. Take aim at the thrower and hurl one of my blades. Hope it takes out a few other enemies as well. Catch the weapon os it arcs back to me. Check that the others are still alive and fighting. Grab the Necromancer by the throat and slide my blade through its ribcage. Parry the clumsy axe swing used by the undead troll with my left sword and slit his throat with the other. Step over his body and look for your next foe.

On and on this goes. Eventually I look around and find no more undead coming to attack me. In fact, I don't see any remaining undead. Vol leaps up and his blades flash as a gargoyle collapses on the ground.

Saliva trickles down its mouth as its head rolls from its body towards my boot. Vol doesn't even blink and simply sheaths his swords. "What the bloody Light was that?" The bearded Trapper exclaims, remarkably uninjured save for a slight limp at his leg.

The same unfortunately couldn't be said for the rest of his men. Twelve were either dead or badly injured while the remaining lightly to moderately wounded. "That sir, are some of my powers." I suppress a smirk, igniting a bit of felfire an inch above my finger and begin to toy with the flames.

His adam's apple bobs up and down quickly as sweat forms in his brow. "I see, but maybe we should keep going?" He offers.

"Agreed."

There were two more ambushes set not too far away from where we were, but neither were nearly as large as the first. Clearly the Necromancers were not expecting many of us to survive the first.

Arrogant undead. I smile and wipe blood from my blades with my cloak. Five additional soldiers had died throughout this scouting mission and leaving me, Vol and six others still in good condition to fight.

After it was clear that we couldn't advance any further and decide to head back. Voice continue to whispers in my mind. My blood lust was sated, not even close to being satisfied.

Eventually the rest of the army comes to sight. They had already broken down then camp and are ready to march, infantry arranged in long columns that could easily squeeze through the roads with cavalry riding at its flanks and checking on them in regular intervals.

Felwyn stood on horseback with the other officers at the front. They were in deep conversation seeming to be in some sort of argument. "It has been hours since they left. Should we send people to look for them?" One suggests.

"No! If they're dead then that means the passes were too dangerous. We should look for another route." Another protests, pointing towards the river. "We could cross the stream easily

Rather than moving through the forest."

"But we would lose our element of surprise." The first man argues.

I clear my throat and walk with a calm swagger towards them. Vol was right behind me along with the other surviving trappers. The Captain quickly calls for some medics to tend with then injured before looking at us, noting all the gore on our armor. "None of it is ours."

He nods, keeping his stoic demeanor, but I can see relief fill his eyes. He looks at us from head to toe, still looking unsure. "Good. But that's quite a bit of gore. What did you encounter out there?"

Vol steps forward and salutes. "We encountered three different ambushes from those undead."

The men would mutter quietly to themselves. My sensitive ears would pick up some of what they said. It wasn't good. Many were now worried to what lays beyond. If there were undead soldiers waiting for them, then doesn't that mean that they are aware of where they are going?

Felwyn either didn't hear them or simply chose to ignore them. "Where were day? What was the size of these ambushes and what kind of undead did they consist off?"

Me and Vol slowly recount what we encountered, giving out numbers and locations. The we both recall what enemies there were. Undead all looked the same to we so it was rather difficult for me, but Vol seemed to be more knowledgeable and speaks for me. "Human Necromancers led them, raising skeletons and ghouls to support them while Nerubians and gargoyles acted shock troops." He pauses as if hesitating to say the last part. "There were Abominations at the third ambush site. Three of them."

The officers don't reply immediately. This was troubling news to them. Not just that there were undead, but also some of their dreaded abominations, their most feared creatures.

"Is that all?" Felwyn finally inquires.

"Sir?"

"Is that all undead there?"

I shake my head. "I wanted to finish the mission and look through the remainder of the pass. But our casualties were too heavy and Vol wished to take our wounded back here."

The captain listens to each detail they give with rapt attention. Finally when we finish he simply scratches the stubble on his chin. "You did the right thing returning here. If you had continued you might have been killed yourselves and left no one to report back."

He pulls his helmet from his side and puts it on. Reaching towards his scabbard he draws it and points it forward. "Let's move!"

There was a slight shifting and clinking of armor as the soldiers drudge forward, with no small amount of hesitation. Felwyn seems to notice their hesitation and wheels his horse around. "Soldiers of the Alliance!" He shouts, letting his powerful voice carry itself down to the ranks behind.

"Do you fear the undead?"

Again reluctance creeps up among the soldiers as they find it hard to answer. Finally a man yells back. "Yes sir." More and more would add to their agreement.

He closes his eyes and approves of the answer. It was extremely foolish for them to not be afraid of these monsters. There was no weakness to admit the strength of a foe. "Well I will tell you now. That while you fear them, they must fear us as well. Yes they did plan to attack us without backs turned, but with less than thirty men we have stalled their attacks and slayed them all. Let those Necromancers remember this when we march through those passes. We will not give up to a fight now will we?"

Those around began to feel more heartened. "We lived in this land for all our lives and won it through hard fought battles, whether it be from then orcs, trolls or other kingdoms! Will we just surrender it to these undead rabble?"

"NO!" Hundreds of other voices join in, giving them their strength. Some still didn't join and kept silent. They would need more than a few strong words to convince them. That would come later on. When we win battles and crush the undead.

"Then let's go!" Felwyn points his sword forward and this time then soldiers move with more fervor. I knew it wouldn't last unless we started winning.

One of then officers jerks his hand towards us and makes a brushing movement, a sign of dismissal. Vol salutes and makes his way to the rear where some of the pack horses has been relegated to pull the artillery.

I was already making my way to the flanks where a squadron of Elven cavalry were waiting for me, mounted on giant birds much like their tall strider cousins found in the Swamp of Sorrows or tamed by the people of the Darkmoon Faire. Though unlike Tallstriders these magnificent creatures had far more vivid plumage ranging from red, purple to blue. The riders were dressed like human horsemen with light leather over a mail shirt and armed with spears, bows and shields.

One of the women approaches me with a set of Hawkstrider reins and leads the beautiful bird towards me. It stamps its feet on the dirt impatiently and pulls its head back to a loud craw, spreading his wings out.

Calling it blue would have been a great insult to its appearance. His feathers were a rainbow assortment of hues of blue; azure, turquoise, cobalt and cerulean. Is long serpent like neck sways back and forth as its head swivels towards me, causing me to take a step back.

Those bright orange eyes bore into me, regarding me with great interest. I look back at him and see a spirit similar to my own, wild and unbroken. Finally it squeaks softly and nibbles on a few loose locks of blonde hair. I smile and stroke his neck, rubbing my hand across his feathers. "I missed you too Glen."

I dig into my bag and pull out an apple and hold it up to him by the palm. It was my last apple but I don't mind. He is the last of my family. He looks down at the treat and drills its beak into the sweet fruit. It took him about two heartbeats to finish the whole fruit before spitting out the core.

"Enjoy it cause I don't have anymore." I smile and begin to climb onto the saddle. Glen squawks unhappily but begins to move in a steady walk. The other were waiting for our little reunion to finish before walking as well.

When I feel his side I notice his feathers are much smoother than before. Then young elf who gave him to me smiles. "We bathed him while you were gone Captain Brightsun. I hope you don't mind."

Captain Brightsun. I quite liked the sound of that. My lips peel upwards slightly. "Of course I don't." I give Glens flank a soft smack to get him to speed up a little when he starts to lag behind. "Lazy bird. But it looks like Glen enjoys it too."

Glen was already ruffling his newly washed feathers, adjusting them and feeling the soft texture as he runs his beak through them.

The woman suddenly looks away and begins to distance herself as the sound of hooves and a loud nicker causes me to turn and see Captain Felwyn approaching my squadron.

His midnight black stallion snorts at Glen, causing the larger mount to back away. "Captain." I offer him a simple nod.

"Ranger Captain." He replies calmly, keeping his knuckles firmly on the reins of his horse. "I just needed to ask a few questions about the events of the ambushes you encountered earlier today."

The other Elves were glancing back at me, slowly pulling their Hawkstriders to a halt and some even preparing to turn around. I gesture for them to continue before turning my attention to the Captain. "Of course. What do you need?"

"The soldiers who returned with you described then size of the undead as several dozen if not more than a hundred. Would you consider those numbers accurate?"

"I do."

"You did not receive any outside help?" A warm feeling begins to emanate from my pack. Right where the book is. I straighten and feel as if my bag was filled with lead.

I take a deep breath. "No, we did not."

"And you fought three of them off. correct?"

"Correct."

"May I ask why you're asking this?"

His visor levels to my face and bobs alightly. "The soldiers mentioned that you and Vol'ren fought particularly well. I am just curious as to how. They described you two as fighting like demons."

"Perhaps I had more reason to fight them than they did." I counter sharply.

Felwyn was briefly taken back by my comment, but his face quickly hardens. "Perhaps, but they said you used magic."

Ahhh, so that's what this was about. "Perhaps I did. Magic does run in my family. But let me ask you something. Were you planning on asking Vol'ren about it?"

My glowing eyes were like bright orbs in a haunted house, burning into his gray eyes. And then I could tell that we both understood the same thing. I wasn't going to leave until i got the truth.

Felwyn doesn't brake my stare when he rises up and replies. "No. I was not."

Arius's POV

My body continues to shift around the surf as waves crash and push and pull me back into the water. Despite my best efforts I can't break away from the Great Seas attempts to take me to its bottom or even get up.

As I try to stand I immediately felt my armor weighing me down. The sand and water had clung onto it and felt like it added an additional twenty pounds on me. I simply remain there, unable to move and when I open my mouth to speak all that came out was a rough cough.

My throat started to burn as if I swallowed some darkmoon firewater. The I try raising my hand to cast a spell, but it simply drops on the ground weakly. I try to crawl, my fingers digging into the sand and trying to pull myself forward.

I simply lay there, feeling the waves crash on top of me, washing over my body and receding back into the sea. The sun's rays burned down directly on me, singing my skin. At some point I saw several shadows of birds fly overhead, vultures waiting for its carrion.

Suddenly voices break the silent. "I found someone." This was followed by boots crunching against the sand. "Arius?" Another voice shouts, more questioning follows after.

A priest stumbles on the sand, his legs skid and kicks up sand as he squats down in front of me. He gently presses his hand on my chest, pushing my back to the ground. "Don't try to sit sir. You're too exhausted."

A bright glow surrounds his hands as he places them on me. He begins to softly chant a healing spell that fills me with new energy. Rendal appeared as well, keeping his crossbow trained at the area beyond and stands guard as the priest continues his work. He notices me looking at him and offers a friendly smile.

My fatigue washes away from my body and leaves me filled with new energy. I take is slow first by flexing my fingers and then placing my hands on the ground to pull myself up. I reach down to my neck and rub it, wincing slightly as I felt a searing sensation as soon as my fingers made contact with skin. Sunburn. How long was I here?

Judging by the sun it was very well midday. "Are you alright sir?" The priest asks, taking a step back to give me room to breath.

Nodding my thanks to the priest I glance around on either side to get a good view of my surroundings. I was in a beach of some sorts, the yellowish sand that cover ir stretches along for miles without end. The shoreline was dotted with rocks, jagged pieces of stone that jutted out of the water like the fangs of a beast.

The surrounding area was littered with debris. Bits of wood and metal were left scattered on the sand or drifting in the shallow water. Caught on one of the larger rocks was the shattered frame of one of the ships. Though now it looked nothing more than the skeleton of a serpent.

A wave of nausea washes over me as I see the bodies floating with the debris. While most were the heavily bulky bodies of trolls, I still counted many bloated figures dressed in the garbs of Lordaeron bobbing in the sea.

I catch the glimpse of a large figure swimming in the water. Moments later a trolls body is dragged below and doesn't resurface.

Rendal notices as well and lowers his head. "Then whole fleet was attacked. Most of the ships were sunk and then people washed up on shore or ended up there. Those ships that weren't hit hid in a nearby cove. We lost a lot of people out there. There were too many sharks to be able to retrieve all the bodies." He stops and spats on the sand. "We were happy to leave then trolls though."

"Are there any more survivors?"

The priest nods and points his staff towards the eastern beach. "We've set up a camp not too far away. Then two of us were looking for anything we could use or for anyone who still might be alive and needs help." He pauses, catching a lump in his throat. "Or any trolls to kill."

I nod and follow them to the camp. It was located beyond some dunes that helped hide it from a distance. Dozens of hide tents were erected in a loose circle in the plain just beyond the hill. Surrounding it were sharpened wooden stakes that were set up around its perimeter while guards armed with muskets and sword were stationed at its two entrances.

There were people either milling about or collecting supplies. Others outside were in the nearby forest, chopping down trees under the watchful eyes of some of the soldiers.

Relief washes over me as I see so many people survived. The three of us approach the entrance where a guard stops us. He looks at the three of us one at a time before stiffening when he sees me. "Sir." He salutes. "I didn't think you survive."

"I'm fine soldier. I just need a little food and some rest and I'll be able to lead you again." I assure him as the man steps aside and lets us pass.

Many greet me as we enter, though most were too busy with whatever they were doing to to pay me any heed. I return the gesture and move to the public kitchen. The head cook there, a galley chief from one of the ships smiles and pushes a bowl of porridge and a loaf of bread towards me.

I gratefully accept the food. Taking it to an empty table I take a bite of the bread. It was bland and stale, but it was still food and my stomach was growling and betraying my good sense, I dip it in the partially burnt porridge and take another bite.

I was able to get three more bites when the sound of thumping approaching hooves causes me to see a young woman riding in my direction, her drab clothes mark her one of Grebo's mercenaries.

With a mouth full of bread and porridge, I gesture for her to step forward. Then messenger leaps off her horse and salutes. "Sir. Grebo had heard you survived and wished to speak with you."

"Can it wait soldier?" I ask offhandedly as I look down at my food. But inside I already knew then answer.

"No sir. He says its urgent."

With a great sigh, I push myself off off the chair and nod. "Very well. Where is he?"

She points at a large tent at the far end of the camp. Taking a great gulp of water, I begin to trudge over there.

Inside sat the goblin in lavish looking, yet soaked chair that was probably used by a ship captain. That would explain why it looked like it was dragged through the Maelstrom. I think as I push the flap open and step through completely.

He was scribbling something on some paper while simultaneously taking sips from the wine goblet at his side. Lines of worry were etched in his sunken eyes as he pulled away from his parchment and rubbed his face.

"You wished to see me?"

The businessman looks up and smiles. Something told me that this was the first in a while. "Yes. Good to see you're still alive Arius." He indicates towards another chair across from him.

I nod and plop myself down. "You're messenger told me it was urgent. It better be to take me out of my meal."

"It is." He assures me then turns to one of his guards and nods at him. The man nods and calls for another as the disappear behind the flap on the back of the tent.

Moments later the pair would return, this time they were half dragging something in between them. It took me a moment to realize it was a man. A young elf with dark brown hair.

He was dressed in travelling clothes that were torn and cut up to look little more than rags. His body was limp and could have been mistaken for a corpse if not for the slow rise and fall of his chest. Poor bastard.

"We found him outside our camp last night, he was screaming at the top of his lungs before collapsing on the ground." The goblin explains.

Gingerly the men set him down and give him some space to breath. I kneel down beside him and places a hand on his shoulder. I take a deep breath and concentrate before letting the Light do the rest.

Healing energy courses through him, sealing his some of his wounds and causing his breathing to become more normal. I pull away and suck a breath. That took more power than I thought. It will have to do for now.

The elf grips his chest, surprised at how the pain seems to have alleviated. He looks up and regards me with desperate and almost feral eyes. "Please, I need you're help."

"Just wait." I reply, panting heavily. "I can finish healing you in a few minutes."

"No." He shakes his head viciously and clings on the front of my shirt. "Not that. I need you're help."

Then guards have their spears lowered and pointed at him. Even Grebo reaches for his gun. I order them back with a wave of my hand. "If not with healing what do you need my help with?"

But his stare wasn't on me. It was on then goblet set on the table. He was eyeing as if he had found the largest diamond in the world. I get up and retrieve a spare goblet, pouring it to the brim with water and offer it to him.

The elf gratefully takes jt and swallows its contents in a few heartbeats. He wipes his lips and when he speaks his voice was far more collected than it was previously. "Trolls. The trolls on this island have taken me and dozens of others prisoner. I was lucky enough to escape but I need help to free them."

"How many are there?"

"Thousands of trolls scattered throughout this whole damned island, but maybe a hundred or so in that camp."

"What's your name?"

"Kairos sir."

I nod, helping him to his feet. "Well Kairos. Tell us everything that happened and do not leave out any details."

The elf takes a deep breath as he retells his tale. Apparently after then undeads initial attack on Silverglen the nearby trolls took it as an opportunity to raid the town. They did not battle then garrison and simply took whoever was unfortunate enough to cross then, before vanishing into the sea. This is why nobody reported them missing as they simply assumed they were killed by the undead.

When he finishes everyone in the room had gone quiet. None of us know what to say to him. And no one could deny his story especially after seeing the ragged state he's in.

"We will discuss our plan of action." I assure him as the guards usher him out to let him rest and get some food. With him gone I look back at Grebo. The diminutive little creature had been in command since I was gone.

It would be unfair for me to suddenly take command from him. Especially considering many of the civilians and soldiers and ships really did come from him. "What do you suggest we do?"

He pulls a cigar from his jacket pocket and searches his clothes for a lighter. "I think we should leave soon."

I blink at him. "You mean, after we rescue the people?"

He gives me a hard look. "No. I mean now while we still have a chance. Let's get these ships working and get the hell out of here."

"You mean to leave to dozens of people to these trolls and save your own skin." I bark accusingly.

He stops looking for his lighter and glares at me. "No. Not just my skin. There are hundreds. Thousands of people here waiting for you to lead them out of this hell. You may be willing to risk your lives to save those captives but are you willing to risk theirs?" He counters.

"My job as a Paladin is to save people Goblin. All people." I reply firmly.

"And what if you can't save everyone? Would you risk the lives of those you still can?" Grebo retorts.

I lean forward, meeting then goblin's face mere inches from mine. "I am not abandoning those people. I will go and you will not stop me. If you wish not to help then don't bother."

The goblin regards me with thinly veiled disappointment. "I see. If I can't stop you then I wish you the best of luck at least. Don't worry. I will remain here until you return with or without the prisoners."


	10. Rescue

**Nori's POV**

Deep laughter fills the Silverpine forest, its deep voice causes the ground to tremble and shake, nearly throwing me off my feet. The tree sway violently, bending before the howling voice like a hurricane.

I feel a lapse of fear forming in my stomach as the a whirlwind surrounds me. I instinctively pull my arms over my face to protect myself. Yet I still felt my boots, struggling to find a grip in the dirt.

"Scared of a little breeze elf?" A voice dripping with a combination of condescension and amusement roars from above.

A demon floats in the center of the whirlwind, his wings flapping casually as if not buffeted by the winds. Its skull like head cracks into the grin. He begins to gently float back down. "Greetings child."

I bite my fear back, staring at the demon. _This wasn't some sort of boogeyman from my childhood. This was just a demon. One that might have killed my parents._

That last statement was all that I needed for my courage to rally. Focusing all my anger and all my despair on my chest. In my mind I begin to shape it into a weapon. Yes. I smile, feeling the fire radiating from my chest.

Pulling my arms to my breast, I feel the heat there and spread it out. Sickly green fire explodes everywhere, dispersing the wind into nothingness. I reach to my back and pull out my blades.

The surprised expression on the demon's face meant everything to her. Squatting on the ground, I take a deep breath and launch myself in the air. Whirling out with both blades, aiming at his chest.

Whatever surprise the demon had quickly vanishes as I come towards him. His oversized claws lock together as a barrier between the two of us. In the last second they lash out and parry my blades.

I plant my foot in his chest and leap back, landing back on the ground gracefully like a deer.

Snarling in rage, I ignite the felfire on two of my index and middle. As he steps closer, I sweep my hand forward, the fire spreading into a full fledged inferno that burns through the demon.

His counter was almost lazy. As the fire approaches, he casually waves his hand and the flames around him dissipate. He didn't even slow his stride.

"You will need to do much more than that child, but thankfully for you child that I am not here to fight." The demon chides as his hoofed feet touch the ground gracefully. "I actually come here with a warning."

"A warning?" I demand, keeping my blades leveled at his chest. But privately I was relieved. This demon was far more powerful than any undead I encountered before, and I was actually beginning to question if I could beat him. "What do you have to say."

The demon's lips tug upwards. "A great shadow is coming little one. It will consume this land and everything in it. So I advise that you leave while you still have a chance."

"Leave?" I force out a laugh. "I didn't watch my hometown burn just to leave." Even without a mirror, I felt my blue eyes change. Its color was burned away and replaced with a demonic green hue.

For a second I saw a trace of fear in the demon's face. But it was only for a moment and his cruel smile returns. "You may have a few new parlor tricks girl, but you would be a fool to believe that it would be enough to stop the fallen prince."

"And what do you care if a simple elf like me wants to pick a fight with that oh so scary prince?" I smiles coyly, absently cleaning dirt out from my fingernails.

"Are you blind girl? The shadow will cover this continent."

"Then even better, I will fight in the shade." I stare him in the eye. Those dark, soulless orbs. "But that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you warning me?"

The demon reels back from false hurt. "Would you not believe that I am simply warning you out of the goodness of my heart?"

I smirk at him, then laugh. I twirl one of my pigtails around and point my sword at his chest. "I'll believe that as soon as I believe there is an actual heart there that is filled with red human blood, instead of some withered piece of shit that pumps that black sludge in your body."

He makes a big show of sighing in defeat. Finally he raises his hands. "Very well. The real reason I want you gone is because you are in my way. We share a common enemy. Then Undead and it's fallen prince."

My next jibe suddenly fell dead right from my lips. "W-what? What do you mean?" I scream, thrusting my blade forward. The demon's claws come up, catching my sword in between them.

"Indeed. My master would benefit greatly if Arthas were to be defeated."

I withdraw my blade from his chest. A small smile of victory forms at his lips, yet a second later I plow my foot into his chest. The wind rushes out of him with an audible _whoosh_. "Don't play games with me demon." I warn. "I know that it was also one of your kind that lead him to claim that cursed sword."

"Aye, that is technically true." The demon admits begrudgingly. "But my comrade was betrayed by that foolish prince and murdered."

"And weren't you demons also responsible for the creation of this plague that raised the undead in the first place?" I persist accusingly, stepping forward.

He stomps his foot so hard then earth cracked beneath the hoof. "Bahhh. Enough of this talk elf. My hand in this whole affair matters not. In the end I give you a choice." The demon extends a clawed hand towards me in a gesture for a handshake. "You and I may cooperate to crushing this human pest, and you may choose to go after me later. Or you may continue to stand in my way and I will be forced to take action against you."

I look at the claw being offered at me, then at the snake like eyes of the demon.

Then the whole ground breaks underneath and I'm consumed by the darkness.

* * *

I woke up with a start. The nearest elves surrounding me jump back in surprise and have their makeshift weapons at the ready. We didn't have enough weapons to arm every elf who followed me, so more than a quarter of them were armed with shovels, pitchforks, clubs and other tools more suited for farming.

So far every elf who volunteered to stay are now standing before me. Except for Vol who was in the very rear. Being an artillery officer he was ordered to stay behind and ensure the safe transport of the cannons.

"What's wrong Nori?" An elf girl asks, frowning with concern. Her grip tightened against the dagger she carried.

I notice the small runes already being carved at the base of the blade. She was one of the elves who volunteered to serve as a demon hunter acolyte under me and Vol.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I put on a false smile and wave her off.

That seems to be enough for them all. She simply asks to make sure I'm fine before joining the others.

"What's the hold up over there?" A sergeant pushes his way past the crowd. He searches the crowd of elves until his eyes lock onto me. "Ranger, the Captain is akong why has your column stopped moving?"

"Just a short delay sergeant. We're ready to move now." I assure him.

The man looks over me to the mass of elves and huffs. "Just get moving. We'll be entering the city within the hour."

With that he turns at his heel and returns to his unit. I let out a loud growl of irritation towards the guards arrogance. Me and Vol were in command of the entire elven contingent while he led five other soldiers.

"Lets just get moving." I snarl.

* * *

 **Arius's POV**

"Form up everyone. One column, two men side by side." I shout to the contingent of two hundred men who followed me. I repeat then orders several times to ensure that it was understood clearly by all. Majority of my force was made up of the ragged militia troops who while competent fighters, had little experience in the way of fighting in certain formations or long marches. Then rest were either a some of the soldiers who accompanied me from Dalaran or a handful of Grebo's mercenaries.

Slowly their large mass would wind down to a long line. Soldiers carrying muskets stood at every interval, nervously keeping their weapons trained at the dark forest. Everyone one else was armed either with axes, spears or swords.

I glance down at my longsword, a replacement for my warhammer that was lost in the storm. Although it was well made and perfectly balanced, it still didn't feel right to be bearing this instead of my old warhammer. But for now, it would have to do.

"How far are we from the prison?" I turn to the elf who clutched his dagger nervously.

"Not far, maybe fifteen minutes away." He replies, sheathing the blade and pointing straight ahead. "Just keep following the road. They're using an old Kirin Tor observatory for it."

I nod and turn my attention forward. So far all I can see beyond is the narrow stretch of forest. From the grove I spotted several shapes looking down at us before vanishing once more into the forest.

I bite my lip and look back at the soldiers. "Tighten that formation and make sure you are watching you're watching the backs of those ahead and behind you. The last thing you want is to get separated in these woods."

Or get caught in an ambush. I close my eyes and murmur a silent prayer to the Light that we get through this forest before anything happens. Aside from the unexpected audience, these woods unnerved me.

As my lines turn a corner from the base of a mountain, a loud crack all the way in the back of the lines causes everyone to stop and look around with their weapons in hand. There was no mistaking what that noise was. A musket.

I hold up my hands and hold my men back, listening for anything else. There were no sounds of combat, no screaming from my soldiers or anyone else, and no other muskets firing.

After ten more heartbeats I shake my head and point my sword forward. "Come on everyone, it was probably some panicked soldier." I say, biting back my annoyance. "Someone get word back to the rearguard to resume movement."

A messenger detaches himself from his group and sprints to the rearguard. I watch as he vanishes. "My lord." A soft voice says nervously. It was the high elf. "I think it would be best if we moved now. The longer we wait the more those trolls could do to my people."

"I understand, but we need to move cautiously. This is an easy spot for an ambush and I do not wish to be caught off guard."

He nods and pulls his cloak over his slender frame. "I suppose you're right. This place gives me the creeps."

"It's not just you." I mutter quietly, hopefully shutting him up."Odd, that the messenger hasn't returned yet."

Now more muskets started to sound. Not single attacks but entire ragged volleys. "What the hell was that?"

"Out of my way, out of my way!" Someone shouts, pushing his way past the crowds. As I emerge I see it was the messenger who I sent out to the rearguard. He stops a few feet away from me and stops to catch his breath. "The rearguard is under attack!"

Now the realization hit. I raise my sword and begin to sprint back to the rear. I point to a group of soldiers. "You there, to me!"

Without waiting to make sure if they were following, I cut through the forest. Low lying branches and leaves slap against my face while uprooted branches nearly trip me several times.

I swing my sword through vines that stood in my way as I move to the rapidly loudening sound of combat. The rearguard wasn't any farther than a few dozen meters, yet it seemed like entire miles.

A whooshing sound causes me to drop to the ground as a tomahawk flies past my ear and strikes a tree. A troll cackles out in glee as he leaps out with an axe on either side.

I roll to the side as the axes descend on the ground. It brushes off the dirt where I was laying seconds ago. I parry his next attack with my sword and shove him back. Throwing myself to a standing position, I lunge at him. The troll steps back to block my attack.

I ram shoulder forward, slamming the slender creature against the tree with a sickening crack.

The troll drops like a stone, but from the gaps between the trees more trolls emerge armed with shields and hide shields. Two of them advance on me, jabbing their spears forward threateningly.

Fortunately the men who followed me arrive on either side of me and engage the trolls. "Go to the rearguard sir, we'll hold these bastards off." A woman shouts, throwing herself forward and parrying an attack with her sword.

I nod in gratitude as the warriors advance upon the trolls. Four men rush behind me to the battered rearguard.

It couldn't have lasted more than a few minutes, yet the aftermath of the ambush was horrendous. _Ambush_. It was more of a slaughter than an ambush. Of the thirty men assigned to watch the hack of the group, only about a dozen of them remained.

They stood hunched backed and terrified, their weapons clenched tightly in their hands and their faces covered in the blood of their comrades. Around them were the sacks of meat that could sparsely pass off as corpses. Chests hacked open by axes, arteries and bones cut by swords and entrails spilling out of ghastly holes from their body.

If there were any trolls left the they were long gone.

"They came at us by surprise sir. Over two dozen trolls came down at us and slaughtered us all." A man gasps, nearly tumbling down to the ground. He pauses for a moment. "What do we do now sir?"

All eyes turn on me, sixteen pairs on desperate, hollow faces. It like they would be lucky to last another ten minutes in these conditions, much less the rest of the mission. The trolls would hound us for the remainder of the journey, whether we move forward or retreat to camp. It was only a matter of marching towards safety or to the heart of the island.

"Straighten those lines, we keep on moving." I shout and turn forward. None of the men move, they simply stare at me in disbelief. I look over my shoulder and shake my head. "Do you know why these trolls are hitting us from the forest? Because they are scared. They knew they cannot win in an open battle."

It was a complete lie, against an undisciplined army like this, the trolls were more than a match for them in an open battle.

Hell even against battle hardened troops they could hold their own.

The men at least looked more heartened.

"My commander once said that the reason it took us so long to defeat Zul'jin's army in Second War was because he always kept his warriors hidden from large battles." Not a total lie. Zul'jin did never risk fighting a pitched battle, but that was due to wanting to suffer to heavy losses until he marched to major cities. And even then he dragged tens of thousands to the grave with him.

This brought a ripple of laughter among the soldiers who were now cheering. "Then let's go." I shout, turning at my heel and marching back to the front.

The next fifteen minutes was a nightmare incarnate. The trolls no longer attacked in small warbands, but instead as an entire host.

Dozens if not hundreds of troll warriors came out of the forest, screaming in their primeval roar that was burned forever in my mind. Small pockets of soldiers were cut off from the group and most died without even having a chance to use their weapons.

In the narrow passes it was impossible for my soldiers to organize themselves in proper formation or even unleash their full numbers.

At that point, most soldiers simply gave up fighting and started to break away and made a run for the forest's edge. "No don't run!" I shout as two more soldiers quickly broke away from the fight. I try to chase after them but a curved sword out of nowhere forces me back to the fight.

I shove the troll back and slice his sword arm open. All around me was a small ring of about ten men stood their ground. It was one of the few pockets of resistance still holding their own against the onslaught.

"Another wave incoming sir!" Rendal shouts, firing a crossbow bolt into the darkness. The fire surrounding it lit up the surrounding area to reveal a horde of green bodies waving their axes around came charging out of the darkness.

The bolt struck a troll dead center of his forehead and tumbled down with a soft thud. He reloads his crossbow and begins to back away. "We can't hold back another attack like this. We must retreat sir." He shouts to me.

"Are you mad?" I slash my sword over the head of one of my men and loop off a screeching troll's head. Her head topples off her shoulder with a shocked look still on her face. "We can't possibly retreat now. Even if we wanted to the attack is too intense for a proper retreat."

"Not necessarily sir." Rendal pulls out a blue fletched arrow with a strange light blue coating at the tip. "This might buy us some time as long as you give the order."

I utter a string of curses. The troll collide with the makeshift shield wall my men established like a wave striking against the sand. Several men were thrown back and did not rise again. Yet my group was actually faring far better than others.

Human soldiers stood in small circles surrounded by a sea of green and reds, slowly being broken apart and cut down. Finally relenting, I retrieve a horn from a trumpeter and blow a quick note. "Fall back on my mark."

Looking to the trapper, I give him a terse nod.

He readies the crossbow bolt and signals two other trappers forward. "Ready. Aim. Fire!"

The sound from then firing mechanisms briefly dim out the battle. As each bolt makes contact, they freeze whatever they struck as well as those who stood nearby around it. For a moment they soldiers were in shock. Human and troll alike stopped their fighting".

Run!" Arius shouts.

Quickly the men recovered from their shock and started running like hell. Those who were not swift enough were dragged back by the trolls. I cut a spear shaft in two and give the troll a swift kick before joining them.

They had all ran to a massive clearing just before the forest's edge where the survivors were gathered together. Many were wounded, holding arms with blood spilling or limping as hamstrings in their legs were severed. Yet they still fared better than most of the men they left behind.

 _Light it looks like barely half of our number remained._

"Is everyone here?" I ask Rendal who was counting his remaining crossbow bolts.

He curses as he found only eight of them and places them back into his quiver. "Nearly sir. Just a few more men who left to search for any other survivors and wounded left behind."

"Will that take long?"

Rendal shrugs calmly as he checks his crossbow for any damage. Before nodding in satisfaction and slinging it over his back. "Not sure, but it probably would take some time."

I spat on the ground, but the High Elf prisoner who miraculously made it out unharmed. "Well I doubt we can wait. Besides, we are in a perfect time to attack."

"How? Our detachment is half dead and our remaining units are in tatters. We are in no position to attack the trolls." Rendal protests, pointing at a group of men, one was laying on his back, moaning in pain as a healer tries to offer him an elixir while another of his companions covers the gaping hole to where his eye once was. "Do you think these men are ready to fight the trolls?"

"I think that much of their troops were in that forest ambushing us." The Elf retorts and jabs his dagger into the forest. "And that they are still waiting in the forest, it would take them several minutes to return which leaves their camp less protected."

Rendal turns to me imploringly. "It's not your call elf." He jerks his head towards me. "It is his. What do say sir?"

I way in the options. "Attacking the trolls off guard, but with an army in poor condition. Or wait for a better force and give them a chance to consolidate. The choice should be obvious, but there were still the people to consider.

"They shall have ten minutes to recuperate, but afterwards all able bodied soldiers are to join me in the front. Gather then spellcasters as well."

The trapper stares at me in disbelief, unable to really protest he merely nods stiffly and starts to organize the troops.

* * *

In ten minutes only seventy of those able to walk and with the right amount of limbs stand around me. Priests and magi look up at me with their staffs raised while warriors unsheathe their weapons at you.

The only ones who weren't there were the trappers. They had started setting up traps around then passes and near the forest.

I remove my sword and close my eyes, offering a short prayer to the Light. Opening my eyes seconds later I sweep my sword around the area.

The former observatory was no surrounded by hundreds of trolls either dancing around, muttering prayers to their unholy gods or simply standing around to watch what was about to happen. Guards line the perimeter with their spears and axes, but even they seem too focused on the front.

The two massive doors in the front of the observatory slide open. A female troll steps out, her tribal robes were loose and flowing. She carried a staff with several shrunken heads tied around it by their hair and a cobra head. On her face was a wooden voodoo mask.

"Greetings brothas and sistas!" Her voice booms throughout the building and all the trolls stop whatever they're doing to regard her. "I have spoken with de gods."

She pauses and reaches into her satchel. Their was a collective exhale from the soldiers surrounding me and even I felt my heart stop as she pulled out a human heart. It was still beating. It made a few more futile pumps before going still.

Grinning broadly, she drops it to the ground and raises her staff. Cheers erupted from the crowds, screaming and stomping their feet until the ground literally shook. The priestess closed her eyes and drank in their admiration. "Der be more humans and elves ta kill and sacrifice."

That was enough to get the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. The other prisoners.

Turning around I make several quick gestures. "Fan out all of you. Split into squads of five and position yourselves around the perimeter. Take one spellcaster in each group. Once you are all in position signal me then have every mage or priest cast a blinding spell on my signal."

The men salute to me and quickly disappear into the forest. Me and four other soldiers remain in our position and squat down. A few minutes later five brief flashes of light appear in the forest from the staffs of magic users. Then two more appear. After that three.

Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen.

That was the last one.

Drawing my sword, I approach a troll guard who was cackling madly along with the crowd. He was too busy slamming his spear into the dirt to notice me. A moment later I clamp his mouth shut and slide my sword into his throat.

Gently, I lay his body to the ground and signal my troops forward. "Attack my soldiers! The time has come to exact your vengeance!"

Raising my sword over my head, I let its blade catch the sunlight and will my power for the Light around it. At once an brilliant flash of light spreads out, turning from a simple reflection to a miniature explosion.

Those who turned to face me scream in shock which turns into agony before dropping to their knees and covering their eyes. But I know my spell only covered a small area. Only those trolls nearest to me were affected while those further in the crowds surged forward.

That's when the other magic wielders went to work, casting similar spells that left the trolls blinded. Even the priestess was shielding her eyes and struggling to cast a shield spell over herself.

I don't give my enemies a chance to recover. I give the nearest troll a swift kick in his chest and drive my sword into him as he tries to rise. Another tries to pull her sword free, but I drive my blade into her chest.

My men around me join in and start killing their way into the center. Many trolls who were still blinded were easily cut down before they even realized what was happening.

I manage to kill two more trolls before a cackling voice forces me to look and see a troll coming at me with a spear. I sidestep his attack, but then footman behind me was not fast enough and the polearm rams through his breastplate, causing blood to trickle out of his mouth.

Growling in outrage, I slice his spear and start hacking repeatedly into his body. The rest of the troops were meet with equal success, carving deeply in then troll ranks. Many trolls scream and begin to run away into the rear of the forest, only to scream as they either found themselves burned alive or frozen in place by traps left there.

A young troll child, a young boy who doesn't even have his tusks fully grown snarls and charges at me, pounding at my leg. He was screaming incoherently, tears streaming down from his eyes, I don't even blink as I knock the troll out with a swift punch in the face.

I grab a soldier who was hacking off a trolls arm. "Spread the word. Tell the men to take hostages. Kill who you can and let the rest retreat so they may tell the other tribes here of what happened. And do not kill the children."

The troll priestess blasts humans with her dark magics, trying to rally her people, yet it was futile. Troll were now retreating in droves. Fortunately for them, there weren't enough of my men to fully encircle them and there was plenty of space for them to run.

I lock eyes with the priestess as she launches a dark wave towards a pair of soldiers and a mage who charged her. They fall to the ground, roaring in agony as their flesh rotted off. I felt the grin forming on her lips as she identified me as the leader.

Then she turns to me and grins and she shoots a bolt of lightning towards me. I squat down and raise a shield of light, yet this time I wasn't fast enough and then bolt easily shatters through the thin shield and throws me back against the ground.

She advances closer, smashing her staff to anyone, troll or human who tries and stand in her way. A ball of dark energy forms and pulsates over her hand as she looms over me.

A grin spreads to her lips as she throws it down at me. I raise my sword and slash it across the radius of the ball. The light surrounding my blade brightens as it connects with the shadows. Somehow it actually stops the ball of shadows in midair.

My sword swallows up the darkness, consuming it causing the light to intensify.

I grin at her. "Thank you for the power boost." I lunge forward and bring my sword down at her. She raises her staff over her head and blocks my attack with its shaft. The wood cracks and tiny splinters fly to my face, yet the stave holds.

Pulling my sword back, I stab it forward at her chest. She blocks it again with her staff, and again as I slash at her side. On the fourth time however, it doesn't hold and breaks under my sword. The blade now passes through unimpeded into her robes. The blade cuts through the fabric and into her flesh.

I press it in deeper, driving the blade home as her blood begins to gush through the hole, soaking her robes and leaving her gasping for air, yet when she opens her mouth, a torrent of blood comes rushing out.

Her body quivers and then stiffens as her body slides down to the ground.

The remaining trolls were now retreating especially after seeing their leader die they redoubled their efforts to get away. His men were in hot pursuit, cutting down all the warriors, but keeping then unarmed women and children as well as those who surrendered alive.

But there were less than a hundred of them, and hundreds of trolls. It would take hours to completely secure the area as well as returning to the camp. In the meantime I would finish the objective we came here for.

I move carefully towards the observatory, careful as not to step on the bodies and make my way inside. In the battle nobody had attempted to shut the door, or was even able to and it was left wide open.

Pushing the purple curtains that were torn and left dangling there. I make my way in and freeze as I saw the prisoners. There were dozens, maybe even hundreds who were all tied together by rusted chains and ropes.

There was no separation between men, women or children. All were left laid on the cold stone floor that was covered in pools of blood, urine or water. Not even the children were spared from beatings as they all bored an injury of sorts.

There were elves, humans and even a few dwarves and gnomes who were left staring at him, hopelessness written all over their eyes. On the sides, thrown unceremoniously by the trolls were several bodies who Arius could only assume were those newly sacrificed.

I kept my sword ready as I approached them. Yet when the people saw me, they took one look at my sword and they whimpered and backed away. I glance down. Not only was my sword, but my entire arm was coated in blood and stained red.

I realized these people needed a paladin, not a warrior. I strap my sword to its back and make an effort to clean up my armor and arms off blood and try to sound reassuring when I speak. "Please. I'm here to help."

"Are you here to get us out of here?" A small voice croaks quietly. A young elf shuffles forward a total of five steps before the chains she wore on her arms forced her back. She was a year or two younger than Nori, with similar blonde hair and unlike most here, didn't seem to have lost all the life in her eyes.

"Of course I am." I smile and kneel down to her and offer an arm to help her up. "Whats you're name?"

A small smile that could have lit up this whole room forms on her lips. "Thari Brightsun."


	11. Chapter 11

**Arius's POV**

"Almost there everyone," I said calmly, gesturing the mob people forward. Hundreds followed, quickening their pace as they caught sight of the Great Sea and the white sand beaches beyond. Only the soldiers I brought with me kept them in line, herding the people together to maintain order.

None of them probably knew what was beyond, but after their experiences in captivity, anything that lay in the unknown was preferable that returning to the interior of the island.

After spending the rest of the night and most of the morning resting, I quickly explained to them the evacuation to Hillsbrad where they can perhaps find ships with Jaina or maybe even to Stormwind.

Many had eagerly wanted to leave this island as soon as possible and it was only everyone's exhaustion that stopped them from leaving.

Then as the wind shifted I caught the scent of smoke. Turning my head in confusion I looked up in the air for the source. I saw a plume of smoke rising from the beaches little ways off.

I felt the color drain from my face as I realize that the smoke was coming from the camp. Drawing my sword I raised it over my head and waved forward. "Soldiers to arms. We might have a battle on our hands."

A collective gasp arises from soldier and villagers. The relief quickly ebbs away from them as the newly freed captives huddle closer together while soldiers grip their weapons.

Rendal emerges from the group and approaches my side. "I saw the smoke. It looks bad. What would you have us do?"

I consider his words, thinking for a moment. "Establish a rearguard to protect the people and have the rest of the soldiers come with me."

Rendal wasted only a few moments gathering the soldiers and ordering a small squad back before rejoining me. He squared his jaw and gave me a look of determination. "Let's go."

I draw my sword, uttering a silent prayer before sprinting forward. My feet barely touch the ground as I stride towards the direction of the smoke. As I rounded there I feel my heart leap to my chest, then sink right down to the bottom of my stomach.

It wasn't a battle as I first believed. Unfortunately, it was the aftermath of one. The smoke was coming from several tents that might have been on fire an hour before but now was reduced to smoking cinders. The palisade was smashed in a number places while weapons and supplies were discarded on the ground. People lay milling about then ruins, searching for wreckage or simply staring blankly at the sight.

But oddly enough there were no bodies left from an attack. I pray dearly that it wasn't undead.

"Come on men. They still might need some help." I urge the others forward, sliding down the dune I was standing on and jog to the camp. I didn't bother sheathing my sword even as we arrive at the ruined gates.

Several men emerged at the entrance to greet us. Despite recognizing us immediately they kept their weapons drawn, only easing it a fraction when they saw the hundreds of escaped prisoners milling about.

They quickly cleared the way and let us through. Yet I still felt their eyes trailing after them as they studied the new arrivals with haunted interest. I wasn't sure what happened here, but then knot in my stomach told me that there was one person who I could inquire about it.

"I see you found the prisoners." A high pitched voice said behind me, though it lacked its slightly annoying tone, instead, it was steeled. Greebo appeared at my side with his mercenaries right at his heel.

"Yes. Now, what happened here?" I ask.

He rubbed his green eyes and I noticed a pair of dark circles underneath them that showed his lack of sleep. In his hands was his cutlass that was now stained red with dried blood. His fist clenching it tightly before throwing it to the ground. "What happened? While you were running around in the forest those trolls attacked." He snaps angrily, his voice now filled with malice. "They came by the hundreds and stormed the camp!"

The Goblin spread his small green arms around to show what was left of their camp. "We fought them until then break of dawn as they came by the hundreds. They retreated eventually, but many people are dead now like I said."

I felt my anger rise up and I turned to face the goblin, towering above him. "Well I apologize you're high and mightiness for wanting to save my people and not being able to predict the future to foresee this attack."

Then I felt the air rush out of me as Greebo struck me in the chest. "You idiot! This isn't about just saving some people. This is about keeping those you do alive. We weren't in a position to launch a rescue in the heart of troll land."

"Well, I did it." I remind him angrily. "I went to troll lands and saved hundreds of people from being sacrificed."

"And look how much it cost? Dozens of people in your camp are dead. Their bodies are now being placed in mass graves." Grebo shouts, shoving me back.

Growling I feel myself raising my sword as Grebo stepped back and readied his cutlass to block my attack. Yet before any of our blades came down, Rendal forced his way in between of us. "That's enough from both of you. We already have enough problems with keeping our people alive without having you two trying to kill each other. Can we at least try to keep it together until we get out of here?"

"Fine!" We both snap.

The sun had only started to rise when the last of my fleet had arrived in Southshore harbor. The small fishing village would not have nearly large enough to accommodate the thousands of refugees going to arrive so I had ordered the fleet to arrive in small groups.

I stood on the prow of the ship, watching as people crowded on the decks, holding their possessions or the hands of loved ones as they waited for the ship to dock.

Soldiers patrolled the length of the ship with their muskets constantly trained on the sea. Thankfully after their encounter on the troll island, they were not attacked by anyone else. Yet that did not stop any of the people from getting jumpy at the slightest provocation.

I sigh heavily and lean on my sword. The few meager ships I had were now not enough to transport all the additional survivors. So Greebo and several of his mercenaries who voluntarily remained behind until the ships could be sent back to pick them up.

In that time I spent thinking about what Greebo had said. As much as I hated him for accusing me of recklessness and for his arrogance in striking a paladin, it seemed like he was right. Unfortunately.

Throughout the trip here, I saw nothing but the heartbreak of the people who had lost their loved ones on the island, those who didn't even have bodies left and were forced to be left in mass graves or those who were traumatized by what the experienced in captivity by the trolls.

My thoughts were quickly forced back as the ships reached the harbor. The dockmaster reacted quickly and raised signal flags and started gathering others to help including a few priests. They rushed aboard to help the people down or heal those who were injured.

I and Rendal walk down the gangplank, walking past the people streaming out. "We will let the ships resupply first before leaving," I explain.

"Agreed sir, though I suggest that in the meantime we should gather reinforcements before leaving. While we may ship, we will need more soldiers if we plan to return to the front." Rendal replies.

I mumble and nod. "Indeed. Let us just hope Garithos would actually do something about it."

Just as we were about to leave, I feel a hand grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back. "Pardon me gentlemen, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." It was one of the priests who had joined to help the people. He was surprisingly stocky and fit for a holy man who would normally spend his time in a church, though his face was covered by a dark red hood. "So you wish to go to Dalaran?"

"That is correct." Rendal nods cautiously, eyeing the priest up and down. "What does it matter to you, good sir?"

The priest shifts from the folds of his robes and points towards Dalarans spires in the horizon. "Well, I was also planning on heading there later tonight to meet some friends. Perhaps we could journey there together?"

I consider his proposal before nodding. "Very well then."

* * *

 **Nori's POV**

"Halt!" A harsh voice command and the guard pulls his spear back aggressively. "State your name and business here!"

I blink in surprise but quickly grips her swords. Felwyn had sent me and Vol ahead of then the main army in order to alert the town ahead so they can prepare for our arrival. "Norindari Brightsun and I am here with the Alliance and my Captain must speak to your mayor."

The soldier doesn't lower his weapon, but exchanges glance at his companions before shaking his head. "We were ordered not to let anyone in lest we risk the infection spreading into our fair city as well."

Vol'ren growls and removes his helmet to show his handsome. "Do I look like an undead to you?"

"Leave now or that face of yours won't be so pretty anymore." A second guard warns, reaching for his sword.

The two of us stand our ground, baring my teeth at him. The first guard snarls and charges forward. I easily sidestep his attack as he jabs his spear forward and elbows him in the face so hard that his helmet dents. The warrior crumples as the second slashes his sword forward at Vol.

He parries the attack with his sword and his leg rises up to kick him in the chest. The soldier stumbles back as the last guard blinks and was too stunned to move. Quickly he turns and flees into the city.

I grin and sheath my sword, stepping forward towards the guard. "Will you allow us to see your mayor now?"

"Nori!" I voice shouts angrily and caused me to stop. Captain Felwyn appeared from the road behind me. His eyes narrowed like slits as he regarded to me. "I ask you to meet up with the town and you start a fight with the guards?"

"They attacked us." I protest with a sneer. "If you want to speak to the mayor then we have to get through them!"

He suddenly grabs me and shoves me back. "Damn it, Nori. Each time I send you out you seems to become more and more of a liability."

"Don't speak to her like that!" Vol'ren snaps in my defense. He quickly calms down and interjects himself between us. "She's just doing her job and I would just like to remind you. They were the ones who attacked us."

The sound of footsteps caused me to turn around. The third guards for a while ago came running back. I readied my blades for another bout, just as he threw his hands up to show he was unarmed as a sign of peace. "Whats going on here?" A powerful voice demands.

A large, powerfully built man appears behind the guard. He was slightly overweight and dressed in an expensive one piece robe that was spotlessly clean. Though he looks rather disheveled, his hair in a mess and his eyes bloodshot as if he was just awakened.

Captain Felywn snaps in attention before bowing down. "Apologies my lord, I just needed to speak to you."

The mayor blinks in surprise but quickly sheds in confusion. "Then speak."

"I come here with a warning sir. The undead has started attacking and destroyed several villages already. There have been orders for all villages in Silverpine to be evacuated now. My men will assist in evacuating your people."

This time the men was not surprised. Instead, he simply raised an eyebrow in curiosity and shook his head, smiling faintly. "I understand your concern friends, but I assure you I am well aware of the undead and let me assure you that I have prepared my town for it."

Felwyns brows rose. "Really now? What have you planned to defend your village?"

"Well I realized something sirs, that so far the only villages that were struck were those by main roads, so since my village is more isolated, I think it would at least be safe for the moment."

Safe? I want to choke out. How could anyone possibly be safe with that undead running rampant through the forest and killing everything? The only safe thing now was to fight them and beat them back.

I look at him and catch a whiff of sulfurous smell.

"I have also stockpiled heavily in food, weapons, water and medical supplies." He continues to explain. "My guard captain says that we can withstand a protracted siege for several weeks."

Felwyn nods slightly, not speaking but takes in everything he said. "I understand what you say the mayor, but you must understand that the undead fight like nothing we've ever faced before. It is impossible to hold them back forever. I strongly suggest you join us evacuating."

The mayor turns back and begins walking towards the town gates. "Come with me. We can discuss this further inside."

The scent of sulfur was now unmistakable even as he left, the smell trailing right after him. But Felwyn followed after him, turning around with a scowl on his face. He only paid Vol any attention. "Give the army orders to move at a moment's notice."

With that, he follows after the mayor. I watch them leave and wrinkle my nose. Something didn't smell right about him, and by the look of Vol's face, he felt it too.

I crouch down on top of a church ledge, watching idly as the guards change shifts. My fingers flex as I reach for the swords at my hip, yet quickly pull them away. So far these were still fellow Alliance soldiers. I couldn't kill them.

"Steady now Nori." A voice behind me advises and a hand grabs my arm.

Nodding, I bow my head and pull my dark cloak over my head. Rain continued to shower down on them as it had for the past few hours. Up here squatting down I look more like a gargoyle. I opt to wear long-sleeved clothes to hide the glowing tattoos around my body.

I squat down and press my boots against the ground, nearly slipping as the water kept it slick and wet.

Vol was at my side, staying within the shadows of the cathedral we hid in. "Are you sure they're coming?" I inquire, trying to keep my frustration in check. It had been three hours since they left their camp under the excuse of hunting in the forest.

The two of us had made sure to leave some traps in the forest just in case someone checked there. "Yes, I am quite sure about it?"

"Of course I am." He replies patiently, though he also seems to begin getting annoyed. Vol approaches my side and peers over the ledge. "There." He points at a group of men on horseback riding through the empty streets. They all wore hoods that hide their faces.

He sniffs the air and nods. "Yes. I'm sure that's them."

"Then let's go," I say, already leaping off the ledge. Spreading my arms out, I land on the ground, causing the cobblestones to crack. Vol slides down from the pillar and joins me. The rainwater drowned out any sound we made.

Thankfully they weren't moving very quickly so it was fairly easy to keep up with them. None of the guards seem to notice us and continue to ride ahead until they see arrive at the town hall. Several more soldiers were stationed there and give them a curt nod before letting opening the door before that.

Once the door is shut. I sprint forward and stop short of reaching the tower. Squatting down, I throw myself in the air and land into the belltower. "Ready to venture into the unknown?"

A smile forms on Vol's face. "Always ready."

"Good." I grin at him and leap below.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nori's POV**

I close my eyes and focus my energy on my blades, willing them to life. When I open my eyes the curving pattern lines on my blades were now glowing. I pull them in front and behind me as I sprint forward. Vol'ren was right behind me, reaching into the pocket of his breeches and pulls out a dark blue bandana.

He looks at it, not even slowing down as he hesitantly places it over his eyes, tying it behind his head. When he looks up at me, his eyes were now completely covered, though a pair of glowing green orbs the size of grapes were in their place, almost burning through the cloth coverings. He gives me a nervous smile.

I nod at him, feeling a little jealous. Vol had already advanced ahead of me in his Demon Hunter training and was only a few lessons shy of actually replacing his eyes. It was a momentous occasion of being a demon hunter. I only wished that I could do it alongside him.

"Do you see anything?" I whisper quietly, peering into the darkness in vain. Vol was the one with the better eyes. This tunnel could have gone the entire length of the town given its length.

He stops and holds his hand up in front of me. Those green blobs were pretty unsettling and cause a chill to go up my spine as they lock on me first before turning to the hallway beyond, focusing there. After a moment Vol'ren shakes his head. "No. I don't see anything beyond." He readies his blades. "But that doesn't mean we're going unprepared."

I nod and give my blades a few practice swings before following. I feel the ground change underneath my feet from hard stone to soft dirt. "There, I see then end of the tunnel." He says, pointing just beyond to a glimmer of light.

We slow to a light jog and our feet barely make a sound on the ground before crouching down and looking beyond. I see the mayor and his guards around a large room. They still had their hoods up, but the fine embroideries and water logged clothing gave them away.

The sulfurous smell was much stronger than before around these people. One man wearing the purple robes of a mage approaches the mayor who pulls his hood down and reveals his greying hair. The nod to each other and then mage moves to a table with an orb on prominent display.

The mage waves his hand over it and the clear green orb which begins to distort and change until an image began to form. It morphed into the face of a demon. Pale as death and resembling a skull. I feel as if there was a cold washcloth on my neck. That was then demon in my dream. What was his name again?

"What do you have to report human?" It growls deeply, his voice rattling the room and causes the men to stumble around.

Bowing low until his head touched the floor. "My lord, the human army has gathered and arrived this morning. They insisted on evacuating here but I was able to convince them to stay for a while."

"That will not be a problem little human. My warriors are already in position. Within a few days they will march out and handle your little human problem." Beside me Vol bares his teeth and stares at the man. His eyes were covered but I still saw then venom practically dripping from them.

"And what about your side of the deal?" The mayor stutters out nervously, quickly covering his face as if expecting to get struck.

Yet instead then demon seems unconcerned and simply waves his hand past him dismissively. "Yes, yes. As I promised you and your men will not be harmed. Just be sure to be ready with your part of the plan." With that, his face vanishes from the orb which goes back to its normal color.

I bristle now and feel my blades burning even more than usual. One thing was clear though, no man here should be allowed to leave the chamber. Then mayor pinches the bridge of his nose and looks to his men. "Gather your families if you must and bring them here."

I growl and step forward, twirling my swords. "What do you think you are doing mayor? You're supposed to be fighting these monsters yet you make deals with demons?"

Instantly his guards were around him, blocking him with their shields as they point their swords at me. "What are you doing here?" He demands, producing a dagger from his belt and nearly drops it in fear.

"I'm here for answers."

"Do you think I wanted this? You are right, these creatures are monsters, but what can we possibly do about them? Fighting them is suicide. The only way to live through this war is to work with them, try to make a deal."

Vol casually walks past me, readying his swords. "You mean to make you live through the war? I suppose the thousands of people in this city are just necessary sacrifices to ensure that you survive this war right?"

The mayor recoils as if struck. For a moment a feeling of shame crossed his face, enough guilt to make me question if this was his only option. But I crush any pity I had and take a step forward. "Perhaps, but I cannot let you leave here. Guards detain them."

At that I spring forward and spin my sword, easily decapitating four men. Then rest rush at me which I easily block their attacks and counter, taking them out one by one meanwhile Vol throws his blades like a boomerang and decapitate several more.

The two of us easily cut down the survivors and soon every soldier between them and the mayor lay dead on the ground. Vol advances forward in almost leisurely pace, brandishing his swords.

"Stark!" The mayor shouts to his mage. He shoots his hand forward and then ground begins to shake, not like an earthquake or how the demon did a while ago, but more like as if something was pushing from underneath.

I leap back and stare at the dirt just as a hand shoots up from the ground. It was skeletal and bone white. Its twin joins it and three more. In a matter of seconds a dozen hands burst out of the dirt like daisies.

Hands pull themselves up from the dirt and to reveal a grinning skull. "Here's a bit of advice friends, never attack a Necromancer in a graveyard." The magic user sneers at us as his minions draw a sword and shield in unison.

Vol snarls as they surround him. He slashes his blade at the monster closest to him and embeds it in its skull, knocking its skull from his neck. Another he kicks in the stomach, knocking several ribs in before driving his sword upward and bisecting him.

I launch several fireballs at the tinder dry skeletons which burn right through them, or some advance several steps before dropping dead. For real this time.

The Necromancer begins to wave his hands around, he was about to cast another spell. He grins as a green glow begins to form around his hands. I smirk and throw my sword at him. It hits him in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Then magic wielder screams in pain as he tries to pull the blade out, but it looks like it embedded itself into the wall.

I somersault above everyones heads and land beside Vol. The two of us stand back to back and the two of us swiftly finish off the remaining skeletons. By the time we finished, then mayor was already backing away to then exit. When he saw us he burst into a sprint, holding his robe up to make it easier to run.

With my other blade, I drop to the ground and hurl it at him. The blade spins and tears the lower part of his legs off his body. He screams and stumbles to the ground, blood flowing out like a stream, yet he still continues to crawl. Vol growls and approaches him driving his sword into his chest.

The demonic fire that was burning there start to spread all over his body. The mayor screams in agony, feeling it course through him and blister his skin.

We leave him there and make our way back to the chamber. I approach one of the skeletons and poke at it with a stick as I inspect it. "Shame we couldn't get any answers from them."

"Maybe we should have kept one alive." Vol'ren adds ruefully.

"We did." I remind him, pointing ot the mage who still struggled to remove the sword from his arm. Vol swagger towards him and grab the sword, but instead of pulling it, he twists it. Even I felt a sickening feeling going throughout my spine.

"Tell me what your mayor was planning. Quickly." He spats at his face.

To the mages credit, he did not back down and simply glared back at him as best he can. "I will never betray my mayor."

In response, Vol'ren simply drives the blade in deeper, twisting it some more until bone began to snap like a twig. "You choose when the pain stops." The mage shook his head and spat at Vol, yet all the Demon Hunter did was channel heat into the blade.

He lasted a few more minutes, but the pain was soon was too much for him and he blacked out in pain. Vol gave him a swift punch to wake him up. "Wake up." He demands, holding a fel whip in his hands. "We're just getting started."

Come on, just give in already. I pray silently, partially to get the information and partially just to end this suffering. To my immense relief then mage looks up, blinking away tears and nods his head.

"Enough." The fallen mage pleads, trying to focus his gaze on Vol "I will speak."

He puts away his whip and grabs him by the cheek, pulling him closer. "The you should best speak quickly. And maybe I could give you a swift end."

Nodding in fear, the man swallows a breath. "A-aye. My master had made a deal with a demon, a Dreadlord he called it. He said that he and the rest of the mayor's staff would not be harmed if we let his army in."

"Does anyone else know?" I ask.

Nodding his head, the magic wielder coughed out blood. "Several officers who were stationed at the gates." Quickly he gave up names of the men in question and the places they were stationed at.

"And what of the people? Were you just going to pet them die like animals?" Vol accuses angrily.

For the first time a bit of steel returned to the man. He squares his jaw. "No, we left the armories open for the people to use. If they wanted to protect themselves they could and go down fighting."

"Yet you still betray them." My friend concludes. "Very well, is that all?"

"Yes I believe so." Vol'ren's blade flashes and his head suddenly rolls off his body. His headless corpse still sagged slightly from the blade pinning him to the wall. In one move he pulls the sword free and throws it at me. I barely have it in my hands before he bursts into a sprint. "Come on we need to warn the others."

Captain Felwyn listens intently to the two of us as we recount our tale. He didn't say a word throughout it or even change from his normally stony expression. As soon as he finished he looks at us, one hand running through his greying hair. "So tell me, why were you even spying on the mayor in the first place?"

That last comment pricks my anger. That's what he got from all this?

"We thought that mayor looked suspicious so we followed him." I reply, not missing a beat, narrowing my eyes at him expectantly.

Though before I could say anything he stands up and shakes his head. "Though it seems you made the right choice by doing that." He finally says, retrieving his sword. "Alright where did he say then turncoats are?"

"He said there are some stationed by then gates. He even gave names and individual units that defected. We can hunt them down." Vol adds.

The Captain nods and collects his weapons. "I already had a squadron of knights ready to move out. Follow me."

He exits his makeshift office in the barracks just as a surprised looking soldiers was waiting outside. "Sir." He salutes. I didn't recognize him from the original force, he was part of the city garrison. "I have some new for you."

I do a subtle check to his medallion for his name. He wasn't any of them men listed. "Tell me on the way." Felwyn jogs ahead of us. While you're at it gather your men sergeant. I am in need of some additional soldiers."

When he didn't respond immediately I stepped forward. "Now soldier's!" I snap.

He hurries away and spends a few seconds gathering a squad of soldiers who fall into step behind us. Felwyn doesn't even slow down until we reach the outside. A detachment of mounted knights were there. The lead horseman salutes to him and offers the reins to a horse.

Felwyn nods to us and gestures to a pair of Hawkstriders at the back of the line. I feel my spirits lift seeing the my old mount. He was the last of my old family and I love Glen dearly. He squawks and nibbles on my hair as I slide one leg over the other and begin to ride after them.

The city was oddly active despite everything that happened. People crowded the street going about their daily lives. It almost seemed like none of them realized the danger they were in. "Move it, move it we have important business to attend to."

"As I was saying sir, my scouts outside have detected a large undead force nearby, perhaps a few hours march away." The soldier explains, riding up to the Captain. "And the mayor is nowhere to be seen so I'm not really sure who to report to sir."

"That will be me. Pull you're scouts back along with anyone else outside of the city."He doesn't even glance back when he replies.

Felwyn's horses push through the crowds. Some even draw their weapons and wave them around until the people part. Within a few minutes we arrived at the southern gate. About a dozen guards were waiting outside, though instead of standing in attention they were either sitting around, drinking or playing cards.

"Attention!" Felywn shouts loud enough for every man to hear.

Instantly all men were up, faces flushing as their commanding officer seeing them slacking off. Felwyn gracefully leaps off his mount and stalks them. "You men are dismissed from gate watch."

Most of them weren't particularly concerned and simply shrug before walking away. Although three men tense and don't move right away. Captain Felwyn frowns at them. "Well soldiers. Aren't you coming?"

They look at each other and one man speaks up. "Sir, we've received strict orders from then mayor himself not to leave this post."

"Yes I've heard of these orders, but let me assure you that then ones I'm giving you supersede his orders." He advances forward until he was only a few inches away from him. "Now I suggest you step aside."

The man falters, but in an instant draws his sword and swings it at the Captain. He easly dodges the sword and catches then man by then arm, twisting it around he throws him back. His two comrades rush forward.

I leap up and kick one so hard that his helmet dents. Spinning around I cut the second at his knees. He drops to the ground as I give one swift blow to the head. "Secure this gate sergeant." Vol shouts to the men who were all staring in shock. "These men are traitors along with your mayor. Just follow what I tell you and Nori will explain everything later."

With that I quickly run them down everything that happened from me spying on the mayor to them summoning undead. Though I leave out me executing them afterwards. That's something best revealed once they see the horrors he's allowed here.

It took all afternoon, but at the end we have identified and killed thirteen traitors, now fresh troops and only men Felwyn brought with him were stationed at the gates. But that was only then first phase of the plan.

Felwyn was now speaking to his officers along with the city garrison. He was mobilizing the army for battle. As he put it, defending the city was only one part of the plan, but if their experiences in Silverglen were any indication, then it's best to strike first before they have a chance to even set foot in the city. Instead they would be going on the offensive.

"Our cavalry will charge first and take their vanguard by surprise. While their soldiers are in chaos we should have the rangers flank them from the forests." He turns to me and Vol. "Do you think you can manage that?"

Vol places a fist on his chest in a salute. "Definitely."

I flash him a grin as Felwyn continues his planning. But it wasn't even a minute before another scout arrives. "Sir, the undead have arrived!"

"Well, it looks like that's the end of negotiations." I muse quietly and rise from my seat. Officers quickly jump to their feet and gather their weapons. They waste no time to gathering their soldiers and begin organizing them in battle order.

Vol leaps on top of a crate and waves for the elves. "Gather your bows and swords, ready you're armor. We're going to battle."

A cheer rises from the elves who raise their weapons in a salute. Vol rolls ahead and mounts on his hawkstrider. He gives it a good kick in the ribs to get it moving. I grin and spur Glen to chase after him. Only a handful of the elves were mounted, they were mostly on foot but they still eagerly chased him.

In front of us was then cavalry contingents we brought with us. Several hundred men and woman mounted on armored destriers gallop forward, in a tight wedge formation designed to break up enemy lines.

As the gallop out of the gates, me and Vol'ren nod to each other. He gave me a quick nod before leaping into a nearby branch and disappearing in the trees. I raise my sword in a salute and pull myself up on a branch and launch myself near the top of the tree.

Her Elves were up and on the branches surrounding a few seconds after. They all look at me, giving determined looks. "Ready now." I say, moving my gaze towards the roadside, an undead horde move with unusual purpose. From a distance it almost looks like a giant dark fissure, creeping forward to the city.

Not on her life.

"Ready, all of you." I order my contingent, drawing one of my swords and running a fingers across its blade. Notch arrows on their bows or pull out spears with oval shields. But none made any other moves.

A horn blew from the other end of the toad and Felwyn's cavalry came thundering down, ready to meet their undead foes. Unsurprisingly the undead made no move to avoid the horsemen, instead they simply raised their shields, cracked and worn bucklers that would do little to protect themselves, or even cover their entire body.

Then again, any casualties the undead suffered could easily be replaced so a few getting trampled by cavalry wouldn't really make a difference. Horsemen collide with the undead, easily trampling the frontlines in an instant. The mounted soldiers cut down additional undead with longswords and spears.

Several horsemen were dragged off their horses and torn apart, but they stopped the advance. "Nows our chance. Attack!"

As one all archers fire a volley of arrows. They easily embed themselves into the undead bodies, snapping off brittle bones like they were twigs. The remaining undead that weren't killed at once continued to trudge forward, arrows still sticking out from their bodies.

Another volley follow seconds after and takes down several more. Seeing the futility of their attack, the rangers draw their swords and leap into the fray. This was a fight I'm looking for, I grin and throw myself down.

I swing my sword in a clean arc that catches three Ghouls and decapitates them like they were butter to a knife. I roll to the side as a spear was suddenly plunged at my side, the polearm misses my chest by mere inches.

The undead orcs skeletal face splits into a grin as he withdraws his spear to attack again. Before he attacks again, I drive my sword into his ribcage, moving it upwards and vertically bisects him.

The other elves fought almost as viciously, though none of them had my powers. Slowly the undead were beginning to push them back. As skilled as the human and elf soldiers were, they were still slowed down by injuries and fatigue. The undead did not.

I close my eyes and focus on the cultists trying to direct the undead warriors. Swinging my swords it unleashed an arc of Fel energy and easily burned through flesh and cloth. Those that survived were of little problem as I decapitated them.

The battle lasted on several more minutes before another horn sounded, this time several short blows. The elves break away from the battle and retreat back into the forest easily, they scale up the trees and fire arrows down toward anyone who attempt follow them.

The cavalry on the other hand had a bit more of a problem there. At this point they were already heavily committed in battle, and in such tight quarters it was not easy to detach themselves or maneuver out. Many were cut down mid run and those who were able to escape didn't look in such good shape.

One elf offers me his waterskin. He gives me a smile and nudges it at me. "Thank you." I remove the stopper and take a drink. I wipe my lips and return the waterskin.

He takes it but hesitates. "What do we do now?"

Beyond the undead have started to march once again, their lines being hastily reformed and they march over their fallen without regard, the Necromancers stopping only to raise the bodies of the dead up.

"We wait for now," I pause. "then we keep fighting."


	13. Chapter 13

**Arius's POV**

We started our journey on the break of dawn, riding through the paved roads. According to the locals in Southshore, it would take about a full day's ride to reach Dalaran. At this point we should be arriving within the hour. Maybe even less.

The more we rode closer to Dalaran, the less I find myself trusting this hooded priest who introduced himself as Ursus Atherton. He was a calculating looking man who scarcely said a word in our journey, responding to our questions only with short, polite but curt replies.

Rendal was only slightly better company, he talked and discussed about our plan once we arrive in Dalaran. We agreed that once we arrive, we would spend several days gathering volunteers and supplies along with any reinforcements who the Kirin Tor could be sent.

"Why are you going to Dalaran anyway brother?" I ask, leaning over to the priest and offer him a friendly smile.

Although his face was hidden under the thick red hood of his robes, I notice it turn to me. "I plan to meet up with other priests and warriors who mean to fight against the undead. When I saw another Paladin coming I was hoping you could join me there?"

 _Another?_ That particular word got my attention. I stiffened and turned to the priest who seemed to have gone back to staring at the open roads. "Brother what do you mean about another Paladin? Aren't they all dead or gone into hiding?"

I feel his eyes turning to regard me, his posture seems to relax and even with his hood I feel him smiling. "A common misconception my friend, but what many don't know is that there are still a few Paladins still fighting, and now they have issued a call to those who are hiding to call them back to take up the banner against their undead. They have assembled an army in Tyr's Hand. But I was sent here to gather warriors in Dalaran to support them."

Rendal turned to me, his brows rise in surprise. I feel like I wanted to do a dance at our good fortune. An army in Dalaran. "Well sir, I think I might have another idea that you and your friends would find interesting."

"Save it for later then. I am planning to meet up with my fellow leaders tonight. I'm sure they would listen to what a fellow Paladin would have to say, especially one who has already fought the undead."

"Are you sure that's a good idea sir?" Rendal whispers quietly to my ear. The priest rode ahead of us and was out of earshot. "Something seems off about that priest."

I find myself shaking my head in agreement. Throughout our journey there was something unsettling about him, but they way I saw it he was our best chance in getting help for a relief army. "I'm not sure how good of an idea this is." I admit. "But I also know he has an army, an army we could use in Silverpine. Surely you agree that we will need more soldiers."

"I suppose." He mutters uncertainty, turning his attention forward. "But I'd still prefer we try to get help from the Kirin Tor first." He glances upwards and sighs with relief. "Well at least it seems we would not need to wait long."

The hunter points forward as we reach the crest of the hill, to reveal the city of magic in plain view and only a short ride away. The sight was a welcoming sight for us all. I shift around on my saddle, feeling the sores on my lower body ache as I move around. It would be nice to stay in a comfortable bed and maybe get a hot meal.

Those thoughts were enough to get to me spur my horse forward.

* * *

Dalaran was in a state of chaos by the time we arrived. Dozens of magic who normally remained cooped up in their apartments are now hurrying around the city, placing wards per the instruction of archmages.

I grab one of the young adepts who with a number of colleagues were finishing up placing a glowing blue rune on a tower wall. "Where is the archmage Antonidas? I must speak with him immediately."

The young man stumbles, nearly tripping on his flowing blue robes and points to one of the largest towers. "He's planning with the Grand Marshall in the Violet Citadel about their defense plan."

"Defense plan?" I question curiously. "Whats going on here?"

The mage gave me a look of exasperation. "Didn't you hear Paladin? Arthas has turned his army back from Quel'thalas and now is marching here through Alterac mountains."

 _An army! Through Alterac?_ That was impossible that he could bring his army here so quickly. Only weeks ago he was in Andorhal, slaughtering the remaining Paladins there, and after was marching towards the Elven lands. How was he able to turn here so quickly.

I growl and let loose a string of curses. There was no way he could get help from Garithos now. He barely agree to give me troops for my first expedition. "So what are you doing with all those runes now?"

He grins savagely at me. "Well we may not boast the elfs impressive military, but us magi still have a few tricks up our sleeves. The Archmages have a spell planned that could give Arthas a good thrashing."

I didn't ask any further questions as somebody began pushing his way through the crowds. It was Ursus. He waves his staff back and forth, shouting at workers and magi who got in their way, many giving him dirty looks in return. If he saw it then he gave no indication of it.

"Greetings Arius." He bows and extends one arm. "I am about to meet my comrades right now. Would you care to join me?"

I think about it for a second, glancing towards the Violet Citadel. But then back at Ursus who backs away and still had his arm extended towards a small tavern down the street with a wooden sign hanging from the roof that said, _Jeweled Staff._

Finally I make up my mind. "Right. Let's go." I say, turning and following after him. Ursus lets out a small nod of approval as he leads the way down the street. As we walk, a soft grunt causes me to turn to a nearby alley where Rendal is waiting. The young Trapper had somehow found a new set of clothes and a long coat.

His lips press together in a thin line as he joins me. "Are we really doing this?" He whispers irritably.

"We have no choice. There's an army advancing onto Dalaran. Do you honestly think the Grand Marshall would allow me to pull out even more of his soldiers for a second expedition to Silverpine?"

"No." He admits. "That man has no sense of honor. Still, is getting an underground group of warriors the answer?"

I turn around and regard him coldly. "These, underground group of warriors were once men of the Light." I remind him curtly as the priest had begun to open the door. Despite the afternoon sun, the inn was practically dark save for a couple of torches hanging from the wall.

There was barely anyone here, most sitting alone or in small groups scattered around the tavern. As the three of us enter, the bartender's eyes widens when he sees Ursus. Quickly he gets his best vintages and hides them under the bar before vanishing into the back room.

"That doesn't bode well." Rendal mutters to no one in particular. He reaches for his coat and from one of its pockets inside he reveals to me a dagger. "Just in case this doesn't go well." He explains before dropping it back in.

Before I could tell him that a dagger wouldn't be the best weapon against Paladins, the priest points to a table with two people each with a thick cloak over their heads. "There. Those are my associates."

"Oh wonderful, more people in dark cloaks. What could possibly go wrong."

The two of us give Rendal withering looks before approaching the table. "Greetings friends." Ursus says, nodding his head towards them. The two of them return the gesture and he takes his seat beside the bigger one. The smaller figure turns to the two of us and squares her shoulders. "Who are these people?" She asks, the suspicion plain in her voice.

Ursus gestures to me. "This is Arius my lady. He is another lost brother I found, though he has been fighting the undead like the rest of us."

"Oh really now?" The larger of the two pipes in, leaning forward to face me. "Where have you been fighting young one?"

"Silverpine." I reply, standing up a bit straighter and stepping forward. "I was tasked with leading an army to the villages there and evacuating them."

The two of them look at each other and remove their hoods. I freeze feeling my spine straighten as I instantly recognized both of them, heroes of the Silverhand. The woman was slightly older than me with a mane of black hair and fierce amber eyes.

Lady Elise Harrington, slayer of the three Blademasters. Even when she just an adept she took the task of going after a rogue band of orcs. But rather and bringing back a few grunts and peons that had escaped, she came back with the swords of three blademasters. Afterwards she practically became a legend, and a famed orc hunter.

The other was a barrel chested man in his middle years whose hair was now streaked with grey and a with a salt and pepper mustache. But that did little to his muscles which still were quite visible from under his armor. He reached out and grasped my shoulder tightly. "Good man. You've helped a lot of people. But what brings you here instead of being out in front with the rest of your troops?"

I stutter to reply as I get a good look at him. Ser Garthside. He was one of the orders most senior members, having served for more than thirty years under the banner of the Light. Some even said that he was a candidate to replace the Lightbringer after his death, but he vanished shortly afterwards.

"I came here originally to help escort the survivors we found, but I also thought about gathering reinforcements to assist my army." I explain quickly. Ursus having already heard his situation signaled for a bar wench to bring some drinks for the rest of them.

She came back with a tray full of mugs plus a flagon of beer. Ursus had to go first before Rendal reluctantly took a sip from the mug. _Did he honestly expect it to be poisoned?_ I shoot him an annoyed glance before picking up a mug of my one and taking a drink, letting the beer trickle down my lips onto my chest.

"I see, you find yourself in a perilous situation." Garthside says suddenly, snapping me out of my musings. "I would like to help you Arius. You are good man and one who the Order of the Silverhand needs for its future."

"Thank you milord." I say humbly, standing up and bowing my head low. "How many men will you be able to send?"

Elise shook her head unhappily and grunts. "I admit this now to you young one, we do not have a large army here in Dalaran. I reckon we have only about a hundred soldiers within the city, though most of them are Paladins or warriors who worked closely with our order."

"We also have a number of priest in that force." Ursus pipes in.

Rendal choked on his beer and spat it all out. He wipes his face with a napkin and swallows before looking at all of them, incredulous. "One hundred men?" He says.

"Yes is there a problem with that?" The older knight turns to him, his voice deadly calm.

"Nothing my lord." Rendal raises his hands up defensively. "It's just that one hundred men hardly seem like it would be enough to help our forces in Silverpine."

The three of them exchange glances with each other, their faces a mix of confusion and amusement. Finally Garthside turns to him. "It may seem like a small number." He admits. "But I can assure me that these are no ordinary soldiers. This is the vanguard of the Scarlet Crusade."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent discussing battle plans and logistics. It was already the hours of midnight by the time that Garthside had decided to call it a night and go to bed. Arius rubs his eyes and staggers up the stairs to his room.

His vision swam as nearly trips on the last step. At the last second I reach forward and stop myself from falling. _I pick myself up and shake my head. How much beer did I drink?_

My shaking fingers reach for my key at my belt and drop it twice before I sucessfully unlock the door and crash onto my bed, stopping only to remove my armor. It seems that as soon as I shut my eyes I drift away to sleep.

A golden light explodes in front of my eyes then nothing.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of battle. The familiar sound of steel hitting steel, battle cries and grunts of pain. My eyes creep open, wincing as they were immediately greeted by the harsh sunlight.

Wait, what am I doing outside? That though rings in my head as I struggle to stand, my limbs felt numb like they were made of iron. For several minutes I lay on the ground, forcing myself to keep quiet lest I risk alerting anyone of where I am.

Slowly the feeling returned to the rest of my body. I got to my feet, shakily as they were still weak. I saw the source of the battle sounds, though massacre seemed like a more appropriate way to describe it.

The largest undead host that he's ever seen was fighting its way through a beleaguered orcish army. The orcs fought with all the savagery and strength that he'd seen before, yet they were outnumbered ten to one and fought creatures that did not slow down when the loop off limbs and at times could even match their strength.

At the head of the undead I saw the face of evil. Arthas himself walks forward at a casual pace, that jagged runeblade tightly in his grasp. In a way he looks just like the boy who I grew up with, yet his hair was now stark white and his eyes cruel.

Every time an orc foolishly tries to attack him, he cuts them down with a single blow. Axes and lesser swords shatter on impact.

The orcish leader, a fierce looking blademaster stood behind a his army, raising his own blade, a single edged sword covered in demonic runs. He waves it around and shouts encouragement to his warriors.

In front of him was a line of warlocks hidden in their dark cowls, murmuring in unison as they prepare their spell. Around them grew a dark aura, radiating outwards to the rest of his army. As the final words were said, an explosion of demonic powers rushes forwards. The nearest undead were destroyed in an instant, giving the orc warriors a chance to catch their breath.

A lance of dark energy shoots forward, forking apart with each undead it strikes. Dozens fall and before it approaches Arthas. It looks ready to spear him through, yet he simply raises his sword and swats it away like it was a fly.

Arthas smirks and stops walking. He lets out a long whistle and raises his sword up defensively. The warlocks growl at this challenge and prepare to cast another spell. A green sphere of energy forms around them, at first only the size of my head. But it grows rapidly to the size of a boulder.

They grit their teeth with the effort, sweat trickling for their face as they each channel their magic onto it. Just as they were about to launch it, a primeval roar rips through the air. It knocks several undead to the ground and a flurry of ice hits home, freezing every warlock. I look and feel my body freeze. A dragon, or what had once been a dragon soars above the battlefield, its flesh and muscle was long gone and left only a skeletal being, at its chest was a glowing heart that radiates an icy aura.

Ice explodes everywhere, leaving the battlefield covered in a thick mist. The orcs stumble and cough as their foes continue to advance, marching through the fog almost like spirits.

Once the fog clears, I saw the full extent of the damage from the dragon's breath. Nearly every warlock was frozen in place, their bodies suspended in blocks of ice. Those unfortunate enough not to be moan out softly in pain as their limbs succumbed to frostbite, blackened and ready to fall off.

These were easy prey to the advancing undead horde. The dragon swoops in the air, roaring triumphantly. Orcs fire arrow at it, yet these didn't even seem to hurt her. Those Warlocks were the only thing that could do any real damage to it.

The orc blademaster roars in frustration as he watches the dragon circle around for another attack. He growl and shoves his guards aside before racing forward to Arthas. He slashes his sword expertly cutting down any undead who stood in his way.

His sword rose and fell as he reaches Arthas. Yet Frostmourne came up and parries his attack. Though to his credit, the orc and his blade didn't shatter and he pulls back, thrusting the sword low at Arthas's belly. The sword bounces off harmlessly against his armor. Arthas grins and smacks the orc aside with the flat of his blade.

He stumbles to the side, crashing into one of his comrade but this orc was made of sterner stuff and he caught himself again and swung his place in a smooth arc. Arthas however was prepared and brought Frostmourne down and shatters the orcish sword.

The blademaster grips the remaining stump that was once his blade and makes a jab at the fallen prince, but again he dances to the side and loops the orcs arm off. He scream in pain, clutching the useless stump as he fell. A ghoul rushed forward and prepares to claw the orc down but his master raises a hand. "No. Leave him here, we have work to do."

* * *

I woke up with a start, clutching the side of my head and looking around. I was back in my inn room. There was a loud knock at my door. "Is everything alright there?" I hear Ursus's voice come from the outside.

I swing my legs from the side of the bed and nearly crash into the wall, stumbling as I approach the door. With a trembling hand I turn the knob to see the priest standing outside. His hood was still on but I could still see his lips which were pursed into a frown. "Trouble sleeping?"

I consider what to tell him, there was something unsettling about this man, but however he still was a priest and maybe he could help interpret my dreams. "In a way. I think I saw something in my dreams."

"Oh?" He says, though something about his voice told me that this was something he was not surprised with. "What do you mean by that?" He says, taking that as an invitation to come in and sit down on the side of my bed.

Quickly, I run down everything that happened in my dream. By the time I finish he was scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Well I will not say that I have not heard of such things before. Yes I have heard of times when someone would receive visions from the Light, warning them of impending danger."

"Y-you think that the Light came to me in order to warn me?" I ask, not bothering to hide my shock. Why me of all people and not the other paladins here. Surely Ser Garthside would have been worthy, or Lady Elise.

"The Light works in mysterious ways my friend. They clearly believe you are worthy and sent you here. But we must tell the others." Ursus says, already getting up and leaving. I nod in agreement and head to Lady Elise's room.

"My lady. I must speak to you at once." I knock on her door, shouting through the door. The doorknob slides open to reveal the woman who was dressed in a light nightgown. She rub her eyes and glares angrily at him. She opens her mouth to berate him angrily only to be cut off by me. "I've received a vision from the Light. The undead will be upon us."

She nods wordlessly and disappears into her room, coming out in a few heartbeats fully dressed. I didn't question how she dresses so quickly and follow her down. Garthside was already jogging down the stairs by the time we arrive. "I've already sent Ursus out to gather the rest of the Crusaders. He will warn Antonidas."

The older knight grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. "Arius. Tell me everything you saw."

Elise orders a bartender to send over some water to us and comes over with a vase of water and some goblets. I pour myself down a glass and take a deep swig. "I saw Arthas and his army. They were already in Alterac mountains and smashing any orc that were there. Now they are making their way here."

"By the Light, it took us years to drive the orcs back yet he does it in a single afternoon." Elisa mutters under her breath,

"That's why we must stop him." Ser Garthside says defiantly.

* * *

"This plan of yours Archamge, its seems bold, and risky." I say evenly, trying to keep pace with the Archmages horse who even in a trot still moves with an urgent pace. My eyes look around to the various magi gathering around in their designated spots. Each one had carefully rehearsed this plan and could do it blindfolded.

Or at least that's what Antonidas promised.

It had been about three days since I gave the warning to my fellow Paladins and the Kirin Tor. All groups had thankfully heeded the warning and quickly began planning and preparing, stockpiling goods and summoning nearby soldiers.

He turns back from his horse and gives a loud humph of annoyance, almost as if upset that I would question him. "These days boy, the best plans are those that take risk. But I can assure you that every undead that would dare set fut into Dalaran will face a nasty surprise."

"Anyone who will not be fighting has been ordered to retreat with my apprentice and get out of here." He says, pointing as a group of magi helping several civilians with their belongings and opening a portal.

We walk along the outskirts of the city, and at the distance I can see the smoke of the undead army in the distance, looking more like a ghostly shadow ready to consume us all. Each time I saw them I feel goosebumps on my arms.

They were a few hours away, but at this point I wasn't sure if that would be enough. Garthside divided within the city, defending the magi who would maintain the spell and fight the undead in the streets. Unfortunately this means that all my reinforcements will be delayed until the fighting would be finished here.

I had to bite my tongue and count to ten to avoid speaking out against the very irritable Archmages and Crusaders less I get blasted to a puddle. It was a tough pill to leave Felwyn and Nori behind, but for now it time to focus on Arthas.

"Come, let's get this spell started." Antonidas says, turning back and galloping away to the city.


	14. Chapter 14

**Arius's POV**

"Light have mercy." I mutter quietly as I stand on the ramparts, looking through my spy glass. In the distance, perhaps a mile out was the undead army. No not an army, this was far more great than an army, a horde, a plague. It seems that wherever they went the light was being absorbed and leaving blackened earth and dark skies.

Lade Elise stood behind me, her face remains impassive and didn't betray her emotions, but judging on how her jaw was tightened I can tell that she was just as frustrated. She grabs one of the guards and pulls him towards her. "Soldier are the archmages men in position?"

"I believe so my lady." He nods quickly and stutters when he saw the serious amber eyes of the Paladin.

She releases her hold on him and turns to me, reaching for the broadsword at her back and nods. "Then that means we better get into position."

I glance over the wall again and take one more look at the army before sprinting beside Elise down the guardtower. "Best of luck Lady." I give her one last salute and draw my own sword.

"And to you." She replies and runs off to her position, several soldiers right on her tail. I turn in the opposite direction and head to one of the city districts where a large number of magi were gathering. Alongside them were soldiers who salute to me.

"Archmage I'm here." I shout, spotting a man in flowing purple robes and with a white beard. He was mounted on a horse with a long staff.

He several magi surround him, raising their staffs in the air. A beam of purple energy shoots straight up from their collective powers. It was enough to get the nearest men to back away and covering their eyes. I follow the beam, watching as it ripples in mid air, forming a shield made up of pure energy. "Excellent, your job paladin is to protect me from any undead that may come. This shield spell we created has been designed by Antonidas himself to strike down any undead that will get close to it."

"Consider it done then. My name is Arius sir." I bow and crouch down, raising my sword in a defensive position.

"Landazar." He replied, feeling beads of sweat trickle down his face as he concentrates on his spell "Prepare yourselves soldiers, the undead come." I raise my sword as the first line of Ghouls begin to pour through the open gates of the city.

Men tighten the grip on their swords or take aim with crossbows. "Archers prepare to fire!" The officer shouts, raising his blade. The sound of dozens of crossbows being primed was a reassuring sound. Yet before one quarrel could even be launched, the nearest undead drop to the ground.

The archers lower their weapons in surprise, looking at each other for answers and finding none. The surprise quickly changes into cheers as they watch another wave of undead falls underneath the power of the magic shield. So far the battle had lasted only a few moments yet several dozen undead have already been slain.

A deafening roar followed by the flapping of giant wings sends the men tumbling. I take a quick glance upwards and instantly feel my spirits plummet. The skeletal dragon from my vision flies just above the shield and roars defiantly.

"Mother, how will we be able to fight that?" A man shouts, trailing his crossbow at the monster and firing a single bolt. It flies right after the monster, but falls short and drops to the ground.

"Surely if we can't hit it then that means it can't hit us either? Right?" One of the archers points out, nervously biting his nails.

"I'm not sure about that." A magi says, kneeling down beside them. This one wasn't part of the spell and was one of the ones stationed to help defend this district. He watches the dragon circle around and prepare for another attack. "It has gravity working for it and I doubt it's ice breath will have the same range as your crossbow bolts."

It roars again and hovers above us. "What is it doing?" I question.

The beast suddenly directs itself downwards and speeds down with a great flap of his wings. It descends rapidly to the earth like a boulder thrown from a catapult. The dragon tucks its wings into his body to gain more speed down, though as he does, sparks of magic explodes all around it, buffeting it and slowing it down slightly.

"Nows your chance, attack it now!" A mage shouts, launching a bolt of lightning that knocks a rib free. The dragon throws his head back and a pained roar echoes out from its skeletal throat. It swivels his head around and glares at the mage with absolute hatred before picking up speed once again.

This snaps the archers out of their shock and almost as one, they turn, aim, and fire. Dozens of bolts fly through the air, most were clean misses or simply bounce off the dragons bones, hardly even scratching it, though a few manage to lodge themselves in between its ribs.

I point my sword at it and unleash a lance of holy energy. My attack was rewarded with the sight of several bones being seared. It was now scant fifty feet away from us and closing quickly. It opens its mouth to reveal a put of ice rapidly forming in its gullet and pushing outwards.

"Get down!" I shout, throwing myself to the man closest to me as the beast prepares for its own counter attack.

I feel the cold billowing from behind me, so cold that it burns as it touches the back of my armor. An entire line of archers were taken by the attack. Just as quickly as the dragon attacks, it pulls up and retreats as it now struggles to fly. Magic explodes all around it, nearly knocking it off the sky but somehow manages to get out of the shields range.

"That was close." I mutter, getting to my feet and helping the archer up. He picks up his weapon and joins the fresh squad trying to fill the gaps in our lines.

"It's not done with us yet Paladin." The mage warns, eyeing the sky for any more surprises. "It was wounded, there is no question about that. But it's far from finished. I'm sure even now it's at Arthas's base being healed for a second attack."

A footman interrupts us and points back to the gates. "My lords I think we have bigger problems for now." The stronger undead have now been sent in, marching through the magical barrier with singular purpose. Like the first wave these creatures still swiftly fell before the magi's spell, these monsters last considerably longer.

"We'd best do something about that." I agree, raising my sword. "I need a single column with me, any available magi start giving us cover fire."

Moments after I say those words, I hear the sounds of dozens of armored boots marching into place behind me. Overhead, the magi unleash a plethora of spells, fire, ice, lightning, air. Each one takes down more of the weakened undead.

I somehow cover the distance between the two armies in a few strides. I dive to one side in order to avoid the swing of a Ghoul's sword. I ram my own blade right at its chest, ripping it in two. Another undead comes at me in a clumsy sprint. I swing my sword in a smooth arc, taking another two with it.

The soldier shout and collide with the undead, hiding behind their kite shields they begin to force the undead back. Their swords move up and down almost melodically as more of the unholy creatures start to fall.

My men suffered casualties as well, injured soldiers scream for help as they try to nurse shattered limbs or heavy gashes. I switch tactics and back away from the fight, focusing my magic on healing those who need it.

Still, eventually the undead's numbers begin to win out. It didn't matter how many enemies my soldiers cut down when they can just be buried with their corpses. One skeleton pushes his way past the gaps in our lines and makes a mad dash for me. It opens its mouth, the joints in its jaw bone cracking as it unhinges itself much like a snake and then suddenly snaps it shut, causing its teeth to crack-

My sword slices cleanly through its head, severing the jaw from its face. I follow up by grabbing head and twisting it until it bends almost three hundred sixty degrees. "Fall back!" I yell, holding my sword aloft, allowing my sword to catch the sunlight to get the soldiers attention.

The men swiftly obey and turn back to a run. "Cover fire!" I shout to the magi in the back. The swiftly begin to rain down spells, taking dozens of undead at a time. Deep gashes in their mob are formed.

The archmage manages to break away from his spell long enough to nod at me, his face was contorted in pain as he struggles to split his concentration while maintaining his spell. "A bold move my friend, but I do not recommend trying that again."

He was right, by my estimates over two dozen men were killed in that attack, not counting those archers killed by the dragon. Still it seems like the spell was doing its job alright. Undead that got close still seemed to fall.

A loud neigh draws my attention back to the gates. The undead have stopped trying to advance and now wait right at the gate. A horse trots past the horde, trampling any of the monsters who took too long to get out of the way.

Had it been alive, the beast would have been magnificent, nearly twenty hands high with a sturdy build, its skin was completely gone, indicating that it had been dead for quite some time, yet still moves with the grace of a spirited young stallion.

What draws my attention was the man riding it. He cranes his head

Slightly to my group, causing every man to practically freeze in place. Even though he was dead, I still recognize those green eyes anywhere.

Arthas, the fallen prince of Lordaeron.

He kicks Invincible forward, though he maintains a slow, almost lazy trot towards us. If the spell had any effect on him then he didn't show it. As his horse moves forward, he withdraws Frostmourne from his back and brandishes it around.

The Archmage curses as his eyes turn to the Prince's direction while concentrating on the spell. "No." He breathes out. "Someone stop him!"

One of the magi nearest to him thrusts his staff forward, aiming directly at Arthas's helmeted face. Arcane energy snakes out of the orb at the head, spiraling around and flying straight at Arthas.

He raises his sword in front of him and stops his movement, bracing himself for the attack. The magical attack connects with Frostmourne in a brilliant display of light. Arthas grits his teeth as his horse tries to dig his hooves into the ground, yet slowly he's being forced back.

I grab my sword and sprint forward. Arthas was completely distracted countering the Mage's attack and is exposed. Two footmen follow after me, racing towards him.

Almost there, just a few more feet.

His gaze suddenly snaps towards me. The fallen prince flicks his wrist, using his sword as a mirror he redirects the spell towards us. "Get down!" I shout, shoving the first footman to the ground.

The second one wasn't so lucky and the Arcane energy hits him full on the chest. His charred body drops to the ground without a sound. I quickly cover the remaining distance and roll to his left as his sword flies overhead, missing me by a hair.

He growls and backs away again as the mage presses his attack, firing a torrent of water directly at his chest. Invincible rears back, nearly throwing Arthas off. The second footman circles his other side and jabs his spear at him.

Still, the corner of the fallen prince's eyes turns to the warrior and pivots his body back, to avoid the polearm. He tugs at his reins, driving his mount to the side and away from the water. He focuses his attention towards the Mage and fires a wicked looking orb from his sword.

As it flies the orb begins to transform into a skull and wraps around the mage, coiling at his body. He screams as the sound of bones breaking becomes audible and his body breaks right underneath him. My sword flashes, cutting a deep mark into his breastplate as I duck into his defenses.

The footman continues to probe at Arthas, jabbing his pike at him and trying to force him off his horse. Now free from the Mage's distractions, he turns to the warrior. His next attack was caught in Frostmourne. A smirk tugs at his lips and with a single twist of his sword, Arthas shatters the blade like thousands of crystalline shards.

The footman gasps, backing away several steps from Arthas and dropping his now useless spear. The prince almost causally raises his blade and swings it, letting the flat strike the man's head.

I hear the metallic _thunk_ of his helm caving in and the skull underneath it cracking. The man's head spins almost one hundred and eighty degrees as he falls.

"It's been a while old friend." I sneer, readying my blade for another attack. He glances down at his chest, looking at the scar on his armor before looking up with a wicked grin.

"Well played old friend, but it's not you who I am after," he raises his sword and points it at the Archmage. "It is him. Now if you kindly step aside I will let you live."

He moves his head back just as my sword comes down, hitting his shoulder instead of his head. I withdraw just as he brings Frostmourne up for an attack. I dodge his first and second attack. I spin around and unleash an attack of holy energy. It lances straight at him.

Arthas kicks Invincible forward just as my attack strikes, singing the back of his armor. He scream in pain and leaps off his horse, glaring hatefully at me. "You're making it very difficult to be merciful."

I bark out a harsh laugh. "When have you ever been merciful? When you cut down an old man who tries to embrace you? When you betrayed your men who fought tooth and nail for you and left them to perish in Northrend? Or was is when you had a city with more than twenty thousand people slaughtered like animals?"

The fallen Prince roars in anger, slashing Frostmourne in a vicious cut, nearly slicing my chest open. "Kill him!" With that order, every undead from the gate charges at me.

"Run sir. Run!" A footman shouts, somehow his voice manages to pierce through the countless shrieks and roars of the undead. A number of quarrels sail past him and strike down the lead undead.

I utter a quick prayer as I begin to backpedal, feeling the Holy energy course through me and fill my body. The undead swarm around me, clawing at me or stabbing with their weapons, yet nothing really seemed to hurt me.

It was the spell I used that made me invulnerable, at least for a few moments. My sword swing at the air rapidly, occasionally biting the rotting flesh as I attack blindly, continuing to back away. I didn't even realize that I was already back to the Alliance lines. Footmen and Magi stream forward to meet the undead.

I didn't bother thinking anymore and join the mass of men in battle. My gleaming blade slashes in a circle, cutting down every undead nearby. Now the only thing that mattered was finding Arthas in this horde. My sword rises and fall, in methodical swings, though I still can't Arthas anywhere.

I do a quick sweep around the battlefield and it became clear that he was not here. A frown forms on my lips as I begin to back away from the battle, looking around for the prince.

"Help me!" A voice shouts from behind. I spin around and gasp, then, loose a storm of curses. Arthas had somehow managed to creep behind me and my men while we were distracted in fighting. Now he was in the middle of cutting down the mages of the spell.

One breaks away from the spell and drops to a crouch, unleashing a freezing spell at his chest, but it barely even slows Arthas down as he beheads the man in a smooth arc. Soon the Archmage was all that was left and lets out a panicked shout as he struggles to maintain his spell. Above us, the shield begins to falter.

Arthas lifts the archmage up from the ground, he legs dangling several inches in the air. He makes a number of choking noises. He gasps as he struggles to stutter out the words of another spell, lifting one trembling arm weakly as he tries to attack. A smirk plays on the Prince's face as he drives his sword into his chest.

The Archmage's eyes roll back into his head and his body goes limp. Arthas tosses the empty body aside and turns back to us. For the briefest moments there is a stop in the battle and my men glance upwards. The purple shield directly above us recedes, going back to only the area still held by the other Archmages.

"Retreat!" I shout, trying to get my soldiers attention. Any lull in combat that happened moments ago was now gone as the combatants once again turned on each other. Each man was deeply engrossed in combat that they barely registered my words. I mutter angrily to myself and run forward grabbing men one by one and ordering them back.

Once I was sure that I got everyone, I join the retreat. Thankfully it seems that Arthas was more concerned with consolidating his gains before attacking once again. Many of my men react too slowly and were cut down in their tracks. As I glance back from my retreat, I feel a bitter taste in my mouth as a good number of my soldiers were no longer running.

Those pathetically few who are still with me stumble to the next line of defense, where the next Archmage is still active. The sentries on the line of defense look up in surprise when they see us, one or two even lowering their weapons to try and stop us. They quickly back away once they realize they notice how ragged we must look. "The first line of defense has fallen, we need to regroup." I shout.

"Come with me then," One man lowers his spear and gestures for me to follow. He nimbly leaps over the rubble he was taking cover behind and sprints back. I nod and my soldiers follow after him, barely keeping up and half stumbling. "Lady Elise is directing the defenses of the second line." He shouts at me, not bothering to look back.

The scout leads us to the city square and true to his word, Lady Elise was right there, shouting atop the steps to a building and ordering troops to their positions, even better was that she had several full squadrons of knights. Ursus was there too, marching alongside a number of his clerics, they walk around the square, healing those who need it.

By the looks of it the undead have already started attacking this site as well. Either that or other sections of the first sign have started to collapse. Neither were good signs.

"Arius?" The clergyman gasps when he looks in my direction after finishing with an injured soldier.

"I have men who need medical attention." Was all I say to him before moving past him and straight to Lady Elise. She was in the middle of ordering a group of dwarven riflemen into firing position behind some barricades. "My section of the city has fallen. Arthas himself lead the attack and slew the Archmage."

The Paladin wasn't particularly surprised and merely grunts angrily. "I knew this was a foolish strategy from the beginning. These magi are too arrogant to realize that they were vulnerable and believed that their magics were enough to halt Arthas's advance." She looks up at the sky in dismay. "Still, I was hoping they could at least hold out longer. You did well coming here."

"Milady. Look to the skies!" Ursus's voice cut like lightning as he waves his staff around and points towards a group of towers. The massive shape of an undead dragon suddenly passes through them, roaring a challenge as he descends to attack. A small part of me was pleased to see the burn marks I left still there.

Elisa for her part simply shrugs and didn't seem overly concerned. She actually smirks and produces something from her shirt pocket and holds it up to her mouth. The lady Paladin swallows a breath and blows the whistle with al, her strength. A high pitched shriek blows in every direction and nearly deafens me and the men right beside her.

The dragon was unfazed and continues its descent, its mouth opening as it prepares for an attack. Suddenly a hammer flies out of nowhere and strikes it on the cheek. The beast pulls back and shrieks in pain. Others fly and miss striking at the towers, leaving nasty cracks and chips in the stone.

From the rooftops a group of Gryphons leap off and make an attack straight for the dragon. Each one carried a Dwarf, judging by their simple leather garments and wild beards I would say they were Wildhammers.

The cheer and whoop as the Stormhammers they threw returns to their hands. The dragon shakes itself off and rumbles defiantly, waving its head around as a column of icy breath escapes from his gullet. The Gryphon riders fan out and attack from different directions.

They swarm the undead dragon, striking wherever it was exposed and darting under his attacks. As powerful as the Wyrm was, it was only one and far too slow to properly strike the nimble Gryphons. It tries in vain to follow after one only for another to distract it and send it flying in a different direction. The only problems there were only five or six Gryphons in the air.

A cheer goes out among the men as one damaged rib tumbles off the dragons skeletal body and clatters to the ground. It nearly crushes a group of men who barely scramble out of the way in time. The sound of footsteps draws Lady Elise's attention back out of the air battle. "Look to the ground, the undead come again."

To her men's credit, they react quickly and my mind barely registers the order when a great volley of muskets go off. Undead drop like flies but no sooner do they fall, larger and more powerful creatures rush to take their place. To my dismay there were a number of abominations in their ranks.

The female Paladin points her sword at the nearest one and makes a slashing motion with it. A golden arc blasts out and moves towards it, incinerating any undead between them before severing the abomination from shoulder to waist. It takes a single step forward before both halfs drop to the ground. Footmen raises their swords and prepare to meet the remainder of the undead.

I start praying as well and ready my own attack. "Lady!" A Gryphon hoovers several inches in the air as its rider raises his hammer in a salute. "We could use yer help in takin' out this great beastie!"

He turns to me and his browns eyes widen with recognition. "I remember me laddie, yer the one who was with me stable hand the other day. The elf lass Nori."

Elise smirks at me before shaking her head. If we weren't in the middle of a battle I was sure that I would be blushing. "Yes sir. That was me."

"Well then yer riding with me." He laughs and offers his hand up. I take it, allowing him to hoist me up and pull me on his Gryphon. A second rider was already landing and offering the other Paladim. the same.

The two Gryphon riders moved as one, soaring through the battlefield, doing quick spins and nimble turns to avoid the arrows that the undead below fire at them. "Lets see what you ye can do te dat beastie laddie!" The Dwarf bellows, ordering his Gryphon low just as the Wyrms clubbed tail comes flying.

Other riders do the same and it sails harmlessly overhead but one rider wasn't fast enough and his mount flies across the air, thrashing wildly until it slams a tower with such force that it actually cracks underneath him.

I clench my hand into a concentrate on the dragon. A mental image forms in my mind as I thrust my hand forward like throwing a weapon. A glowing hammer flies overhead and smashes right across the beast's face. It slams against the wall and nearly falls.

"That's the stuff!" My companion grins. "Ye could be a Dwarf in a previous life with those hanmer skills. My name is Garmin by the way."

"Arius." I nod respectfully. "It looks like we have that dragon on the ropes."

The monster in question slowly shakes itself off and tries to snap at us. The battle clearly did a number on it. It moves with far more effort and as it flies I can't help but notice how it struggles to remain in the air.

One Gryphon approaches and its rider raises his hammer in triumph, moving closer to land the finishing blow. But as quick as lightning the dragon's head shoots up and unleashes a flurry torrent directly at him. The rider falls, completely forsen and his face still in an expression of victory before shattering on the ground along with his mount.

"We need to strike it at the heart." Lady Elise shouts from her Gryphon. The beast and its rider struggles to dodge the undead monsters tail as it makes a swipe at them. She points at its chest were a cool aura glows within its ribcage where its heart should have been.

I nod in agreement, but frown as I see the dragon thrashing around and swatting at any Gryphon riders who got close. "Well how do you plan to do that?"

"Follow me." She smirks and whispers something to her companion. The dwarfs eyes widens and he glances back, looking as if Elise had grown a second head but kics his mount up.

"Go after them." I shout to Garmin who urges his Gryphon as well. We fly above the battle, just out of range of the monsters tail and line of sight. "How do you plan to-"

The rest of my question was lost to the wind as I see Elise's Gryphon hovering right above the dragon's back. The lady herself was gripping the saddle tightly with one hand as she clutched her sword in the other. She slung with leg over the Gryphon and squats down as it getting ready to jump.

The rider was about to scream at her to stop when she suddenly leapt forward towards the dragon. I let out a sharp exhale as she falls, miraculously landing on the beast's back and clinging one of its ridges.

A soft grunt coming from the dragon was the only indication he knew about the sudden extra wait. Elisa remains in a crouching position as she walks forward closer to the dragon's chest. She readies her sword and angles it so that it passes through the ribs.

Without warning the dragon starts to shake violently. The paladin's attack goes wide and misses its heart by mere inches. She grunts and prepares to swing her sword at his heart when the dragon lurches to the side once again and this time manages to successfully shake her off.

I force myself to look away as the dragon now turns his attention to the other Gryphon riders. It slowly begins to move from the towers and towards the battle lines. My sword was out before I even realize it and I glance over the edge one more time. The wyrm was right underneath me.

With one final breath I leap off the Gryphon and mentally say one more prayer to the Light. The world seems to slow down right before my eyes, even the sensation of falling seems to be pushed to the back of my mind.

The moment I feel my boots hit the dragon's back everything speeds up again, though this time I don't quite land as well as Elise and I slide off one of its ribs. I catch it at the end and look down at my feet dangling helplessly from the edge, the glowing heart just above me.

A talon scratches right above me, narrowly missing my head. My hand nearly slips off its hold, with the other I pull my sword free. The dragon glances down and I feel the temperature drop as it prepares to strike me with its frozen breath.

I let out a loud yelp and ram my sword upwards at the glowing organ. The dragon stops and its head rears back up in a bloodcurdling roar. Then it starts to fall and this time I don't hold my grip.

For a few dreadful seconds there was nothing holding me up and the ground quickly grew bigger by the second. Everything blew past me in an instant. The Frost wyrm's husk rushes past me, not gliding but crashing to the ground. Something clamps around my waist and pulls me up. My fall was broken and I see myself regaining altitude.

I look up and see the leone body of a Gryphon flapping its wings upwards."Ho lad, careful now." Garmin shouts as his Gryphon keeps a tight grip on me.

To my relief, Elise was also there. Her rider had caught her too. "We must retreat!" She shouts, pointing a finger down at the battle.

I was caught off guard by her comment. _We just slew a dragon, how could she think of retreat now?_ But when I saw the battlefield I knew what she meant. Although her knights were leading a charge against the undead, nearly breaking their lines as their great horses trample everything, the men look ready to collapse. They move with desperation as the undead came close to surrounding them.

Part of me wants to stay and fight, even if it means to the last man. It screams for blood yet I nod to her. "Yes, we must."


	15. Chapter 15

Nori's POV

"Fall back men. Fall back to the gates damn you." Felwyn roars, waving one arm and gesturing towards the gate as he raises his shield arm over himself protectively. He and a squad of his soldiers stood outside one of the city entrances, watching over the stream of men and woman coming in, many badly wounded and barely managing to stay on their feet.

I curse under my breath as I take a look on my spyglass, looking for any stragglers that might remain out there and spot small pockets of soldiers who struggle to continue moving. Some simply collapse from their injuries and can go no farther.

Behind them was the undead, slowly but surely advancing forward. They were closing in on the survivors. "They will not make it in time," I whisper.

"Felywyn," I shout over the ramparts and point beyond to the cluster of men. "There's still some soldiers out there. I'm going to help."

"No. Nori wait!" The captain cries, calling after me as I leap down from the ramparts. "There's nothing we can do for them?"

I freeze and shake my head. No one will die on my watch, except the undead. "I'm going," I say firmly and began to sprint. I can hear the captain curse behind me and begin jogging after me. I don't try to hold him back and keep going.

A group of footmen keeps trying to move, through their wounds have slowed them down and have taken positions by the forest's edge and makes their last stand.

I close my eyes and summon the energies of the demons inside me and let them take over my mind. I don't remember reaching the enemy lines or attacking, the next thing I do remember was standing above a pile of undead. The humans watch in awe, staring at me in awe. "What are you men waiting for? Go, go back to the city!"

These words shake the men out of their confusion and quickly begin to move back to the city. In the distance, I can hear Felwyn's shouting. Another undead wave advances slowly towards me. I ready my swords and grin, feeling the power course through me.

It fills me with energy to the point that I barely even felt winded after everything I just went through. Suddenly a trumpet blares behind me and causes me to turn around. Felwyn and several dozen men suddenly rush forward. I grin and raise my sword in a greeting.

They quickly split up into two groups. One group moves towards the woods and to my surprise, attack undead that I didn't know were there. The other quickly lowers their shields to a wall and move in front of me, blocking the undead from advancing. "Nori get back now." Felwyn commands, part of the latter group and keeping his shield up as he bashes an undead soldier down.

"What are you doing!" I shout in protest as they are being forced back by the undead, their face strained as they try to hold their position.

"Trying to buy you and the others time to run." One soldier reports and nearly falls down as a vicious blow nearly throws him back. "Now go!"

"I won't run. I can help fight." I insisted, taking a step forward and readying my weapons to attack again.

A mailed hand come up and struck my hard in the face. Pain filled my vision as I recoiled from the blow. I glance up, flinching as the gesture hurt but I got a look at my attacker. It was Felwyn himself, standing over as another man moved to take his place. "Are you honestly that arrogant girl? You can't fight them all now do as you're told and run."

I nearly struck him back, but his palm suddenly came up and blew me back. "Didn't you hear me? Go!"

"Fine." I relent, turning around and begin sprinting away. With me gone the men slowly begin to back away, not breaking formation but carefully moving back step by step. The wounded soldiers I rescued were already halfway back to the gate by the time I catch up with them.

Two men were stationed at the gate, holding it open for us. "Come on. come on." They urge us forward, gesturing for us to keep going. I dart inside, half dragging the last man who was hobbling due to his shattered leg. Once he's inside the men guarding the gate begin to shut it. "Let's get these doors shut.

"Felwyn and his men are still outside." I protest. "Keep those gates open."

"We can't wait any longer." One guard snaps then gasp suddenly as I grab him by the neck and lift him off the ground.

My lips curve into a snarl as one blade bursts into green flames. I hold the weapon up to his face and growls. The man screams in fear, trembling and backing away as far as the meager space he could go to. "You will keep the gates open until Felwyn and his men are through."

I drop him onto the ground and turn back to the gate. For several agonizing seconds, we wait for Felwyn. The guards look even more anxious to wait for him. They watch cautiously over the horizon, shifting from foot to foot. They looked to me as if waiting for the slightest hint to close the door.

Finally, I hear the footsteps of his men. The captain and his men run up the road, dragging their wounded with the undead right at their heels. I frown, noticing how there were far less of them than there were when they moved out earlier.

This was too much for the soldiers who quickly begin shutting the door, grunting and laboring to shut the doors. It moves very slowly. Quickly men begin to rush through the closing gates, Felwyn was the last in, fighting off any undead that got too close and barely slipped inside just as the gates closes behind him.

He pants heavily, nearly toppling over as his soldiers collapse all around him. I rush to their side, picking up some bandages and helping the healers intending to their wound. "Are you men alright?"

"You should have run," Felwyn growls lowly and climbs to his feet just as he finishes setting an injured soldier down. "I told you to run."

"Those men needed help." I protest. "I had to save them."

"You saved them because you wanted to fight the undead," Felwyn replies coolly, not even glancing up. "Otherwise you would not have stayed once they were already running to safety."

A flash of anger comes over me. "I saved their lives while you callously abandoned them,"

His sword was out faster than I could react. "I didn't abandon them. I would have kept the gate open to the very last minute to allow them to enter."

"But not to actually try and save them!" I snap and feel my hands drift to my swords that were strapped on my back. The Captain had his sword in his hand ready as if I was the problem. "I at least did something."

"The only thing you would have done was get overrun." Felwyn snaps and shoves his finger at my chest, jabbing it several times. "In case you didn't notice, there were undead in the forest getting ready to outflank you on top of the hundreds that were right in front of you. Or did you fail to notice that as well while you mindlessly fought on."

My fingers strain and they move up towards Felwyn. I force them back from throttling the captain. He doesn't at all seem intimidated and keeps himself ready to defend himself. "Now now children. Is fighting each other truly the best thing to right now?" A disembodied voice chuckles.

I turn away from Felywn and glance around. The captain seems to hear it as well as his sword arm dips and he glances around cautiously. The voice was deathly familiar. One from my nightmares. "Show yourself demon!" I shout, raising my blades.

The shadows all around us suddenly move forward, zipping to one area as if they were being pulled. As the shadows gather in the middle they begin to meld together, taking shape to form a demon. Narithos stretches his arms as the darkness explodes away from him, exposing the demon in all its terrifying glory.

A group of archers reacts quickly, aiming and firing their muskets at him. Yet as they fly at him, the bullets hit some sort of an invisible barrier which causes them to clatter harmlessly on the ground. With a wave of the hand, the men are thrown aside like rag dolls.

The demon looks around at the remaining people, all including the wounded have whatever weapons they have drawn. He passes by each of them with a snort until his eyes look on me. "Ahh hello, child. I see you have failed to heed my warning."

"Warning?" Felwyn demands incredulously. He and the other men slowly move to attack. However, he turns and faces me once he realizes who the demon was referring to. "Nori? What is this creature saying?"

The demon chuckles innocently, waving his hands again. All the men were thrown back save for Felwyn who manages to dive forward in a roll and slashes his sword at the monster. At the last second, the demon flies up and avoids the blade by mere inches. "Oh was that not meant for everyone to hear?"

He flies back down faster than the captain can react and kicks him aside. "Why have you come here monster? To gloat at us?" I shout, hurling a fireball at him, striking the demon at the back, though it doesn't do anything aside from singing the back of his armor.

Narithos whirls around and spreads his wings, sending a gust flying at me and forcing me back. "As much as I enjoy relishing my victory, my reason for coming here is simply to offer you another chance at confrontation. If you truly wish to fight my army then I will not hold you back. But the location of my base is five miles due south of

here."

"South?" Felwyn questions, climbing to his feet, then his eyes widen in realization. "The Sepulcher?"

"Clever human, you're smarter than you look. But of course, if you wish to reach me, you need to get out of your current predicament."

With those parting words, the demon walls the shadows forward and lets it surround him like a flowing black cape. He waves over himself and disappears. The moment he vanishes, people begin to climb to their feet as if broken from a trance.

"You knew about this?" Felwyn asks, his voice dropping low as to not let the other men hear.

"Yes," I admit, raising my chin up and preparing for the blow that was surely going to come. Yet surprisingly nothing close came. Instead, the captain simply reaches for all his weapons and puts them away. "Are you not upset."

He returns his blade to its sheath. "Of course I'm furious that you would not tell me something like that." The captain waits until he was sure the other men were out of earshot. "But it would not have changed our decision to go here. So there is no point in punishing you if we were to proceed anyway."

I nod, feeling as if a large weight was off my shoulders. "But first, tell me everything." He says sternly, taking me by the hand and dragging me to a secluded area before listening to what I have to say.

I quickly run down everything that the demon told me in my dream, sparing no detail as he listens intently. When I finish he sighs heavily. "This creature is far more intelligent than he seems. What he plans is clearly a trap. Why else would he give his own location."

"Agreed." I nod and look around, at the beleaguered troops, then at the walls which groan and creaks under the attack of the undead. An idea slowly begins to form in my mind."But we won't last long under siege. If we were to move out and attack him at his base, we can spring our own trap on him."

"We'll have a better chance of surviving behind these walls that launching an attack against the undead in some fool offensive." Felwyn points out, turning away. "Listen, Nori, you may wish to take the fight to the demons, but I will not risk launching a battle."

"So what do you suggest doing?"

"We wait for Arius. He said he will return with the troops he had with him and reinforce us." Felwyn suggests, folding his arms. "After that, we can launch a sortie and drive the undead back."

Arius's POV

"Keep fighting them, men! We're all that stand in between the archmage and the undead." Ser Garthside yells, striding forward and swings his maul, cutting down half a dozen undead down with a broad sweep of his sword.

His men roar defiantly, fighting against the tide of undead pouring from the rest of the city. With the second Archmage dead the shields have faltered only to a single district. Now the undead has concentrated their entire army in that direction.

Several of the Scarlet Crusade had left under the Archmage Antonidas's orders to escort as many people out of the city and to safety. All those who now remain are soldiers and magi who are to make the final line of defense.

"You heard him," I growl and swing my blade in an upward motion, slashing the arm of an abomination. It swings at him with a chain but the paladin slides underneath and thrusts his sword into the creature's back, driving the blade home. The abomination drops to the ground with a loud crash.

Ursus slams his staff onto the ground and an explosion of light takes out a group of undead charging at him. Lady Elise rushes forward to finish the job. Other paladins were there as well, fighting more viciously than anyone else, leading the small squad of human soldiers.

The spell now lost much of its strength with most of the magi dead, now barely even able to take down the undead. Yet still, Antonidas kept it up as he had for hours. That time had clearly done a number on the elderly mage as he looks ready to collapse at any moment.

I suddenly feel my shoulder brush against Ser Garthside as he takes down another undead, but slowly we are pushed back closer to the Archmage, step by step. "They're getting closer."

"I can see that, but we have to keep fighting!" He shouts and turns back towards the battle, raising his weapon and yelling in defiance against the undead.

In the center, the fighting seems to move apart as the fighters begin to move to the side. I parry an attack from an undead and look sideway. Arthas was there, riding Invincible forward. He spurs his horse forward to go forward, the fallen prince tramples anyone who was too slow, undead and human alike.

He made a beeline straight for the archmage, swinging Frostmourne in wide arcs that kept anyone from getting close to him. To his credit, the Antonidas didn't just stand idle. He launches a barrage of spells at the fallen prince. Lightning, water, and fire.

Yet somehow Arthas seems to parry each attack expertly. He raises his runeblade and swats them all aside like they were gnats biting a dog. The image frowns as he sees his spells seem to have no effect. His knits his eyebrows as he seems to be calculating a solution and raises his hands again.

This time nothing seems to come out. Arthas wasn't foolish enough to think that he in the clear and suddenly orders Invincible to stop and gasps as he nearly topples over. A glance down reveals to me that the cobblestones had suddenly liquefied and sunk the undead horse down to his hooves.

He swiftly leaps off the horse and marches forward, holding his sword ready. The Archmage mutters another spell and a spiritual dragon appears in front of him, unleashing an inferno of flames.

Arthas burst into movement, darting from side to side as the dragon tries in vain to hit him. The fallen prince strides towards Antonidas as the elder mage unleashes a torrent of spells.

"Focus on the battle!" The older knight commands as he rams an undead with his shoulder. I mentally scold myself and turn back to the undead. I squat down and sweep my sword, knocking a Necromancer off his feet before jabbing my sword home.

Talons suddenly wrap around me and rip me from the ground. A gargoyle shrieks in triumph as it clutches its prize. I was grateful for my armor which protects me from injury with its claws.

I raise my sword and parry its talons as it tries to cut at my throat. My sword plunges forward, easily striking through the hide of the gargoyle and into muscle and bone. The appendage holding me was severed and I feel myself falling, crashing through the battered roof of a building.

Pain bursts all over my body as I land on the wooden floor. I struggle to remain conscious, feeling a fresh wave of agony when I try moving my arm. Despite that, I force myself to roll to my back. My breaths came out in ragged pants as the darkness seems to be closing in all around me.

The last thing I hear was the Archmages screaming before everything goes dark.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nori's POV**

"I'm guessing that you're not just going to sit by and waiting for the reinforcements arriving?" Vol'ren guesses, taking a bite from his apple with a loud munch as he leans back on the bench.

I stare at him, partially from exasperation and the other from relief. Vol'ren knows me well enough to already know what I'm planning, and I know him enough to know that if he was asking it means he's interested. "You mean wait for the undead to finally break through the city and slaughter us all?"

Vol reclines his head back on the table and takes another back. "Felwyn already sent pigeons to Dalaran asking for troops." It was a feeble excuse, but he probably just wants to point it out.

"That was fours days ago. It would take a day to get there and another to come back." I reply, lifting up my spoon up to my nose to get a good view of the mashed potatoes. It was sticky in the wrong way and when a piece of it fell off it stuck to the shape of the spoon. I wrinkle my nose in disgust and slide it over to another soldier who was more than happy to eat it. "We should have gotten a reply already, even a negative one."

"We can last." One of the soldiers interjects. "Our walls are thick and high, they can withstand the undead's attacks."

That was true enough. Narithos did not bother to bring any siege weapons with his army. If he was expecting a swift victory in taking this city then he was sorely mistaken. Without any siege engines or men on the inside, he was reduced to sending waves of undead to try to scale the walls. Felwyn was more than ready for them, dropping boiling oil, cannonballs or raining arrows until so many undead that the Dreadlord grew frustrated and called them back.

"I don't understand why that big demon doesn't just attack us again." One woman mutters but was swiftly quieted by glares from the rest of her companions.

"Don't jinx it, Mira." Someone else says. "That thing nearly tore us to pieces the last time it came here."

One of my acolytes shakes her head. "No, that thing isn't powerful enough to take on the whole army here. He could kill a couple of us, but eventually, the rest will take him down."

"Ya," Another demon hunter adept says, grinning and hefting his sword. "Especially with us demon hunters around."

This brought a round of laughs from the rest of the soldiers. The tension between everyone slowly begins to lift. I feel a small sense of relief. Felwyn had said that during a siege the worst part wasn't the fighting, few men died in the fighting. What was real to worry about is food and fear.

The food was not a problem here. Felwyn had ensured that the granaries were well stocked. That just left fear. The captains say that when soldiers are trapped in a city unable to fight, they begin of dark thoughts of desertion and surrendering. Others turn against each other and unleash their anger against those trapped with them. Soon it wouldn't matter how much food they have when they're slitting each other's throats.

"Still," I pick up my glass and shake it, watching as the water swirls around. "I think it's best if we add a bit more pressure on them? Don't you think?"

The conversation dies down as everyone in the table suddenly leans in closer to listen to me. One of the soldiers frowns in concern. "What do you mean by that?" He asked cautiously.

"I mean we don't know when our reinforcements will arrive." I turn to them and set my glass down. "Why don't try causing some trouble to the undead's efforts while we're waiting."

The acolytes start to grin among themselves. Many of them were itching to test their newfound powers against some puny undead. The soldiers though seem more reluctant. "We can't risk a sortie like you're suggesting. If the undead break through then they will slaughter us all."

I raise my hands up. "I'm not suggesting a big counter attack. Maybe a few of us could slip by enemy lines and cause some chaos."

"The acolytes could probably go with us. Their magic would be quite useful." Vol'ren says, placing his hand on his chin.

"Don't count us out either." One soldier grins, cracking his knuckles. "We may not have your magics, but we can hold ourselves in a fight."

The other men and women start to add their own voices in the mix. Still, I spot one or two not entirely sold on the idea. "What's your objective?"

I was briefly tongue tied. It was something that I didn't think of. My plan was essential to go there and kill every undead there was. Vol this time speaks up. "I've been thinking about that and I realize that the undead is really just being controlled by the living cultists and necromancers."

"So you plan to kill the humans in their army?" One older voice questions skeptically.

"Aye. If we manage to do that we can for the moment cause some chaos in their ranks and without living Necromancers their ability to raise more undead will be limited." It was a good plan I have to admit. Narithos would probably regain of the undead, but it would buy them more time. And the less of those cultists the better.

"Will Felwyn know about it?"

I frown and turn towards the direction of the voice. "Does it matter?"

He pushes himself from the crowds, revealing a young man with a bushy brown beard and braided hair. The man was wearing the armor of a knight. "It makes all the difference if the captain gives his consent."

"Well, what if I tell you that I plan to do it without telling him." I challenge, leaning forward and meeting his stare. "What will you do about it?"

Every eye suddenly turns to him, many of the soldiers watching him closely. "Don't worry, I won't sell you out. But don't expect me to take part in any of this." With that, he turns around and stalks off.

I quietly breathe a sigh of relief hearing this. "Anyone else?"

Another soldier, one the older ones looks resigned as he joins him a moment later. The rest don't move a muscle and nod in agreement. By my count there was around thirteen of them. Two demon hunters, two acolytes, and nine soldiers.

With those two gone, the rest of us proceed to finish our meals. We begin to discuss ideas, a plan was starting to formulate. Unlike the undead, the cultists were still human and need things like sleep and food. So the plan became sneaking out to the undead encampment in the dead of night with the Gryphons and kill the necromancers while they slept in their beds.

"So when do you want to do this thing?" Vol'ren whispers to me as the others were distracted by debating their plans.

I grin and shrug playfully. "I don't see why we don't do it tonight?"

* * *

 **Arius's POV**

My eyes slowly start to creep open as I feel the bright rays of the sun shine through the holes in the roof. I wince and raise a hand to block my eyes before rubbing them. I slowly begin to get up and sit upright.

For some reason, I was on the second floor of a house. I get to my feet and wince, feeling a sharp pain stab through my belly. I bite down a scream and begin to limp towards the gaping hole where the light was coming from. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the new light but once they clear everything that happened a few days ago comes crashing down.

I didn't know what to expect when I look out but it certainly was not this. Instead of a host of undead marching around the city and killing any living thing, I saw a handful of footmen scrounging through the plaza.

With all their heavy armor I'm not entirely sure whether they were undead, but the way they moved tells me that they're alive. There was no organization in their movements, they simply wander around and occasionally pick up something of value. There were no bodies but that wasn't a surprise, those who fell during the battle were now probably raised as undead.

"Sir, you're alive!" A young voice calls out behind me. When I turn around I recognize the boy's face as Ser Garthside's squire. He was at the doorway and gaping in disbelief.

"Where's your lord boy?" I ask, keeping one hand on my stomach.

The boy steps aside as the big paladin pushes his way into the room. Garthside's bushy brow rises up as he walks over to me and claps me on the shoulder. "Damn boy I feared we lost you already."

I salute him and manage a shaky grin. "It would take a lot more than that to get rid of me, sir."

Garthside nods in approval and begins to steer me out of the room. As we exit I see a pair of men standing guard at the door along with his squire. "D-did we win sir?" I ask, doubling over and grabbing my stomach.

He frowns and looks at my gut. "You should get that checked boy. Ursus will patch you right up. As for your second question I suppose it depends on your definition of win."

I look around at the handful of footman around the courtyard, fearing that these were the only remnants of the Dalaran garrison. "Where is the Archmage?"

The big knight chuckles darkly. "Probably scattered all over Hillsbrad."

"What?" I gasp and stop abruptly. "How could that have happened?"

"I'm not sure if you were awake, but Arthas was overwhelming my army. I and the remaining paladins launched a cavalry charge in an attempt to break them. Hundreds of undead must have fallen before Arthas joined the fight. "He was pushing himself back and made a run for Antonidas, the bastard cut two of my knights before taking Antonidas." He sighs and shakes his head, murmuring a soft prayer.

"The Archmage tried to blast him with a fire spell but it did little to stop that monster." His voice seems to fail him as he says the next part. "He was cut down with a single sword swipe and his blood splattered all over his spellbook which Arthas took. Oddly enough he didn't raise him as undead."

"He didn't?" That was a genuine surprise. Was it out of some small sense of mercy? I quickly decide that Arthas didn't know that words meaning.

Garthside nods and continues to walk. "We had no more choice but to retreat to the southern outskirts, the only part of Dalaran we still held as Arthas summoned his demons."

"Demons?" I ask, interrupting to him. This was truly surprising new to hear. For every form of monstrosity that he had in his army, demons were thankfully the only things that were not included.

He nods grimly. "Aye, after he killed Antonidas his army withdrew and summoned an army of demons. We fought as hard as he can but it was too much for us and we lost the city. Days later we tried to take what little we could regain of the city, we burned the archmages body after that and sent his ashes flying so they can't be used."

For a moment I can't breathe, I heave my chest but no air comes in. The knight frowns with concern but soon enough I find my bearings and lean on the side. "So, what will we do now? Do we still have an army?"

"Depends on what you consider an army." Elise came walking towards them. Her armor looks like it returned to the forge and was repeatedly smelted and hammered once again. "By my count, we have maybe two thousand men in fighting shape, maybe another thousand would be able to fight again in a few weeks."

"That's left?" In total, the Army in Dalaran had over nine thousand soldiers. "What can we do with that?"

Elise looks towards the footmen and begins motioning for them to join them. "There's not much more we can do anymore aside from waiting for reinforcements. We've received word that Garithos is marshaling an army to the east. In the meantime, we better get back to camp."

"My lords and lady!" A footman cries out, running towards them. What little skin I could see from his armor was drenched in sweat. "There are ships on the horizon, at least a dozen of them."

"Undead ships?"

The man looks exhausted and surprised, but not afraid, in fact, he almost seems relieved. "No, they bear the stands of Stormwind and Ironforge."

No one needed any more encouragement. The men rush down to to the outskirts of Dalaran. Even though Dalaran was not located at the shore, and was a few miles inland, the land was flat and still offered a good view of the coast. She could see the sails flapping in the distance

A small cheer comes out among the men as they raise their swords in the air. Ser Garthside orders them down and orders his squire to get his destrier. "Come on men, let's go meet these new arrivals."

The squire comes back pulling in a great gray mare and hands it to Garthside. He quickly mounts on it and rides off. The rest of us start walking after him, organizing themselves into two columns.

By the time we arrive the ships have already landed and men were busy unloading supplies. It looks like the ships bellies were full of nothing but weapons and soldiers. Racks of swords and muskets were neatly set beside a stack of spears.

Soldiers march down the plank, wearing their steel armor and the tabards of either a golden lion or an anvil. In the center of the activity, two men were in deep discussion, moving aside slightly only for their soldiers to pass.

One was a lanky human with ginger hair in golden and gray armor that gleams in the sunlight. Strapped his back was a pike almost three times his length. The other was a dwarf with a salt and pepper beard, leaning on a stone hammer.

"I greet you. Ser Garthside at your service." Garthside says, walking towards them. The two men stop and turn to meet him.

"Greeting Ser." The human nods respectfully. "I am General Hamilton Claymore."

"General Thordas Steelhammer." The Dwarf salutes with his hammer.

The Paladin clasps both of their shoulders and looks around at the soldiers assembling around them. There were at least several thousand men and dwarves. "It's good to see both of you here. You're arrival was most timely."

The Dwarf grunts solemnly as they make their way towards the inn. "Well lad, are journey was sped up by yer message."

Elise blinks once and shares a look of confusion with Garthside. "Message? With all due respect sir but we never sent a message to anyone but Grand Marshal Garithos."

"Oh is that right?" General Hamilton remarks, his voice now has tinge of concern in it. He reaches for something in his pack and pulls out a rolled up parchment which was partially soaked and was tied with a piece of string rather than a seal. "Well, a few days ago this note was dropped to my ship by a pigeon."

The Crusaders take the note and unfurl it. They begin to read it, muttering among themselves. Finally, Garthside sets it down and frowns. "Sir, although we could have used the help we never sent any messages out."

The four of them start to argue about the note. I take the note and give it a cursory glance. "Wait," I interrupt them. "I recognize them handwriting. He's one of my captains."

"Where is this captain?" Hamilton demands?

"He was in Silverpine forest with the rest of my troops," I explain. "They were trying to rescue the villagers trapped there. I was escorting a fleet of refugees back here and then hopefully pick up some reinforcements, though Dalaran was attacked before we could do anything."

"So it appears that he's still fighting and that his situation is dire." The general scratches his chin. "But what about Dalaran? That needs to be taken back from the undead."

The dwarf points a hammer at the ships moored in the bay. Two ships in particular full of Dwarven warriors. "I can send some of me ships to help this captain ef yers."

I salute and step forward. "Felwyn is my captain. If he needs help then I will go too."

"I can send Elise and a handful of Crusaders with you to help." Garthside offers quickly. "Meanwhile the rest of us will begin trying to reclaim the city."

Thordas claps his hands together. "Then it's settled. Me, the boy and lady will leave for Silverpine while the rest of you will remain here."

"Agreed, but there is one more stop we must make." I nod. "Before arriving at Hillsbrad my fleet had to land in an island where several ships were destroyed. Several of my men had to remain behind. Perhaps we can free them up and they could be helpful."

The wheels in the dwarfs head start to turn. "Wait, an island ye say? One untouched by the undead."

"I suppose, but it's filled with forest trolls." I point out.

The Dwarf doesn't seem overly concerned and simply shrugs. "Eh, a few Dwarves don't scare me or the lads. We can handle them."

"Very well then," I nod and begin walking with him towards the ships. "Then let's get going?"

* * *

 **Nori's POV**

Razorbeak leans forward, letting the front of his beak slice through the clouds. I close my eyes and spread my arms out to fully let myself enjoy the breeze. Above me, the land changes from rich forests to cracked and dead lands.

Good, this meant that we are getting close to the undead's base.

I look around, Vol'ren was towards my left and raises two fingers in a salute before vanishing in the clouds. Around me are three other riders, human archers. Their job was to clear the base of its sentries to allow the rest of the ground troops to infiltrate in.

As the clouds part, I catch a glimpse of the undead base camp. Two great ziggurat towers rose up above the rest of the buildings. Caged in four metallic tendrils was a green crystal twice my size and levitating several feet in the air. Shallow graves dotted the whole area, likely for necromancers to continue raising the dead. A great temple stood in the center, a row of giant ribs rose on either side on the pathway while a skull of a massive orc was mounted on top of the doorway.

With a kick of the sides, Razorbeak begins to dive low, swooping to the ground. I grip the reins tighter as he gently touches down on the dirt. I pull out a long strip of deer jerky from my bag and feed it to the Gryphon. It squeaks appreciatively and munches it down.

I pet the Razorbeak on the head and lead him away. "Stay hidden boy, I'll be back as soon as I can," I promise and run off towards the base.

Vol'ren soon joins me and draws his blades, leaping gracefully from tree to tree. I close my eyes and concentrate my next spell. Even as my eyes close stumble down, feeling my flesh tear open.

"Nori!" I hear a voice, screaming at me, crying out, but I don't care. Even with my eyes shut I can sense the magic all around me. Vol was standing right above me, his power more powerful than anything around me, but in the distance, I could see a massive blob of magical energy from dozens upon dozens of spellcasters.

Thin bones begin to jut outwards, extending then splitting off to smaller bones. Flesh and muscle come next, quickly wrapping around the bones and connecting with one another to form a pair of wings.

When I open my eyes Vol'ren eyes were wide. I smirk and flex my new limbs and roll my shoulders. "H-how did you do that?"

"It was one of the spells I learned," I reply, flapping my wings and carry myself a foot of the ground. "Now come on."

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and carry him towards the base, keeping a good distance though as one of the sentries approaches. A skeleton warrior marches past us armed with a hatchet.

My fingers wrap around my blade as I resist the urge to get closer. Vol'ren pulls me back and shakes his head. An arrow from above suddenly flies from above, striking the undead right through his chest, snapping his spine in half.

A Griffin loops from above and just as quickly vanish in the sky. Sentries all around the base begin to fall from the Gryphon riders dart around. The rest of the men begin to form up around us, their faces covered in mud and soot to hide.

I nod to them and listen as I hear an owl hooting in the distance, seeing as there were no animals anywhere near there I took it as the signal from my men. "What do we do about those towers though?" One soldier points at the ziggurats.

"Don't worry about those." Vol'ren replies with a slight grin on his face. "We elves have a little something to deal with those towers."

He raises his glowing sword, waving it like a glowing wand. A soft crew came from the trees as one of their acolytes came flapping through on a dragon hawk. The young elf dove low, lifting a small sack in her hands.

A low humming sound begins to emit from the crystal before anyone can react a gobbet of spectral energy shoots out. I look closer and saw I saw it was made of dozens up dozens of screaming ghosts which flies straight towards the young rider.

The elf was made of tougher stuff and reacts quickly, veering the dragon hawk to the side and hurling the sack at the tower. Powder spills free from the sack, taking the shape of a blue cloud that surrounds the crystal and blocks it. She spins around and repeats it again with the second tower.

"That's our cue boys," I say, getting to my feet and striding forward. "Hurry up it only lasts half a minute."

The rest of the men go running, careful not to make a sound save for the occasional creaking of their weapons and armor. Soon we reach the base of the tower and I wave for them to keep down.

"Where do you think the cultist might be sleeping?" I ask, crouching down and peering over the side of the tower. Even at this hour, the camp was still highly active, from the armory I hear the clang of new weapons being made in forges and the empty screams from the graveyard.

"There." A soldier says pointing towards the temple. Unfortunately, scores of undead were all around it, patrolling the area or simply wandering aimlessly. "But how do we get across all of the guards?"

I think for a moment, pointing towards another building with a series of meat hooks and chains hanging from the outside. Several massive corpses were hanging from them, several bodies being sewed together. "That's their slaughter house, they assemble the abominations there. If one of you can create a distraction?*

"I got it." One soldier volunteers and a few other men join in, sneaking towards the slaughterhouse. So the rest of us wait, crouching down as the undead continue to wander around the area.

After several minutes some of the soldiers begin to get nervous, shuffling from foot to foot. "Do you think something happened to them?"" Somebody asks nervously, holding his spear with both hands.

Before I can reply, I catch a whiff of smoke as the air changes. Outside the slaughterhouse, a line of meat wagons was now burning, the horrible corpse flingers breaking apart from the flames.

Undead come running towards the siege weapons, trying to put them out. "Nows our chance." With that we start moving towards the temple, now sprinting and not caring about the noise we make. Thankfully though it seems like the fire was drowning out most of the noise.

"Quiet now," I whisper as I slide the door of the temple open. Inside the temple was not what I thought it would be. I expected to see a room decorated morbidly decorated with dark artifacts and bones of the dead. Yet it was sparsely furnished and looks more like a military barracks.

There was only one cultist standing guard, a lanky young man who was cleaning his nails with a dagger. Before he could even turn around one soldier ran his spear into side. The boy fell, his robe darkening with blood.

"Let's move," I order them forward, moving through the hallways. The corridors were narrow, barely room enough for two men to walk abreast. Vol'ren and most of the men detach themselves from the group once they saw the rows of cultists sleeping in a bed. I was going to join them when I notice that a few of the beds were unoccupied. That means there are still men lurking about.

I and one other soldier continue down the hall until we hear the low voices coming from one room. I peer in and see a dozen or so cultists surrounding an altar, singing in a low voice to the image of an iceberg with something trapped inside. The leader raises his hands from time to time to get the others to sing more.

Each one was wearing the dark robes of an acolyte. A thin line forms on my lips as I hold a sword in each hand. "Go to the side and flank them, Arthur," I whisper to the man before marching forward, foregoing subtlety and taking the center aisle.

The elder cultist looks up from the altar in surprise. His voice was lost to a wordless gasp as the other cultists turn to me, their hand reaching into the folds of their robes for hidden daggers. Meanwhile, the elder leader waves his hands and begins to cast a spell, a ball of dark energy forming in his hands.

It was at first the size of an apple but continues to swell in size as more darkness is absorbs in and soon was bigger than my head. Finally, he launches it at me, the dark orb swirling and shaking as it gains speed. I smirk and casually bat it aside as if it were a physical object and continue to walk.

The old man's face drains of color as he points at me. He strides forward, one hand secretly going inside his robe. "Away from this place demon. Your kind is not welcome here."

I can't help but laugh. "Not welcome? You serve a demon, I just use its powers." I stop right in front of him, letting him cover the remaining distance. When we were only a few steps apart he suddenly pulls out his dagger and tries to stab me.

My hand shoots up and grabs his arm by the wrist, twisting it until he drops it. The palm of my hand begins to heat up with a green fire, causing the man to scream and thrash around in order to break free. I grab him by the throat with my other hand and begin to lift him off the ground, crushing the fist around his throat until I hear the crack of bones.

The other cultists cry out, pulling out their daggers and prepare to strike. Before anyone can move, Arthur rams his spear at the back of the nearest cultist who drops like a stone. With one swift jerk, I crush his throat and throw him aside.

I sweep my hand around, letting the fire that was building up there be unleashed. Flames shoot out all across the room, setting the altar, floor, and pews on fire. The cultists dance back, batting at their robes to try to put them out.

Arthur was there too, jabbing his spear at those who got too close to him. I grab the altar and flip it over, letting it tumble over to the flames. A grin slowly spreads across my face as I spread my wings and hover above it, floating to the other side and spreading my arms out, daring any of them to strike me.

One young cultist shrieks, blood pouring between her lips as Arthur's spear found itself into her back. She drops to the ground without a sound. The others turn to him and surround him. The militia man screams and tries to defend himself, but four daggers rise up and fall in quick succession, leaving his body writhing on the ground.

Snarling in anger, I spin around and spin my blades, feeling the droplets of blood splatter all over my blades and myself as the swords cut through flesh and bone of the cultists like wheat. When I stop, the remaining cultists were dead on the ground, their heads barely attached to their bodies.

I crouch down to the soldier who w barely has the strength to sit up. "You fought well," I assure him, gently laying my hands on him as he spits out blood.

"Make sure I don't end up like one of those things." He rasps, his grip barely holding onto my hand. I glance towards the flames that rapidly spreading across the room. Those would take care of that soon enough. Arthur seems to notice as well, nodding and looks almost as peace. "I don't want the fire to kill me." He admits softly.

"I can help with that," I reply, drawing my blade and holding it over his chest, right on top of his heart. He meets my gaze and nods at me weakly. Closing my eyes, I plunge the blade into his chest, feeling it strike the soft organ that was his heart.

When I pull it out, his eyes glaze over and roll back into his head. My heart contracts into my chest, but I sprint out the room without another glance. I quickly make my way back to the sleeping areas where all hell has broken loose.

At some point, Vol and his men must have woken someone up as now all the remaining cultists were on their feet with weapons in hand. A dozen different fights have broken out all around the room.

I watch as soldier cuts down a cultist whose struggling to disentangle his robes from the bed, only to be struck twice in the back by another. One cultist tries to cast a spell, aiming at Vol, but before he can utter the final words a shield rams into and slams him against the wall with a sickening snap. One of Vol'ren's acolytes backs up against the walls as three cultists surround her with their knives ready. But at the last moment ignites flames from her hands and launches it towards the nearest one who collapses in a pile of shaking limbs.

"Everyone retreat!" I call out suddenly, using my magic to amplify the voice that it cuts through the din of battle. The men turn to me, briefly incredulous but when I repeat the other they all come running.

Vol hesitates, our eyes meeting and it was clear he wasn't going to listen. "I have a plan," I assure him. He nods and vaults over a bed, cutting down any cultist who tries to escape. Of the initial group, only five soldiers and one of the acolytes was left.

Finally, Vol was the last to leave. I hurl another orb of fel fire in the room once again, watching as it lands in the middle and the fire begins to spread. Then I slam the door shut and jam a fallen spear against the door handle. "Let's see them open that."

Vol chuckles behind me. "Well, that's one way to finish the job. Now come on, let's get out of here."


	17. Chapter 17

**Arius's POV**

I sit on a chair, surrounded Rendal, Elise and Thordas who all lean forward towards the diminutive green little goblin sitting on the opposite end of the table. He clears his throat and begins to explain to us what happened in my absence.

After we left with majority of the refugees, those who remained started to turn the camp into a fortified village, building up ramparts and the arming anyone who could fight to protect the place from repeated troll attacks. From a meager refugee camp they created a growing settlement now with over a dozen buildings including a chapel, tavern, inn and a makeshift barracks.

We were now sitting in the inn, having commandeered one of the rooms to use for our meeting place. However this only further upset the trolls who pressed even harder to overtake the settlement, throwing their shamans and raiders almost daily.

With only a handful of magi and a dwindling supply of gunpowder, the scavenged anything they could from the ships, even fishing out some of the cannons and arming them on the wall. "We've got maybe a couple days worth of powder left. After that we would be reduced to bows and spears." The goblins concludes looking around the table. His face splits into a grin as he slaps his knee. "But that was until you fellows arrived with your nice iron ships."

The Dwarf throws his head back and laughs, sending ale flying from his beard. "Well of all the lil o' creatures to fight troll I never thought one of em' wee goblins would hold them back."

He chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Well I suppose it didn't hurt that this town had great potential as profit."

"Profit?" Elisha quirks her eyebrows curiously.

Greebo nods eagerly. "Aye. Some of my scouts have discovered deposits of iron, as well as farmable land. We could carve our very own kingdom here. Let the refugees in promising shelter from the undead."

"Forget a kingdom, this place could make a fine base of operations. We can use this as a staging ground for future offensives against the undead." I scratch my chin. That was an interesting thought, taking aside the goblin's greed. But the island was close enough to the mainland that it could be reached by the people. Provided that we rescue them.

"Aye that's all fine and good." The Dwarf rumbles and pushes his mug aside. "But what about the trolls here."

"Well if we leave some soldiers here to deal with them. One of us should stay as well to maintain a garrison and establish the base." I explain, looking at each of them. "The refugees will be allowed to return as well on our ships. Those who wish to remain here will be free to do so."

Elise stands up and draws her sword. "I'll stay."

"Wait," Rendal says, speaking up suddenly. Everyone looks at him, some were surprised as if they forgot he was there. "with the refugees taking our ships it would be another day before we can reach Nori and Felwyn."

"Thats a good point." I agree.

"And so we can send Arius and his soldiers ahead. On their way back they can pick up the refugees next." Elise says simply with a cold shrug.

I nod silently in agreement. Thordas looks at the rest of us in shock. "Are ye mad lassie? Or still a wee bit seasick? These people could barely last another day and ye want to keep them waiting."

"There are over four thousand men trapped in that city along with who knows how many refugees." The Lady replies calmly, though one hand reaches for her sword. Before she could do anything, a hammer drops on the table. The Dwarf leers angrily at her.

"Don't try any of that with me lassie." He warns then glares at me. "And what about you Arius? Will you side with her and let these people stay?"

I glance at either side one of them, Elise nodding subtly at me. "And letting those who could be saved die." The Dwarf snaps in disgust, looking away.

I look at the Dwarf and prepare to join him, I swore an oath to help these people, but I can't bring myself to move. Nori and Felwyn were under siege. Their soldiers are trapped and the undead are bearing down.

"I'm with Thordas on this one. These people will need help now." Rendal adds.

"We'll let the people go." I say with finality, glaring at Elise, expecting her to protest first. She purses her lips into a thin line and shakes her head. "Then we leave a garrison here to protect the island from the trolls. After that we move to Felwyn. He has a strong force and sturdy walls to protect him."

"Agreed." The Dwarf says. The female paladin gets to her feet and without another word, strides out of the room. She lets her sword drop back to its sheath.

I look at her leaving. "Where are you going my lady?"

She growls and whirls around. "To go and take matters into my own hands." With that, she storms off. The rest of us quickly jog after her, pushing our way past the crowds of people outside who were either helping unload the supplies or doing their normal jobs.

Elise was on her war horse and spurring it forward. The Paladin gallops around the down, sword in hand as she shouts. "For those of you who wish to fight the trolls come with me now!" She raises her sword over her head. A group of knights gallop behind her with their weapons ready.

A crow was starting to form around her little band, cheering and clapping for the orc killer and her knights. They gather around the gates of walls.

"Well, it looks like she chose her garrison here." Remdal says dryly, looking at the mounted warriors. We bush through the crowds, trying to reach them but it was like fighting against a tidal wave.

Soon people begin to join them, some of them were the refugees carrying whatever they can find as weapons while others were soldiers with their swords and shields ready.

"We need to stop her." The Dwarf says sprinting forward despite his stubby legs. This time there was no argument and we all begin rush forward. But as we do the gate of the palisade creaks open and all the warriors rush forward through the gate like a flood.

Before we can even reach the tail end of their group, Elise's makeshift army was long gone. Thordas curses as he throws his helmet to the ground. "Damn that woman, she's going to get those troops killed."

Rendal has his crossbow in his hands and checks if its loaded. "We can go after her?"

I shake my head. "And do what? Follow them to their deaths? No the only thing we can do now is wait for the survivors to return and treat their injuries."

"How long will that take?" Thordas asks looking at the forests beyond their small town.

Greebo thinks for a moment. "I'd say a couple,of days since the main troll settlements are deep within the island."

The others frown sullenly but begin to return to the inn. Greebo sighs and begins heading off in one direction. "I'm going to check on the prisoners."

"Prisoners?" I ask.

"Ya, during some of the raids we managed to snag a few troll stragglers behind as prisoners. We thought we could bargain them off to the trolls but they refused. So I guess the only thing to do with them is try turning them to laborers."

The foundation of an idea begins to form in my head. I smile and head inside. "Get those prisoners out here I want to talk to them."

* * *

"Are these all of them?" I ask, looking at the line of troll taken prisoner standing in front of me. There were about a dozen of them, dressed only in ragged loincloths and sporting nasty bruises. Soldiers keep them in check with spears.

Beside me Greebo nods. "Yup all captured in raids here."

I clear my throat and all of them turn to me, glaring hatefully. "I suppose you are all wondering why you're here?"

In response, one troll spits on the ground between my feet. Two guards quickly pummel him into submission. Once I'm sure that none of the troll are acting up anymore I start to speak again. "I am here to give you a chance at freedom."

All the trolls suddenly stand up straighter, watching me with renewed interest. I smirk, knowing that I now have their full attention. "I need one of you to return to your troll cities and deliver a message for me, afterwards if you succeed you will be free and no longer obligated to return return here. If however we discover that you do not deliver the message you will be hunted down and executed."

To make my point a dozen men behind me ready their crossbows. A part of me took a certain satisfaction seeing several of the hulking creatures pale. They were nervous. Good. "So, any volunteers?"

One of them steps forward and nods. Another shoves him aside and growls. The first leaps at him, biting at his leg. The remaining ones bark and cheer. In a few seconds they all join in, fighting and barking like a pack of wild dogs.

I turn to the crossbowmen and nod. They all take aim and fire. The sound of a dozen crossbows was enough to get the trolls to stop. "Since you all have some much energy, the winner will be settled with combat. The last troll standing will deliver the message."

On my command the footmen raise their shields in front of themselves and advance to form a large square around the trolls. Crossbowmen climb onto barrels and crates for higher ground before taking aim. The captives look at the footmen uncertainly but none dare raise their voice. I nod to the quartermaster who gestures for two squires to drop a bundle at the troll's feet.

A troll squats down curiously and unrolls it to reveal a wide array of weapons ranging from spears, longswords, axes and daggers. The trolls don't waste another moment and quickly arm themselves with their new blades.

One troll snarls and charges forward to the humans only for a quarrel to bury itself into his throat.

A tense silence fills the arena as the guards tighten grips on their own arms, expecting the trolls to turn on them. After a few moments it becomes clear that they're not going to attack so I clear my throat and continue. "You will fight for your right to freedom. The last troll standing wins and please avoid killing."

I barely finish the sentence when the trolls charge at each other, their blades like arcs of death and the warriors themselves move like shadows. It was a short but bloody duel, soon a single bloodied troll stands in front of me, a two handed axe resting on his shoulders. Around him were his opponents, groaning in pain and clutching wounds. By the looks of it one or two might have nod listened to his warning to not kill.

"What is your name?" I ask, motioning for my men to start clearing the area of the other trolls.

"Krak'Ful." He replies calmly despite the wicked gash across his chest.

I nod and hand him the message. "Well Krak'Ful, you have earned your freedom provided that you give this to your chieftain. We can provide you food, water and a horse for your journey."

The troll bows respectfully and takes the message, his long red hair fixed in a mohawk brushing against me. "Dat be a generous offer mon." The troll says and grins. "I'll take ye food and water, but a horse is unnecessary. We trolls travel by tree."

Another footman hands him a backpack filled with provisions while Krak'Ful slides the message into his belt. With that, he bursts into a run, leaping into the tree and disappears from sight. The remaining trolls were herded back into their prison cells.

"What was in that message?" Rendal asks as he makes his way past the rapidly dispering group of footmen. At his side was Thordas who nods in greeting.

"Terms for surrender." When I see their baffled expressions I continue with a smirk. "And a warning that I have over three thousand knights and a fleet of battleships to lay waste to their coastal villages."

Greebo leaps from his crate and scratches his head. "I thought you only a thousand or so knights? And isn't most of your fleet supposed to bring the refugees back?"

My smirk grows into a grin. "Well the trolls don't need to know that."

Thordas slap his knee and lets out a bellowing laugh. "Ye plannin te pull the wool over dem trolls eyes with a wee little trick. I like. I suppose now we just wait en see if it works."

* * *

 ****

 **"Ready now." I shout and raise my sword. A line of crossbowmen line their sights on the forests as the bushes rustle madly as if possessed. It was three days since Krak had left with my message and still there was no response. Some of the men were starting to think that the troll had just run away. Either that or the chieftain had simply refused them. And judging by the thundering sound of footsteps it seems more like the latter.**

 **Of that was the case then these are in for a nasty surprise.**

I curse myself silently as I realize how much of our arsenal was missing. Three of the five ship fleet was gone along with a considerable armed escort which greatly reduces our forces available.

The shrubs begin to part, my men leaning down and fingering their triggers. Yet instead of troll that came out, an armored charger thunders out of the foliage, its hooves kicking in the air as it rears back. Its rider struggles to rein her horse in and curses angrily, striking her mount with a riding crop.

I recognize the rider as Elise. Behind her, other soldiers begin to trickle out. "Hold your fire!" I shout, holding a hand up to stop them.

The army was a sorry sight, their armor was covered in dents and scratches and splattered with mud. Loose cloths cover bloody wounds, and others had limbs hanging uselessly. Of the whole force, maybe a quarter of their numbers were lost and of the survivors only half of them still have weapons.

The female paladin waves her sword and signals for them to move forward. She takes one glance up at the tower and lowers her head to avoid their gaze as her force moves through the gates. Healers quickly rush to help the ragged soldiers.

Elise strides up to the walls, responding to the condemning glare from Thordas with a venomous look. She takes out a message and throws it at my feet. "On our way back the trolls sent this on tied to an arrow." I open my mouth to speak, only for her to turn and walk away.

I kneel down and pick up the note. It was on a piece of old parchment, almost yellowing. I fix the letter and read it. "It's from the troll chieftain." I explain, feeling my excitement grow as I continue to skim through the lines. "It says that he is open to my terms and is willing to negotiate on them."

A small cheer goes out among the three of us. Even the soldiers who probably didn't know a thing about these negotiations still look noticeably relieved at hearing this. "They ask that a small delegation be sent to the designated location in order to discuss terms."

"The only question is, who do we send?" Thordas says, scratching his beard.

"I would have said Lady Elise as the garrison commander, but she's proven too hotheaded." I explain. "Now I thinking about sending Greebo as well to keep her reigned in. He has the most experience dealing with the trolls."

The General nods. "That makes sense." He agrees.

"Still." Rendal frowns. "I doubt whether our Goblin friend will be enough to keep the good Lady Elise in check."

"Does that mean your volunteering?" I ask.

He shrugs calmly. "Sure, why not."

I clap him on the shoulder and smile. "Excellent."

With all of that done, I feel like a weight was taken from my shoulders. At the very least I can now focus on reinforcing my troops in Silverpine. I know that for all of her faults, Lady Elise would at least focus on the mission.

* * *

 **Nori's POV**

There was no fanfare or celebration as the five ships pull into harbor. Few of the soldiers have the energy for that fewer could as most of the troops were committed to defending the walls. Even though me and Vol's sabotage mission was a success, it did little to actually dissuade the undead from attacking.

If anything they've only started to fight even harder. Everyday they throw themselves against the wall like a wave crashing against the water and every day we beat them back. By now it's seeming more likely that they will end up burying us in their corpses.

The only soldiers who came out to meet the new arrivals were the few who were lucky enough to be out of shift from manning the ramparts. They look up at the dwarven battleships with a mixture of hope and exhaustion.

Still, however was in charge seems to want to make an entrance as half a dozen of Dwarf drummers were stationed on either side of the gangplank and begins to play a steady beat as soldiers begin to march, mostly Dwarves though there were more than a few human footmen in their ranks. I even spot a handful of men in the brilliantly bright armor of Paladins.

The sight of them makes me think of Arius. Was he with this army? Did he survive the battle in Dalaran? I look around the mass of men, then my breath whooshes out of my body as I see him. Arius was among the last walking down the gangplank. He looks like he's aged years, yet still as handsome as always.

Without thinking, I rush forward, pushing my way past them and throwing my hands around him in a tight embrace. He looks at me in surprise, but returns the hug soon enough. For a moment I forget everything that was happening, the war, the siege and vengeance. A warm feeling spreads through me.

After a few seconds, though it feels like an eternity he pulls away. "Hello." I smile, giggling without warning. The noise sounds so foreign to my lips.

"Hello." He replies, ruffling my hair and smiling. "I hope I'm not too late."

"You're just in time." I reply, straightening myself and pointing my sword to the walls. "I'll show you there."

He lets out a long whistle once he sees my blade. "Thats a fine looking weapon, where did you get it."

My smile fades as I come back to reality. It was time to return killing. "It's a long story, but now's not the time. Now it is time to fight."

Arius nods, a steel forming in his eyes. He steps back and gestures for me to lead. I nod and quickly begin to sprint towards the walls. My feet barely touch the ground as I fly there. Before I even realize it, I'm standing on the ramparts.

Below is the entire undead horde. None of the Necromancers bother to hold the undead behind and they swarm at the base of the wall, clawing against the wall trying to climb themselves up against the bricks, only to fall or be shot down by arrows.

"This doesn't look good." Arius notes, clenching his fists. "How long has it been like this?"

Felwyn appears from the crowds of archers and salutes. "About a week. The undead lack siege equipment for some reason, but them breaking through its, them overwhelming us with sheer numbers."

"Let us sally out and have those undead meet the ends of our lances and swords!" One knight proclaims proudly as he raises his sword up defiantly. None of the soldiers present even bother to give an answer.

The Captain however, stands up and scowls at him. "And tell me Ser, do you not think we have attempted a sortie in the past." He says the last part with a broad sweep of his hand across the fields where the undead were massing, particularly the armored shapes of recently raised footmen.

"Well before you didn't have the holy knights of the Scarlet Crusade. They will cut through the undead like a knife to butter." He says defensively. Arius shrugs and continues to assemble the defenses.

Felwyn looks bemused as he signals his archers to take aim. Almost as one they notch their arrows and take aim. The undead were so tightly packed together that it would be impossible for them to miss. He draws his swords and lifts it above his men.

The archers light their arrows on fire as he brings his sword down. Arrows fly and strike home, several of the creatures burst into flames. They continue to advance even while the fires spread across their ranks. It will take a little bit but the fires will finish them soon enough.

I resist the urge to fly up and unleash my magics against them. Felwyn seems to sense this and shakes his head. Ever since he learned about the sabotage mission he has kept me under close watch. He made it abundantly clear not to launch anymore attacks without proper authorization.

"And how many of these holy Crusaders are there Ser?" The Captain asks idly as his archers reload and fire again.

"Thirty Paladins and ten priests." He says finally with some reluctance.

Arius was finishing making his rounds on the ramparts and nods. "Don't judge them to hastily Captain. They are highly rated fighters. I've seen them in battle."

"Though they are still only thirty knights." Felwyn replies curtly. "That will hardly be enough to deal with the undead."

"What if I add my Demon Hunters." I blurt out suddenly. Arius looks at me in surprise, glancing at Felwyn.

"Demon Hunters? What are these Demon Hunters." He looks around, eyeing each of us for answers. I purse my lips. Why did I say that? I curse myself mentally. It was not like I wasn't going to tell him about my powers, I was just hoping it could wait a little bit until after everything was settled.

Felwyn clears his throat to try and break the awkward silence. "Well you see sir, after you left Nori found some old scrolls about magic to fight demons and she started teaching the other elves about it. She's got a small following of acolytes."

Arius turns to me, his face unreadable. His eyes were hard and calculating, a far contrast to the young hopeful knight before in the stables. "Is this true Nori? Do you really have these powers?"

I glare at Felwyn, wanting nothing more than to punch his teeth in. A part of me knows that it isn't his fault, but that was only a small part. "Yes, I have made some progress in my learning."

"This is good." Arius says suddenly. We all freeze and look at him in surprise. His face was still impassive but I can sense the approval in his body language. "Any weapons we have against the undead will be most useful."

I nearly sag with relief, nodding quickly in agreement. Though that slowly turns to malice. _Was that all you see me? A weapon?_

"Thats nae't the only weapons ye lads will be havin'" A deep voice says heavily accented Common. A Dwarf had finished climbing up the stairs, huffing slightly from the effort as he finished reaching the stairs. He winks at me and bows his head. "I managed te get a couple o siege engines into me ships hold."

Siege engines? I feel a smile creeping up on my lips. Even though I have never seen any of the feared Dwarven weapons I have a picture in my mind of heavily armored vehicles with cannons and rams. Each one was worth an entire platoon of men.

"How many of those weapons do you have?" Arius asks, keeping his voice calm though the underlying tone gave away that he was ecstatic.

"Four." The Dwarf replies.

"Between those, Nori's Demon Hunters and My Crusaders, we could cause some serious damage to the undead's ranks." The young knight pipes in again, looking at Arius hopefully.

The older Paladin thinks for a moment. "Very well."

* * *

Trumpets blare loudly from the gates followed by hundreds of voices shouting to one another as soldiers get into position. I crouch lower on the ground as the undead horde comes to a stop. The Necromancers, those who managed to survive my massacre raise their staffs as a signal for the hose to wait and prepare to meet the inevitable sortie.

Around me are all my Acolytes and a phalanx of about two thousand footmen, a full fifth of the army's strength. I was still surprised at how easy it was to sneak them all behind enemy lines. All Arius and that General Thordas had to do was load us on ships and move them along the coast out of site of the undead's sentries.

A hand touches my shoulder and even though I don't turn around I know it's Vol'ren. He nods to me grimly and I return the gesture. "Just keep your heads down and wait for the signal."

The city gates begin to slide open and Arius gallops on out his great war stallion. It rears back and he raises his sword in the air. More horsemen rally behind him, wearing similar brightly glowing armor. They begin to form a wedge behind Arius.

Behind him the rest of the cavalry comes thundering out. The undead don't move, not even bothering to take up any defensive formation and do little more than raise their shields.

"Charge!" Arius voice cuts through the air like a whip. His horses move to a gallop towards the undead. Their hooves kicking up dust like a storm. The undead army bracing themselves to take the charge. Once they were fifty yards Arius signals for them to lower their lances.

Half a dozen wedges crash into the lines, crushing and impaling anything that gets in their way. They start to cut deep swathes into the lines as the undead continue to advance, swarming around the knights and dragging off those too slow and killing them.

The rumbling of heavy machines causes the ground to shake. From the gates four great siege engines emerge from the gates. They're just like I imagined them, giant machines covered in armor, steam pipes and armed with heavy cannons and rams.

They quickly moves themselves into fours area where the cavalry have not hit but are close enough to assist them. The undead were too busy dealing with Arius's charge to really do anything against the siege engines. Each one takes aim, their cannons moving into place and firing.

"Drive em' to theres graves lads!" General Thordas stands on the lead siege engine. Behind him the rest of his Dwarven and human soldiers begin to form up. High explosive shells begin to rain down on the front undead ranks. Each shot is enough to take a dozen undead. Soon they manage to blow several holes into the undead lines, though they are quickly reforming.

Thordas unleashes a throaty bellow and signals a charge. The siege engines move as one rolling forward and still firing their cannons as they draw closer. When they reach the undead steam suddenly comes out of the pipes as the front plates jerk forward, crushing anything directly in front of the machine.

A grin spreads across my face. Battering rams.

The rest of the army sprints forward, lowering their weapons and keeping their shield in front of them as they crash into the undead. "Theres the signal." I shout and signal for my men.

The plan was for Arius and the rest of the army to charge forward and push the undead back to where her and her soldiers are waiting. A good hammer and anvil tactic.

I squat down and leap forward. I fly twenty feet in the air and drive my swords home onto abominations head. The ugly creature groans and topples over with a loud crash. I pull my sticky blade free and point forward. "Charge!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Nori's POV**

I drop my swords to the ground and stumble forward. My legs buckle underneath me as I collapse on the ground. I nearly fall on the dirt but my hands shoot up and stop me. My heart was thundering in my chest, banging between my ribs.

The soon was starting to set leaving an orange glow on the ground. Figures were marching away or around with haunted looks in their eyes.

Around me, the other acolytes and soldiers were in similar states. About a third of my troops were likely dead with much more joining them soon. But they did their job and held the line. Arrayed in front of them was the host they smashed. Thousands of walking corpses litter the ground, some little more than a few broken bones and bits of skin.

Vol'ren marches up to me, he looks like the battle hardly fazed him but when I take his hand he barely managed to pull my up with his shaky grip. It's a miracle all in itself that he's even standing much less helping others.

Finally, the priests and healers who were kept during the battle are being deployed. The swarm out of the city by the dozens and begin to treat who they can. One tries to jog up to me but he waves him away, pointing instead to an acolyte bleeding from the stomach.

Felwyn and Arius were there too. They march along the battlefield with a small squad of footmen at their back as they try to help some of the injured. I stagger towards them and nearly fall over. Vol catches me and nods reassuringly as we make our way to them. There was no sign of the young knight and Thordas had taken his men to hunt down the survivors and ensure there was no relief force coming to attack them.

I catch up to them and salute. Arius doesn't smile and gestures for me to put my hand down. "Is it over?"

"Yes." I nod.

"Good. Your men fought well. They managed to keep the undead back." He says gruffly while Felwyn begins to leave and helps some men going through a pile of bodies.

"They did well too," Vol replies regretfully as he looks back at them.

Felwyn comes jogging back and the me he was helping are right behind him. I recognize their tabards as the same ones the knight wore. A red flame over a red field. The emblem of the Scarlet Crusade. They were carrying something in between them.

"Sir, you may wish to see this." The Captain says as the Crusaders step closer and I realize that what they're dragging is a corpse, bloated and a strange blue color. Arius steps closer and removes its helmet to reveal the young knight who spoke out against Felwyn. His face was battered almost beyond recognition, but those piercing blue eyes were unmistakable,

Along with the horror etched on his features.

Arius sets the body down and closes its eyes. He turns towards the oldest looking crusader who salutes in response. "Who leads your men now?"

The warrior removes his longsword in response and kneels down. "We are at your command now my lord. You lead the Crusaders with you."

The others remove their weapons and bow down all around him. Arius looks at a loss for words. Slowly he pulls his sword out and plunges it into the ground. "Rise then. You will serve as my knights."

All of them get to their feet and salute. One warrior runs up and offers him their tabard. He looks at it then down at his old silver hand tabard. He seems torn and hesitates until finally pulling the old tabard off and throwing it aside.

They begin to clean up the battlefield, piling the bodies together into a huge funeral pyre and getting their weapons and armor. I join them and smile as I drag a dead Necromancer with an arrow through the eye. "Congratulations on your promotion Arius."

He looks down at his chest. "I'm not entirely sure this counts as a promotion."

"You were given command over men. That sounds like a promotion to me." I reply and dump the body into the pile before looking for another.

He chuckles and nods. "I suppose you're right."

"Still, there's something unsettling about those Scarlet Crusaders that I can't really put my finger on." In truth, I could name a dozen things wrong with them from their arrogance to the poor quality of several of their leaders in command of small squads but I decide to bite my tongue on this matter.

"They are just a bit more zealous than others, but they do care about our cause and that's all I need from them," Arius says with finality.

As we speak the ground suddenly starts to shake as the Dwarves return, General Thordas marching at the head of his army with the siege engines right behind. He walks up t Arius and nods. "There won't be any more of em corpses in the forest. We took der camp too. Found these poor souls in there."

He jerks his head back at the rear of the column where a small group of people was marching, their clothes were rags and they look like they have just walked straight out of the Dark Portal. There were about a dozen of them in all.

"Thank you for saving us." One man falls to his knees. He looks half starved and the clothes on him were barely hanging onto his skeletal frame. Arius bends down to help him up when a hand comes out of nowhere and swats his wrist.

Arius pulls his hand back just as one of the Crusaders steps forward with a stern look. "That may not be the wisest move, sir." He frowns at the peasant and draws a knife from his belt, placing it under the man's chin and forcing him to look at him. "You say you were captured huh?"

The man nods, jerking his head quickly. Too quickly as his chin knock against the dagger, causing the man to dance back and rub his chin, a few droplets of blood were on his hand.

"And what's the problem with that?" I question, taking a step forward. This causes the other warriors to stiffen and reach for their swords and axes. Vol growls behind me and has his glowing swords in hand, looking at each man and daring them to step forward. For the moment no one does and one even takes a step back.

Still, there were at least thirty of them and only two of us. I look around for Felwyn but he was too busy leading Thordas's men back to the city. The warrior growls and pulls his knife away and produces a broadsword in its place. "And they may be infected with the plague, or be undead in disguise."

"Surely our Magi can verify if they are infected or not," I suggest, looking at Arius. The Paladin didn't move and seems more interested in watching the exchange.

"That is true." He notes, looking at me. "Our wizards could detect a spell like that."

The warrior still doesn't seem convinced and points a sword at the man. "Answer me this peasant. Who fed you in captivity?"

"The Acolytes in camp."

"Did the food taste normal?"

"A bit too sweet." He replies, trying to sound casual but his voice continues to quiver as the sword dug deeper until it presses right against his throat.

The warrior turns to Arius. "Just like the other food the plague contaminated." He remarks and prepares to swing his sword. The man crouches down and covers himself with his hands, screaming for mercy. Behind him, soldiers begin to peel away from their work and walking over to join them.

"Are you sure you wish to do that now?" I mention offhandedly and jerk my head to the men watching who were whispering to themselves. The men's fellow Crusaders form a circle around them while the warrior growls and lowers his sword.

He gestures for his men to stand down and nods. "Take them inside to stockades. We'll decide their fate there."

"You're not in charge here." I protest and have my own swords out and hold them ready. The flames igniting on them as I give them a few practice swings. I look at Arius imploringly as he shakes his seems lost in thought, looking over the horizon in deep thought.

The warrior growls angrily and turning to Arius. He touches his shoulder. "My lord you know that these are huge security risks in trusting these people until they have been properly verified."

Finally, he looks at them and gestures towards the gate. "Go." That was all he says before turning the heel and marching back.

* * *

The warriors stop and shut the door behind them as they lead the peasants to the stockades. A soldier opens the cell doors for them and shoves them in a swordpoint. One of the Scarlet clerics steps forward and grabs a man by the chin and closes his eyes. The warriors brandish their weapons and warn him not to move.

The cleric pulls away after a while and shaking his head. "He is not an undead."

I breathe a sigh of relief as the man sobs with relief as the cleric releases him and nearly falls over. He goes about to the other people and checks the others before nodding. Despite my efforts, I can't quite hide my smugness. The warrior flushed angrily and pulls his longsword out.

"My lord you must understand my suspicion. A report from the Scarlet troops in the Plaguelands report that undead who disguise themselves as living humans who then attack our leadership. But they can never truly hide who they are underneath."

"And what's your plan?" I demand and spit at their feet, sneering angrily. "Kill all of them because they might be undead?"

The Cleric steps back and folds his arms. "You could kill one or two to see if they are truly undead."

"Now wait here. I will not have you simply kill these people." Arius speaks up suddenly and shakes his head. He steps forward and blocks their path. I join his side and ready my sword, growling and holding my swords ready.

"Please, sir." The Cleric raises his hands defensively and shows he is not aggressive. "This is the best way we have to fully ensure that they are not spies."

The peasants scream and back away as they hear all this, moving away until their backs hit the wall, having crossed the entire length of the room. The guards don't stop them and only move to intercept those who try to run. One woman tries to make a break for it but a guard's sword flashes and takes her arm off.

She screams as blood sprays out. We all lean in closer towards the rapidly forming pool. My eyes widen as I see it was black like ichor instead of red like normal blood. The warrior smirks triumphantly as the woman screams, though she looks just as horrified at the revelation as they are. She starts to back away from the blood and shakes. Before she can react anymore, a sword slices through her neck and her head tumbles off her shoulders.

Arius presses his lips as he looks at the body which was rapidly decaying. He nods to the warriors. "Kill two more of the people to be sure."

The Crusaders were more than happy to comply. One warrior threw a spear at a man's chest whose mouth turned to an 'o' and fell on the ground, however this time instead of ichor it was true human blood.

"Wait." I protest and gesture frantically to the pooling gore. None of the Crusaders even seem concerned as they move forward to the remaining people. The big warrior turns to one final peasant who was closing his eyes and begging for mercy.

The man shoves his to the ground despite his protests and raises his sword. Without thinking, I throw myself forward and raise my swords to block his attack. My leg comes up and kicks him in the stomach. The warrior was thrown back and collapses on his back. "Are you all insane? These people are innocent. They're terrified."

"Good." The Cleric replies calmly and raises his staff as a sign of authority. "The undead should fear us. It is the first step to defeating them."

I turn to Arius and feel my outrage growing as he doesn't move a muscle and continues to watch this exchange. Finally, he shakes his head and points outside. "That's enough let these people go but keep them monitored."

The peasants sigh and quickly run out of the cell before anything else can be said while the Crusaders seem disappointed but shuffle out shortly after. Vol'ren gives me one nervous look before leaving. Soon only I and Arius remain. He picks up a broom and absently begins to clean up the floor.

"How could you just let them go through with that?" I explode once I'm sure we were alone. "They murdered innocent people and you just stood by and did nothing."

"And what would I do?" Arius's voice was harsh and challenging. The tone causes me to instantly clamp my mouth shut and let him speak. "Do you think they would have dropped the matter if I said no?"

When I don't answer he continues to rant. "They would have taken matters into their own hands and probably kill those people when I wasn't around. I've seen them take such initiative before and it would simply end in disaster. Better a few people die to sate their bloodlust than all of them." He turns his back and lowers his head. "You can't always save everybody."

"The Arius I knew wouldn't say that. You may not be able to save everyone but he tried his damnedest to." I remind him quietly.

"Well, he's dead. He died in Dalaran with the other souls lost to Arthas and his minions. Those words hit me like a hammer. They hurt me almost as much as l seeing my family's bodies in the tower.

"At least he didn't let his men kill unarmed men and women who were begging for mercy." I take a step back and prepare to leave when his hand grabs my arm. Despite my efforts to wrench it free he continues to hold me firmly.

He looks up and his face was nothing but an empty shell with nothing but anger and betrayal. "That's rich coming from you. Don't think Felwyn hasn't told me what you've been up to while you were out here. Of your little adventures and your recklessness in battle. You seem to have no problem letting those around you die to get your own revenge."

"I go out there so that other people don't have to die." I snap angrily, though the lie tastes bitter in my throat as I say it.

Arius releases his grip on me and growls. "Keep tell yourself that."

Anger boils through me as I start to stomp away towards the stairs. "Nori," Arius calls shortly after.

I turn around to face him. "Make sure your men are ready. We march out tomorrow."

Without even bothering to answer his command I continue making my way back up the stairs.

* * *

 **Arius's POV**

"Advanced soldiers of the Alliance!" I shout, raising my sword in the air and bringing it down at a skeleton warrior blocking my path. Around me are the Scarlet Crusaders with their swords and axes hewing their way through the undead forces. Four clerics hang back and channel their powers at me.

Despite the battle starting hours ago I still feel exhilarated and even a bit excited at the idea of fighting the undead. I roll out of the way as an axe comes flying at the spot I was standing on. I grab the leg of the thrower and drag the screaming zombie down the steps.

My plan is going along perfectly. With the bulk of their forces wiped out, the remaining undead retreated to their base and was now badly outnumbered by my forces who were making their way through the camp.

"Mortar fire!" Thordas shouts as his tanks begin blowing a hole into their already thin lines. Teams of Dwarves carrying portable mortars run up in front and take aim before unleashing a fresh barrage at a line of skeleton warriors fighting against the footmen.

The air fills with smoke and gunpowder as the line loses all cohesion. The Necromancers behind them give up trying to support their lines and retreat to their citadel. In the air, Nori and Vol somehow sprout bat wings and were unleashing their unnatural magics against the Gargoyles there.

Meanwhile, their Acolytes remain on the ground, hurling all kinds of spells at the flying abominations. The undead was slowly being pushed back step by step towards their final stronghold in the citadel.

The Citadel suddenly begins to glow an icy blue color as a blob of unholy energy shoots out from the tower towards a group of footmen. The men raise their shields in a futile attempt to protect themselves.

They scream as the bolt hits a group of men, their flesh and muscle are torn from their body and leaving only a pile of bones.

Slowly the runes on the side of the building start to glow, softly at first but quickly brightens. The building starts to shake and tremble, sending bits of masonry everywhere. The ground underneath our feet shakes as well.

"Earthquake!" Somebody shouts and throws himself to the ground. Others do the same and stop fighting.

No, it wasn't an earthquake. The building trembles but it don't even look remotely like it might collapse. In fact, it almost seems like it's rising from the ground. I rub my eyes and see the Citadel rising up from the ground like a corpse from its grave.

"Quickly before it's too late," I shout to the Crusaders around me and push forward, battering aside any undead in my way as I begin to move up the steps. The Crusaders rush to my side, cutting their way through until we stop at the final steps.

By the time we cross the final steps onto the entrance, the building was already ten feet in the air. I look around at the half a dozen Crusaders and the handful of clerics who were at my side and look around. Nori and Vol'ren were still in the air, cutting down the last of the Gargoyles before flipping in the air and moving towards the entrance.

"Make way," I shout and push the soldiers aside as the two of them drop to a roll as they land on the entrance. They quickly get to their feet and shake themselves off from their battles. Vol nods at me while Nori seems more interested in checking her blades. "Are you here to help?" I ask curiously.

Nori grunts and pushes past me, bumping my shoulder. She keeps walking with Vol'ren down the entrance. "Of course. You may think that my magic is evil and distrust me, but don't expect me to shirk my duty in this fight."

I feel my anger grow but the rest of the men were already marching down the stairs deeper into the citadel. Forcing my anger down I job down the stairs. The Citadel was built more like a crypt. I reach down towards the wall and gasp, quickly pulling it away when I realize it was made from bones.

The place was lit by blue flames hovering in the sky as we walk. Nori leads the way with her glowing sword, her fists were consumed by Fel flames as she constantly looks around every corner, expecting an attack. "Keep your wits about you!" I bark to the other Crusaders who stare at the flames curiously.

Before anyone can react, a man suddenly screams and falls forward with a dagger sticking out from its back. "Defend yourself," I shout, pulling my sword out just as more than a dozen haggard skeletons come barreling out seemingly from nowhere.

The Crusaders roar in defiances and throws themselves into the fray. Nori readies her fist and smashes it across a skeleton and shatters it. She begins punching and kicking aide undead like rag dolls without even pulling her swords out.

The Clerics add their own powers, unleashing holy energies that burn through the undead. "Use your powers and let it burn through your veins." One hooded priest exclaims.

I throw my fist on the ground and feel the light explode from all around it and every undead around us bursts into flames. They continue to fight even as the light consumes them, but even they fall eventually.

"Come on," I shout and spur them forward, fighting through wave after wave of undead. The halls of the Citadel seem more like just a labyrinth of the surviving undead and Necromancers


	19. Chapter 19

**Arius's POV**

"The men have finished loading supplies onto the ships sir." A footman reports and salutes. He stands at the entrance of my room.

I turn to him and wave him off. "Good, now begin loading the civilians. I want to leave this place by the morrow."

The soldier salutes and turns away. He quickly sprints down the halls, I can hear the clang of his armor the whole way. I turn back to the window in my room and sigh. Something didn't feel right/ after all, everything that happened these past few days I should feel excited, accomplished or at least relieved. Instead, I just feel empty inside/

With a sigh, I turn back to my desk and look at the stack of papers and unopened letters that made up a small pile there. Cursing to myself, I plop on my chair, relaxing on the cushioned seat as I start to go through them. I didn't get a chance to look over them with everything that was happening.

Most of them were standard reports from my officers about casualties and supplies. These ones I go through quickly enough as they need little more than a few signatures. I then start to move towards the letters I got.

Something catches my attention as I hold one up. It wasn't from anyone in my army, but from Rendal on the island. I find a letter opening and slide it across the file and pull out the message inside. As I look over it, something starts to form in my stomach, tightening around it and squeezing the air like a snake.

Finally, I leap to my feet, letting the chair fall behind me and quickly make my way down the halls towards the war room. Nori, Felwyn, Thordas and a few other men were talking and some look ready to leave. "Wait. I've received a missive from Rendal. He's reporting trouble in the island."

"What kind of trouble?" Felwyn asks. Rendal was one of his men and was with them from the start.

"He reports that our Lady Elise has continued to antagonize the trolls and now the conflict is starting to resurge. Also, the people there are starting to become disillusioned by her rule. There is fear of rebellion breaking out. He strongly suggests that we send our troops back to assist her."

"Damn that woman!" The Dwarven General slams his mug on the table that ale spills out and splatters around it. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her with maintaining the island. How bad is it?"

I look at the message again, even though I memorized it I still check again to be sure. "Another one thousand Crusaders have been called in from Dalaran to restore order."

One of his officers raises his hand, a warrior representing the Scarlet Crusaders. He looks around the table and says. "Well then, I fail to see the problem. If her Crusaders have managed to restore order then I don't see why we should send our troops in."

"The troops may have restored order but I have no doubt the situation continues to remain volatile. They will need us there. I trust Rendal's judgment." Felwyn reminds him.

"Funny you should mention him," The warrior says as he pulls out his own letter and reads it aloud. "This is from Lady Elise and says that her men have recently spotted your man meeting with several officers and was sowing discord among their ranks, filling their heads with doubts."

Felwyn stands up and plants his hands onto the table, causing it to tilt to his side. "That is absurd and if you truly feel like that then let us pay her a visit to discuss this issue."

The warrior sneers and folds his arms. "The issue has already been resolved, the people have been brought under control and troops have arrived to reinforce them. We have no more use for your troops arriving."

He turns to me and taps me impatiently. "Lord Arius. You are a member of our brave Crusade and you know that Lady Elise is one of our finest Paladins, she would not betray us."

I look around them and begin to rake my brains for what to say. Rendal has advised me through countless situations and was a loyal soldier. That was beyond question, but at the same time, Elise was a skilled Paladin and one of my officers. "Let us take some time to think this over. I will give my decision in the morrow."

The soldiers nod and begin to leave, muttering among themselves. I pick up several words, most of them were not good, the men express their doubt and uncertainty about this. Slowly I start to sigh and sink back into my chair. I rub my eyes with my arm and try to think.

Felwyn was among the last to leave. The Captain stops and taps my shoulder. "Copper for your thoughts?" He removes his helmet to reveal his graying features which slowly form a smile.

"Just considering our latest problems." I give him a sardonic grin and sigh. "What do you think? Whatever choice I do and I end up losing someone. The army is falling apart."

He shrugs and picks up a mug. Looking at its inside to ensure it's empty before pulling out a flask and starts to pour it in. Felwyn takes a sip and moans happily. "Mmhhh that's smooth. As for your problem, you're a leader. Whatever decision you make there will be people who will not be happy with them. You just need to know who to bother keeping."

"Like you and Nori?" I point out.

"That's different Arius. Nori is different, she's not a soldier who follows orders. I learned that the hard way." He chuckles and shakes his head. "She's a child, lost and unsure where to go. She needs guidance, not discipline."

I nod and turn towards to the doorway. "Thank you captain, but I must go now and think of all this."

Felwyn raises a glass in a salute. "Best of luck Arius."

Trudging back to my quarters, my mind races as I start to think about what Felwyn said. Whenever I look around all I can see is Nori either standing by the doorway of one of the soldier's room or by the shadows in the corner.

Before my hands wrap around the doorknob I swerve to the side and begin making my way towards Nori's room. The door was left open to reveal her laying on her bed. She was curled up into a ball facing the window.

"May I come in?" I ask from the doorway and clear my throat.

Nori glances up and turns to me. She shrugs and nods. "Sure." Her voice croaks and sounds empty.

"Something wrong? You seem troubled." I ask, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"It's just that I'm not sure what happens now?" She says and turns back towards her bed. "I have nothing left to return to. My family is gone, my home is destroyed and even Dalaran is a ruin."

"You have me." I remind her, managing a small smile. "And Vol, and Felwyn."

She turns to face me again. There was a small hint of hope in her voice as she spoke up. "What do you mean?"

I rub the back of my head nervously. "Well, I will be here to watch your back. They will also be there for you no matter what. I know things haven't been the same-"

"Thank you."

"What?" I blink in surprise.

"Thank you." She says and changes into a sitting position and smiles. Still, there was a hint of sadness in it. "But I need some time to think it over."

"I see, take all the time you need," I reply as my spirits plummet. Before leaving, I sigh and summon my strength. "I'm sorry for how I've acted these past few days."

Nori looks away and hugs her knees. "I know you are."

There was no forgiveness, no warmth in her voice, just a simple acknowledgment. But right now that's all I really need.

* * *

 **Nori's POV**

"This is where your people landed after Silverglen?" I ask the footman beside me as he oddly straps his sword to his belt. My eyes are glued to the beaches before me, although now bare there are still signs from the previous battles.

The man nods and moves to fix his pauldrons. "Yup spent a couple days here. Every day and every night the trolls attacked us. I was starting to think we wouldn't make it out."

"I hate trolls," I mutter to myself.

The footman laughs and pounds me on the back, causing me to nearly fall over. "That makes two of us lass. I hope Arius gives those green skinned demons a good thrashing."

I nod silently, resting my head on the rail. Arius and I hadn't spoken since that incident where he came to my room. I knew well enough he wanted to apologize, but something was keeping me back. Every time I look at him now he looks more and more like those Crusaders he speaks to, not just the way they fight but even how they carry themselves.

It claws at my heart every time I see him, reminding me painfully that Arius is no longer the knight I met before. Even when he decided at least to return to his island fortress he apologized profusely about his course of action. Slowly the ship begins to lurch to one side as it changes directions. The footman notices the change as well and nods. "What the heck is going on?"

He walks on the deck and spots a deckhand gathering rope. "You there, what's going on?"

The woman turns and regards them. She shrugs and wraps the rope in her hands. "I'm not sure, the Commander just gave an order to change directions and head to a nearby cave. Every shop except his."

"Did he bloody say why?" He demands and takes a step forward to ask her.

The deckhand backs away and raises her hands. "He didn't, you can go ask him if you want."

"I can answer that for you," Felwyn says, appearing out of nowhere. "Now would you please leave the sailors to do their job?"

The footman nods and the sailor all too quickly run away. Once she was gone I gesture for the Captain to continue. He points at the lead. "That is Arius's ship. He will go to the town alone and see if things are alright. He doesn't, however, want to antagonize Lady Elise and insists we remain in hiding. Once he gives the all clear signal than the rest of the fleet sail in."

I feel my anger start to form up. Is he still honestly one of them, did he really apologize or just say it to appease me. The Captain places a hand on my shoulder. "Don't take it the wrong way Nori, he just wants to be ready, otherwise he wouldn't even bother to bring the rest of the fleet."

"What do you mean?" I frown, forcing my anger back.

"He said that if he isn't back or sent any message by tonight we are to sail towards the town with the fleet." He explains. "He doesn't trust Elise as much as you think."

I nod, feeling myself calm down and take a step back. The footman shrugs and heads downstairs for some ale. "Thank you. So what will happen now?"

He simply shrugs. "We wait. That's all we really can do. Now, why not you go get some rest."

There was no argument necessary for me to head down to my cabin. Kicking my boots off I drop onto the bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling as I idly kick my feet back and forth. I try to keep myself busy for the next few hours, playing cards with some of the other crewmen, getting drinks or practicing with spells. Occasionally I would glance out towards the island but all I would see are the seagulls, no boats or messengers came.

Before I notice, the sky was already dark and the moons start to rise on the sea. Felwyn steps beside me and frowns. "Something isn't right," I say. "Word should have arrived by now."

"Aye." He nods in agreement and looks at the men going about their lives. "I think it's about time to deploy the fleet. I'll send words to the captains and-wait I see a ship."

A small rowboat starts to make its way to the ship, stumbling and nearly tumbles as the waves blow it around. Three sailors were aboard, two rowing while the third man waves his hands around wildly as he tries to signal towards us.

Felwyn turns around and starts to shout at the men, yelling orders to them. One sailor stumbles forward carrying a rope ladder which he throws over the edge. A ladder falls down and the sailors eagerly climb aboard.

They fall to their knees and cough heavily. Their clothes were drenched with seawater and the men themselves were shivering. One of them manages to get himself to his feet and offers a letter.

The Captain takes the note from his trembling hand and looks them over. As he reads them he with relief. "Arius has given the all clear signal. Things are now under control."

"So when will Arius return?" I ask.

The man's gaze swivels to me and stares at me intently as if I was a ghost. He clears his throat and rubs his neck nervously. "I-I'm not sure. He never really said about it."

"I see." I nod, though not really believing it. Something about this man causes the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

Felwyn slowly starts to lead the men away. "These men must be exhausted, let's give them some rest Nori." He gestures for them to follow me. "Come with me, we have food and drink for you people."

The men nod eagerly and follow him below deck towards the galley. With a sigh, I begin to make my way back inside. My feet carry me towards my room and soon I crash heavily into my bed and pass out.

"Something isn't right here." I insist on me, Vol and Felwyn walk the length of the ship. The ships were left anchored in the bay. Although the message assured them things were now under control, no order had arrived telling the ships to enter the town.

Around us, none of the crew were moving a particular urgency and most of them were just napping all around them or just idly sitting around. Those few who were awake simply spent their time keeping the ship in check.

"What do you mean?" Vol asks, yawning and rubbing his lips. He falls behind the rest of us and leisurely strolls behind us.

I gesture all around them and show the sleepy ship and crew. "Look around us. Why didn't they give an order for the men to come in yet? Why are we just sitting around here and doing nothing?"

Felwyn doesn't seem concerned either and gently pats my back. "They probably just need some time to smooth things out. Even though the situation is under control sending warships in might just agitate them."

I look out and beyond towards the island once again and frown. "Maybe," I mutter softly, then shake my head. "No, I feel something isn't right."

Vol looks at my uncertainty but the Captain simply sighs and shakes his head. "You're quite high string Nori, just let it be. Have some faith in Arius and give him a bit more time. That's all I ask."

Now it was my turn to sigh. Slowly, however, I begin to nod my head. "Very well, if you insist so much I'll stop bothering you with it."

He smiles and pats my back. "Good girl. I'll make sure everything is alright."

Felwyn starts to whistle a tune as he walks away. His footsteps slowly begin to disappear as he makes his way towards the captain's deck. Once he was gone, Vol slowly turns to me with a sardonic grin. "You don't plan on following him will you?"

"No, I will," I say, sticking my tongue out. "I simply told him that I wouldn't bring it up again, but that doesn't mean I won't do anything about it."

"You can't just march there and demand answers you know." He advises cautiously and places a hand on my shoulders. He sketches the symbol of the Scarlet Crusade in the air with fuel fire.

The magic burns its way into existence, lingering in the air. "They don't trust us the same way the rest of the army does. Those Crusaders might end up burning you at a stake for all we know."

I laugh and wave away the symbol with a sweep of my hand. "They can try, but then they're going to be in for a surprise. But they're not who I'm going to."

I point towards one of the men who came from the island. He was strolling past us towards the galley. Once he catches a glimpse of me, the man quickly turns and hurries downstairs.

"I'm coming with you. Can't risk you doing anything foolish." Vol replies and heads down with me below deck. With little work to do most of the men spend their time below drinking, laughing or playing cards.

The man they're looking for was sitting with a couple other footmen by the corner. He runs his hand across his drink and tries to act casual, though his rigid posture gives it away.

A serving girl smiles and approaches the two of us with a tray of drinks and fruit. With a smile, I take a banana and some cider. Taking a deep sip I relish the sweet taste of the honeyed drink before peeling my banana. "Thank you."

She smiles and disappears in the crowds. Vol was at my side, a drink in his hands as well, though discreetly pulling a dagger out from the sleeve of his shirt. He nods to me.

I begin to make my way to the table as one of the footmen holds out a deck of the playing card and starts to shuffle them. "Room for one more?" I ask and pull up a chair next to them.

"Come right in, but if you wanna play, you have to pay." The man replies and begins to hand out the cards. The sailor looks at me, his face pale but he quickly turns his attention to his hand.

In response, I slide a piece of gold on the table. The footmen nod and hand me my cards. We begin to play just as the serving girl returns carrying more drinks. Around me, the men cheer and begin to drink up. I take a mug and hold it up to my lips before smirking and handing it to the sailor. "I never got your name by the way."

"Dario." He replies and looks at mugs contents before taking a small sip.

"What's the matter? Does your drink taste funny?" I smile innocently just as the footmen begin playing their cards. I pick one card from my hand and throw it on the table.

"I uh." He stutters, struggling to form the words in his mouth. "It's fine my lady."

"It's Nori, and correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you part of the group who returned last night?"

One of the footmen answers for him. He pounds him on the back and lets out a burp. "That's right, he came back from the island. Shame he couldn't have brought us back any food."

He chuckles nervously and shrugs. "Apologies friends. Maybe when I return I can bring something."

"Or when the rest of the fleet is allowed to dock." Vol'ren points out absently tapping his feet on the deck and pretending not to be interested in the conversation. The others nod in agreement and look at him. I feel a smile forming on my face, the men around me slowly begin to get interested in the conversation. They sit up a bit straighter and look at the sailor.

A soldier yawns. "Did they ever say when we could dock. My ass is aching from all the sitting around we're doing here. Or even an approximate time."

"Apologies friends but they never gave a true date." He says, raising his hands. A bead of sweat forms on his brow and trickles down his chin. He quickly wipes it away, pretending to adjust his sleeve. "Who can say with those odd Paladins."

"That's odd though, maybe we should send someone to-" I begin to say Dario shoots to his feet and raises his hands.

"NO!" He shouts loudly enough for everyone in to hear him. Quickly he sits backs down and tries to act like nothing happened.

The men begin to get annoyed and glare at him. "What is wrong with you?"

Dario tries to speak, then simply gave up and shoves the table towards us. He bolts past them and makes a run for it. Or at least tries. No sooner did he make his move that the men around him draw swords and point them at him. In an instant, all the noises in the tavern die out as everyone stares at the sailor.

Vol'ren blocks their path and simply waves them away. "Nothing to see here, just getting some information."

The men slowly start to turn away and get back to the activities they were doing before. I step forward and clench my fists, for. Seeing this Dario sighs in dismay and nods. "Let's talk somewhere private."

Footmen start to shove him out, keeping their swords ready until they reach a secluded part of the deck. One man shoves him to the ground and brandishes his sword. "Alright, talk."

He quickly moves to a crouch, feebly raising his hands above his head. "Please, she said she would hang the next man who was sent."

"Who said that?" I slammed my fist against the wall. I ignore the jolt of pain as .i regard the sailor angrily. "Why are we not moving towards the port? And where the hell is Arius?"

Dario trembles and gibbers fearfully. Still, the sound of blades being pulled from their scabbard was enough to loosen his lips. Vol'ren steps forward with a sword in each hand. His bat wings were unfurled and look ready to consume him.

"The Paladin sent me and my companions back here. Not Arius, the female one." He explains a bit more slowly as he scrambles away from Vol, pressing his back against the ship. "She said she would need time to prepare before letting you in. As for your friend, I never found out what happened to him. She simply ordered him to join her upstairs and no one saw him again."

Anger and uncertainty war inside me. Part of me wants nothing more than to strike this foolish man down. But something nags at my mind and holds me back. "Why did it take you this long to mention this?" I ask, my voice becoming dangerously calm.

"Because she threatened to hang us like the other dissenters." He blubbers and wails loudly. "The Paladins dragged my friends into their dungeon and tortured us until we agree to keep silent on the matter."

We lower our weapons a fraction. "Other dissenters? Whats going on that island?"

"I don't know my lady, I swear. All I learned is that there were some problems with the men and she killed them. That's all I know."

"He's telling the truth." One soldier observes, putting away his sword. "What do we do with him?"

I sneer at the sailor and wave my arm. "Lock him up with his two compatriots."

The soldiers salute and hoist the man to his feet. They prod his back with their blades. Me and Vol nod to each other and he leaps into the air without another word and flies towards the island.

"Where are you going, my lady?" Dario calls out.

"I'm going to save the men you left behind," I reply curtly before leaping into the air.


	20. Chapter 20

**Arius's POV**

"The men have finished loading supplies onto the ships sir." A footman reports and salutes. He stands at the entrance of my room.

I turn to him and wave him off. "Good, now begin loading the civilians. I want to leave this place by the morrow."

The soldier salutes and turns away. He quickly sprints down the halls, I can hear the clang of his armor the whole way. I turn back to the window in my room and sigh. Something didn't feel right/ after all, everything that happened these past few days I should feel excited, accomplished or at least relieved. Instead, I just feel empty inside/

With a sigh, I turn back to my desk and look at the stack of papers and unopened letters that made up a small pile there. Cursing to myself, I plop on my chair, relaxing on the cushioned seat as I start to go through them. I didn't get a chance to look over them with everything that was happening.

Most of them were standard reports from my officers about casualties and supplies. These ones I go through quickly enough as they need little more than a few signatures. I then start to move towards the letters I got.

Something catches my attention as I hold one up. It wasn't from anyone in my army, but from Rendal on the island. I find a letter opening and slide it across the file and pull out the message inside. As I look over it, something starts to form in my stomach, tightening around it and squeezing the air like a snake.

Finally, I leap to my feet, letting the chair fall behind me and quickly make my way down the halls towards the war room. Nori, Felwyn, Thordas and a few other men were talking and some look ready to leave. "Wait. I've received a missive from Rendal. He's reporting trouble in the island."

"What kind of trouble?" Felwyn asks. Rendal was one of his men and was with them from the start.

"He reports that our Lady Elise has continued to antagonize the trolls and now the conflict is starting to resurge. Also, the people there are starting to become disillusioned by her rule. There is fear of rebellion breaking out. He strongly suggests that we send our troops back to assist her."

"Damn that woman!" The Dwarven General slams his mug on the table that ale spills out and splatters around it. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her with maintaining the island. How bad is it?"

I look at the message again, even though I memorized it I still check again to be sure. "Another one thousand Crusaders have been called in from Dalaran to restore order."

One of his officers raises his hand, a warrior representing the Scarlet Crusaders. He looks around the table and says. "Well then, I fail to see the problem. If her Crusaders have managed to restore order then I don't see why we should send our troops in."

"The troops may have restored order but I have no doubt the situation continues to remain volatile. They will need us there. I trust Rendal's judgment." Felwyn reminds him.

"Funny you should mention him," The warrior says as he pulls out his own letter and reads it aloud. "This is from Lady Elise and says that her men have recently spotted your man meeting with several officers and was sowing discord among their ranks, filling their heads with doubts."

Felwyn stands up and plants his hands onto the table, causing it to tilt to his side. "That is absurd and if you truly feel like that then let us pay her a visit to discuss this issue."

The warrior sneers and folds his arms. "The issue has already been resolved, the people have been brought under control and troops have arrived to reinforce them. We have no more use for your troops arriving."

He turns to me and taps me impatiently. "Lord Arius. You are a member of our brave Crusade and you know that Lady Elise is one of our finest Paladins, she would not betray us."

I look around them and begin to rake my brains for what to say. Rendal has advised me through countless situations and was a loyal soldier. That was beyond question, but at the same time, Elise was a skilled Paladin and one of my officers. "Let us take some time to think this over. I will give my decision in the morrow."

The soldiers nod and begin to leave, muttering among themselves. I pick up several words, most of them were not good, the men express their doubt and uncertainty about this. Slowly I start to sigh and sink back into my chair. I rub my eyes with my arm and try to think.

Felwyn was among the last to leave. The Captain stops and taps my shoulder. "Copper for your thoughts?" He removes his helmet to reveal his graying features which slowly form a smile.

"Just considering our latest problems." I give him a sardonic grin and sigh. "What do you think? Whatever choice I do and I end up losing someone. The army is falling apart."

He shrugs and picks up a mug. Looking at its inside to ensure it's empty before pulling out a flask and starts to pour it in. Felwyn takes a sip and moans happily. "Mmhhh that's smooth. As for your problem, you're a leader. Whatever decision you make there will be people who will not be happy with them. You just need to know who to bother keeping."

"Like you and Nori?" I point out.

"That's different Arius. Nori is different, she's not a soldier who follows orders. I learned that the hard way." He chuckles and shakes his head. "She's a child, lost and unsure where to go. She needs guidance, not discipline."

I nod and turn towards to the doorway. "Thank you captain, but I must go now and think of all this."

Felwyn raises a glass in a salute. "Best of luck Arius."

Trudging back to my quarters, my mind races as I start to think about what Felwyn said. Whenever I look around all I can see is Nori either standing by the doorway of one of the soldier's room or by the shadows in the corner.

Before my hands wrap around the doorknob I swerve to the side and begin making my way towards Nori's room. The door was left open to reveal her laying on her bed. She was curled up into a ball facing the window.

"May I come in?" I ask from the doorway and clear my throat.

Nori glances up and turns to me. She shrugs and nods. "Sure." Her voice croaks and sounds empty.

"Something wrong? You seem troubled." I ask, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"It's just that I'm not sure what happens now?" She says and turns back towards her bed. "I have nothing left to return to. My family is gone, my home is destroyed and even Dalaran is a ruin."

"You have me." I remind her, managing a small smile. "And Vol, and Felwyn."

She turns to face me again. There was a small hint of hope in her voice as she spoke up. "What do you mean?"

I rub the back of my head nervously. "Well, I will be here to watch your back. They will also be there for you no matter what. I know things haven't been the same-"

"Thank you."

"What?" I blink in surprise.

"Thank you." She says and changes into a sitting position and smiles. Still, there was a hint of sadness in it. "But I need some time to think it over."

"I see, take all the time you need," I reply as my spirits plummet. Before leaving, I sigh and summon my strength. "I'm sorry for how I've acted these past few days."

Nori looks away and hugs her knees. "I know you are."

There was no forgiveness, no warmth in her voice, just a simple acknowledgment. But right now that's all I really need.

* * *

 **Nori's POV**

"This is where your people landed after Silverglen?" I ask the footman beside me as he oddly straps his sword to his belt. My eyes are glued to the beaches before me, although now bare there are still signs from the previous battles.

The man nods and moves to fix his pauldrons. "Yup spent a couple days here. Every day and every night the trolls attacked us. I was starting to think we wouldn't make it out."

"I hate trolls," I mutter to myself.

The footman laughs and pounds me on the back, causing me to nearly fall over. "That makes two of us lass. I hope Arius gives those green skinned demons a good thrashing."

I nod silently, resting my head on the rail. Arius and I hadn't spoken since that incident where he came to my room. I knew well enough he wanted to apologize, but something was keeping me back. Every time I look at him now he looks more and more like those Crusaders he speaks to, not just the way they fight but even how they carry themselves.

It claws at my heart every time I see him, reminding me painfully that Arius is no longer the knight I met before. Even when he decided at least to return to his island fortress he apologized profusely about his course of action. Slowly the ship begins to lurch to one side as it changes directions. The footman notices the change as well and nods. "What the heck is going on?"

He walks on the deck and spots a deckhand gathering rope. "You there, what's going on?"

The woman turns and regards them. She shrugs and wraps the rope in her hands. "I'm not sure, the Commander just gave an order to change directions and head to a nearby cave. Every shop except his."

"Did he bloody say why?" He demands and takes a step forward to ask her.

The deckhand backs away and raises her hands. "He didn't, you can go ask him if you want."

"I can answer that for you," Felwyn says, appearing out of nowhere. "Now would you please leave the sailors to do their job?"

The footman nods and the sailor all too quickly run away. Once she was gone I gesture for the Captain to continue. He points at the lead. "That is Arius's ship. He will go to the town alone and see if things are alright. He doesn't, however, want to antagonize Lady Elise and insists we remain in hiding. Once he gives the all clear signal than the rest of the fleet sail in."

I feel my anger start to form up. Is he still honestly one of them, did he really apologize or just say it to appease me. The Captain places a hand on my shoulder. "Don't take it the wrong way Nori, he just wants to be ready, otherwise he wouldn't even bother to bring the rest of the fleet."

"What do you mean?" I frown, forcing my anger back.

"He said that if he isn't back or sent any message by tonight we are to sail towards the town with the fleet." He explains. "He doesn't trust Elise as much as you think."

I nod, feeling myself calm down and take a step back. The footman shrugs and heads downstairs for some ale. "Thank you. So what will happen now?"

He simply shrugs. "We wait. That's all we really can do. Now, why not you go get some rest."

There was no argument necessary for me to head down to my cabin. Kicking my boots off I drop onto the bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling as I idly kick my feet back and forth. I try to keep myself busy for the next few hours, playing cards with some of the other crewmen, getting drinks or practicing with spells. Occasionally I would glance out towards the island but all I would see are the seagulls, no boats or messengers came.

Before I notice, the sky was already dark and the moons start to rise on the sea. Felwyn steps beside me and frowns. "Something isn't right," I say. "Word should have arrived by now."

"Aye." He nods in agreement and looks at the men going about their lives. "I think it's about time to deploy the fleet. I'll send words to the captains and-wait I see a ship."

A small rowboat starts to make its way to the ship, stumbling and nearly tumbles as the waves blow it around. Three sailors were aboard, two rowing while the third man waves his hands around wildly as he tries to signal towards us.

Felwyn turns around and starts to shout at the men, yelling orders to them. One sailor stumbles forward carrying a rope ladder which he throws over the edge. A ladder falls down and the sailors eagerly climb aboard.

They fall to their knees and cough heavily. Their clothes were drenched with seawater and the men themselves were shivering. One of them manages to get himself to his feet and offers a letter.

The Captain takes the note from his trembling hand and looks them over. As he reads them he with relief. "Arius has given the all clear signal. Things are now under control."

"So when will Arius return?" I ask.

The man's gaze swivels to me and stares at me intently as if I was a ghost. He clears his throat and rubs his neck nervously. "I-I'm not sure. He never really said about it."

"I see." I nod, though not really believing it. Something about this man causes the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

Felwyn slowly starts to lead the men away. "These men must be exhausted, let's give them some rest Nori." He gestures for them to follow me. "Come with me, we have food and drink for you people."

The men nod eagerly and follow him below deck towards the galley. With a sigh, I begin to make my way back inside. My feet carry me towards my room and soon I crash heavily into my bed and pass out.

"Something isn't right here." I insist on me, Vol and Felwyn walk the length of the ship. The ships were left anchored in the bay. Although the message assured them things were now under control, no order had arrived telling the ships to enter the town.

Around us, none of the crew were moving a particular urgency and most of them were just napping all around them or just idly sitting around. Those few who were awake simply spent their time keeping the ship in check.

"What do you mean?" Vol asks, yawning and rubbing his lips. He falls behind the rest of us and leisurely strolls behind us.

I gesture all around them and show the sleepy ship and crew. "Look around us. Why didn't they give an order for the men to come in yet? Why are we just sitting around here and doing nothing?"

Felwyn doesn't seem concerned either and gently pats my back. "They probably just need some time to smooth things out. Even though the situation is under control sending warships in might just agitate them."

I look out and beyond towards the island once again and frown. "Maybe," I mutter softly, then shake my head. "No, I feel something isn't right."

Vol looks at my uncertainty but the Captain simply sighs and shakes his head. "You're quite high string Nori, just let it be. Have some faith in Arius and give him a bit more time. That's all I ask."

Now it was my turn to sigh. Slowly, however, I begin to nod my head. "Very well, if you insist so much I'll stop bothering you with it."

He smiles and pats my back. "Good girl. I'll make sure everything is alright."

Felwyn starts to whistle a tune as he walks away. His footsteps slowly begin to disappear as he makes his way towards the captain's deck. Once he was gone, Vol slowly turns to me with a sardonic grin. "You don't plan on following him will you?"

"No, I will," I say, sticking my tongue out. "I simply told him that I wouldn't bring it up again, but that doesn't mean I won't do anything about it."

"You can't just march there and demand answers you know." He advises cautiously and places a hand on my shoulders. He sketches the symbol of the Scarlet Crusade in the air with fuel fire.

The magic burns its way into existence, lingering in the air. "They don't trust us the same way the rest of the army does. Those Crusaders might end up burning you at a stake for all we know."

I laugh and wave away the symbol with a sweep of my hand. "They can try, but then they're going to be in for a surprise. But they're not who I'm going to."

I point towards one of the men who came from the island. He was strolling past us towards the galley. Once he catches a glimpse of me, the man quickly turns and hurries downstairs.

"I'm coming with you. Can't risk you doing anything foolish." Vol replies and heads down with me below deck. With little work to do most of the men spend their time below drinking, laughing or playing cards.

The man they're looking for was sitting with a couple other footmen by the corner. He runs his hand across his drink and tries to act casual, though his rigid posture gives it away.

A serving girl smiles and approaches the two of us with a tray of drinks and fruit. With a smile, I take a banana and some cider. Taking a deep sip I relish the sweet taste of the honeyed drink before peeling my banana. "Thank you."

She smiles and disappears in the crowds. Vol was at my side, a drink in his hands as well, though discreetly pulling a dagger out from the sleeve of his shirt. He nods to me.

I begin to make my way to the table as one of the footmen holds out a deck of the playing card and starts to shuffle them. "Room for one more?" I ask and pull up a chair next to them.

"Come right in, but if you wanna play, you have to pay." The man replies and begins to hand out the cards. The sailor looks at me, his face pale but he quickly turns his attention to his hand.

In response, I slide a piece of gold on the table. The footmen nod and hand me my cards. We begin to play just as the serving girl returns carrying more drinks. Around me, the men cheer and begin to drink up. I take a mug and hold it up to my lips before smirking and handing it to the sailor. "I never got your name by the way."

"Dario." He replies and looks at mugs contents before taking a small sip.

"What's the matter? Does your drink taste funny?" I smile innocently just as the footmen begin playing their cards. I pick one card from my hand and throw it on the table.

"I uh." He stutters, struggling to form the words in his mouth. "It's fine my lady."

"It's Nori, and correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you part of the group who returned last night?"

One of the footmen answers for him. He pounds him on the back and lets out a burp. "That's right, he came back from the island. Shame he couldn't have brought us back any food."

He chuckles nervously and shrugs. "Apologies friends. Maybe when I return I can bring something."

"Or when the rest of the fleet is allowed to dock." Vol'ren points out absently tapping his feet on the deck and pretending not to be interested in the conversation. The others nod in agreement and look at him. I feel a smile forming on my face, the men around me slowly begin to get interested in the conversation. They sit up a bit straighter and look at the sailor.

A soldier yawns. "Did they ever say when we could dock. My ass is aching from all the sitting around we're doing here. Or even an approximate time."

"Apologies friends but they never gave a true date." He says, raising his hands. A bead of sweat forms on his brow and trickles down his chin. He quickly wipes it away, pretending to adjust his sleeve. "Who can say with those odd Paladins."

"That's odd though, maybe we should send someone to-" I begin to say Dario shoots to his feet and raises his hands.

"NO!" He shouts loudly enough for everyone in to hear him. Quickly he sits backs down and tries to act like nothing happened.

The men begin to get annoyed and glare at him. "What is wrong with you?"

Dario tries to speak, then simply gave up and shoves the table towards us. He bolts past them and makes a run for it. Or at least tries. No sooner did he make his move that the men around him draw swords and point them at him. In an instant, all the noises in the tavern die out as everyone stares at the sailor.

Vol'ren blocks their path and simply waves them away. "Nothing to see here, just getting some information."

The men slowly start to turn away and get back to the activities they were doing before. I step forward and clench my fists, for. Seeing this Dario sighs in dismay and nods. "Let's talk somewhere private."

Footmen start to shove him out, keeping their swords ready until they reach a secluded part of the deck. One man shoves him to the ground and brandishes his sword. "Alright, talk."

He quickly moves to a crouch, feebly raising his hands above his head. "Please, she said she would hang the next man who was sent."

"Who said that?" I slammed my fist against the wall. I ignore the jolt of pain as .i regard the sailor angrily. "Why are we not moving towards the port? And where the hell is Arius?"

Dario trembles and gibbers fearfully. Still, the sound of blades being pulled from their scabbard was enough to loosen his lips. Vol'ren steps forward with a sword in each hand. His bat wings were unfurled and look ready to consume him.

"The Paladin sent me and my companions back here. Not Arius, the female one." He explains a bit more slowly as he scrambles away from Vol, pressing his back against the ship. "She said she would need time to prepare before letting you in. As for your friend, I never found out what happened to him. She simply ordered him to join her upstairs and no one saw him again."

Anger and uncertainty war inside me. Part of me wants nothing more than to strike this foolish man down. But something nags at my mind and holds me back. "Why did it take you this long to mention this?" I ask, my voice becoming dangerously calm.

"Because she threatened to hang us like the other dissenters." He blubbers and wails loudly. "The Paladins dragged my friends into their dungeon and tortured us until we agree to keep silent on the matter."

We lower our weapons a fraction. "Other dissenters? Whats going on that island?"

"I don't know my lady, I swear. All I learned is that there were some problems with the men and she killed them. That's all I know."

"He's telling the truth." One soldier observes, putting away his sword. "What do we do with him?"

I sneer at the sailor and wave my arm. "Lock him up with his two compatriots."

The soldiers salute and hoist the man to his feet. They prod his back with their blades. Me and Vol nod to each other and he leaps into the air without another word and flies towards the island.

"Where are you going, my lady?" Dario calls out.

"I'm going to save the men you left behind," I reply curtly before leaping into the air.


End file.
